Not Completely, Altogether Here
by Good Afternoon
Summary: Galinda's dead. She can't remember what happened to her or why she's still here. To top it off the only person who seems to hear her is the green girl invading her dorm. Life, or afterlife actually, really could not be more unfair. For now... - AU
1. Forgotten

**A/N:**_Not my first story but definitely going to be my longest. :) This story is way different from what I'm used to and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Got the idea after watching a bunch of things actually. You'll see my borrowed bits of inspiration from Casper, Pushing Daises and hell there's even some Dead Like Me in here haha. Anyway, the idea has been floating around in my brain for about a year now and National Novel Writing Month popped along so I decided, "What the hell, why not?"_

_Mucho thanks to my awesome beta Alcandre for putting up with my myriad of mistakes and writing me the best story notes ever! Without her help I don't think my story would have seen daylight haha. So thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_Rating to change later. Expect updates frequently, and in the meantime, enjoy. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 1 -**_**Forgotten**_

Every summer my parents and I venture up to our cottage on the outskirts of the Great Gillikin Forest. Momsie and I sunbathe while Popsicle straps on some hideocious boots and tromps around the forest claiming that he's "getting in touch with nature."

I much prefer _observing_ nature from the porch with a cool drink. He'll come back after a few hours with a sketch book full of animals he's spotted and stories of "survival." Momsie finds it adorable when in actuality it's frightfully embarrassing. He shows them to _everyone_!

I remember once, the summer before I came to Shiz, he came up behind me while I was sunbathing and stuck a rumpled sheet of paper in my sunlight. I removed my sunshades and looked up to find the most absurd looking drawing of a deer ever created. He corrected me later. It was actually a very large bird.

Popsicle is the worst artist in the world.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings I kept the drawing and told him he had to sign it if he wanted to be an official artist.

Oh he signed it all right.

_To my darlingist daughter, the pink apple of my eye. I hope you hang this gorgeous drawing your very talented father has made especially for you in the most prime location of your new dormitory at Shiz. I am so very proud of you!_

_Love, hugs, kisses and whatever you kids write nowadays,  
Popsie._

_P.S. - If you're a boy and you're reading this you better turn tail and leave before I find out and come down there and-_

He didn't get to finish the rest as by that point I'd snatched the drawing away. Popsicle can get a bit overprotective at times.

I smile as I reach over and touch the drawing. Momsie had it framed for me at one point but I took it from its frame and used some tape to hang it in the back of my wardrobe. Obviously the last place anyone would see it. But everyday as I shift through my clothes deciding that all the fashions don't suit my mood I read the letter again and stare at the misshapen blob my father calls a bird. In an odd way it makes me happy and homesick all at once.

Then I try to remember this past summer, a mere 12 days ago. I can't seem to remember anything at all. No sunbathing with Momsie. No hideocious boots on Popsicle. No horrendous drawings.

Nothing.

I don't remember how I spent my summer vacation and that thought alone worries me beyond anything. I've tried so hard to recall even the tiniest, smallest piece of those months but all I get is a massive headache and the worst case of nausea I've ever experienced. And that's including seeing Biq naked once. Let's just say someone had put a _little_ something extra into the Oz Dust punch, combined with exhibitionist friends, equals most humiliating night of his height challenged life. It's really frustrating having that memory so vivid whilst ones I want nothing more than to relive seem so far away!

Sometimes I think if I go to bed early enough I'll dream about my lost memories. But most nights I don't dream... I don't even think I sleep much anymore. I watch the sunrise from my dorm window every morning and wonder if today will be different.

But it never is.

* * *

I walk to class and no one says anything to me. I'm wearing a last season coat in September and no one even notices! No snickering as I pass. No snide remarks about my bed hair. _NOTHING_!

I don't remember when everyone stopped noticing me, when I stopped being the center of attention. I don't remember the day Biq stopped holding doors open for me, or when Pfannee stopped needing my notes for Morrible's class. Hardly anyone knocks on my door anymore let alone smiles at me.

I haven't had a conversation with anyone in days. And that creepy old man by Suicide Canal does not count. That was more or less an exchange of insults. He was _mean_!

Thinking about him doesn't help my mood. For a while now I've felt utterly alone and depressed. No amount of shopping helps. I can't find my money purse anyway.

I think someone stole it.

I don't even care anymore! I am so past the point of caring it's scaring me a little. I never used to be so afraid. Oz, I was never afraid of anything! Then something happened and everything changed.

I...I don't remember what happened to change everything.

Trying to think about it makes me feel dizzy and I need to sit down. Looking around the quad I notice Biq sitting by himself, eating an apple. I look down at myself and try to smoother the wrinkles from my coat. They stay of course and I sigh letting the material relax against my body, the trim brushing just above my knee. I head over towards Biq. He looks like he hasn't been sleeping, too. Heavy ugly purplish bags sit under his eyes. He's a depressing sight indeed. But the comfort of familiarity is enough to have me greeting him as pleasantly as possible and then sitting as far as humanly possible from him on the small bench. I'm not too far-gone to realize the social implications of this encounter.

The bench creaks under my weight as I shift to face Biq slightly. Momsie always told me it was polite to fully engage others in conversation and sometimes the simplest way is to give the impression that you truly are paying attention. I usually did this with Biq when he would be telling me something ridiculous, like how my hair looks beautiful today or something equally nonsensical. As if it doesn't look beautiful everyday, _thank you_ Biq. Meanwhile I'd really be trying to hear what that gorgeous Winkie Prince was talking with Avaric about behind me. But that was long ago. No more Winkie Princes, no more love struck Biq.

My life is an utter disaster. Might as well try and make nice with Biq since I can't seem to fall any lower.

"Um," I clear my throat, trying to think of something, _anything_ to say. Biq moves his head slowly, gaze resting on my lap. "Good apple?" Oz, someone kill me now and put me out of my horrendifying nightmare. I have lost all social graces!

Biq, thank his soul, doesn't bother to respond to my idiotic question. He simply sighs after a while, tosses his apple core to the grass behind him and leaves the quad entirely.

If this same scenario hadn't happened dozens of other times I would have been surprised. But it has and so all I can do as I watch Biq's retreating slumped form is sigh myself. I look down to my hands. Freshly painted pink nails shine up at me. Why do I have this sudden feeling that even my nails are laughing at me? I look up at all the other people milling about the quad. Are they laughing at my failure too?

They don't even notice me.

* * *

I spend my afternoon in classes. I always sit in the back nowadays.

I go to lunch and just sit and watch Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen laugh about something or other. I pick up on bits and pieces of their conversation. Something about green people. Maybe they've just gone completely crazy without me there to keep them sane because talking about green people sounds like an absurd waste of time. A part of me is jealous as their laughter grows louder but the bigger part doesn't care. It's been so long since I've talked to any of them it doesn't really matter anymore. I don't even bother grabbing a tray of food; I'm not hungry today.

Their laughter lowers as a girl in a wheelchair enters. She looks way too poised and stiff as she maneuvers over to the tea trays. Must be a new student. Once she's passed my ex-friends start whispering and pointing. Shenshen can't keep her eyes off the girl in the wheelchair. She was never very good at being discrete. Pfannee kicks her from under the table and Shenshen lets out a very loud groan in response.

The dinning hall falls silent, as does the color on Shenshen's cheeks.

"Sorry," She squeaks, giving a small apologetic wave of her hand. Pfannee looks as if she's about to strangle Shenshen if she says another word whilst Milla hides her face in shame. "Really hot tea today." Shenshen laughs.

It takes a moment before the noise level returns to normal. Pfannee is still glaring at Shenshen; her lips have practically disappeared in her scowl. Shenshen shrugs meekly.

No one bothers to sit with me for the rest of dinner.

* * *

Heading back to my dorm I play with the small key in my pocket. A girl passing me in the hall looks at me with a funny expression planted on her face. I give her an equally ridiculous expression back. First person to notice me in weeks and all I get is that? No thank you!

I bring my key from my pocket and go to open my door.

But muffled voices carry from inside my room to my ears and I am stilled. What's going on? Why are there people in my room? My hands start shaking from fear, and then from anger. The voices are distinctly feminine and they are arguing. I press my ear to the door to hear them better.

"…two years behind everyone else just because you were too afraid to leave Father's side!" One is shouting, the voice sounds gruff.

"I couldn't just leave him, Elphaba!" The other sounds very shrill. "So what if we had to postpone Shiz! We're here now and this dormitory is _awful_! We should have just taken up Madame Morrible's offer to stay in her private rooms!"

"I'm not staying with that woman! She's vile!"

"This _room_ is vile!"

My room is not vile!

I've heard enough!

I'm in motion in an instant. Key is forced into the door, unlocked, and then thrown open in hopes of scaring off the two girls inside.

I'm about to open my mouth to give them a piece of my mind when I notice a couple things all at once.

One being that the wheelchair girl is starring at me in horror. Yay for me!

Two, that the other girl is _green_. _GREEN_.

But I'm not so concerned with all of that because number three is by far the most inexcusable thing to ever happen to me.

All my stuff has been replaced with gaudy grey university stock furniture!

I can't help the horrifying scream that escapes me.


	2. Drastic Measures

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 2 -**_**Drastic Measures**_

I am absolutely _seething_! They haven't moved an inch since I've entered and started screaming bloody murder. I can practically feel my mouth frothing! It's undignified and _so _disgusting!

"Well, that confirms it for me," The wheel chaired one says as she turns toward the Green Thing. "This room is home to a demon spawn and I refuse to spend another minute here!"

Demon Spawn! I am _so_ not a demon spawn! Oh Oz, I'm drooling on myself... ok, I can see where she'd be confused. I quickly wipe my mouth and resume glaring at the two girls.

The Green Monstrosity rolls her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Nessa."

"Ridiculous?" The one called Nessa shouts. "If you want to live in this... this _evil_ place you can! I'm going to take up Morrible's offer from earlier. She said this room had... _issues _and-. Don't roll your eyes at me Elphaba Thropp! How else do you explain the door!"

"Oh, I don't know Nessa, a prank perhaps? Some girls wishing to make our lives miserable?" Green Thing's voice lowers a bit. "Wouldn't exactly be the first time you know."

"I don't care what you think, Elphaba." Nessa says as she rolls over to the bed on her right. She begins frantically stuffing things into the bag lying by the pillows. "I'm not staying here." She closes, locks and slings the luggage onto her lap then she turns to face the Green Thing. "Have fun cohabiting with a demon. Sure you two will have _plenty_ to talk about." And with that Nessa rolls from the room as stoically as she can. I sneak up behind her and slam the door shut once she's exited. The yelp and resounding pleas for her soul cause me great happiness. Once the sound of her wheeling hurriedly away fades I turn to face the Green Thing.

Oz, she's tall. At least a whole head higher than me, and I'm in heels! And so unbelievably thin! Like a giant green bean! A green been wrapped in tatty old worn clothes to boot. My stomach churns uncomfortably as I take this vision of horror in. Because that is what she is. An absolute horrendifying horror.

Who just so happens to still be in _my_ room.

Her dark brows are set low over equally dark eyes as she stares at the door behind me. I really don't like the way the corner of her mouth curls into a smirk.

It makes me want to bite my lip and scream at her all at once.

"So it's just you and me then huh?" The Green Bean says as she crosses her arms over her chest. She tilts her head slightly giving me a... is that an amused look on her face? How dare she be amused by my outrage!

"You need to leave. _Right. Now_." I hiss.

"I'm not afraid of this silly game you're playing. It's going to take a lot more than slamming doors to make me leave." The Green Atrocity says as she plops down onto the furthest bed from the window. The coverings are an ugly grey shade and look like they're about to molt right off the mattress.

So. Disgusting. Must. Contain. Urge. To hurl.

"I thought I told you to leave! Are you deaf as well as green?" I exclaim.

She ignores me and instead reaches into her bag to pull out an equally moldy old book. I stomp my foot on the ground. She turns a page. I scream at her to leave again. She turns another page.

I spend the next fifteen minutes insulting her and all she does is continue to read. Obviously it is going to take more than these petty attempts to make her go away. I stomp over towards her and slap my hand down on her book. It falls to her lap and her head snaps up in surprise.

"Neat trick," Green Bean mutters reaching down to pick up her book. I slap it back down again. "Very _annoying_ too."

"Yes, well... so is having to stare at you! Oz, you're greener than the grass! How is that even possible?" And it's true, she is. Almost like the leaves on my apple trees back in Frottica. Ew... I just compared the Green Thing to _my_ apple trees.

I really _am_ going to hurl soon. I run to the bathroom and sit down beside the toilet. My stomach clenches but there's nothing inside to come out. I sit with my back along the edge of the tub and sigh. This is so unfair.

Why wasn't I warned I was getting roommates?

Why is the one still left so odd and frustrating and _green_!

Where did they take all my stuff?

...Why are there so many oil products on the shelf by the sink?

I stand up to get a closer look. There are bottles of all different sizes and colors. Some are quite intricate in design, pretty even. But what catches my eyes most are the small hand written labels on each. All with the same harsh flow of cursive lines. Rosewood oil, Amber oil, Sandalwood oil ... Medicinal Honey-Butter oil? There's something written in a smaller type underneath.

'For Burns.'

Weird.

The lights dim in the dorm room. I move to leave the bathroom, ready for another round of annoy-the-Green-Girl-till-she-leaves, but instead I'm met with the sight of her naked backside. She then turns more toward me to slip on her nightdress.

I slap my hands over my eyes and let out a scream as I run back into the bathroom and slam the door shut.

I feel my eyes burning. Oz! All of me is burning! I wiggle around trying to shake the feeling off but it just seems to grow hotter. I'd give anything to erase the last five seconds of my memory! I would let Biq kiss me if I could open my eyes and not be plagued with the image of all that naked green skin!

And it doesn't even have the decency to be covered in frog-like warts! It was all smooth and flawless!

_UNFAIR!_

I slump down onto the toilet, all thoughts of annoying the Green Bean gone. The burning has receded. _Thank Oz_. I can't possibly enter the room with the threat of such... such _obscenification_on display.

I spend the rest of the night on the bathroom floor, glaring at the door. I hope she can feel my penetrating gaze on the other side and finds it just as unbearable as I find her presence. If she's not gone by breakfast I am going to be forced to take drastic measures.

Very drastic and _awful _measures indeed.

* * *

The sun rose long ago and she's still here.

I don't hesitate for a moment before going straight for her wardrobe once she's left for classes. The pride of all females. I swing open the door and all my malicious intent deflates faster than Shenshen's panties drop with one word from Avaric. Which I was told happened on quite a few occasions. More reason to never approach within 10 paces of Avaric at all times. Who knows where that boy has been.

I am getting carried away!

The Green Beans wardrobe is what's important here. Though it's more like a lack thereof. There are only a handful, _literally,_ a handful of garments hanging in this wooden box. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. I am livid that my plan to ruin her wardrobe will be ruined simply because she lacks a wardrobe to ruin!

Fine! I'll ruin what I can then!

I grab all the garments in a huff and stride over to the open window. With one heave I send them outside where they land in random locations on the sidewalk and bushes below. I allow myself a small feeling of joy when I notice one dress in particular seems to have snagged on a branch of the tree to my right. I can't wait to see the look on the Green Beans face as she tries to get that one back!

I laugh to myself at the thought before sitting down in front of the fireplace and waiting for her to return.

It doesn't take long. She's back in the room by lunch balancing books in her arms and a sandwich dangling from her mouth. I jump to my feet, giddy. She doesn't notice the open wardrobe yet. Though with such a dismal amount of clothing it's probably not like she'd notice them missing from inside anyway.

She spends the next few moments organizing the books meticulously on her desk. I find myself reading a few of the spines. _Ozian History_, volume 12. _Friend or Foe, The Great Animal Debate_. _Evolutionary Parallels, A Dissertation of animals to Animals to Humans_. Sweet Lurline, I feel myself yawning at the dullness already.

"_Great_," I hear the Green Bean mutter from behind me. I quickly look over. She's standing in front of her wardrobe looking annoyed.

Success!

She slams the door of the wardrobe shut and moves to check under her bed. Nope, nothing there Artichoke. Try again? I'm practically bouncing with excitement as she proceeds to check every nook and cranny of the dorm for her clothes. That is until laughter flows in through the open window from below.

"Shenshen!" I hear someone bellow. Sounds like Pfannee. I rush over to the window; the Green Bean is quick to follow. Careful so as to not touch her infectious and possibly contagious skin I take a couple steps away from her, craning my neck past the window frame to see the scene play out below.

Shenshen is holding one of the Green Beans dresses to her body and prancing around in circles.

"But I look fabulous Pfannee! Don't you agree Milla?" Shenshen asks sarcastically. Milla is too busy trying to decipher the garment she's holding to respond back.

"Both of you need to put those things down now!" Pfannee is shouting, swatting at Milla's hand.

Avaric has placed one of Elphaba's blouses on over his frame. "She's practically built like a boy! Should I be offended that this fits me?"

I can't help myself any longer and begin giggling madly. The Green Thing has turned three different shades by now, all equally unflattering. As she dashes from the room I can't help but throw myself onto the extra bed, bouncing on the stiff mattress and laughing till my sides hurt.

She doesn't come back to the room that night and I celebrate.

* * *

The next day I was feeling quite chipper having successfully expelled the Green Thing from my room. So I decided to take a morning stroll around campus before the porter's office opened. I couldn't wait to get my stuff back! I passed by the boys at Three Queens, whispering about the Green Girl and how she's really a boy.

I have a flashback of endless green skin bathed in the dim light of a nightstand lamp. I shiver.

_Definitely_ not a boy.

Also _definitely_ repulsive.

I push the thought aside. No use thinking about things that no longer will be plaguing me with their horrendous presence.

I stop once I reach the Suicide Canal. Not because I want to stare endlessly into it's murky depths like some sort of emotive head case. Which Biq is doing currently it seems. But because that crazy old man I remember arguing with last week is standing in my way from crossing the bridge.

"Go home, Galinda," He says, resigned.

I'm confused. Where are the scowl and the anger? The temper and the insults?

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You heard me, Miss Upland." The old man says, taking a step towards me. He lays a wrinkled hand on my shoulder. His eyes are impossibly soft as they look into mine. "You don't belong here anymore. You need to _go home_."

I shake my head clear and brush his hand aside. "Um _no_, who are you to be telling me what to do?"

"Go home, Galinda." He repeats as he walks around me and down the path towards Shiz.

"No _you_ go home, old man!"

Oz, my capacity for insulting people has really plummeted recently. I need to go brush up on my skills.

And there's no better person to torment than my ex-roommate!

I practically skip back to my dorm, all thoughts of the crazy old man gone. My mood instantly dampens upon entering my room. Expecting to find it empty I am stunned by what is there instead.

The Green Bean is sitting on that ugly bed again, book firmly in her grasp, reading quietly.

My blood boils at the sight. How _dare_ she come back! My body has a mind of it's own as I find myself moving into the bathroom. The first things my eyes land on are her bottles of oil. All lined up so perfectly on _my_ shelf! Without hesitating I grab a few and dump them unceremoniously into the toilet. With each splash of water I feel myself loosing more and more control. I manage to dump a couple more when _she _bursts into the room and I am knocked aside. The shelf holding the remaining bottles buckles under my weight and collapses against the wall.

The tiny bottles of oil fall along with it.

The Green Bean manages to catch a few but most shatter upon impacting the floor below.

Artichoke lets out a loud, furious cry.

I take a step back.

Then I watch in absolute stunned silence as she looks into the toilet bowl. Her jaw clenches. I can see the muscles along her neck tighten and she shuts her eyes. In one swift motion she dips her hand into the bowl and rips the bottles from the water, screaming so painfully I can feel it in my gut.

Her hand is covered in splotchy, angry purple marks. Welts mix with blood as she hurries to uncap a bottle of oil she pulled from the toilet. She pours the liquid over her raw skin, hissing.

I feel my stomach lurch at the sizzling sound her skin makes. Almost as if it's _baking._ I cover my mouth and run from the bathroom over to the door. I need to get out of this room. I go to reach for the doorknob yet can't make myself turn the brass beneath my fingers. My hand is shaking and I reach out to still it with my other. I can distinctly hear The Green Th-_Elphaba's_ moans of discomfort from the bathroom.

I've never hurt someone so terribly before. I feel an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over me at this realization. Here I am trying to flee from the person in pain because of _me_.

Elphaba stumbles into the room, a washcloth haphazardly tied around her hand.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumble, timid and full of remorse.

She ignores me as she pulls her bag out from under the desk. I take a hesitant step towards her. The floorboard creaks under me. Elphaba stills.

I try not to breathe, watching as her shoulder muscles tense. She clenches her fists by her side and in one swift motion brings them both down on the desk in front of her.

I gasp, horrified as more blood seeps through her bandaging and to the table below. Elphaba seems to not care. She stuffs a few papers and books into her bag, slings it over her shoulder and storms out of the room.

The resounding slam of the door echoes in my ears for a long time after she's gone.

I spend the rest of the night trying to clean up the mess in the bathroom.

It's the least I can do.


	3. Unveiling

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 3 -**_**Unveiling**_

I don't see Elphaba for days. Three to be exact. I spent the first fixing the room. Organizing the shelf and her oils. Then picking dirt and sticks off her clothes. It took a lot longer than I'd thought. I had to keep concentrating on even the smallest of things. For some reason I found myself growing lightheaded the more I worked. After a while it became almost painful to place even the smallest of bottles on the shelf. But I did it.

Because it was the least I could do after hurting her so badly.

By day two I became worried. I wanted to ask someone where she'd gone but no one seemed to care. I spent that night sitting on the extra bed, watching the door.

On day three my worry had turned to anger. How could she not come back? She'd left all her stuff and just vanished! I needed to find her, if for no other reason than to tell her she was no longer welcome back into what I had been considering _our _room. I had skipped enough classes as it was waiting for her to return so I could apologize properly. If she didn't care enough to show then I wouldn't care enough to wait.

I stalked to my afternoon class. I don't even remember the subject. All I know is that it's taught by some replacement hack. I take my usual seat in the back and cross my arms over my chest. Might as well try and learn something. Some fellow classmates are engaged in a conversation beside me. A set of brunette twins and a blonde. I find their chatter rather rude but perk up once I hear Elphaba's name.

"I saw her in the dining hall with that wheelchair girl, Nessa?" One of the twins is saying, cupping a hand over her mouth so as to not alert the professor of their conversation.

Her double nods. "Her sister."

"I didn't know they were sisters." The blonde interjects. "Unnamed God, bless their poor parents."

All three nod. One twin looks up making sure the professor is busy before speaking again.

"Anyway, I overheard Nessa telling her sister that she needs to move out of _that_ room."

"But why?" The blonde asks.

The other two girls balk at the question. "Don't you know? She's staying in _her _room. No one's been in there since... you know."

"Everyone is just too superstitious. Nothing is wrong with that room." The blonde girl returns to take some more notes.

"You haven't seen the green girls arm have you? I heard it's blistered beyond recognition from something that happened in _that_ room."

The twin nods. "Something _Galinda_ did to her."

I freeze in my seat. People know I hurt Elphaba. I need to find her more than ever now.

I leave class in a hurry, not bothering to apologize to the professor as I run out the doors. The only place I can think to find her being the library. She does love books. But I reach the library only to find it's closed for the afternoon.

I try the dining hall hoping that if the girls' story is true that maybe Elphaba would be here. It's a silly thought. Especially during non-meal hours. She is, of course, absent.

By dusk I've tried every class she might be attending, every lecture she might be hearing. Nothing. She's not in the quad or by the Suicide Canal. Not in the study lounges or her sister's room. I've tried every place I can think. Every place except _our _room.

I dash over as quickly as my legs will carry. Surprised that I don't find myself short of breath once I enter the open doorway. And there I find her, bent over inside the wardrobe. Her words are muffled by the wood but I hear them loud and clear.

"This silly game of making the green girls life miserable is getting old! Where are you already? Just come out so you can have your laugh and go."

"I didn't come to laugh at you." I say. "I wanted to apologize actually."

She stands upright suddenly and turns to face the rest of the room. Her eyes scan right over me and settle on the door. "Funny, I hear someone who wishes to apologize yet I don't see them making an effort."

"Are you serious?" I ask, a little offended by her remarks. Her eyes move to my shoulder suddenly.

"Yes, I find it rather cowardly that you won't show your face. This stupid ventriliqui-"

"WON'T SHOW MY FACE!" I exclaim striding right up to her. "I'm standing right in front of you! You know I was willing to look past your unfortunate skin condition because lets face it you lost big time in the overall allergy lotto. Being allergic to water... no thank you! But I won't, and I repeat, I won't... I... why are you looking at me as if I've grown five heads?"

Her brown eyes have lost their steely resolve. They look a bit alarmed actually. "Ga-Galinda Upland?" She asks, hesitant.

"No, the Kumbric Witch." I roll my eyes.

So I've been neglecting my beauty routine for a few days, big deal. I'm a little stressed out with the whole of Shiz playing the "Let's Ignore Galinda Upland for all Eternity" game. Green Bean doesn't seem to understand sarcasm because she's looking a little skeptical. And by little I mean she's itching to pull out a magnifying glass and inspect me pore for flawless pore. Can't have that.

"Yes, Galinda Upland. The girl who's been cohabiting, or more like _tolerating_ your existence in her room for the past week. I came in today to apologize because I hurt you. And also because I realize, unfortunately, that we have both become hideocious lepers to Shiz society. You because, well," I motion to her general body area. I think she gets the point because she crosses her arms. "Yeah. And myself because, well..." and I really can't think of one single reason why I have become so infamously forgettable. "I have no idea actually."

Elphaba shifts her weight and readjusts the glasses perched on her sharp nose. How they stay on at all is a complete mystery to me. "This," She finally says as she takes a quick look around the room. "Isn't happening." Green Bean starts pacing and shortly after looses her mind completely. "I'm hallucinating. And you aren't real because you can't be and I am either A, Hallucinating, which I've already said, thereby giving evidence to the fact that I am. Or B, dreaming. And since I never do B I am going to have to go with A and with that I am going to the nurses' office. Yes. Because that is the rational thing to do when one starts having arguments with dead people."

* * *

I'm too stunned to follow Elphaba to the Nurse. And I don't think I want to. The girl looked completely disturbed.

Dead people?

Is that what everyone thinks?

That I've died?

What kind of awful socially debilitating scheme involves convincing, or in this case probably blackmailing, an entire student body into thinking you're dead! I mean that is just the low of lowlyest low lows! Who would ever... Oh my Oz!

_Pfannee_!

The bitch!

I don't even know how I end up in Pfannee's room but I do. She's sitting at her desk, reading! Reading and... are those tears? I move closer to her slumped over form. Maybe she's overcome with guilt? I can hear her sniffles as I glance to the page she's reading. It's our sorcery text, the required reading for Morrible's next lecture. Pfannee reading for class is surprising in itself, but what I see next surprises me more so. I feel a prickle in the pit of my stomach as I see my face smiling from a picture sitting carefully across the lesson on the pages below.

Why would Pfannee be crying over such a gorgeous picture of myself?

And not just jealous tears. But actual _emoting _tears. As if she's hurting... which is odd and maybe I should have followed Elphaba to the Nurse after all. Pfannee showing emotion? I'm clearly hallucinating too.

"Oh Pfannee," I hear a sigh from behind me. Too caught up in my own mind I didn't even notice Milla had walked in. She stands beside Pfannee and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Milla sighs as she picks up my picture. "You really need to stop blaming yourself."

Aha! She did do something to me! I knew it! _I knew it_! Green Bean is the only crazy person here! No Nurse visit for me!

"I can't." Pfannee is openly sobbing now. Yes, you better sob you backstabbing cow!

"And then you better fix me and this stupid invisibility spell you've put on me!" I yell. As usual they don't hear me. But it all makes sense now so I'll excuse them until they FIX ME. And then I can't be held responsible for my actions. The will probably be very violent. _Southstairs_ level violent.

"If I hadn't... if I had just... it's all my fault, Milla! She's gone because of _me_!" Oh Oz, spare me your theatrics Pfannee. While rather good they really aren't necessary anymore.

Milla is hugging the mess that has become Pfannee. Her face is all blotchy and she's not even trying to hide the ugly mascara tracks running down her cheeks. They are on the floor, both looking pathetic clutching my crumbled picture.

"There was no way you could have known what was going to happen, Pfannee." Milla is whispering into Pfannee's ear as she holds Pfannee tightly. They are rocking gently together. Pfannee's body convulsing from her heavy sobs, Milla trying her best to soothe her.

I crouch down to their level hoping to hear the words I know Milla is saying but can barely hear over the sounds of Pfannee's crying. Something in me tells me this isn't a show anymore. This is real. Pfannee is truly hurting over what's happened to me. My muscles don't relax at this realization. They tighten further.

Something happened to me and Pfannee blames herself for it. This isn't just a prank. It's not as simple as a spell.

"Pfannee," I say reaching out to touch her arm. My hand passes right through her in a mist. I pull my hand back quickly, watching in horror as my fingers right themselves and my ring solidifies again. I'm too shocked to move. This isn't happening. I can't be...

And then Pfannee's next words burn through my ears.

"Galinda's g-gone because of me, Milla! If I hadn't dared her to go she'd s-s-still be here instead of DEAD!"


	4. Can I Keep You?

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 4 –**_**Can I Keep You?**_

I'd never run faster in my life than I did that afternoon after leaving Pfannee's room. I couldn't even feel my muscles burning as they usually do. And I didn't want to remind myself why! I just knew I needed to be as far away from Shiz as I could possibly get. I ran past the boys of Three Queens throwing stones into Suicide Canal, past the Ozma Towers and Briscoe Hall, past the train station, through the wheat fields and all the way to the edge of the forest. I stopped right in front of the tall trees. By now it had gotten dark and all I could see were the stars shining dimly above. Not even the moon was out tonight.

I let my body fall to the tall grass beneath me. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath. The usual, normal sound of air rushing into my lungs never meets my ears. All that echoes around me is silence.

I couldn't even bring myself to think about what I'd just heard in Pfannee's room. I just want to lie here in this silence and think about nothing at all.

But it's in these moments where all you want to do is tune everything out and forget your worries that…well that's when they become clearer than ever.

I am... Lurline, I can't even say it. Focus Galinda. You can do this. You can say it.

Ok.

I am d-de... Dead.

Oh Oz! I can't stop the tears. They fall from my eyes so fast I'm afraid of completely melting into the dirt along with them. I've become a mess, just like Pfannee.

_I'm dead._

All at once everything makes sense… and then it doesn't.

I'm not noticed because I don't exist.

But I am here so somehow I must exist.

I can't touch Pfannee.

But I can feel this grass.

How can I feel this grass? Why can I feel this grass? Why can't anyone see me, why am I here alone?

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" I scream hysterically into the night air above.

I'm met with silence.

For a long time I cry in that spot on the grass. I cry for all the days I could have had in my life. For all the days I wasted too. I cry for all the people I've left, for all the people I passed the chance of knowing. I cry for my parents, I cry more for them than anything and anyone else. Oz, I even cry for my wardrobe, wherever it might be.

Around dawn I've calmed a little. Though not by much. I think I'll always be leaking from my eyes for all eternity. This isn't exactly a simple situation to fix. Believe me I thought about spelling myself back into existence but even I know Magic can't bring the dead back.

And that is what I am. I am dead.

Once you realize you're dead all you can think about are the nevers in your life. I never had children. I never got married. I never did it with anyone! I never became a famous sorceress! UNFAIR!

You also cry a lot.

Then all you can think about are the should haves. I should have paid more attention to classes and not my hair. Actually, I should have hired someone to pay attention to my hair so I could pay attention to classes. I should have told my parents I loved them more. I should have given more. I should have worn something more conservative when I died, because now all the dead people are going to think I'm an idiot or something.

Then you cry some more.

I thought of everything. Of every person I ever met, of every place I ever went. I thought of the man who sold me the bracelet on my left wrist. How he had a gimp leg and I gave him an extra amount because I felt bad for him. The time I thought I was drowning in my parents new bed because I couldn't figure out how to escape the endless sea of sheets. The smile on my mothers face when she tucked me in at night and wished me magical dreams because I would be a great sorceress one day. The first boy who kissed me and how badly I wanted to tell him I'd never let him kiss me again. The smile my Popsie gave me when I told him I was applying to university. The first time I stepped off the train to Shiz and was overcome with the biggest surge of accomplishment.

I touched on every memory I could grasp and held onto them as if they were going to be taken away from me. As if acknowledging this... situation would make me obsolete. As if I would truly become the one thing I feared most.

Lost.

How do you keep from losing yourself when you don't even remember how you got there in the first place? The one memory I tried hardest to recover was how I came to be in this... this... not entirely, altogether, here state.

But the more I focused the further the memory seemed to slip. Plus it just made me feel sick. And if there's anything in this world I hate more than being sick it's being lost. I'd rather just forget it all and continue on in ignorant bliss.

That thought alone struck something deep within. Why couldn't I just... forget everything?

I'd obviously done it before. After all how else is it that I can't remember my summer vacation? The last thing I do recall is turning over my final project proposal to Morrible a few weeks before end of term. Did I make myself forget everything after?

It wouldn't have been the first time I pushed my problems aside in favor of continuing on unaffected.

I'm tired of being a moody, depressed lump of flax curls. I want to be _me _again.

So, I decide to do what Galinda Upland does best.

Ignore the situation entirely and hope it disappears all on it's own.

* * *

It was of course a lot harder than it sounded. For starters I can't believe I ran all the way from Shiz to this remote forest location. Took me nearly all day to even find my way back to town let alone having to walk clear across that _and_ campus back to my dorm. I thought about Elphaba as I walked back. My odd green roommate. I wondered why of all the people in Oz it seemed only she could hear me. Maybe she was like me too?

But that can't be true. Everyone else _surely_ notices her. Even if it's not exactly in a positive way. I haven't exactly been helping much myself.

Not doing a good job ignoring your _situation _Galinda_._Focus!

I spend the rest of my walk back thinking about how much money I have saved and whether I can afford the new dress I saw hanging in the shop next to the Peach and Kidneys.

* * *

I make it back to our room a little after sundown. Our room. I realize I that I didn't exactly part with my new roomie on good terms. Going to the Nurse with doubts of your sanity can't exactly be easy conditions to return to. I decide to knock before entering, just in case.

Before I can unlock the door though Elphaba pulls it open. She looks down the hall, confused.

"It's me," I say quietly so as to not send her running for the Nurse again.

Elphaba's eyes widen a little and her shoulders tense before they relax once more into their imposing frame.

"Right, my ghostly tormentor." The sarcasm in her voice is heavy as she motions lazily for me to enter. "Do come in and haunt to your hearts content."

I bristle at her greeting. "I don't want to do any such thing." I say indignant. "And I would prefer it if you didn't use the G word. Please?" I know I sound meek but I can't help it. Elphaba seems to be smart and has picked up on my non-threatening tone. She closes the door softly and clicks the lock back into place.

"I went to the Nurse. She told me... things." Elphaba says as leans against the door. Her eyes are downcast as she continues. "About you...small stories really. You got sick last winter and had to miss classes for a week."

I groan at the memory. "Sweet Oz, I looked like death that week."

Elphaba snorts and covers her mouth quickly. I realize she's suppressing the urge to laugh.

I realize I just made a joke I wasn't ready for.

"And you would explain how you look now as...?" She trails off with a smirk on her face.

"Please don't." I beg softly.

Her smirk disappears. "You're dea-"

"Please!" I shout. Elphaba looks taken aback as she stares over in my direction. I take a seat at the desk and her eyes shift more towards me at the sound of the old wood creaking. "Please just... can you not mention it? Whatever she told you just please keep it to yourself. I really don't want to think about it."

"She didn't tell me anything about _it_."

"Good."

"Do you want to tell me anything about _it_?"

"_No._"

Silence falls over the room as I pick at a piece of lint on my coat. Elphaba moves towards the lone bed and sits down. It's then that I realize her furniture is the only furniture left. The room feels awfully large now.

Elphaba looks so far away. Not only in distance but in mind as well. Her eyes are unfocused, resting on the edge of her desk. I feel small all of the sudden.

"I haven't had anyone to talk to in a long time." I say finally. I'm a little surprised by the hopelessness I hear coming out of my mouth. Elphaba looks over at me. You could read the pity in her eyes from across Oz. "Don't look at me like that, I don't want to be a charity case I just want... I just want a friend, that's all."

I think that is the most honesty I've displayed in years. Under Elphaba's stare I can feel myself shrink in my clothes.

"A... _friend_?" Elphaba scoffs, scrutinizing me.

I flinch. "I'm sorry. For everything I've done. I was just so upset and angry and-"

"Confused, deprived, hurt, crazy... stop me if I'm wrong."

"All of the above." I say, glum. "Could you ever forgive me? For all of it? Especially hurting you. Oz, I'm so sorry! I didn't know the water would burn you and when I saw your hand I-"

"It's all right, Galinda," Elphaba interrupts and holds her hand up for me to see. It's flawless once again. She gives me a small smile. "Good as new."

"So does this mean we're ok? That you forgive me?"

"Yes we're 'ok'. And yes I'll forgive your little lapse in mental facilities so long as I don't find anymore of my things floating in the toilet."

I smile at her. "Not a problem."

"Good. I like my things dry. Very, _very_ dry."

"Like your humor." I comment, grinning. I like talking with her like this.

Elphaba chuckles. "Precisely like my humor."

"I've never had a real friend before." I confess suddenly.

Elphaba snorts. "You had a ton of friends. I see them in class everyday. All they do is talk about you."

"I'm popular, everyone loves me."

"Not really winning me over here."

I sigh. "No one _knows _me. All they see is a pretty face and money. This is going to sound really lame but... my father's my best friend."

I look up, waiting for the laughter that's sure to follow such a confession. Instead I see Elphaba frowning at me.

"My _father._" She swallows thickly. Uncomfortable. Angry? "Is the last person I'd ever consider a friend... let alone a _parent_. You shouldn't be embarrassed."

I don't think I'm allowed to question all the stuff I felt scratching the surface with her comments. Instead I sit beside her on the bed.

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba exclaims jumping from the matress.

"What? What is it?" I ask, confused and frightened all at once. If it's a mouse I swear...

"You!" She says pointing a little to my left. I scoot over into her line of sight.

"What about me?"

"I think I need to put a bell on you or something. You can't just sneak up on me like that." She's chuckling again. That's a good sign. No mice.

"Oh," I say sheepishly. "Sorry, I'll let you know when I move ok?"

"I think I prefer the bell actually."

"Is that some sort of veiled insult?"

"Depends on if you want it to be."

"You think I talk too much?"

"Depends on your definition of conversation."

"I don't like this circle argument we've entered."

"I don't like circles."

"I'll wear the damn bells."

Maybe I should reconsider this friendship agreement.

* * *

That night a small thunderstorm rolls over Shiz. I'm sitting at the window and watching the water droplets hit the glass panes. Lightening flashes every so often and the water reflects mini versions of the light show above. I love storms. When I was little I would stay up late at night curled in my Popsicle's lap watching them from the safety of the bench swing in my bedroom. He'd tell me the clouds like making noise when they bump each other. And sometimes if two clouds really liked each other there'd be a spark. We'd watch and see which clouds made the biggest spark. I liked to think those cloud babies would be the cutest.

I smile as I think about the memory. But my moment is cut short as I hear the stiff sounds of Elphaba moving under her thin sheet.

I look over to find her curled into a ball in the furthest corner of the bed from the window. Judging by the way the sheet is moving I'd say she's shivering. Frowning I go to her wardrobe and reach to pull out an extra blanket. It takes me a minute longer than I'd hope to get a firm grip on one. She's put them up so high! But once I do I shake the surprisingly soft yet worn material out and walk over to her bed.

Her eyes are squeezed shut and as I drape the blanket over her they snap open.

"Ga-Galinda? Wha-?" She sounds a little lost as I adjust the blanket over her. I watch, pleased as she relaxes under my movements. As I pull the last of the blanket over her shoulders the back of my hand brushes the skin peeking through her nightgown. Elphaba sucks air between her teeth and pulls the cover tighter around her. I stay frozen, hovering over her. My hand is tingling with warmth where it felt her skin.

Where I _touched_ her.

"Thank you," Elphaba whispers, shaking me from my thoughts. The warm sensation in my hand vanishes as the girl below me falls into a light sleep.

I don't move from my spot standing beside her bed till the storm finally passes around dawn. All I can think about is the brief moment my hand touched her skin. And the warmth it radiated.

The moment when I realized I'm not so alone.


	5. Semantics

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 5 -**_**Semantics**_

We're sitting at breakfast the next morning, a plate of untouched fruit in front of me, and a half eaten one in front of Elphaba. I want to ask her about last night, about that touch. I know she felt something too, I can see it in way she is avoiding my eyes. But I can't just ask her about such things. It's not entirely proper. Could you imagine that conversation?

Hey, Elphaba? You remember last night when I touched you by accident? It made me feel all warm inside and I was wondering if maybe.. you know? You felt it too?

She'd probably just continue avoiding my eyes or completely run off never to be seen again.

I sigh and let my head fall into my propped up hands. The plate of fruit below my chin shakes slightly. Elphaba finally looks over at me.

"I don't know why you bother with food," She says, matter of fact.

"I don't know why you bother bothering me with such silly questions." I retort, agitated and wanting this _subject _dropped. My tone of finality should be enough.

"Shall I ask another then?" Elphaba asks, genuinely curious.

"If you must," I sigh.

"What color are your eyes?"

I'm a bit surprised by the simplicity. I was expecting something more profound with the way she's looking so intently at me. Well intently at my shoulder, but I'll let that pass.

"Blue," I respond.

She nods. "How tall are you?"

"Tall _enough_." I answer. My height has always been a bit of a... sore spot for me. Thank Oz for heels.

Elphaba's lips quirk in a half smile, half smirk at my response.

"Are we talking Boq level or truly Munchkin?" That explains the smirk. "Your accent sounds Gillikense. From what I've read you're some of the tallest Ozians."

I huff. "I'm _definitely_ Gilikinese. From Frottica to be exact. And I don't know of this Boq fellow. Is he new?"

Elphaba laughs. "Hardly. He's an old acquaintance of mine apparently. All he does is talk incessantly of you."

A Munchkin boy named Boq that's obsessed with me. Why does that sound so familiar? A little light finally registers in my head. "Oh! Biq!"

Elphaba raises an eyebrow at me. "Biq? This some sort of pet name I am unaware of?"

I do not like the suggestive amusing tone of her voice.

"Hardly," I say with an eye roll. "I simply thought that was his name."

"You treat your admirers _quite well_ then, Miss Galinda."

"Only the _insufferable _ones." I reply back just as sarcastically.

"I dare you find me insufferable as well?" Elphaba smirks.

I blush. Is she implying that-

But her cheeks have also darkened, and I don't quite remember what I was thinking. "I didn't mean _myself_ as an admirer. Because Oz that would be ridiculous right? I mean me bring green and you being-"

I'm quick to interrupt before she can finish that rambling and _dangerous_ strain of thought. "Did you have another question for me?"

Elphaba's normal green color is back as she tilts her head to one side slightly and furrows her brows. "You always do that."

"Do what?" I ask, confused.

"Stop me before I can say what you are."

"I don't want to be reminded of what I am."

Elphaba stands from her chair and holds her arms out to the sides. "I am a green freak."

A couple people passing stare oddly and quicken their pace.

"It's not that hard admitting what you truly are, Galinda." Elphaba says. "Give it a try."

I cross my arms over my chest. "I'd rather not, thanks."

"Oh, come off it, Galinda. Not like it's going to _kill_ you." She chuckles.

"Stop it!" I yell springing to my feet. Elphaba takes a step back at my outburst. "Not all of us want to admit to being green freaks!"

"So you're green too?" She's still amused!

"You know what I mean!" I shout.

"I don't, Galinda from Frottica. So _enlighten_ me."

Elphaba stands in front of me, waiting for a response. I pinch the bridge of my nose between my fingers. "Can you please just let me deal with my problems in my own way?"

"_Ignoring _the problem is not _dealing_ with the problem."

"Well it's _my_ problem so I'm going to _deal_ with it _my_ way."

Elphaba crosses her arms as she takes a step towards me. Her stare burns a hole through my chin. "_Your_ problem became _my _problem the moment _you_ made _me_ _your_ new _friend_. Or was that also just another set up? Will I go home to find more of my things destroyed and covered in water?"

My chest constricts. I don't remember the last time I've ever felt such guilt. "I meant everything I said last night Elphaba. I'd really like it if we were friends."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm just..." I trail off unsure of what exactly I am trying to say. Elphaba's arms have not lowered as she awaits my response. Her eyes have not softened either. "I'm not an easy person to get on with, I know. There are things I'm obviously not ready to talk about yet but when I am I'd really like it if I had someone, if I had _you_, to talk about them with. As my friend."

Elphaba stares at me for a long moment. Afraid that she'll leave I reach out a tentative hand and place it gently on her arm. That same rush of warmth hits me. She doesn't flinch under my touch; instead she simply looks to my hand on her sleeve. Her other hand twitches, almost as if she wants to move it towards mine but she sighs and gives me a smile instead.

"I'd like that," Elphaba says. "And I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm new to this whole... friend thing. Whenever you want to talk, you know where to find me."

"The library, _unfortunately._" I grin.

Elphaba mocks a scoff at me. "There is nothing wrong with the library, Galinda. It's actually a beautiful space."

"A space full of dust! It's practically an allergen death trap."

"You're not allergic to anything."

"How would you know?"

Elphaba is about to speak but thinks otherwise. "I have class in a few minutes but afterward I'll be in your _favorite_ place to do some studying. Please feel free to join me. You might even learn something."

I scowl sarcastically at Elphaba in response. "And ruin my already ruined reputation? I'd never."

"So it's a date then." Elphaba grins slinging her bag across her shoulders and picking up the pile of books from our table. "See you at four?"

"If I so much as sneeze once I'm allowed I-told-you-so rights for at least the next week."

Elphaba laughs. "Anything else the Princess would like?"

"Well, now that you mention it," I say thoughtfully. "I would like my stuff back if that's possible, especially my clothes! Oz, I've been walking around in this embarrassing out of season coat for _ages._ And my shoes!"

Elphaba's cackle follows behind us as we walk from the dinning hall. The curious stares of our fellow classmates not going unnoticed.

* * *

True to her word as the clock tower struck four and the bells chimed across campus Elphaba met me out front the steps of the library. She was a little short of breath from probably having rushed over and her hair was coming loose from it's braid sending a few stray sections to fall gently around her face.

She really should wear it down.

"But then it'd be everywhere, and a mess." Elphaba says.

I blush realizing I've spoken out loud. Might as well dig my hole deeper. "You have gorgeous hair, Elphaba! You shouldn't hide it away in that awful braid. Besides it's probably bad having it braided all the time anyway. Hair needs air you know."

"I'll think about it." Elphaba says, voice lowering to a whisper as we enter the library.

I gasp as we set foot inside the doors. I was expecting something a kin to an abandoned mansion. All dust and smelling of mold. Instead I'm met with something quite beautiful, just like Elphaba said it would be. The tall lobby opens into a great open space, skylights above sending shafts of light onto the dark wood bookcases below. Gleaming brass railings run down entire stretches of the old oak. I watch as an old woman balances precariously off a ladder attached to the railing. A pile of books in a bucket to her left while her right arm stretches to place a book back into its shelf.

"I told you so," Elphaba whispers near my ear. I nudge her side in jest before linking my arm through hers.

"Shall we go find a place to sit so I can watch you study till my eyes fall from my skull of boredom?"

"Sounds marvelous," Elphaba chuckles quietly. She leads me through what feels like a large maze of bookcases before the space widens and we ascend an iron spiral staircase. "I like it better on the second floor. There's this great spot that overlooks the quad. You'd really like it."

And she's right. I do really like it. Secluded in a corner surrounded by bookcases is a small study nook. Old glass windows illuminate the lone desk. A couple chairs are scattered around the desk, Elphaba pulls one out for me before sitting in the one beside it and reaching for a book on the table.

"I take it you're probably the only one who ever comes up here?" I ask as I move towards the window to see the view.

"Sometimes Boq accompanies me." She answers.

I feel a pang of something I can't quite place in my stomach. "You two are close?"

Elphaba flips a page in her book and marks it by laying her pen in the fold. "He claims to have known me as a child but I can't for the life of me place him."

I giggle. That sounds like Boq all right. The window ledge leaves enough space for one to sit in. I hop onto the ledge and lean my back against the frame, my legs swinging easily in front of me filling the window space entirely. This is actually quite comfortable. I look out the fogged window for a time, watching as classmates pass below oblivious to this amazing space above them. The Shiz clock tower sits directly across from my view. I'm surprised to find already an hour has passed.

Time does seem to fly more in my ignorant blissful state.

I turn towards Elphaba, content. She's hunched over a large tome, glasses perched on her nose and brows furrowed in concentration.

"Don't study too hard, Elphie," I giggle.

Elphaba jumps a bit in her seat, obviously surprised by my intrusion into her scholarly world. She looks over towards the window at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Elphie?" She asks, testing the name as she speaks.

I smile. "Do you like it?" I really hope she does. It just came to me in a sheer moment of brilliance. A little piece of me warms when I say it. Having a friend again, albeit a reluctant one, feels good.

Elphaba rubs the back of her neck, clearly the universal sign for 'I love this new name thank you for bestowing it upon me, Galinda!' Thankfully I read people better than I read books. She hates it.

"It's kind of..." She's mumbling something. I hop off the window and walk over towards her, plopping into the chair she left open by her side. I nudge her side. I don't miss the wince on her face or the subtle tightening of her shoulders.

"Elphie what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Because if someone so much as-"

"I'm fine, Galinda." Elphaba says hurriedly, smoothing the sleeve on her right arm down. "Nothing's wrong," she assures me with a small grin.

I don't think so. I reach for her arm. "Let me see." I say.

Elphaba clears her throat and busies herself with the pile of books in front of her. She is so not getting away with ignoring this situation.

I lay my hand on her shoulder and Elphaba pulls back sharply. Her eyes dart to where she believes I am sitting. They are always aimed a little too high or too low. I'm upset when they land on my hairline.

"I said it's fine, Galinda." Growling? Did she really just growl at me?

I'm a little taken aback by her tone and move my hands to my lap, "Sorry for caring about your well being." I mutter. "Should I not bother next time?"

Elphaba sighs and turns to face me again. She looks back to my hair again. "I'm sorry," she says.

She means it. "It's all right." I smile. I hope she hears it.

She does and returns a faint one as well. I reach over and touch her hand. The moment I make contact is the moment she pulls back as if she's been burned.

"Oh my Oz! Elphie! I'm so sorry!" I'm stumbling back, the chair falling to the ground in my haste. A part of me wants to move closer to her but the part wanting to help Elphie is keeping me at bay. I've hurt her in some way and I'm not even sure how!

Elphaba reaches into her bag and pulls out a little bottle. The same one I noticed her using after the toilet incident. I wince.

"Is it bad?" I ask, almost afraid to look at the damage I've caused. This must have been why she flinched earlier. I touched her last night... I must have burned her even then!

Elphaba shakes her head and rubs a little oil onto the top of her hand. "It'll be fine by tomorrow. See? The oil helps." She says extending her hand in my direction. I look down and see her green skin marked with tiny angry purple welts. Before I know it the welts are getting blurry. I'm crying. I've hurt Elphie. "Galinda," she sighs. "It's ok, really. You didn't know."

"But it's my fault you're hurt! Am I made out of water or something? Is that why? Oz!" The tears just aren't stopping. "I can't stop crying!"

"Shh, Galinda. Calm down. It's ok, really. You're not made out of water. Please stop crying," Elphaba is whispering at me but I'm too full of water to care. Because apparently I am a giant Anti-Elphaba being. The one person in the whole of Shiz and possibly the whole of Oz who can hear me is allergic to me! This whole not completely, altogether, here existence is unfair! And Elphaba, poor Elphie, the only friend she has is a walking death trap! I don't even know why she's trying to calm me down, it's not like anyone else can hear me! Who cares if we're in the library, Elphie! The Library might as well be the Great Gilikin Forrest for all I care! No one ever goes in either and obnoxiously tall green things inhabit both!

I start laughing at myself.

Elphaba is rightly confused by my sudden mood change. She is frozen between shushing me and taking a step away.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. I'm calm now. No more outbursts." I promise.

She squints at me from behind her glasses as she sits back down. "Right. I will just ignore your ghostly bipolar problems because I can't even possibly begin to understand them."

"Don't use that word." I say seriously. I'm not even going to repeat it. I pick up my fallen chair and sit back down again.

"I apologize for calling you bipolar." Elphaba says returning to her books once more.

I groan, "Not that one."

Elphie sighs. "You are going to have to accept it eventually Galinda. You're dea-"

The rest of her sentence is muffled as I've grabbed a sheet of paper and slapped it over her mouth. See even I find ways around my own demise. Elphaba quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Please? You promised." I beg.

Elphaba's eyes soften as she nods. I drop my hand and then proceed to place both of them below my thighs. This way I am in no way tempted to reach out and touch her. I don't know how biting my bottom lip helps the situation but somehow it keeps me focused. I don't know how long I sit there like this. But when I notice the sun is just beginning to set I look over at Elphaba and find she is already staring at my space quizzically.

"You're being quiet." She observes.

"Is that a problem?" I counteract.

"No it's just..." She's doing that squinting at my hairline thing again. "Odd is all."

"You're studying. I don't want to be a bother."

"That's never stopped you before." She chuckles.

"Yes, well, I'm trying to be a better friend, you know, seeing as you're my _only_ friend and all."

This seems to give Elphaba pause because she doesn't immediately scoff at the remark like she usually does. Apparently I am only here to cause her much duress and annoyance. But I see otherwise. Maybe I can even prove to be helpful?

"I could help, you know." I say.

"Yes, I can see that going well. Books randomly floating across the library to me."

I roll my eyes. For someone so smart she sure does forget that, "There is such thing as magic, Elphie."

"And I don't know any. Seeing the problem?" She asks, amused. Sometimes I think she secretly enjoys arguing with me.

"So then what am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you read all day?" B-O-R-I-N-G.

Elphaba is smirking as she flips a page. "I don't know, maybe you could try... reading something?"

Oooohhhh. I can't believe she just said that to me. Being in the library is one thing, being in the library and _reading_ is an entirely different story. What if someone sees me! I'd be so below my already disgraced social status that there'd be no way for me to ever move up again.

For some reason this thought doesn't entirely frighten me like it used to. Maybe because my heart isn't racing like it used to.

I don't know what's become of my heart. I'm too afraid to reach up and place a hand over it. I don't want to know what it feels like.

"You're being quiet again." Elphaba points out.

I look over to Elphaba. She's staring at my shoulder, a hint of concern tints her eyes. I feel warm. It makes me smile but I should go so she can study. "I think I'm going to go see what they're serving for dinner tonight."

Elphaba looks as if she wants to say something but shakes her head instead. "Nothing you're going to want anyway."

"You never know, Elphie. Today could be the day we get a roast."

"That'll be the day I wear pink."

I smirk. "That can always be arranged, you know."

"Over my de... passed out drunk body."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her. "That also can be _arranged_."

"Just go, Galinda!" Elphaba says, flushed.

Success! I've officially out witted the un out-wittable!

Or is it I officially out witted the...no… I've officially un witted...no…

Oz, semantics! I get my point! That's all that matters! A huge smile breaks across my face as I exit the library into the fading sunlight.

I may be a slightly bipolar mess at the moment but Galinda Upland _finally_ has a friend.


	6. The Winter Seminar

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 6 –**_**The Winter Seminar**_

I don't return to our room till much later, easily slipping past the night guard. There never used to be one last year but I guess what with all the Animals Bans taking effect it's only best to be safe. Though why we'd need to be protected at Crage Hall is a bit beyond me. As if some crazy Animal is going to come in to the dorms and demand their life back. Not like we could do anything to help. Maybe donate some clothes?

I wonder if I can start a clothing donation? Elphie would surely help! Maybe then I could help the Animals and get rid of this ridiculous outfit I seem to never take off.

I make a mental note to ask Elphie later as I reach our door. I try the knob and find it open. Careful so as to not wake her in case she is sleeping I enter quietly and close the door behind me. But Elphaba is not in her bed. Instead she is sitting in the windowsill looking lost in thought. It's far too late for that. "Can't sleep?" I ask, worried.

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba screams as she jolts from the windowsill. She places a hand over her chest and breathes deeply. "Tomorrow I am buying those bells." She grins.

"I don't want to walk around looking like a Lurlinemas decoration Elphie. Oz knows I get enough jokes about that when I go home for the holidays."

"Oh! Speaking of gift giving occasions." Elphie says as she moves over to the desk, rummages around for a second before turning back to the door. "Where are you?"

I roll my eyes. "Still in front of you."

"Great," She says taking a few steps closer. There's a shy smile on her face, quite endearing actually. "Here," she pulls a little blob of fabric out from behind her back and holds it out in front of me.

I squint down at the offering. I can't decipher anything in the black mess. "Um… what exactly is this, Elphie?"

Elphaba thankfully seems not to be offended by my confusion. "Probably not what you're used to Miss Gilikin Cashmere, but these are gloves."

I furrow my brow. "Gloves?"

Elphaba nods as I take the pair of gloves into my hands. "So you can be you without having to worry about me being me."

I inspect the gloves. They're black and dull... and the best present I've ever received. I put them on and immediately throw my arms around Elphaba for a hug.

And I feel it again.

That rush of warmth that comes from being close to her. I really can't explain it. Like walking outside after a long winter and feeling the sun on your cheeks for the first time. You just want to lie out on your deck breathing in all that fresh spring air. Or anything equally cliché. It's like all of that only somehow better.

Because it's the closest I feel to being alive again.

"Thank you." I tell her softly as I unwrap myself from her. I leave my hands on her shoulders as I look up to meet her eyes. I realize they aren't the black I'd been imagining but instead a light brown. They're actually quite nice.

Elphaba clears her throat and I pull away a little more, blushing. That's when I notice the fabric of my gloves matches her shawl. I giggle. "We match."

She looks down to one of my hands and smiles. "They should seeing as they were mine."

"But won't you need them?" I ask, ready to slip them off. Elphaba reaches forward and stops me from doing so.

"No, I have another pair. Horrid pink things they are too." She smirks. I can tell she's joking. But I'm happy to know she's not going to be a green popsicle this winter.

* * *

We fall into a routine shortly after that night. Mornings are spent apart. Elphaba downstairs; eating with her sister while I continue to pretend reading the books she gets me from the library. Occasionally she'll actually get something I'd enjoy, _An Account of Fashion from the Great Draught Era_ was actually pretty fascinating for such a depressing time. And sometimes something I'd never thought I'd have interest in at all, like Architecture.

Though, there is a certain pile of books she's collected that I specifically ignore. Ones about life after... _after death_. I've never been more frightened of a stack of books in my life. Over the weeks notes begin appearing on the covers in Elphaba's handwriting. I still ignore the pile.

We spend lunch together under the shade of some trees on the hill overlooking Crage Hall. When it started getting colder we moved our lunches into the library. I would usually talk her ear off about the good books I'd read while Elphaba would talk mine off about all the Animal research she'd been doing. I tried very hard to concentrate on what she was saying but most of the time all her research went straight over my head.

Afternoons were spent in classes; Morrible's 2nd Year Sorcery Seminar for me and Biology labs for Elphaba. Usually after class I would wander down to meet her outside the Science Wing and then we'd go have dinner. Elphaba would grow tired yet stay up for a few more hours studying before usually passing out amidst all her books and papers. I'd help move her back to her bed as best I could, only dropping her maybe a handful of times when she was truly in a deep slumber. I always apologized the next morning when she complained of a headache. Most of the time she managed to stumble under the covers with little assistance. I gave her extra blankets when she looked cold.

And then I would watch her sleep, every night. Usually from the windowsill so as to not disturb her but sometimes I would sit beside her too tempted by all that gorgeous black hair. I'd carefully undo the braid and run my fingers through her tresses. Secretly pleased with myself when Elphaba would leave her hair down the next day. Mostly because I'd hidden the hair bands from her. Eventually she stopped asking for them all together. She's a smart cookie, my Elphie.

I found myself referring to her a lot in that way. The odd green girl was slowly but surely become my best friend and I dearly hoped she thought the same of me.

* * *

"Elphie?" I ask her as we sit on our hill overlooking Crage Hall. The sky above has been a dull grey for days now. The threat of the first snow growing ever closer. Elphaba takes cautious glances up every so often. "Do you want to move inside?"

She shakes her head as she takes a bite from her sandwich. "It's all right, Galinda. I'm fine out here."

"Are you sure? Because we could-"

Elphaba cuts me off. "Galinda?"

"Yes?"

She smiles lazily at me. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying I'm just… I just want you to be… I…_fine_." I relent lying back on the grass. "I worry about you."

Elphie lies beside me. "You don't have to worry, Galinda. So you can stop glaring at the clouds. I'm sure they don't appreciate your scorn."

I giggle and swat her shoulder. "I'm not glaring at the clouds, Elphie. That's just silly."

After a while a comfortable silence falls over us. Elphaba has finished her sandwich and her hand lies beside mine. While she stares at the sky I stare at our hands. She's wearing gloves today too. It must be pretty cold outside. Looking up at her face I notice there's no cloud of air collecting over her lips. Maybe not too cold then. She turns to look at me and I feel my cheeks flush at being caught staring.

"Galinda?" She says softly. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

My stomach flips at her words. "Okay," I say shakily.

Elphaba returns her gaze to the sky and I find myself a little relieved. "What is this?"

And now I'm a little confused. "Um… this what?"

She touches my hand. "This."

My hand feels so warm under hers.

"Friendship." I say automatically.

"No... this is different Galinda."

I swallow. "Different how? Bad different?"

"No, not bad," She smiles slightly to the clouds above. "It's just…. Don't you wonder why us? What we're doing? Where this is going? How did-"

I sit up quickly. "Whoa, Elphie hold on! Where is this all coming from?"

Elphaba sighs as she looks to my shoulder before bringing her hands to her face. She leaves them there and exhales deeply.

"I was thinking about the Animal Bans, how I could help, what I could do after I leave Shiz. Then I thought about you…" She drops her hands to her chest. Her eyes have turned impossibly soft. "Galinda, what did you want?"

What did I want? Not what _do_ I want. Did, a past tense. Not a present. Certainly not a future.

Elphaba is worried about my _future_. More like lack thereof.

My future cannot ever be. It's been taken from me.

How do I answer a question like this? I don't want to answer a question like this!

"Galinda?" Elphaba asks hesitantly.

"I don't know, Elphaba." I say. It's the only thing I can think to say.

"But there must be something you want?"

My answer surprises us both. "All I know is that I just want to be near you."

And it's true. So true. Over these past few months all I know is that I feel... better, more myself when she's around. I smile more, I laugh more, I _live _more. I've never had a friend make me feel so incredible before.

Elphaba sits up slowly, her legs drawing up to her chin. She's moved away from me somehow. It's a lot colder all of the sudden. And it has nothing to do with the weather.

"Galinda-"

"I can't explain it, Elphie. It's just this feeling. I mean why else is it that only you can hear me? Touch me? How come no one else can? Don't you ever think about that?"

"Everyday." Elphaba confesses softly. She hugs her legs. I don't fail to notice the way her fingers pick at her dress. Elphaba is never nervous. I move closer to her and she senses my movement, bristling. "But what if... what if I'm not the only one who can?"

"It's never crossed my mind..." I trail off. I've never once thought anyone else could be what Elphaba is to me. As I look over I can see this question has been swirling around in her head for a long time. Does she want me gone? Is she afraid I'll leave? Is this what all her questions have been about? As I think about all the meanings behind these thoughts I can see Elphaba becoming more fidgety. Her hands dig into the folds of her dress.

I reach out and take her hands in my own. Elphaba seems surprised by my actions. She's finally focused on me as I tell her, "And so what if others can, Elphie? You're the only one who matters. You're my best friend."

My eyes never leave her face as she threads our fingers together.

* * *

The sky seems to have finally given up its struggle later that afternoon while we were in class. As I make my way to meet Elphaba by the Science Wing I can't help but skip through all the freshly fallen snow.

"Perfect," Elphaba says as she exits the building and wraps her shawl tighter around her body. I giggle and bounce along side her. "I'm sure you're just bursting with excitement at all this aren't you?"

"Oh, Elphie! I know you hate it but just look at it. It's so pretty!"

"Pretty _deadly _if you ask me."

"You're wearing boots Elphie, I'm sure you'll be fine."

And she is, tromping through the snow as if every crunch is somehow a great offense to her.

"Ugh, I hate the start of winter." She mutters.

"I don't know how you could hate winter Elphie. Winter means snow, which means winter break, which means Lurlinemas!"

"Hello, Galinda, remember me? Best friend with the Unionist Father?"

"Oh," I frown. There's not much you can say in response to that. "Will you being going home for the holidays then?"

Elphaba sighs. "Nessa is, of course. I am rather undecided still."

"You could stay in the dorms with me. We could have our very own Lurlinemas. I haven't exactly heard word from my parents this year about plans…"

Elphaba stops her heavy footfalls in the snow as she slows her pace. "Lurlinemas in the dorms sounds like it'd be lovely, Galinda."

I smile and link our hands together. "It's decided then."

"So," Elphaba says by way of changing the subject. "Learn anything fascinating in Morrible's lecture today? Or was she horrible per usual and full of nothing but hot air?"

I giggle. "We learned a more complex version of the evaporation spell from first year."

"Thrilling." Elphaba says sarcastically. I shove her. "I mean _absolutely _thrilling."

"It's quite handy, Elphie! You should try it sometime. It'd be especially useful in your case."

"Not a magical bone in this green body I'm afraid, Galinda."

I scoot out in front of her and place my hands on her shoulders to stop her in her tracks. "Anyone can do magic, Elphie. You must try this spell!"

Elphaba attempts to step around me but I stop her once more.

"Galinda, please let me pass. It is cold outside and all I wish to do is go study in our warm dorm."

I feel a little bad for keeping her but this is important! It could save her life!

"Oh come on, Elphie, just give it a try. It's a simple evaporation spell. Which could be lifesaving for you!"

Elphaba groans as she throws her hands up in defeat. "Fine, let's just get this over with so I can study in peace."

I bounce on my heels and clap my hands together a couple times. Elphaba simply rolls her eyes at my enthusiasm. I quickly ramble off the spell to her, still bouncing as she turns toward a puddle of melting snow on the ground in front of us. I've tried using magic recently to absolutely dismal results. Even the simplest of charms faze me. I was top in sorcery! I'm still watching the puddle, which is still very wet and very much not evaporating. I look over towards Elphaba who is looking at my chest. She can't help it and I can't help blushing a little.

"Don't I need a wand?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Nope. Wands help you channel energy, especially when a spell is more difficult. This is baby stuff Elphie. Literally. Babies could do this."

Elphaba bristles a little at my words. Her posture is far more closed as she crosses her arms and glares at my chest. "Are you implying something, Galinda?"

It's my turn to sigh. "I will if you don't try it already."

Elphaba grunts something I can't quite make out as she waves lazily at the small puddle. The surface of the water ripples slightly before becoming still again.

"Exhilarating." Elphaba deadpans before turning her attention back towards me. "Can we go inside now?" She doesn't wait for me as she starts to step forward. I reach out, snatch her arm and drag her back to the puddle. Elphaba protests the entire two steps back.

"You said you'd try, Elphie!" I exclaim, positioning her in front of the water again. "Now say it like you mean it."

"I just want to go inside, Galinda! Where it's warm and-"

"_JUST DO IT ALREADY_!"

"_Fine_! VAPORO!" Elphaba shouts throwing her arms in the air. The puddle vanishes instantly. "There! Happy? Can we go inside now?"

My mouth is hanging open as Elphaba walks past me towards our dorm. Not because she managed to make the puddle disappear. Oh no. I knew she could do that. Anyone can really. But what truly stuns me is that she's also managed to make all the snow within a hundred or more paces of us evaporate as well. I hear her footsteps stop abruptly.

"Oh... my... Oz..."

Elphaba is quite articulate when she renders herself completely speechless.

"G-Galinda?" She calls, eyes wide as she turns to look back in my direction. "You didn't... help me, did you?"

"That was all you Elphie. I can't do magic." I tell her, frowning. "Not anymore," I say more to myself.

Elphaba's expression falls. She's obviously heard me. "Galinda," Elphaba begins to say when the doors to Crage hall bang open suddenly. We both jump at the noise. And then cringe as Morrible comes storming through the open doorway in a flurry of horrendously colored fabric.

"Miss Elphaba!" She booms, coming to a halt in front of Elphaba. Poor Elphie looks like she's torn between taking a step back and fleeing all together. Morrible stands a whole head shorter than Elphaba yet still seems to be making her feel as if it were the opposite. I make my way over quickly, laying a hand gently on Elphaba's shoulder for support.

"I can explain, Madame," Elphaba begins to apologize but stops as Morrible shushes her.

"I don't want to hear apologies, Miss Elphaba. I want to hear how you managed to clear an entire field of snow without so much as lifting a finger!"

Technically she lifted both arms. A fact Elphaba has just told Morrible who doesn't seem to care Elphaba has spoken at all.

"I'm enrolling you in my seminar, Miss Elphaba. You can forget all about Biology! A talent like yours needs nurturing!" Morrible is practically grinning from ear to ear. It's quite frightening.

Elphaba meanwhile looks as if someone has told her the library is being demolished. "B-but my classes. I'm already halfway through the year and-"

Morrible tuts at Elphaba, effectively interrupting her. "Nonsense! You have a _gift,_ Miss Elphaba, one I intend to help you culti_vate_, not _waste_!"

I squeal with delight at the news.

Elphaba has never looked more miserable as she watches Morrible disappear back into Crage Hall.


	7. Truth

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 7 –**_**Truth**_

Elphaba hasn't stopped sulking since our encounter with Morrible earlier. I've been trying over and over to tell her how amazing what she did truly was and how being in the seminar is such a privilege. But a giant green wall is meeting all my encouragement and excitement firing mouthy cannons at me such as…

"How can it be a privilege if I'm sharing a class with Pfannee?"

Elphaba makes good points. Sometimes too many for her own good. "Pfannee bought her way in Elphie. That girl can't evaporate a teardrop. You on the other hand, you're incredible!"

"I don't want to be _incredible_, Galinda. Being incredible won't help me help the Animals!"

"But it could! Just think of all the things you could do to help them now! You can build them shelters, give them food and water-"

"You don't get it, Galinda," Elphaba says shaking her head. "I don't want to build them shelters and give them food and water. The point is that they shouldn't _need_ shelters. They should be free!"

I sit down on Elphaba's bed, realizing exactly what she means. What she wants to accomplish is the one thing magic can't help with.

Politics.

Elphaba groans as she lets her body fall face down onto the bed beside me. When she speaks her voice is muffled by the sheets. "I was so close, Galinda. So close to uncovering what Dillamond was searching for." She sighs before rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. "I just feel like there's something missing and I can't find it. I just need more time to find it. But now with this Morrible thing…."

"You're afraid you won't have time to research anymore." I say for her.

She nods. "I have a whole year of sorcery to learn in a few weeks over winter break. If I don't make an effort Morrible will surely kick me out of Crage Hall. She never endorsed my research you know. Was always putting it down whenever she was in the lab to talk with the professors."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, lying beside her. Elphaba turns to look at me.

"You love sorcery, Galinda. I didn't want to ruin it for you."

I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. "No amount of Horrible Morrible will ever ruin magic for me, Elphie. Next time she's being a cow and you want to complain, feel free to rant."

"Seeing as she's going to be my professor soon all you may be hearing from me is ranting."

"I'll invest in ear plugs if you get too tiring."

Elphaba snorts. "Some friend you're turning out to be."

"You love me for it anyway." I reply, smiling wryly. Elphaba's eyes have lost their mirth. She's looking at me unsteadily. "Elphie, is everything all right?" I ask, worried.

She doesn't get the time to answer though as someone has begun pounding incessantly on our door.

"Elphaba! I know you're in there!"

It's Nessarose. _Wonderful_.

This time it's me that's groaning and rolling face first into the pillows. Elphaba sighs as she picks herself off the bed. I hear her walk over and open the door. Her sister immediately rolls into the room and launches into a very long-winded speech. I tune out most of it but can't help but sit up upon mention of Elphaba's father.

"…will be furious when he hears you're in the Sorcery Seminar, Elphaba!" Nessa shouts. Elphaba is standing against her desk, cornered by her sister yet still holding her ground, arms crossed defiantly.

"Then he'll be furious. It's either enrolling in the Seminar or forfeit my studies at Shiz entirely. Morrible didn't give me a choice Nessa!"

"There's always a choice! You should have forfeited!"

Elphaba's eyes narrow dangerously. "I worked too hard for too long to give this up. You know how much being here means to me. If I have to learn magic in order to stay then so be it. I will learn magic."

"Father will have you taken from here the minute he hears about this!"

"And just who is going to tell him? The less he knows the better! It's not like he's ever cared anyway!"

Nessa doesn't seem to have a retort ready. How could she? Elphaba is speaking a sad truth. One I see everyday whenever I show her the slightest bit of affection and find it returned so hesitantly.

I see Elphaba swallow, turning her head to the side. "Just go home for break, Nessa. I'm going to stay here. I need to study."

Nessa nods, still looking a bit shaken by their argument. She begins to roll towards the door but stops just a little before. She looks to the floor and she says, "I won't tell father, Elphaba."

Elphaba doesn't say anything as Nessa leaves the room. We both stay still for minutes afterward. I'm too afraid to move, too afraid to break this silence that has fallen over the dorm. Elphaba's eyes haven't left the door. I see something akin to regret in her gaze.

"Did you," I begin to say quietly. "Did you want to go home? It's all right if you did…."

"This _is_ my home." Elphaba says simply.

We spend the rest of the night in silence. Elphaba barely reading from her sorcery texts while I sit, watching her from the bed. It doesn't pass my notice that Elphaba's attention was someplace else.

I'm too afraid to question exactly where that place may be.

* * *

Winter Break starts uneventfully with the mass exodus of the student body. I sit watching all the giddy students filling into carriages from the window in the study nook at the library. Elphaba is studying at her table behind me, sorcery books replacing all her old texts. She looks so miserable. There must be something I could do to lift her spirits in time for the holidays.

And that's when I am struck with brilliance.

I have to get Elphaba the best Lurlinemas present ever! That will surely boost her spirits and provide an excellent way for me to show her just how much I truly value our friendship.

But what do you get a girl who would care less about trends, has read every book possibly ever printed in Oz, and clashes with everything?

I decide to do the dumbest thing I've probably ever done in a long time.

I open my mouth and ask, "Elphie, what do you want for Lurlinemas?"

Elphaba stops reading her sorcery text. "Is it acceptable not to want anything?"

"No! Everyone wants something, Elphie. Oz, even Lurline wants!"

"Well, what does Lurline want?"

"Peace of course."

"That would be nice, Galinda."

"I can't get you peace, Elphie. That's a bit unattainable."

Elphaba smirks. "Surely you can find some tape to cover your mouth with somewhere, Galinda."

I answer by throwing a few pencils at her head.

* * *

With Elphie proving to be of no help I decide to take matters into my own hands. The next day I wander in to town in search of the perfect gift. It only takes me a few minutes to quickly realize just how ridiculous this plan was. What could I possibly get Elphaba with no money to speak of? And stealing was out of the question! Not to mention I'd have to carry whatever back to Shiz and with my newfound perchance for dropping things after only a few moments of having them in my grasp I was a huge candidate for Lurlinemas failure.

Elphaba is already depressed and she doesn't need me depressing up her first Lurlinemas either.

I decide to head back to our dorm. Maybe I could throw up a few decorations and make our room more festive? The inviting décor might inspire the perfect gift.

But it seemed my entire plot to make this the best Lurlinemas was against me. Elphie was already back in the room surrounded by a mountain of books. Her glasses were askew on her nose as she jotted down some notes furiously.

"Hi Elphie," I greet her; careful to step over the work she has spread out on the floor.

Elphaba grunts a greeting I can't quite make out.

Then it hits me! I can help Elphie! I've already taken the Sorcery seminar; I know all the theories and all the spells! That can be my Lurlinemas gift to her!

I can be brilliant when I want to be.

"Elphie, you look a little… stressed." So far so good, Elphaba looks slightly intrigued. "Maybe I can help? I already know the material."

Elphaba pushes her glasses back up her nose as she looks over in my direction."I have a system worked out here Galinda. I think this will just be faster. Thanks for the offer though."

"But I know all the course work; I practically have half those books memorized! I could help you in class!"

"I can't use you as a crutch, Galinda, this is something I have to do on my own. I can't be distracted right now."

Knowing when I'm not wanted I leave in a huff making sure to make as much noise as humanly possible.

My plans to give Elphie the perfect Lurlinemas have officially been ruined. She doesn't even care about the stupid holiday anyway. I decide to go spend my evening sulking by the Suicide Canal. I become even more depressed when I see people are merrily ice-skating across its frozen surface.

Am I the only soul having such a crap holiday?

Laughter floats from the canal below.

I take it as a sign in the affirmative.

Sitting down in a patch of fresh snow I let myself wallow. I remember I used to wallow a lot before Elphie and I became friends. I still can't believe she kicked me out of the room. All I wanted to do was help and this is the thanks I get? Sitting here in this pile of slush? I check my coat for stains but the fabric is still dry. Of course it is.

I sigh and slump back into the snow.

I hope Momsie and Popsicle haven't forgotten me. I hope they think of me as they eat Lurlinemas dinner tonight. I hope Popsicle gets the new set of charcoal pencils he wanted and that Momsie gets the new coat she's probably been dropping hints about. I smile thinking about my parents and the Lurlinemas' we shared. Of how they always told me it was a time to celebrate with your loved ones.

And how I would always tell them it was more about the gorgeous presents.

I gasp, sitting up in the snow. I don't need to give Elphaba presents and decorations to show her Lurlinemas.

Feeling renewed I pick myself up from the snowy floor and dash back to our dorm. The sun sets just as I enter Crage Hall. I hadn't realized I'd been gone so long and I hope Elphaba doesn't decline my offer to go to dinner. I plant the best irresistible smile I can muster on my face, straighten my coat and open our dorm door.

"Elphie, would you-" I begin to say but suddenly find my jaw hanging open loosely as I look around the room.

The empty space is gone. Pink floods my vision. My furniture is back! The antique finish of my four-poster bed gleams back at me. The pink sheets freshly pressed. Next to Elphaba's desk, my vanity. The wardrobe is lying open, my dresses packed inside; shoe rack gleaming from the door. I stumble a little as I take a step forward. I bump into my nightstand sending a picture frame falling to the floor. I quickly reach out, catching it before it can crash to the floor. Turning the frame over in my hands I am rendered speechless. Inside the simple black frame is the drawing of the bird my father gave me. I touch the glass gently, tears clouding my vision.

"Do you like it?" I hear Elphaba ask softly from beside me. I sniffle, turning towards her.

"Oh, Elphie," I squeak throwing my arms around her lanky frame pulling her close to me. I rest my head against her chest and mumble into her dress. "But I didn't get you anything!"

"You don't need to. You're the only friend I've ever had, Galinda. This is just my way of saying thank you. Happy Lurlinemas." She says, hugging me tightly.

As we pull back I can't help but smile up at her. "Happy Lurlinemas to you too Elphie. Thank you so, so much!"

I'm hugging her again before she can protest. Elphaba laughs and I feel it reverberate through me. I will never get sick of hearing her laugh or feeling this warm. This alive.

Best Lurlinemas ever.

Eventually we let go and I spend a good portion of the evening bouncing on my bed. Elphaba sits by the fire, practicing simple spells with my old wand.

"Wherever did you find all my stuff?" I ask, genuinely curious as I lie back on my mattress. Ooooo still so soft.

"When we first moved in your stuff was still here-_ow_!" She hisses bringing a finger to her mouth. I giggle. Wands can be a bit finicky sometimes. "Anyway, Nessa hated it of course so Morrible had it sent down to some storage lockers below Crage Hall. So I found the locker, magicked it open and then magicked your stuff back in here too."

I'm staring in awe at Elphaba. What's she's done in a few hours is more than any student has ever accomplished.

She gives me a small frown. "Sorry it's not everything though. I started getting really dizzy after a couple minutes."

"Elphie the level of control and power it must have taken… I'm speechless."

Elphaba grins. "Maybe I'll figure this sorcery thing out after all huh?"

I slip from my bed and to the floor beside Elphaba. I wrap my arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind.

"You're amazing, Elphaba Thropp." I whisper before pressing a kiss to her covered shoulder. I feel her shake briefly. "Cold?"

She's quick to shake her head. "No, no I'm good."

"Great, because I'm not moving." I say laying my head between her shoulder blades. Her heart pounds loudly against my ear. I feel so relaxed and snuggle further against her.

"If by tomorrow you bore of using me as a pillow do you think we could take a trip down to Science labs?"

I smile. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

We make our way to the Science labs after Elphaba has eaten dinner the next night. It's a bit weird seeing the dining hall so empty. Only a handful of students are staying behind for the holidays. Once inside the Science Wing I follow Elphaba down the stairs into the basement level. Apparently since she's started seminar she's no longer allowed workspace in the Science department. Elphaba seems a bit saddened having to go down and clean out her old work area. I don't blame her for asking me to tag along.

"Oz, it's freezing." Elphaba says as she stuffs her hands into her pockets. I want nothing more than to put my arms around her to help warm her lanky frame. But that's impossible. I settle for holding her hand instead. She seems to appreciate my small gesture, giving me a tiny smile in response. We finally reach her lab and Elphaba easily opens the door, allowing me to pass through first.

"Thank you," I say once inside. Elphaba lets the door fall closed as she turns to strike a match and light the lamp sitting on the counter. The sun has nearly set outside and the small windows along the far wall do little to light the space. "How come the Science Wing hasn't been retrofitted for electrics yet?"

Elphaba has already begun organizing her stuff by the row of lockers. She doesn't look up as she answers me. "The regents are wary of giving the sciences too much funding. Especially after what happened to Dr. Dillamond. Could you grab that notebook by the microscopes?"

I pick the notebook up and bring it over to her. I'm having the oddest sense of déjà vu right now. This room feels familiar. Holding this journal feels familiar. I shake the feeling off. "I remember him. He could never get my name right. Always called me Glinda."

Elphaba finally looks up at me as I hold out her notebook. She makes no move to grab it, instead staring at my neck, thoughtful. "But what happened to him, Galinda? All that the newspapers said is that there was an accident. I don't believe it after reading his journals in the library. He was always very thorough. And he'd never be around anything explosive anyway! All data collecting, no chemicals. It doesn't add up."

Something weird happens at that moment. Almost as if my body detaches from myself. Elphaba is still ranting in the background as I watch _myself _step over to the row of lockers behind her. One is dented just a fraction in the middle. The other me's motions are automatic. A glove is pulled off mechanically. Bare fingers slide across the old metal. And all of the sudden I am thrown across the room into my other body and then together into the locker door.

My vision swims instantly against the pain. I can hear Elphaba calling me in the background, worried. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Elphaba is approaching me.

Another jolt sends me into the locker again. My eyes screw shut and I bite back a yelp at the pain. Since when does anything ever hurt me? Opening my eyes I can see Elphaba has been replaced with Morrible, advancing quickly, wand raised high. I can hear myself screaming. My vision was quickly blurring as my eyes dart from Morrible then down to Dillamonds blood soaked body.

My heart is pounding painfully in my chest; there's a thick layer of sweat coating my brow. I'm sucking in air so fast I'm feeling lightheaded trying to fill my lungs. And Morrible grows closer still. I wish more than anything to be someplace else, anywhere in Oz! My mind whirls and I can feel myself leaving the lab.

I'm back in Pfannee's room.

I remember this night.

The place where it all started.

Dead because of a stupid, _stupid _game.

"Truth or dare, Galinda?" Pfannee asked grinning wryly at me. I was a bit unsettled by her expression. She obviously had something diabolical planned for me up her lacy sleeve. And who wears such dainty lingerie to a sleepover anyway? I looked over to Shenshen who was dressed, if possible, in even less. Milla and I seemed to be the only ones in decent sleeping attire. Milla gave me a sympathetic smile. "And please don't bore us with more truths."

I narrowed my eyes at Pfannee. "My truths were _not_ boring. You just weren't asking the _right _questions."

Pfannee narrowed her eyes as well. "Whatever, Galinda. You just can't admit that your life has been particularly un-scandalacious."

I clenched my fists. I'd show her. "_Dare._" I hissed.

A chorus of surprised gasps rang into the room. Shenshen giggled silently. Milla clutched the front of her robe tighter. Pfannee grinned even more cynically.

"I dare you," Pfannee said tapping her chin with fake thoughtfulness. She lowered her eyes, locking them with mine. "To go steal Dillamonds lab coat and bring it back here."

"Yeah! So we can draw silly pictures all over it! Like Goaticorns!" Shenshen erupted into laughter.

Pfannee sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Shenshen what did I dare you to do about oohhhh, 5 minutes ago?"

"Oh!" Shenshen was practically bouncing in her seat on the bed. "You dared me to be completely and _absolutely..._" Her face fell suddenly. "Silent... for the remainder of the game." Shenshen's face drained of color. "Please don't count that! I swear I'll be quiet for the rest of the game, don't make me wear-"

"Shenshen!" Pfannee interrupted with a growl. "_Shut up_."

Shenshen squeaked, nodding meekly as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

I turned back to Pfannee. "You want me to steal Dillamonds lab coat so you can draw stupid pictures all over it? Is that supposed to be your idea of a good dare?"

Pfannee leveled a bored gaze at me. "Are you opting out of the dare, Galinda? Because if you are I think you are well aware of the consequences."

I gulped. No way in the deepest depths of Quadling Country would I ever be caught dead walking around campus with the hideouscious black hat my Auntie from Emerald City had sent me as an early birthday gift. I may love the woman but Oz her fashion sense is pure torture. I shook my head quickly.

"I thought so," Pfannee smirked. She reached behind her and grabbed my coat from the chair. Oz, did I love that coat. Momsie had bought it for me for Lurlinemas a few months back. Now I could walk around Crage Hall in my nightdress yet still look, for all intents and purposes, like a proper young lady. "Put it on and go grab us that Goat coat!"

Shenshen couldn't hold back her giggles. Pfannee gave her a look and she instantly quieted.

"See you soon, Galinda!" Milla said from her spot next to Shenshen as I slipped my coat on, fastened my shoes and left the room.

I should have turned back. I should have never snuck past the night porter and into the Science labs behind Crage Hall. I should have ignored the cries for help when I first heard them. I shouldn't have been _there_. I felt myself spinning and held my head to try and make it stop.

Morrible cackles, forcing my attention back up to her face.

"P-pl-p-please!" I stutter, slipping to the ground. I slam my eyes shut wishing frantically to be back in Pfannee's dorm, back in the stupid game of Truth or Dare. Back in the warm with tea and laughter and girlish silliness. Not here, not on this floor, not with dead Dr. Dillamond a foot away and murderous Morrible a few paces more. I couldn't tear my eyes from the lifeless body in front of me. From the ever-growing pool of blood that was moving steadily toward my legs. Morrible takes no care, stepping through the blood and flourishing her wand towards me. My body bolts upright again, bones cracking.

"PLEASE! STOP!" I scream, tears running tracks down my face.

Morrible stops inches from me. Nearly nose to nose. "I've stopped." She grins, tilting her head to the side and piercing me with a dark stare. Her irises have gone completely black and I feel the pain in my limbs recede and fill instead with a chill. From the corner of my eye I can see her wand moving in slow tight circles by her side. "Feel that, Miss Galinda?" Morrible asks quietly. I don't like the way she trills my name. Making it a song all her own. One I never want to hear repeated ever again.

I nod as my teeth involuntarily began chattering. I try moving a finger and find I have lost all sensation. Aside from the cold I can feel nothing. Panic settles in me as I try to think of a spell, any spell to stop the cold. I try opening my mouth to speak.

"Ah, ah, ah Miss Galinda." Morrible tuts, her wand coming to a point on my nose. "Can't have you messing up my night with silly incantations..." She reaches into my coat pocket and withdraws a small black journal. Dillamond's research journal! My heart races as she holds it up in the moonlight. "Or equally silly acts of heroism."

Morrible slips the book into the folds of her overtly embellished nightgown. She looks to me one last time, frowns over dramatically and whispers, "Such a pity you were, Miss Galinda."

And with one flick of her wand I felt no more.


	8. Of Specters and Magic

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 8 -**_**Of Specters**_ _**and Magic**_

"Galinda!" Elphaba was calling me.

I could hear her but all I saw was vast blackness. I try yelling for her but can't find the strength to even open my mouth. Is this my afterlife? Is this what happens when you move on? Once you've discovered the reason for your ghostly existence? Everything I've been through was simply so I could be thrust into nothingness for all eternity?

I'm going to become a broken record with all the times I'd proclaimed unfair. I'm already broken, aren't I? I can't breathe, eat, touch, or do any other countless number of things thanks to one Madame Morrible and her wand of injustice. Because that is what it is, an injustice. To be ripped from my life all for coming to the aid of a dying Goat!

Dead for being in the wrong place at the wrong time and for being caught by the wrong person.

I hear Elphaba calling for me again, this time more frantic, panicked. I want to yell and tell her I'm here, right there in front of her! But all I feel like doing is crying. First curl into a pathetic ball and then cry my heart out. Excuse me; _dead _heart out. I'd cry forever if I could. And couldn't I? Since I was murdered and all! Aren't I allowed at least that one wish?

"Galinda!" Elphaba sounds so far away and I feel so lost. My body aches still and I hate it. I hate feeling this pain and this cold and I just want it to go away!

That's when I feel strong hands sliding over my shoulders. I can't see them but I know. _Elphaba_. A warmth so thick surrounds me, fills me, I almost feel like I'm drowning in safety. Because I will be safe. I will be ok. If Elphaba is here, everything else doesn't matter. Her arms are around me, pulling me up from this void. The blackness overpowering me is swirling, mixing with the cool blues of the science lab in moonlight. Elphaba is there, arms impossibly long pulling me out and towards her. She's whispering something but I can't hear it past the roar of wind that's suddenly rushing past me. And then all is still and I am in Elphaba's arms as she holds me close.

"Galinda! Thank Oz! Why weren't you answering me? Are you all right? Did you hit your head or something? Let me..." Elphaba trails off completely as her hold on me loosens. Confused, and a little upset at the lack of contact I sit up to find her eyes locked on mine. "...s-see."

"Elphie?" My voice comes out in a hoarse mumble. I turn my head to the side, coughing a bit to clear my throat. That's when I feel a soft glove rest on my cheek; carefully turning my head back towards Elphaba.

Elphaba, whose eyes are back on mine the moment I look up.

Whose eyes are looking directly into mine. Not slightly to the side, not through, but absolutely, without a doubt, _straight into mine_. I feel something catch in my throat at the realization.

She can _see_ me.

I can't think as her eyes continue to pour into mine. They're so dark. I can feel myself getting dizzy in them. I notice her gaze turning glassy. Moisture collecting in her vision. She hasn't blinked this entire time. I reach up to wipe the tears before they threaten to burn down her cheeks.

"Blink, Elphie," I giggle softly.

She seems to be choking on air as I tuck a stray section of her hair behind her ear. But at least she's blinking now.

"Galinda, h-how? Why?" She asks in a ramble, stumbling over her words. Her gaze is disoriented yet tender as she looks back at me.

I don't have an answer for her. I can't explain it myself. All I know is that one moment I'm drowning in infinite space and the next she's pulling me free and _seeing_ me. My arms loop around her lanky frame easily as I sigh and burry my head in the scarf around her neck.

"I don't know Elphie," I whisper. Her arms tighten around me as well. "I'm just glad you finally can."

She only hugs me closer in response. We stay that way for a while. I can feel her heartbeat against my chest. It almost feels as if it could be my own. I imagine for a brief moment, our two hearts beating together in sync. A rumble on my forehead interrupts my thoughts as Elphaba's voice flows through me.

"Galinda, what happened? One minute you're here the next I hear banging and then you're screaming and-"

"I saw him." I say, clutching the back of her coat. Elphaba stiffens at my next word. "Dillamond."

"Wher- ... how?" She's confused.

"The dent in the locker. When I touched it, it... it triggered a memory of the night that I..." I swallow hard finding it impossible to finish that sentence. I can feel my eyes starting to water again. Elphaba senses my distress and begins rubbing a soothing pattern of circles onto my back. The same slow pattern I remember Morrible making. I shudder; Elphaba stops her motions and wraps her arms back around my small frame.

I'm safe. Everything's all right.

"You don't have to say it, Galinda." She whispers. I cringe at the sound of my name, remembering the haunting way Morrible had spat it out.

"Glinda." I correct Elphaba softly. "Just Glinda, please."

I can feel her nod. "Glinda."

I smile at the sound.

We don't say anything else to each other that night. Elphaba knew not to press me further. All I wanted to do was go back to our dorm and be as far away from that lab as possible. Elphaba didn't seem to mind when I slipped my hand in hers as we walked back to the dorm in silence. She also never took her eyes off me. For the first time in a long time I wished I were invisible again. The pain of seeing my... my _murder_ was too fresh.

All I could hear in my head was Morrible's taunting voice. All I could see was Dillamond's dead body. His lifeless eyes staring at me, pleading to help him even in death. I felt Elphaba squeeze my hand, reassuring me. I couldn't bring it in me to meet her eyes. I didn't want her seeing the hurt they couldn't possibly begin to hide.

That night I slid under the covers with her. She easily wrapped an arm around my mid section and held me close. Had I a heartbeat I think I would have fallen asleep moments later.

But I don't.

It took Elphaba a long time to finally fall asleep. And once she did I let myself breakdown. I spent the rest of the night weeping silently into the pillow below my head. I cry for the girl I was, and for the life that was stripped from me. But more so I cry for Elphaba.

I've been wasting her time all these months. Who was I trying to fool? What sort of future could our friendship ever have? I don't have a future! She shouldn't have to be holding me so carefully in her sleep. She deserves someone with a pulse. Someone she can be proud to walk the streets with. As I cry late into the night, afraid to wake the one person holding me so closely and keeping me from falling apart completely, I make a promise to myself.

Elphaba deserves more than me, and I would see to it she that she did.

* * *

Dawn was slowly approaching. Sunlight creeping in through the gaps in the curtain. Elphaba was still sleeping beside me. At some point in the night, when all my tears had finally dried, I turned to face her. It's the first time I've truly been able to just look at her, unguarded. It will also be the last, I tell myself. Most nights when I find myself watching her, Elphaba appears restless. Always curled into a tight ball under her covers. She seems peaceful today. Her mouth is open slightly, relaxed. A couple strands of hair are spilled across her cheek.

I want nothing more than to brush them aside.

Maybe I can… just this one, last time.

My hand was making it's way towards her face of it's own accord. Then I stop suddenly. The stark contrast of my pale hand over her green face giving me pause.

I distinctly remember having my gloves on all the night before.

Upset by their absence, and the prolonging of my last moment with Elphaba, I begin searching for my gloves. I try keeping my movements contained so as to not wake Elphie. Picking myself up from the bed a little I finally spot the lost pieces of fabric. The gloves were tucked beneath my back. Relived, I move to grab them.

My hand sweeps through the fabric. The gloves continue lying, untouched, below me.

I frown. Since when do I ever have issues with clothing?

I move to pick them up again. And again I was met with nothing but air.

I furiously began swiping at the fabric, my hand becoming nothing but a ghostly blur of pale.

Was this my punishment for being seen? Would I have to trade sight for touch?

This is entirely _unfair_!

I slump back onto the bed, the flimsy mattress straining and squeaking under my weight.

Why am I not on the floor? How is this bed any different from my gloves?

"...Galinda?" Elphaba's sleep filled voice washes over me. I instantly feel responsible for waking her. Sheepish I turn my head to look at the green girl beside me.

Elphaba's half awake smile greets me. Her eyes, though lidded and heavy from sleep, are gazing squarely into mine. I feel my apology for waking her catching in my throat. She looks so serene and … and _beautiful_.

"Oz, I'm sorry. You asked me to call you Glinda," She tells me quietly with a small apologetic smile. "So good morning, Glinda."

And her smile is so absolutely radiant and directed _straight at me_ that I feel as though we're the only two people in all of Oz. At least for this one moment, right here under her old covers. I just want to be _closer_ to her. Every part of me is itching to scoot just the fraction of space closer it will take to…

I can't finish that sentence. I can't allow myself to finish that sentence. I could never be…

I'm _supposed _to be finding Elphaba someone better.

I need to start now. I need to focus.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I mumble averting my eyes, and stuffing my hands into my coat pockets to still their itching. "You should go back to sleep. It's early still."

Elphaba doesn't say anything for a while. But her breathing isn't as deep as it once was. I know she's not sleeping. I can practically feel her eyes tracing the side of my head.

"I don't want to," She says finally, her voice barely above a whisper. "Last night I tried so hard to fight sleep. I was afraid if I closed my eyes for too long I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."

How do you respond to something so heartbreaking?

Ever softer still she adds, "Everyone I've ever asked about you spoke of how beautiful you were."

'Were' rings in my ears harshly. I close my eyes tight, groaning. I feel a sheet covered hand press against my right cheek, turning my head towards Elphaba. My eyes open and meet hers. Had I a heartbeat I'm sure it would have skipped just then.

"How beautiful you still _are_ Glinda." She says, resolute.

I meet her gaze evenly. "I'm not beautiful Elphie, not anymore."

Her thumb stokes my cheek; the rough blanket feels impossibly soft under her touch. "You _are_."

"I'm ugly."

"You're gorgeous."

"I'm appalling."

"Stunning."

"I reek."

"You smell incredible, all the time."

I quirk an eyebrow at that. "Stop lying. I don't smell _incredible,_ Elphie. I probably smell like rot."

Elphaba scoots closer to me. "If by rot you mean apple blossoms, then sure. You smell absolutely like rot." She smirks.

I take my hand from my pocket to shove her playfully. Elphaba cackles at my futile attempt to push her away.

"Come on," She says rolling from the bed and onto her feet. She extends a green hand towards me, lopsided smile firmly planted on her face. "Let's go get some breakfast."

We never get breakfast together. Elphaba tilts her head to the side at my hesitation.

"It's all right, Elphie," I say finally, sitting up in the bed and bringing my knees to my chest. "You go eat, I'll stay here and read those books you got me." I give her a smile.

Elphaba looks upset for a second but it passes, replaced with content. She's been pestering me to read them for ages now. I, of course, have no intention of ever turning a page of those books but one little lie never hurt. I can't be with her always. She needs to meet people who aren't... like me. As she begins to ready for the day I go to make the bed, surprised to find I can lift the sheets.

I really don't understand what's happening to me. One minute I can't pick up a simple pair of gloves the next I can pick up and entire blanket set.

I feel like I should come with a manual, or guidelines at the very least.

I see my gloves poking out from under the sheets and reach to take them. They easily fall into my grasp.

Maybe... I may actually open one of those books Elphaba got for me today.

"So I have a meeting with an old professor of mine this morning," Elphaba says slinging her bag across her shoulders. That simple smile she's had on her face all morning is still there as she comes to stand in front of me. "But afterwards I'm free. Shall I see you then? We can talk about what you've read."

I give her a noncommittal, "Perhaps."

Her grin falters for a brief second before growing a little wider. I can't help but return her enthusiasm, though far more subdued. She still hasn't moved towards the door though. In fact she looks a bit hesitant.

"Unless," Elphaba begins to say, adjusting the bag on her shoulder unnecessarily. It's practically molded to her frame from so much use. "You want to accompany me? Maybe? I mean I understand that you wish to read, which I am very pleased to hear, and I know you like-"

"Elphie," I place my hands atop her shoulders, stopping her mid ramble. As cute as it was, I can already see what she's masking. "I'm not going to disappear." I say softly.

"You can't know that for sure, Glinda. What if this is some odd proximity thing? The moment I'm 10 paces away you're back to being invisible again." Elphaba's eyes haven't left mine. "I can't _not_ see you."

I swallow thickly. I hadn't thought of my newfound visibility as having stipulations. But I'm reminded of my gloves from this morning, and of the uncertainly I feel everyday. I want Elphaba to feel assured that I truly will be here without compromising my promise to myself. Elphaba needs someone real. And she can't have them if all she ever cares to think about is me.

My coat feels heavy on my shoulders all of the sudden. Sometimes I'm glad for such a responsive body. I'm unbuttoning it before Elphaba can figure out what's happening.

"G-Glinda!" She's shocked. I can't blame her. I look up just as I reach the last button. Elphaba's cheeks are blazing under a dark shade of green. Slipping my coat off I hand it to her.

"So you can carry a piece of me with you today." I explain. Internally I'm celebrating at my own genius. Outwardly I'm a mask of cool. Elphaba touches the fabric of my coat as if she's never felt anything like it before. "So I'll see you later then?"

"You'll see me soon," She grins, folding my coat gingerly over her bag.

"It's a coat, Elphie. Not a tissue." I giggle.

Elphaba blushes a bit more. "Of course," she says patting my coat a little harder. "So I will see you soon then?"

More giggles from me. Elphie can be really adorable sometimes. "For the one millionth time, yes!"

"One million and one more?" She asks, cheeky. I throw one of my gloves at her head.

Once Elphaba's left I resume making the bed. I'm a little surprised to find a small green bottle under Elphaba's pillow but I assume it's for emergency situations and put it back in its place.

Birds chirp outside the window as I go to collect the books Elphaba has left in a neat pile on the desk. Each one has a small hand written note on the top. The first reads...

_Galinda,_

I wince but continue on.

_I found this over in the Three Queens library. Or rather I bribed Boq to fetch it for me after seeing it listed in our catalog. Why they have all the best sorcery material yet no actual sorcery classes still boggles me. Pages 211 through 242 are of the most interest._

_- E_

I open the book to the pages Elphaba mentioned. Oh a picture! I plop down on my bed and lay the book in my lap; the others lay scattered in front of me. My excitement over the drawing quickly vanishes when I see exactly what is depicted.

It's a woman, her throat slashed and bleeding freely to the cobblestone ground below her. A shadowed figure hovers over her, knife in hand. What disturbs me most are the woman's eyes. So full of fear. I wonder if that's what mine looked like before Morrible...

I sigh and turn to the next page full of text.

"The Specter Whence Bloodshed, Rise." I read the title aloud. This does not sound like it's going to be a fun read. At all. I skim the text, awful, hurtful words sticking to the front of my brain. I flip the pages faster hoping to reach the end quickly. How could Elphaba think this would be helpful! A couple pages in I find another slip of paper, this one taped to the page. Arrows indicate a paragraph of interest.

_Interaction between the Specter and living is believed to be insurmountable. The Specter existing in a plane all it's own forever embedded between worlds._ _A specter formed of magic being the only known anomaly. The magic within Oz still lingering captured within this soul, linking the Specter more firmly to the world of the living. These Specters remain closest to sources retaining the strongest connection to the Magic of Oz._

I have to reread the paragraph a few times over before it fully sinks in. Before it fully makes sense. I don't want it to be so clear and final.

I'm with Elphaba because she's so powerful.

This explanation leaves me feeling empty. It can't be that simple.

A piece of me sadly believes this to be true simply because it's in a book. The bigger part of me protesting that what I feel towards Elphaba can't be explained by any book.

I slam the book shut and push it away.

Is this what Elphaba thinks of me? That I'm only here with her because of her ties to magic?

My heart clenches at the thought.

I need to get out of this room.

I don't want to think these thoughts anymore.

Taking a slow stroll through campus suddenly seems like a good idea.

* * *

I'd never taken the time to appreciate Shiz in all its glory while I was living. Before Morrible took everything from me. I glanced in the direction of her rooms, wondering if she was up yet. I hope the cow chokes on her scones. Last night I found myself repeating her final words to me.  
_  
"Such a pity you were, Miss Galinda."_

When I repeat it to myself I can even hear her voice. I shudder and cross my arms over my chest. I'm not even cold. I look down at myself. I'm wearing the same simple pink nightdress I remember picking out that night so long ago. Looking up I watch as a couple walks towards me, warm in their thick furs and boots. They easily pass through me and as I materialize again I can see their breath mingling in the early morning cold as they lean in for a kiss.

My breath ceased long ago.

I turn away and continue walking, following the path of the steps in the snow before me. Ever conscious that I leave none behind me. I don't know how I went so long being so ignorant of what I truly am.

"_Such a pity you were, Miss Galinda_."

I close my eyes and breathe out as hard as I can. Nothing.

For the first time in a long time I wonder about my parents. How did they take my death? Were they devastated beyond belief? We're they proud of me? Did they move on...?

"_Such a pity you were, Miss Galinda_."

I can't hold it in any longer. I fall to the snowy steps outside the Library and cry. No one cares about the girl showing such raw emotion on the steps. They only care to notice the way the electric lamp above me seems to be flickering. It only serves to make my tears fall harder.

I cannot feel the cold of the snow pressing against my bare legs.

I cannot see the fog my deep breaths should be making.

I cannot understand why this is all happening to me!

"Would you stop crying already," I hear an irritated male voice say from beside me. I wipe my eyes quickly on the back of my bare hands. I look up, squinting into the sunlight at the silhouette of a man, prepared to tell him off. "You look a dreadful mess, Miss Upland."

Wait... he can see me?

"Yes, I can."

And hear my thoughts?

"You don't belong here Miss Upland." He says.

I squint at him. Ok, so he can't read my thoughts. But he can see me? And he knows who I am? Before I can open my mouth to speak the old man is walking away again. I recognize him now. He's the same old man from before. The one who's always telling me I don't belong, that I should go home. I need to know what he means!

"Wait!" I shout, scrambling to my feet. "Just wait a-!"

By the time I look up he's gone. I slump back down onto the steps even more confused than I was when I arrived. I don't know what he was trying to say to me. It's not like I know what I'm doing here anyway!

"Think too hard and you might break something in there." Elphaba chuckles, tapping her fingers on the top of my head. I smile at her, happy for the distraction from my ever depressing thoughts.

"Good afternoon," I'm still smiling like an idiot at her. I can't help it. When I'm around her I just feel so cheery.

Elphaba returns my smile, albeit more restrained and far more normal. "Yes, good afternoon indeed." She holds my gaze for a moment before reaching into her bag and pulling out a mass of pink fabric. I quirk an eyebrow at the mess. She shakes it out and holds what appears to be one of my old winter coats. "I noticed the coat you gave me is rather thin and thought you might be cold." She says placing the fabric around my shoulders.

I frown as the weight of the coat settles over me. I feel no warmer of course. Elphaba settles back beside me, smile still on her face. I don't want to dampen her mood by telling her the coat isn't necessary. That it will never be necessary. But there are hardly people out so I decide to humor her and stuff my hands into the coat pockets. I can feel the familiar material of my gloves rubbing against my fingers.

"It's perfect," I tell her.

A genuine grin breaks across her face. Its then that I realize I'd pretend to feel cold forever if I could see her smile like that again.

* * *

We're sitting in a far secluded booth in the dining hall for dinner that night. I had replaced my old pink coat back in the wardrobe in favor of the one I'd given Elphaba earlier. The one that I'd forever feel attached to.

Elphaba is over collecting a tray of food for herself as I sit and wait. I can see her making two cups of tea and frown again. Ever since last night she's been treating me as if I'm as real as anyone else. I don't know how to tell her it's all so unnecessary.

But what is necessary is finding her someone real. Looking around the dining hall the pickings are quite slim. Only 3 other people are eating here tonight. The new semester starts in a week though. She mentioned being friends with Boq. Perhaps he would do? He was always very attentive and kind, albeit a bit nervous and would sometimes break out into an uncontrollable stutter.

Though maybe that was only around me?

My thoughts are broken as Elphaba sits across from me and slides the steaming cup of tea towards me.

"I didn't know which you'd prefer so I just got you the Frottica blend. I remember you mentioned being from Frottica back when you used to terrorize me and I figured you'd like their blend best."

Frottica blend was my favorite.

"Thank you," I say, making no move to pick up the tea.

Elphaba grins at me as she takes a bite of her apple. I can smell the crisp fruit as she places it on the table to rummage through her bag for something.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply. Fresh apples. When I was little Popsicle planted a couple apple trees in the yard. When I asked why he was only planting four he told me one was for every year I had been a part of his life. It made me giggle. I asked if he planted any pink apples and he told me no. I got very upset. Pink was of course my favorite color.

He laughed at my sullen face, scooped me into his arms and said, "There are no pink apples, Princess, because _you_ are my only pink apple."

I remember being very pleased with that answer and giving him a kiss on his stubbly cheek before he grinned very wide and began tickling me. He planted a new apple tree with me every year since.

I wonder if he planted one this year. It would have been tree 19.

"So did you get a chance to read those books?" Elphaba asks, interrupting my thoughts. I look over towards her, frowning.

"Yes, but just one." I reply.

Elphaba bites her lip. "The one about magic, right?"

I can't help myself. The words come spilling out of me like vomit. "Elphie is that really what you think? That I'm only here to _use_ you?"

Elphaba reaches across the table and takes one of my gloved hands in her own. "No Glinda, never. Nothing like that. I just thought it interesting that it mentioned magic still lingered inside you. That maybe you could still _do_ magic."

I blink. Elphaba's conclusion sounded far better than the horrid ones I had imagined.

"I haven't... tried in so long, Elphie. I'm not sure I can..."

She squeezes my hand softly and moves the cup closer to me with her other. "Try? For me?"

My stomach clenches. "Elphie..."

She smiles warmly at me. "Literally, babies can do this."

I sigh at my own words being repeated to me. But I simply don't feel like setting myself up just to fail. Too much has happened all ready. I look up at Elphaba, apologetic smile already in place. "Can we later?"

Elphaba holds my gaze for a moment before nodding and sitting back against her seat. She takes another bite of her apple. Suddenly she seems to remember something as she sticks the apple in her mouth and dives into her bag beside her.

"Ah fown shomeshing earer afa ibrary," Elphaba says, voice muffled by the apple. I can't help but giggle at her antics. Then a little apprehension seeps into me at what else she can possibly be reading at the library.

But instead of a book being placed lightly before me, there is an old newspaper clipping.

"The girl they mention..." Elphaba's voice lowers to a whisper. "That was you, wasn't it?"

I look down at the paper. Skimming the article I read the brief story recounting an accident in the science lab killing an Animal professor and one young student. I touch the photograph inlaid in the text. It's the Science Wing as officers roll out two covered bodies on stretchers. One obviously being me.

"Yes," I say quietly.

I feel more than see Elphaba place her hand a top my gloved one once again. "Glinda, what... what happened that night?"

And I tell her. I tell her about the dare to steal the professors' lab coat so Pfannee could do Oz knows what with it. About how I found Dillamond bleeding to death in the lab instead. How he gave me his journal and begged of me to keep it safe with his last breath. Of Morrible walking in just as I was about to leave. How she taunted me, hurt me and finally killed me. After I'm done I sit silently as Elphaba processes it all. A part of me wishes she would pull me close and tell me everything will be all right. Just like last night in the lab. But what she says next surprises me beyond belief.

"So Morrible has the journal."

I feel my jaw clench. The journal? I've just recounted the evening of my horrendous murder and all she cares about is the JOURNAL?

"Glinda, we have to get it back! Obviously he was murdered for the information in it. He was doing really radical research on Animals and-"

I don't hear the rest. I don't _want_ to hear the rest. I stand from my seat and storm outside not caring that it's snowing so thickly I can barely see five paces in front of my nose. It goes right through me anyway. A few stare at my hands oddly and I realize I've left with the gloves still on. The gloves she gave to me.

I can't tear them off me fast enough and throw them to the ground once I do. I could care less about them now.

I could care even less about the girl who gave them to me.


	9. Push Me

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 9 –**_**Push Me**_

The tears don't stop, even when I've reached a spot far up the hill overlooking Crage Hall. The tree I fall under has formed a canopy from the snow. Which, through my blurred vision I can tell has turned to sleet. Elphaba wouldn't dare follow me in this weather. Not up this slippery slope and certainly not under this avalanche of water waiting to happen.

I settle against the trunk, hugging my knees to my chest as I watch the sky fall.

I don't even know why I stormed out on her. All I know is that suddenly my throat started to swell and my chest tightened. It was like falling, knowing there was no one to catch you. My stomach twists even now as I think back to the feeling. I've never felt this strongly over something someone's said to me before. I just want to be numb again.

I close my eyes and rest my forehead on my knees.

It doesn't take Elphaba long to find me. I hear her heavy steps stomping through the snow first. Looking up I notice she seems not deterred as she stalks through the wet ground, umbrella firm in her grasp my gloves tight in her other. Once under the tree she throws the umbrella aside as she comes to a stop in front of me.

I rest my forehead back on my knees as she sits on her heels carefully in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Glinda." Elphaba apologizes. Her voice is laced with remorse. It only makes me want to scream at her. I take a peek over at her through my knees. She's holding out my gloves, and I watch as water drips from the fingertips.

"They're wet Elphie, what's the point? The only reason I wear them is so I don't hurt _you_." I snap.

Elphaba recoils a bit at my tone. "Because it's freezing out Glinda."

I drop my legs to the ground and glare at her. "I can't feel cold, Elphie! I'm dead! Why can't you see that?" I cry out, desperate for her to understand. My tears have returned and I turn away to wipe them before she can see.

Elphaba's gloved hands cup my cheeks, lifting my head. Our eyes meet. "I do see it, Glinda." Elphaba says softly.

"Then w-why are you still here?" I choke on my words.

"Because you're my best friend, and I care about you."

It's so simple, and spoken with such truth I can't help but laugh at how absurd it all is.

"I'm not being funny, Glinda."

"And I'm not _real_ Elphaba! Not anymore! What we have isn't rea-"

I'm cut off as Elphaba's palm strikes me across my cheek. I'm not upset by her actions. But the lack of a sting opens the hole in my heart wider.

"Is that real enough for you? Do I have to smack you everyday so you can feel how _real _you are to me?"

I meet Elphaba's gaze squarely. I try not to notice the liquid fire threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I don't _feel_." I groan. "You deserve someone who _can_."

A harsh laugh rumbles from Elphaba's throat. "So that's what this is all about? You're trying to push me away."

Elphaba stares at me. Her eyes blaze with the fury I feel echoing inside my chest. Daring me to say something.

I don't say anything.

A tear finally escapes from her right eye. I see her squint against the pain as it burns down her cheek. I can't take seeing her hurt.

"Elphie, don't." I whimper, pulling my hand inside my coat and using the tips of my sleeve to brush the tear from her face. Elphaba closes her eyes, leaning into my touch.

"How can you say you don't feel when you're touching me like this?" She whispers.

A shiver runs down my spine as her eyes connect with mine. I can't lie to her, not when she's looking at me so _vulnerably_. I need to tell her…

"The only time I feel anything," I begin to say, pausing to catch more water from falling down her other cheek. "…is when I'm with you."

Elphaba's mouth falls open, a breath of air forcing its way out. A little cloud of vapor appears and vanishes with it. I want to tuck the loose section of hair that's fallen into her face behind her ear. But I am frozen under the intensity of her gaze. I've never seen Elphaba's eyes looking into mine so deeply.

I feel incredibly warm all of the sudden.

Then Elphaba's lips are on mine and all I feel is _heat_. It erupts so fast within me I instantly feel lightheaded. I don't want the feeling to stop. There's a tingling running along my tongue, down my throat. I moan at the sensation. My eyes fall shut and I press my lips harder against Elphaba's, kissing her back, matching the passion she ignited.

And just as fast as it started, it stops. Elphaba rips her lips from mine, gasping.

I'm too stunned to move.

Elphaba groans as she slaps her hands to her mouth, face contorting in pain.

Oh Oz...

_Oh no..._

"_Elphie_!" My voice cracks as I stumble to catch her before she falls to the wet ground below. She still hasn't uncovered her mouth. I'm not sure I want to see the damage my moment of weakness has caused. Because that is exactly what it was.

A moment I realize I've been wanting for so long that I couldn't hold back.

And now she's hurt because of _me_!

"I'm so sorry," I whimper, burying my head into her shoulder. I can feel pathetic tears springing to my eyes and I tear my head away. I've caused her enough pain! Grabbing the umbrella and holding her tight against me I help Elphaba back to her feet. She leans into my side as we move back out into the falling sky.

We manage to make it back to our dorm quickly. I sit Elphaba down on my bed. She lies back as I run over to her pillow, remembering the small bottle of oil she kept underneath. I quickly grab it and begin to uncork the top when Elphaba's pain filled voice echoes into the room.

"_Noo_!" She moans, shaking her head. With her free hand she motions toward the bathroom. I understand instantly, placing the green bottle by her side on the bed I run into the bathroom to grab her burn oil. My hands are shaking so much I'm afraid of dropping the bottle!

I need to calm my nerves. Focus Glinda!

I rush back to Elphaba, pulling the bottle cork out with my teeth and then spitting it to the ground. I sit down by her side and touch her hands gently.

Elphaba still hasn't moved them from over her mouth. I can see her breathing deeply through her nose. I can only imagine how much it hurts.

"Let me help, Elphie," I say. She yields and moves her hands slowly from her mouth. I can't help but cringe as a piece of her skin peels away with her gloves. Her lips are swollen to twice their size, purple and blistered. I try not to let the sight get to me as I pour a small amount of oil onto the clean cloth I grabbed from the bathroom. I dab her lips gently, flinching when she moans and squirms beneath me. A sob catches in my throat. "I'm _so _sorry."

I apologize over and over. For every time I dab more oil. For every time I see her eyes slam shut. For every second of pain I've inflicted upon her.

I start crying silently the moment I've finished. The swelling has subsided but the angry blisters still remain. I cry harder as Elphaba wraps her arms around me and pulls me to the bed with her. I curl into her side instantly.

"Shhh," Elphaba whispers, holding me tighter. "Not... your... fault." I'm sobbing openly hearing her voice trying to move past her broken lips.

"Stop making it worse, Elphie," I murmur into the side of her breast.

"No... regrets."

"_Stop it_."

"Worth... it."

I'm smiling and sobbing now. "Give your lips the chance to heal, Elphie."

"They… feel great."

I close my eyes and sigh against her. "They're burned. That's not great."

"I don't feel… the burning… I just feel… you."

And there goes my heart, shattering inside my chest and breaking along with the rest of my already dead body. I sniffle hard and swallow to stop the tears from escaping again. "Please Elphie, stop."

But she doesn't listen. "I've wanted to… kiss you for a while… now."

Don't tell her you did too! Don't tell her you did too! Oz, Lurline, Kumbric Witch, Unnamed God, WHOEVER, please keep me from saying what I desperately wish to say!

"Since the night… in the lab." Elphaba breathes. "You looked at me… for the first time and…"

I bite my bottom lip and clench my fists tightly against her coat. Change the subject! Change the subject!

Elphaba shifts as she takes a deep breath and something hard pushes against my side. The little green bottle!

"Elphie, can I ask you something?" I ask her, hoping to WHOEVER that my tone isn't betraying how I feel toward her. She sighs and nods for me to continue. "Why wouldn't you let me use this oil?" I hold up the little green bottle.

Elphaba takes it from my hand and I catch a glimpse of sorrow in her gaze. I regret ever asking her.

"You don't have to-" I begin to say until she cuts in with,

"It was my mother's."

Elphaba's never talked to me about her mother before. All I've ever heard is how awful her father is. To imagine there was once someone in her life that could have her looking so absolutely forlorn at their memory is uplifting in it's own way. It means she was cared for once. Someone loved her.

I ask her to tell me what she was like.

And Elphaba tells me. Her voice so wistful and soft I feel myself being pulled closer to her and into her stories. I feel myself falling more for her. Someone did love her once, even if it was fleeting… and yet I'm too afraid to admit who that someone is now.

We lie together for a little while longer until Elphaba falls asleep. Then I sit up in the bed beside her, watching her.

Staring at the wonderful girl sleeping so soundly below me… and then at the damage I've done to her lips.

She can tell me a million times over that she has no regrets kissing me.

But seeing her lips so burnt, I feel a million stabs to my heart.

I'm convinced more than ever now that things between us can never be.

I could never be that someone.

* * *

Elphaba wakes up the next morning, far too chipper for her usual moody, morning self. She greets me with a hug and a kiss to the top of my head. I push her away, alarmed.

"It's all right, Glinda, see." She points to her mouth. I see nothing but healing skin. No new blisters. "Hair can't burn, it's already dead."

As she disappears into the bathroom I can't help but think,

"So am I."

* * *

After that morning I begin to distance myself from Elphaba. When she's back in our room, I make excuses to go outside. At first Elphaba doesn't question my new-found love for all things outdoors.

I lost track of the number of times I told her I was going to watch the ice skaters down at the Suicide Canal. Knowing full well that she doesn't care for the dangerous sport of "sliding around on knives over thick water." Her words, not mine.

At meals I insist she eat downstairs while I catch up on reading.

It was easy to avoid her when I kept my distance. When I was good about not getting close to her.

The times when she'd move in to give me a hug, or just touch my hand were much harder to escape from.

Much harder to ignore the sting in her eyes when I would gently push her away, giving her lame excuses as to why.

"I'm cold Elphie, I don't want you to get sick."

"Someone could see, Elphaba,"

"_Later_, Elphaba."

The more distance I put between us the more I could feel my heart breaking. The only thought keeping me from falling apart completely being that this was the only way I could help Elphaba.

How could I ever be with her if my time in Oz had already expired?

For every breath I could see her take, I was reminded.

For every time someone stopped her in the halls, I was reminded.

For every time she looked at me from across the room, silent and hurt. I was definitely reminded.

By the second week the student body was back and classes had resumed. We were barely speaking to one another. A veil of indifference replaced the hurt I saw everyday in Elphaba's eyes. I tried not to let her empty expressions haunt me. But I'd never felt so strongly about someone before. Never missed them more. And every time I thought about her I felt even more tied to this ghostly existence.

At night I tried not to return back into our room. I knew all my resolve would melt the moment I would lay eyes on her sleeping form. Instead I would stand outside her window, hidden behind the cover of darkness and watch until she turned down the lamp. Then I'd sigh and walk around the deserted campus trying desperately to move on so the hurt I felt with every step away from Elphaba would finally leave me.

It never did.

And every night I would try again.

Until the night Elphaba didn't turn down her lamp.

I sat in my usual spot, behind the tree nearest to the gate. From here I could see her window, the only one left with a soft glow still emitting through the panes. I knew dawn was approaching. There were a few birds just beginning to wake, chirping softly into the early morning air.

I sigh and let myself fall onto the wet ground below me. I notice a small scuff on my cream colored heels and rub my fingers over the piece of dirt. It doesn't come off and I realize it's not dirt… it's blood. _Dillamond's blood_. Forever marked on my existence. Forever a reminder. Shivering I look away from my feet. Instead I focus up at the still dark sky.

I wonder whether it would snow today or not.

Elphaba wouldn't like it if it did.

I close my eyes and force that thought to leave my mind. Force myself not to think of her, of these feelings swirling so dangerously inside me. When I open them a few minutes later I try to repress the urge to scream. Instead I make an unattractive sputtering noise at the sight.

Elphaba is standing above me. Her brows are set so low over her eyes they're completely hooded in the darkness. Yet, I still feel her glare penetrating so deep it's as though she's pinned me to the ground without so much as lifting a finger. My stomach twists.

"_Why_?" The voice that tumbles from Elphaba's throat is so raw I feel my own throat burning.

My response is already rehearsed. "You need someon-"

"_No_!" Elphaba roars grabbing fistfuls of my coat and yanking me to my feet. I'm completely stunned as she holds me in front of her. "Don't tell me what I _need,_ Glinda!"

I finally regain control of myself, brushing her arms aside, careful not to touch her exposed hands. I take a few steps away from her, holding her back at arms length.

"_Why_?" She repeats, this time her voice sounding far more defeated. I look up at her, surprised to see her once imposing posture has shrunk. She looks so tired.

"I can't," I begin to say, trying to think of the right words. I have to focus my gaze to the floor in order to fully concentrate. "I can't…_be with you_, Elphaba. I'll only hurt you."

"And these past few days, what would you call that?" She demands an answer.

I cross my arms over my chest, hugging myself. "Necessary detachment."

"_Necessary detachment_." Elphaba spits the words out with a laugh. I flinch at her tone. "Did it ever think to enter your blissful, _blonde_ head that maybe, just _maybe,_ your absence caused more hurt than any stupid burn ever will?"

I shake my head, eyes still turned to the ground. Be strong, Glinda. Be strong, Glinda. Don't look up.

"For Oz sake, why can't you look at me?" Elphaba's voice cracks as she grabs my shoulders again. Her grip feels weak against my arms. "Am I really that… that _repulsive _to you?"

My head shoots up. "No Elphie! I'd never think that of you!"

It's too late though. Her eyes connect with mine and the absolute misery I see reflected back at me clenches at my heart.

"Why have you been pushing me away Glinda? I thought we'd moved past that? What made you change your mind?" The questions are asked slowly, dejected.

The answer is lurking plain as day in her expression. She thinks it's her fault.

She couldn't be more wrong. I move towards her. "I just want the best for you, Elphaba. How could I ever be the best?"

"You are." Elphaba affirms.

"I hurt you."

"I don't care."

"I do." I exclaim. "I care so much that it scares me!"

My eyes are blurring over with tears. But all I feel is Elphaba wrapping me in her arms and holding me close. It's only then that I can finally admit to what's been coursing through me. To what causes me to believe my heart has started pounding against my chest as she whispers in my ear that everything will be all right.

"I'm a little in love with you, Elphie." I confess against her shoulder. The muscles beneath my cheek tense and for a brief moment I feel as though I've said the wrong thing.

"No one has…" Elphaba begins, her voice going impossibly soft. She takes a deep breath. "No ones ever said they love me before."

I'm shocked before remembering exactly what an awful card life has handed this amazing woman. What an awful family she's lived with for so long. I squeeze her to me, burying my face in the scarf around her neck.

"You have _me_," I whisper. "And _I _love you."

We stay wrapped in each other, standing there underneath that tree by the gate until the sky starts turning pink in the dawn light. It's only when the first snowflake lands on her shoulder that we finally move.

The sun peaks above the horizon as we walk back into our dorm, together.


	10. “Good Afternoon, Madame”

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 10 – **_**"Good Afternoon, Madame."**_

I apologize all the way back to our dorm. For pushing her away, for snapping at her, for hurting her. Elphaba tells me it doesn't matter anymore. I ask her how she could forgive me for everything I've put her through and she tells me it's simple.

"You love me. That's all that will ever matter."

As we enter back into our dorm all I want to do is stand on my toes and press a kiss to her blushing cheek. I sigh thinking about what would happen if I gave into such an impulse. If only there were gloves for my mouth.

Then a brilliant thought pops into my head. I squeal, delighted as I rush over to her desk and throw open the first drawer. What I'm looking for sits atop her pencil case, ready for use.

"I've never seen you so excited to study before," Elphaba muses.

"I hardly consider what I'm about to do studying, Elphie" I reply, hiding the object behind my back as I come to stand in front of Elphaba. "Unless, of course, the subject is you."

One dark eyebrow raises and Elphaba's cheeks darken even more, if that's possible. I can't help myself any longer. I bring the roll of tape in front of me and rip off a big enough piece as quickly as I can. I stick the strip over my lips.

"Creative," Elphaba whispers as I press a soft kiss to her cheek. Seeing the corner of her mouth pull up in a small smile I lean in and touch our lips together. It's definitely not the same feeling I get from before, but at least she's not burning. As I end the chaste kiss I can see Elphaba straining to smile against the tape now stuck to her mouth. I giggle and pull it from her lips gently. "_Very _creative."

"Runs in the family."

Elphaba has a wicked grin on her face. "I wonder where else this will stick?"

"Elphie!" I blush hard. "Such inappropriateness!"

"I don't know what you're thinking about, Glinda. I merely meant your forehead." She says innocently. I know better than to believe her.

Unless my forehead has suddenly turned into other unmentionable places Elphaba sure has a dirty mind.

It's actually a little thrilling.

* * *

By lunch the following day Elphaba and I have fallen back into our usual routine. Only this time I keep my gloves on me at all times. I really could care less what other people think as they watch them seemingly float around. I can't control my touchy feely tendencies and I'd rather not have to worry for Elphaba's well-being if I suddenly decide one of her hands looks lonely. When pestered she just says it's a charm she's working on for sorcery seminar.

No one really pays me much attention after that.

Right now we're sitting inside the dining hall in our usual secluded booth. There's too much rain coming down outside to make it to the library safely. Elphaba keeps taking glances over to the staff table where Morrible is sitting. I've been openly glaring daggers at the giant fish woman since we sat down.

"I can't believe she's sitting there eating as if she hasn't spilled innocent blood." Elphaba mutters.

I sigh. "I can."

Elphaba looks over at me, her expression softening. "Glinda, what she did to you is completely… it's so… Oz, I can't even think of a word to describe it!"

"I know," I say reaching over and touching her fingers gently. She threads her hand with mine. "But it's not like we can do anything about it anyway."

Elphaba shakes her head. "There is always something, Glinda."

I don't say anything back. Elphaba lets go of my hand and continues eating. When she glances back over at Morrible I can see the disgust clear as day in her eyes. I'm disgusted with the horrible cow too. She got away with murder. _My_ murder. And all I can do is sit and watch, hoping she chokes on her fork.

"I think she still has it." Elphaba whispers. The hint of conspiring in her voice has me finally turning to meet her eyes. "The journal." She mouths.

"What makes you think she has it, Elphie?" I ask only to be shushed repeatedly by Elphaba. I roll my eyes and lower my voice, despite obviously not needing to. "She's probably burned it ages ago."

"I don't think so," Elphaba says, looking around before leaning over the table towards me more. I can't help but lean in too. "Just look at her, Glinda. She's a walking monument. A total pack rat. I bet you _anything_ she's kept it."

Hmm, Elphaba does have a point. Morrible wears her prized possessions and accessories as if they were trophies. She probably has kept the journal just to gloat over it in her rooms. My eyes narrow in disgust and contempt over at Morrible as she takes a bite from her salad. Watching her jaw work has my expression veering more towards disgust.

Elphaba snaps her fingers in front of my face and I turn back to give her my attention.

"Just think," Elphaba says. "If we find the journal and we get the material published then your death wasn't in vain. We'd be saving millions of Animals' lives! Morrible wouldn't have won!" She exclaims in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, let's just _stroll_ into Morrible's rooms and take it without her noticing it's gone. We don't even know for sure if it's even _there_." I point out.

"There's a chance! And of course we can walk into her rooms! Or have you forgotten? Just because I can see you doesn't mean everyone else can." Elphaba grins.

I don't like that grin.

"But, Elphie," I begin to protest before she cuts me off.

"Glinda, please, we have to try. _Please_. If not for Dillamond and the Animals then for me?" Oh my Oz, is she really pouting at me? "What's the worse that could happen? You're already dead, right?"

That earns her a slap to the shoulder.

"Ow, ok, sorry. But it's true you know."

A _harder _slap.

* * *

Elphaba comes up with a plan later that night. I tell her it's ridiculous but she doesn't seem to hear me. I can only hope that she knows what she's doing.

"It'll be fine, Glinda," Elphaba assures me as she slips under the covers in her bed. I'm all ready sitting on mine, legs tucked beneath me as I watch her. She's left her hair down tonight. I'm completely transfixed.

Elphaba reaches over to turn down her bedside lamp, pausing as she catches me staring at her.

"I promise I'll still be green tomorrow." She laughs quietly. I've known her long enough to hear the insecurity behind her words.

"You're beautiful, Elphaba. Green skin and all." I tell her earnestly.

Elphaba turns down the lamp in response, the room becoming bathed in darkness. I hear her shifting under her blankets, settling into her lumpy pillows.

She deserves so much more than lumpy pillows.

"Elphie?" I call in a whisper.

I hear her sigh. "What, Glinda? I really should get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

I ignore her. "Come here."

She's stopped fidgeting under her sheets entirely.

"Why?" She asks softly. Nervously even?

"Please?"

I don't want to tell her why. I don't want to scare her away. How am I supposed to ask her to come sleep in my comfy bed? The one belonging to the dead girl that's in love with you.

It even sounds creepy in my head.

Elphaba is still hesitant so I pick myself up from my bed, taking one of my fluffier pillows with me and make my way over to hers. She's wrapped her blankets tightly around her shoulders. I briefly wonder what she's thinking. Why she's acting so sequestered when just a couple nights before she was more than willing to share her bed with me.

I reach over and touch her shoulder gently. Her arm twitches under my fingers as I hear air being sucked through her teeth. I lift my hand away, afraid I've burnt her.

I'm wearing my gloves.

I'm confused. "Elphie, are you all right?"

She nods against her pillow.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shakes her head.

I don't know why she's acting so odd, but I also don't want to press her.

"So then is it all right if I lie with you?" I ask tentatively. I hold up my pillow despite the fact that she's turned away from me and definitely can't see. "I've brought a fluffy pillow."

I see her body relax a little under the sheets. She turns to look at me finally. "It's pink."

"Yes, the one color you could never clash with." I smile.

Elphaba turns back over. I don't miss the hint of a grin pulling at her lips though. She scoots over in her tiny bed, making space for me. I lie down next to her, above the covers. We exchange pillows, Elphaba giving a little sigh of content as she rests her head on the fluff of pink.

I try to ignore the way hers feels stiff as rock.

I'm too busy enjoying the way it smells like her anyway. Elphaba always smells like a mix of her oils. Today she must have used the Rosewood. I haven't told her yet but it's my favorite. My body just completely relaxes as I sink into the pillow further.

"I'm sorry about acting strange before," Elphaba's voice vibrates in the pillow below my ear. I feel comforted by the feeling.

"Yeah, what was that about anyway?" I giggle. Best to make light of the situation. Elphaba rolls onto her back groaning as she covers her face with her hands.

"You're going to laugh when I tell you."

"Try me," I say, propping my head up on my arm.

Elphaba peeks at me through her fingers before finally dropping her hands to her sides. I reach over and take the closest one with mine. She gives me a small smile.

"I thought you wanted us to… um…." I can see her blushing even in this darkened room.

I'm blushing furiously now too. "_Elphie_!" I shriek burying my head into the pillow below me.

Of course now it's _all_ I can think about. I'm feeling a little warm in places I'd never felt warm before.

I shriek some more into my pillow.

Elphaba laughs beside me. "Oh come on, Glinda. It wouldn't have been _that_ bad."

I pick my head up and give her an are-you-kidding-me look. "Just tell me this Elphie…. which one of us would have been wrapped in tape?"

Elphaba is laughing even harder.

I pout a little at her taking this situation so lightly. Then I get a mental image of us on the bed, Elphaba wrapped in nothing but tape, my hair snagged on a section of her arm. It actually is kind of funny if you think about it. Minus the part where my hair would be ruined.

I don't care. It would be _so _worth it if we could make it work.

"I vote you, you're smaller. We'd use less tape." Elphaba rationalizes.

I don't think so. "You're thinner, so _you'd_ use less tape."

Elphaba smirks. "Dominance based on skin surface area. I don't think there's ever been a math equation quite so… _tempting_."

I giggle as Elphaba wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Only you would find our logistic problem alluring."

"I like that," She says, finally turning onto her side to face me. I bring our linked hands up under our chins, careful not to let her sensitive skin touch my face.

"Like what?"

"What you called this," Elphaba gives my hand a squeeze. "Our logistic problem."

My forehead creases into a frown. "I don't want to think of us as a problem, Elphie."

Elphaba continues smiling at me. "A logistic problem requires a solution. And we will find an answer, Glinda. I promise you."

I want to kiss her so badly right now. I contain my urge to just pounce on Elphaba, instead choosing to sigh happily and snuggle down into her shoulder. It's far more comfortable than the pillow and smells way more like her. This spot is perfect.

"Love you," I mumble, smiling.

Elphaba wraps her arms around me in reply. She falls asleep a short while later. I stay awake tracing small shapes into her shoulder, wondering just when we'll find the so-called solution to our logistical nightmare.

* * *

The next day at breakfast we roll Elphaba's plan to get the journal back into action. I sit next to Elphaba in the dining hall and try not to knock myself into a coma as Nessa rants on and on about something even more ridiculous than this ridiculous plan. I want to prod Elphaba but I've left my gloves in our room in order for this plan to work.

Nessa wouldn't exactly approve of floating appendages.

"I don't remember the part of the plan where I get bored to tears for _an hour_," I growl into Elphaba's ear.

I see her jaw clench.

"So, will you be joining me then?" I hear Nessa say.

"I'm sorry Nessa, joining you for what again?" Elphaba asks her sister to repeat politely.

"To pray for your soul of course! You are still living in that room with that demon spawn, yes?"

Not exactly the sisterly bonding time Elphaba had planned for but I guess it would suffice. That is so long as it took place in Nessa's rooms.

"She's not a demon spawn, Nessa." Elphaba groans.

Nessa gasps, hand quickly coming to cover her heart. "You know of its gender! You _have _been corrupted by its influence!"

Both Elphaba and I roll our eyes.

"I think you're overexag-Nessa!" Elphaba is being yanked from her chair before she can even finish her thought. Nessa is holding one of Elphaba's arm in a grip so tight I'm not even sure I could pry her arm free with magic. I follow after them as Nessa rolls furiously back towards her rooms. Elphaba notices and gives me a huge grin. Then her grin vanishes as she's nearly run into the wall. "Sweet Oz, Nessa! Slow down!"

"I will not slow down Elphaba! We need to get back to my rooms! We need to save your soul!"

"In your rooms though, right?" Elphaba clarifies as they make another quick turn down the main hall.

"Yes! Has this demon made you deaf as well as insufferable?"

I can't help but giggle as I chase after them. Once inside Nessa's rooms, which I note are entirely devoid of personality, Elphaba is told to sit on the bed. She does so willingly and lies back into Nessa's boring pillows.

"No! Elphaba! Sit!" Nessa screeches. She swats at Elphaba until Elphie is sitting up straight. I can't help but laugh as I stand by the desk. Elphaba glares at me. I laugh harder.

"This was all your idea. You have no one to blame but yourself." I say.

Elphaba mutters something under her breath I can't quite hear. But Nessa does. She slaps her sister on the arm again.

"Ow! Nessa! Oz! What's gotten into you!"

"What's gotten into me? No! The question is what's gotten into _you_!"

"Nothing has gotten into me, Nessa."

"That's what all the possessed say! And the next thing you know they're off killing everyone. Would you like to be one of those people, Elphaba?"

Elphaba opens her mouth to say something I realize will probably result in her getting slapped some more. But she pauses and shakes her head instead.

"Good," Nessa says laying a blanket into Elphaba's lap. "I hear it gets cold when the demon leaves you."

Elphaba looks over to me. "It does." She says quietly.

I smile at her sadly.

"I need to go collect my things from my study. But you stay right there!" Nessa orders before disappearing into the next room.

Elphaba is up off the bed the instant the door clicks closed behind her sister.

"Quick, get on the balcony." Elphaba says hurriedly as she opens the door leading to Nessa's balcony. I step out of the room and into the small outdoor space. Nessa has set up a couple chairs around a tea table. It's rather cute. Though it looks completely unused. I hit one by accident in my rush and the clang resounds loudly.

Elphaba and I both freeze.

Nessa doesn't seem to have heard. We both relax.

"You know what to do?" Elphaba asks. It's the first time I've noticed since this plan has gotten underway that she seems worried. I pull her to me in a quick hug.

"I'll be back before she blesses you too much." I say with a giggle.

Elphaba doesn't look too convinced as I pull away. But she presses her hands to her lips and then touches my shoulder gently. "Be safe."

I smile at her tenderness. "I will."

She closes the door to the balcony just as Nessa wheels back into the room. As I make my way over to Morrible's window I can't help but hear as Nessa scolds Elphaba for attempting to escape.

The sounds of the sisters arguing dies down once I'm level with Morrible's window. The curtains are drawn over the glass and I become apprehensive at what lies inside. A breeze must pass by as the curtains sway in time with the rustle of the leaves on the tree to my side. Looking down I notice the window is open a crack. Just as Elphaba said it would be.

I push the glass up and slip inside.

My eyes take a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. When they do what I see doesn't surprise me. Morrible's quarters are just as I imagined them to be. A mess of hanging fabrics all clashing together and forming an enormous eyesore. Pretty much exactly like their owner.

I realize I'm in her study. There's a desk to my right, every inch covered with papers and books. Shelves cover every wall, books overflowing on the wood surfaces. Some even piled to the floor. I recognize some from seminar. Others from my father's own extensive library. The rest make me anxious.

Darker magic.

An odd clicking noise startles me. I move over to the shelf opposite me. One of the mechanical looking devices seems to have come to life. As I lean towards it the clicking gears work faster.

"Odd," I breathe.

The little tick-tock device stops clicking as I move away. Very odd indeed. I make a note to mention it to Elphaba later.

Right now I need to find that journal. And I don't know how Elphie expects me to find that it in here. This is going to take ages!

A part of me feels like the journal wouldn't be in her study though. Morrible would want it someplace less common. Think trophy, I repeat to myself.

I wander through the open study door into Morrible's living room. Oz, if I thought her study was a disaster her living room looks as though a storm has passed through. But there's one bookcase of particular interest. Something about it draws me near. It's lined with sorcery medals and other such achievements.

"Perfect."

I try not to read the titles on the medals, knowing how undeserving Morrible is of all of them. I wish I had a pen on me so I could write my own trophy for her.

Or at least deface the ones she's taken so much time to make sure glisten so brightly. I take interest in one specific though. It's unlike the others. No gold, no glamour, just a blue sphere inlaid on a plaque. I reach out to touch the glass. The liquid swirling inside glows yellow at my touch. I jump back.

"_Good Afternoon, Madame_." I'm even more surprised by the silky voice that flows from the sphere. Elphaba will not be happy to hear I've ruined her plans. I turn on my heel quickly; ready to bolt form the room but I am stilled as the sound of a door sliding open reaches my ears.

Turning back to the bookcase slowly I am surprised to find it's been transformed into a doorway. An entirely separate room lies open behind the wall. I move cautiously into the new room. All the clutter and madness of Morrible's quarters not reflected off the sparse and empty, almost scientific surfaces of the small space. I'm reminded a little of Elphaba's lab... minus the feeling of home.

There are sorcery instruments in here I'd only ever read about in books. Some I don't even recognize. A chill rolls through my spine. I've spent far too long in this room.

And thankfully I don't have to spend another minute. I spot Dillamonds journal lying atop the counter against the back wall. I rush over and grab it, holding it to my chest as I run from the room.

The bookcase slides close behind me, wishing me a good evening as I sprint back through the living room and into Morrible's study. I throw myself out the window and slam it shut. I am panting for no reason, trying to fill eternally empty lungs as I stand on the balcony staring with wide eyes at Morrible's window.

The cold still hasn't left me.

I shake my head clear and make my way to Nessa's rooms. I need to see Elphaba. I don't bother hesitating once I'm in front of her room and rap on the door a couple times.

"Oh my Oz!" Nessa exclaims from her position on the bed. Through the glass I watch as Elphaba springs to her feet and opens the balcony door for me. Before she can even ask about the book she's pulling me into a fierce hug.

"I was so worried." She whispers into my ear. The warm shiver that descends down my spine has me throwing my arms around her, and holding her closer to me.

"I found it." I say as we part, holding the journal between us.

Elphaba takes it gently, running her fingers softly over the worn cover. She gives me a small smile.

"W-where do you think you're going?" Nessa stammers as Elphaba links her arm through mine and leads me to the door.

She turns back to her handicapped sister. "Back to my room." Elphaba says opening the door. She allows me to pass before turning to me with a smirk. "What do you think Demon?"

I giggle as Elphaba gives me a mock sultry look.

Nessa gasps, horrified.

I giggle more.

"She wants to do _naughty_ things to me." Elphaba announces. "Sorry I can't stay, Nessa, need to," She makes a lewd jester with her hands that only makes Nessa gasp in _more_ horror. "Right. So, goodbye!"

And with that we tear down the hall laughing like lunatics all the way.

When we make it back to our room we both fall to the floor, laying side by side. The journal resting safely between us. Elphaba's breathing still hasn't calmed. The flush of color on her cheeks hasn't receded.

Seeing her like this... seeing her so full of life. It makes me feel _so alive_.


	11. The Prelude

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 11 - **_**The Prelude**_

Once Elphaba calmed, she didn't waste another second before she was sitting down with the journal and pouring over it as if it would disappear the minute she looked away. She kept reading, jotting notes down in her notebook, the one I remember handing to her that night in the lab. I let her work, knowing just how important this is to her. It isn't until well past nightfall when she finally speaks to me.

"Glinda, this is exactly what I've been looking for," she says, still not tearing her eyes away. I come up beside her, placing a gloved hand gently on her back. I can feel her muscles sliding furiously under my palm in time with the speed of her arm.

"Will it help?" I ask, trying to decipher exactly what she's writing. But her pen is moving so fast that her usually neat script has turned into a sloppy mess. "Can you even read what you're writing, Elphie?" I giggle.

She pauses a moment to look at her notes. "Sort of." She says crossing something out and replacing it with a word I can finally recognize.

"Genetics." I read aloud.

"Yes, between Animals and Humans. Dillamond was researching our similarities. He keeps mentioning a breakthrough soon. But I've read nearly the whole book and he still hasn't uncovered it." Elphaba sounds a little deterred as she flips a page.

"Why don't you skip to the end then? See if it's there?"

"I did," Elphaba, replies, sighing. "It's not."

I feel just as dejected as Elphaba. "So the journal is pointless?" Did I really die for nothing?

"No," Elphaba says, finally turning away from the journal to look at me. I can see the beginnings of strain leaking in from the edges of her eyes, little angry red lines moving in towards her irises. She needs rest. Instead she gives me a determined grin. "It's a logistic problem Glinda, he's given the equation. I just have to find the answer."

I realize she plans not to rest until she finds it. I don't like the way she's pushing herself. I've snuck down to the kitchens twice today to get her meals since she refused to leave the room. They both lie untouched on the corner of the desk.

"You skipped lunch and dinner entirely, Elphie. And it's past midnight. Maybe you should get some sleep?" I suggest, rubbing her tired shoulders, hoping to coax her to rest with a tiny massage. I can feel her leaning back into my touch, her grip on the pen loosening.

"But I'm almost there, Glinda." Elphaba mutters through her yawn. I can't help but smile at my handy work.

"You can finish in the morning… after a giant breakfast." I add in a soothing low voice. Elphaba lets her head roll back, her eyes falling close as she sinks into her seat. I let go of her shoulders and gently pluck her glasses from her face. I'm about to help her up and over to her bed when suddenly there's a loud siren blaring throughout the dormitory.

Elphaba shoots up from her seat, wide-awake. I stand beside her, just as in shock but more so bewildered. Since when does Crage Hall have alarms? Then Morrible's magically amplified voice rings out across the dorms.

"_**Girls of Crage Hall. This is a mandatory lock down. Until further notice you are not to leave your dormitories until they have been thoroughly searched by the guards and myself….**__"_Her voice grows softer after a pause_. "And please try not to panic too much. It is rather late and I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible. __**That is all**__!"_

That was rather vague…

Morrible must not want anyone knowing about the journal.

Oh Oz! The journal! A lock-down?

A SEARCH?

Elphaba is still standing stunned beside me. Her mouth is hanging open while she stares dumbfounded at our door. I have to snap my fingers in front of her face a few times before she comes to.

When her eyes find mine I finally begin panicking. "Elphie! What do we do with it?"

Elphaba throws her arms out, ready to pounce on the nearest hiding spot. She gestures wildly to the window before grabbing me by the arms and pulling me towards it. "Take it and jump."

"WHAT?" Is she kidding me! I'm not jumping out of a second floor window with a book just to-

There's a harsh knock against our door. "Miss Elphaba, if you would please open your door for the search we can get this over with quickly and _painlessly_!" Morrible trills from outside the door. I can hear the click of her heel tapping impatiently against the floor.

Elphaba turns to me, pleading, her voice hushed. "Please Glinda, it'll be fine. You're-"

"Yes, I know, already dead." I sigh, pushing the window open. "Ugh, the things I do for you." I say as I take Dillamonds' journal and her notebook as she hands them to me.

Our eyes lock as I look back up. Elphaba is trying to mask her distress with a calming gaze but one eyelid twitches, giving her away. I pull her in for a quick hug. "Please, _be safe_." I whisper.

She squeezes me tight, giving me a nod. We pull away when more knocking on the door is heard. Closing my eyes I lean forward and step out the window.

I land in a tangle of limbs on the path below. No pain. There's never any pain. I let out a sigh. Then I hear Elphaba welcoming Morrible into our room through the open window. The books lay a few paces from me. I scurry over and pick them up before dashing behind the nearest tree. Tucking the journals into my coat pocket I make sure I am fully covered behind the tree before poking my head around and gazing up at our window.

Elphaba is following Morrible around the room. A couple guards are trailing dumbly after them.

I feel my legs shaking with anxiety wondering exactly what is happening up in that room. I can't hear anything and only see something when someone passes by the window. Morrible's grotesque head suddenly pokes out through our window and I press myself further against the tree trunk, further out of sight. I feel like an eternity has passed before Elphaba comes to the window and motions for me to come back inside. I can't exactly walk back into Crage Hall holding the exact thing Morrible is looking for so I hide both journals in the bush behind me before heading back inside to hear what Elphaba has to say.

"Oz Glinda, she just stormed in here and immediately started going through my desk! She knows we have it!" Elphaba exclaims in a loud whisper.

"Then what do we do? I left it outside in case she came back." I explain as Elphaba looks down to my empty hands.

She nods and runs a hand through her tousled hair. "I don't know. She knows though. She knows we have it. And the look on her face when she saw your stuff! Glinda…" Elphaba trails off as she slumps onto her bed. Her brow creases in thought for a moment before she looks back up at me. I can't quite read the expression on her face. "W-we have to leave. Tonight."

I realize why I can't place her expression. It's because I've never seen Elphaba looking so afraid before. I've never seen her look afraid ever.

"Leave? And go where?" I ask, utterly confused.

"To the Wizard," Elphaba says, breathless. "We have to take the journal to the Wizard. He's the only one who will know what to do."

I bite my bottom lip as Elphaba's suggestion sinks into my head. "Elphie," I say cautiously, going to sit beside her. "That idea is crazy, maybe we could aim a little lower?"

Elphaba just shakes her head. "It's the only other option."

"We could go to your other professors, we could tell the regents. Oz, we could go to the Gale Force station in town!"

"You weren't here Glinda, you didn't see the guards you-"

"The guards?" I question. "What do they have anything to do with _this_?"

"I know what someone operating under magic looks like. They both had glossy eyes and couldn't speak aside from grunts. Morrible obviously spelled them!"

"Why would she spell the guards? She's in _charge_ of the guards. You're not making any sense!"

"Because she tried to put the same spell on me!"

My throat constricts. Morrible tried to spell Elphie. Morrible spelled the guards.

Who else has she spelled?

Elphaba's idea to see the Wizard suddenly doesn't sound so crazy anymore.

"How soon can you be packed?" I ask.

* * *

It doesn't take long to stuff Elphaba's belongings, or at least the ones she's deemed important, into her small suitcase. Then she packed my gloves, wand and the roll of tape. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her placing it next to her shawl.

She's even written a quick letter to Nessa and left it on our nightstand.

In her haste to try and fit a couple of her biology books she completely forgot about her oils. I wrap some (one of course being her burn oils and the other the Rosewood) carefully into one of my old makeup containers and hand them to her.

"Thank you," Elphaba says giving me a small smile as she packs the container into the last remaining corner of her suitcase.

"Do you have enough money?" I ask as she closes her suitcase.

Elphaba slings her school bag over her shoulder and opens a pocket. She digs through it for a moment before looking up at me. "Enough." She says quietly.

I move over and look into the pocket. There are a handful of coins and some lint.

"_Not _enough, Elphie."

"It's all I have on me. The banks are closed, it'll have to do."

"Not enough even for the _train_, Elphaba." I emphasize. Then a thought pops into my head. "But I know where there is money."

We sneak down into the basement level of Crage Hall easily enough with all the night guards still trailing after Morrible. I had remembered when Elphaba said she'd come down here to magic my belongings back into the room and how some stuff still remained.

Specifically, my very large trunk of extra supplies. Extra makeup, extra leggings, extra skirt slips.

Extra money.

I desperately hoped no one had stolen my Father's money. To be used in case of an emergency, he had told me.

I think a fish woman out to murder your girlfriend warrants an emergency.

I just referred to Elphie as my girlfriend. I can't stop the smile that finds itself fixed on my lips. When Elphaba notices and asks why I'm suddenly in such a great mood during our supposed escape I tell her it's nothing. What we have is new. Oddly wonderful and so, _so _new. I don't want to scare her away. Not when I've just _found_ her. I'm still smiling, though more internally, as we finally reach the door of my storage room.

Elphaba wastes no time in trying to unlock the door with a spell I recognize from last year. She frowns when the door remains locked.

I frown too as a slightly yellow haze surrounds the keyhole for the briefest of moments. The color is strikingly familiar. My mind replays the bookcase in Morrible's room, the one with the little blue sphere. How it glowed that exact yellow when I touched it.

"She's spelled it closed." I say, not entirely surprised. Though why she'd block anyone from entering a storage locker full of my stuff is a little beyond me.

I'm suddenly overwhelmed by my suspicions against Morrible mounting so quickly. Does she know I exist? And if she does how long has she known? Can she see me? Elphaba seems to share my thoughts as she curses at the door, then at Morrible.

She begins pacing in front of the door, mumbling under her breath.

"Elphaba," I whisper, not wanting to startle her but we are running out of time and options and we need to think of something fast. She looks up at me, a wild expression in her eyes.

"Can't you just, you know, walk through the door?" She asks me.

I try not to take her suggestion seriously seeing as she's so wound up. "I'm corporeal Elphie, not corpor-fantastic."

"Well then you can _corpor-magic _the door open."

I roll my eyes. "Have you not been reading your books properly? Magic is rooted to Oz. It's a _living_ and _breathing_ thing. I am neither." I look down, sighing. "I'm not a part of Oz anymore."

Elphaba reaches out and places her hands on my shoulders. "You're here, Glinda. You have to be."

"I haven't been here for a long time." I smile sadly.

Elphaba's eyes soften as her expression becomes clear again. She's no longer in a panic as she takes a step toward me.

"Remember that day at dinner? I brought you the tea?" she asks me. I nod. "I asked you to try magic then and you said you would later. Can now be later?"

"Elphie," I begin to protest but she gives my shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Please, Glinda, try? For me?"

She says it with so much hope in her voice that I can't deny her wish. I lay my bare hands over her gloved ones and nod once. Elphaba takes a step away from me as I turn to face the door. I reach my hand out and place my palm against the lock. I can feel a slight tingling running through my fingers, down my wrist and up my arm. I feel cold.

I've never had this reaction to touching something magicked before. There's usually not a reaction at all! I close my eyes and whisper the spell I used to practice so feverishly in my room at night.

The yellow haze comes to life, swirls around my fingers and then disappears.

The door clicks open.

I feel Elphaba squeezing me in an embrace from behind. Her warmth spills into my back and down my limbs.

"You _are_ here, Glinda." Elphaba whispers into my ear. She presses a kiss to a spot behind my head before taking my hand and leading me into the room.

I'm still in a bit of a daze at having done magic. I spend a good amount of time just staring at my hands while Elphaba tries to find my money in the dimly lit room.

I don't understand what it means. How could I do magic? I think back to the book.

…_These Specters remain closest to sources retaining the strongest connection to the Magic of Oz._

Could I only do it because Elphaba was near me? It would explain why I couldn't do it anywhere else. But I'd never seen magic behave the way it did, swirling around my fingers. It was almost as if it recognized me.

Was it because of Morrible? Because, I was "_born"_of her magic?

I shudder just thinking about it.

"Glinda? Little help?" Elphaba says her voice finally breaking me from my thoughts. I look over towards her. Boxes of my stuff surround her, barely illuminated by moonlight streaming in through the small window on the far wall near the ceiling. "You have a _lot _of stuff."

"The trunk," I say, surprised by the raspy quality of my voice. I cough to clear my throat as Elphaba lifts open the trunk.

While she digs around for the money I look around at all the things I used to consider so important. My large handcrafted gold mirror is sitting against the wall, collecting a layer of dusk so thick you can't even see anything reflected off it's once gleaming surface. Next to it lays a pile of hatboxes. I recognize the one sitting on top. I smile thinking about my Auntie and what I'd once considered a completely horrendous hat.

Worthy of risking my life for, apparently.

I walk over and take the box from the pile. Opening the lid I can't help but laugh. The hat really is quite unique. It would look absurd on me, all pointy and black.

It's more Elphaba's style, I realize.

"Ok Glinda, I may weigh three times my weight with all this money but I'm ready to go now if you are." Elphaba says, smirking over at me. "And what is that you're holding?"

"A hat," I reply as Elphaba comes over towards me and squints her eyes as she stares at the hat in my hands. "I think it'd look great on you."

"Really?" Elphaba asks, clearly amused. She takes the hat from my hands and plops it onto her head. "So how do I look?" She mocks a pose from one of my fashion magazines.

I want to laugh with her as she tries to pout her lips against her chuckles. But I can't because I'm struck with just how fitting the hat looks on her. As if it could ever only belong to Elphaba Thropp.

I grab Elphaba by the arm and pull her over towards the mirror. Taking my free arm I swipe at the layers of dust a couple times until Elphaba is staring back at me clear and sharp.

I try not to think about the lack of my reflection staring back at her.

"You look beautiful, Elphie." I whisper.

Elphaba moves her eyes from my vacant mirror space to the hat on top her head. I reach up and set it at a slight angle over her brow.

"It's official. This hat belongs to you now." I grin.

"I can't take your hat, Glinda." Elphaba says. I stop her before she can reach up and take it off.

"Yes, you can! It's a gift, from me to you. You can't take back a gift." I giggle.

"No one's ever given me a gift before." Elphaba whispers as I adjust the hat on her head. I stop to look at her. Her eyes are downcast and I can see the barest beginnings of water pooling. She reaches up to wipe at her eyes and I wish I had my gloves on so I could wipe her tears instead. I don't understand why she's crying over this small gift when she's given me so much more.

"Elphie," I say, trying to pick my next words wisely. "It's just a hat." Oz, that's the best I could do?

Elphaba, thankfully, just shakes her head at me. "It's more than that."

"Well whatever it is to you so long as it makes you happy, then I'm happy." I smile. Elphaba meets my gaze and my grin widens at the warmth in her eyes. "I love you, you know."

I'm still smiling as Elphaba cups my cheek in one hand and rubs her thumb gently across my blush. My eyes fall close and I lean into her touch. Then I feel her warm lips press softly against mine and I couldn't imagine anything sweeter.

But then I register what is happening and before I can rip my mouth away from Elphaba she is already pulling away, lips burnt and smile still on her face.

What only lasted but a second or two has caused her skin to blister yet again. I feel terrible. I've hurt her _again_.

"Don't say anything, Glinda." Elphaba whispers as she reaches into her bag and pulls out one of her burn oil bottles. I realize she must have repacked it for easier access. She rubs some across her lips and the swelling dies down. "I don't want you to be sorry... for something I wanted."

"But you're all burnt!"

"I told you," Elphaba smirks at me through puffy lips. "It's worth it."

She stops me from protesting by threatening to kiss me again. A part of me wants her to do nothing more but the other more rational half is shutting me up instead.

Once outside Crage Hall we pick up the journals from the bush, tucking them safely into Elphaba's bag before we start making our way across Shiz towards the train station. I thread our fingers together as we pass the gates. There's no looking back now. There's no _going_ back now.

"I'm scared, Elphie," I confess as we walk down the deserted street in front of the Peach and Kidneys. Dawn is just starting to creep up over the horizon.

Elphaba squeezes my hand. "It's ok, my sweet." She tells me softly. "I am too."


	12. Welcome to the Emerald City!

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 12 – **_**Welcome to the Emerald City!**_

By the time we reach the train station dawn is fully upon us. Elphaba's the first to buy a ticket and we sit on a bench near the platform, waiting for the train.

I never let go of her hand.

When the train finally arrives we board easily and find an empty compartment with no problem. No one seems to be up this early, let alone going in the direction of the Emerald City. A few people pass by our compartment, all startled when they see Elphaba sitting inside. I glare at their retreating backs.

Once the train is finally in motion, and her ticket stamped I slide the compartment door closed. Then I plop down into the seat opposite Elphaba. She's busy taking out her oil bottle and reapplies the mixture to her lips.

I feel a strange blend of longing and guilt watching Elphaba rub the oil on. Then I can't help but wonder if I put some on myself would it act as glove of sorts.

Note to self. _Need _to try that sometime.

Elphaba notices me staring and quirks an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing," I tell her, blushing.

Elphaba puts the bottle away and turns to look at me. Her expression reads thoughtful. I tilt my head, mimicking her.

"Can I ask you something, Glinda?" Elphaba says as she settles down into the small seat.

I nod, "anything."

"Do you remember when your parents came? After you'd died?"

I rake my thoughts for the memory but nothing surfaces. "No, I don't." I reply sadly. "Why?"

"Just something Pfannee said to me the other day."

"Wait," I say with a shake of my head. "You speak with Pfannee? Since when?"

Elphaba lets out a soft chuckle. "Not _with_ me, more like she speaks _at_ me. Usually about my skin color but that got old rather fast so then she quipped about my clothes. And when that ceased to amuse her she started reeling on me about my habit of speaking to myself."

I groan.

Elphaba nods, "Yes, more like my habit of speaking _with you_. That one I didn't mind so much." She adds with a grin. "Anyway, by the end of her insults she would usually go on and on about how upset you would be if you knew who was living in your dorm. Then she'd get all sniffly and start apologizing for some reason before bursting into tears and running off."

"That's so…" I trail off a bit unsure as to what word to attribute to Pfannee's emotive train wreck.

"Odd?" Elphaba offers and I nod. "I thought so too, but than again I remember how you used to act before we were friends and then her actions don't seem so crazy anymore."

Elphaba is smirking at me and I know she's over my horribleness from Fall but I still can't help but feel deep shame over my actions. Oz, I was a total monster to her!

"I don't know how you could have ever forgiven me for what I put you through." I whimper. "I'm so sorry Elphie."

Elphaba's smile disappears as she leans forward on her knees and reaches for my hands. I easily let her take mine and she holds them gently between us. "You're not that girl anymore, Glinda." She tells me quietly. "You have nothing to apologize for."

I sniffle as I meet her eyes. "I know… but I can't help feeling awful anyway."

"Don't." Elphaba gives my hands a squeeze before letting go and sitting back against her seat.

We stare at each other for a moment. Elphaba's expression is relaxed and open while my eyes try to search hers for… for what I don't even know. Eventually Elphaba starts laughing.

I raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You," She answers, smiling. When I don't show any signs of understanding she elaborates. "You pull quite the face when you're concentrating. It's cute actually."

I don't know why my cheeks suddenly feel warm but they do. Dozen upon dozens if not hundreds of people have called me cute. But when Elphaba says it…

"That face now is pretty adorable too." She chuckles.

I must look like such a smitten idiot. I hide my face in my hands and Elphaba only laughs harder.

"_Elphie_!" I squeal, pleading her to stop teasing me. I can't help how I feel! So I certainly can't help how I look at her!

"Ok, ok," She relents as her laughter dies down. "Shall I tell you what Pfannee said then?"

"Yes!" I exclaim, pleased for the change of topic.

And the cease-fire on the onslaught of heat pouring into my cheeks.

Elphaba's eyes are still smirking at me as she begins to speak. "I left off with her running away in tears right?" At my nod she continues, "Yes, so before Pfannee completely breaks down she occasionally has something interestingly lucid to say."

"Like?" I ask when Elphaba pauses longer than necessary.

"Actually, I want to know if you remember this happening because then I could see whether it was true or not." She says, hesitant. "Because it seemed odd when she said it but that could also just be Pfannee."

I have to admit; now I am intrigued. "What'd she say?"

Elphaba looks to me briefly before sighing and looking out the window instead. "That when your parents first came to… take you?" She looks at me quickly to see if I'm all right with the phrasing.

"To take my body home to be buried Elphie, yes it's fine, go on." I encourage.

"Well, Pfannee said your mother was so devastated she couldn't even set foot inside Crage Hall. Your father had to take her back to the hotel. They told the porter to just move your stuff to storage and they'd send for it eventually."

My stuff was never removed. I furrow my brow.

"Yes, I was just as confused. It'd obviously been a while because when I moved in your stuff was still there. Not a thing touched."

"Do you think it's because I was haunting it or something?"

Elphaba shakes her head. "How could you if you don't remember?"

"It's only a few weeks ago I recall dying Elphie, I think a little haunting could have slipped past me too." I giggle.

"Regardless," Elphaba says with a sigh. "Your stuff was never moved all summer. But Crage Hall is practically empty during summer break so it makes sense why it wasn't bothered with." Elphaba leans forward as her voice lowers. "But Pfannee told me your parents came back a couple times before the Spring semester ended."

I lean forward in my chair as well. "Why though? Obviously not for my stuff."

"Not at all. Pfannee says they would have meetings with Morrible and your father would leave Shiz looking very angry."

"Popsicle is never angry." I say suddenly becoming very worried. What happened while I was… away?

"He asked your friends some questions. About what you girls were up to beforehand since he noticed you were wearing your nightgown and all. And Pfannee told him about the game and how you never came back."

I was beginning to understand finally. "Which doesn't fit with what Morrible reported to the officers, about me assisting Dillamond."

"Exactly."

I feel a chill run through me as I think about why my parents would have never called for my belongings.

"Glinda," Elphaba whispers softly as she moves to sit beside me. I lean into her shoulder once she does, thankful she's moved closer. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

"I hope my parents are ok." I pray. Please Lurline, let them be all right.

"I'm sure they are Glinda, they're probably still really upset from losing you." Elphaba tries to assure me. I feel her wrap an arm around my shoulder and hold me closer. "I know I would be if I were them."

* * *

The rest of the ride to Emerald City passes me by in a blur. Elphaba keeps telling me everything will be all right. I want to believe her but a part of me still feels differently. I realize when it comes to Elphaba I'll always be torn between two thoughts. Right now I want to snuggle into her side and just listen to her heartbeat. But then a part of me also wants to move away and sulk about our _logistical_ problem.

Maybe Elphaba was right in the beginning. I do have ghostly bipolar issues.

But then I catch her looking at me and she gives me such a heartbreaking smile that I can't help but fall a little more in love with her.

I decide to tell her about the things I saw in Morrible's room. When she hears about the sphere she looks even more troubled.

"It thought you were Morrible, Glinda. That's why you could open the bookcase, and the storage room." Elphaba explains, her voice layered with worry. "You're linked."

Her words sink in and my chest twists. I don't want to be connected to that horrible woman. I don't want to think about what this could mean.

Elphaba holds me to her for the rest of the day. She distracts me with stories of her childhood and memories of her mother. It's too soon when she runs out of ones that make me smile so she asks me about mine. I have no problem recounting tales of growing up in Frottica.

I'm thankful to forget our problems, if only for a little while.

* * *

It's nearing late afternoon by the time the train comes to a stop on the outskirts of Emerald City. I stuff my gloves into Elphaba's bag as she dons her own pair. I feel as though I am a child again about to open my biggest Lurlinemas present. I've dreamed of seeing this city. I can't believe we've actually made it!

Stepping off the train and into Emerald City Station is like stepping into a fantasy world. Elphaba is immediately given a pair of green glasses and complimented on her skin. She looks just as in shock as I am as we watch the station attendant with the basket full of glasses walk away.

"I didn't just imagine him, did I?" Elphie asks me slipping the glasses onto her nose. "These are really real right?"

I giggle to myself. "Yes, Elphie. It's all very real."

And it is. From the green glass mosaics lining the exit of the train station, right down to the emerald axles holding the wheels onto the equally green horse drawn carriages. Elphaba waves one over and the driver instantly perks up, bringing his carriage around.

"Hello Miss, welcome to the Emerald City! May I just say that I love your complexion? It's gorgeous!" He gushes hopping down from his seat. He gives Elphaba a radiant smile as he takes her luggage and places it behind the carriage. "So where can I take you today Miss?" He asks, holding the carriage door open with a flourish.

I'm standing next to Elphaba with a matching expression of surprise.

"Um," Elphaba says taking off her glasses, clearly not ready to answer any questions after such a welcoming display.

I look to Elphaba, and then back to the nice driver. His smile hasn't wavered as waits for Elphaba's response. I think back to my old magazines, trying to remember what _Ozmopolitan_ said about staying in the Emerald City.

"Oh!" I squeal as the image and article finally pops into my mind. "Tell him we want to stay at the Ozma Towers!"

"The Ozma Towers?" Elphaba repeats looking at me with raised eyebrows. Before I can explain the driver is squealing with delight.

"Excellent choice Miss! Best of the best the Ozma Towers are!" He ushers Elphaba into the carriage and I barely manage to jump in myself before he closes the door and sends the horses trotting.

Elphaba turns back to me the moment we're in motion. "Glinda! Why did you say the Ozma Towers? That's the most expensive hotel in the damn city!"

"Relax, Elphie," I say, settling back into the cushioned seat. "I always wanted to stay there and it's not like we don't have the money."

"This isn't a vacation, Glinda," Elphaba states matter of fact.

I look across from me where Elphaba is sitting. She's staring directly at me, waiting for me to protest.

"Elphie," I say reaching over and taking one of her hands in mine. "We are going to stay at the Ozma Towers, order room service, have the concierge get another bottle of Honey-Butter oil, and possibly order you a masseuse because you've been so tense lately. Then once the masseuse is done I am going to get very creative with that bottle of Honey-Butter Oil and have my way with you. Okay?"

Elphaba adjusts the scarf around her neck as she sits back in her seat slowly and nods a couple times.

I smile and let go of her hand as I rest back in my seat. Rendering Elphaba speechless is a hard task. I'm elated that I've managed to do it so thoroughly.

We spend the rest of the ride in silence. Elphaba peeking at me every so often and blushing furiously when I wink back at her. For most of the short trip to the Ozma Towers our gazes are focused out the carriage windows. To the people dressed in such outrageously green outfits that even Shenshen would blush. To the buildings so impossibly tall I can't help but think they must touch the clouds. And to the way Elphaba can't help but smile shyly each and every time someone waves at her from the street.

She blends in here, she's _accepted_ here. I can't help but watch, smiling as she lets the city soak into her skin.

This is her city.

"And this is _my_ kind of hotel," I can't help but squeal as we pull into the front entrance drive of the Ozma Towers.

It's absolutely gorgeous. From the carved gold inlaid onto the marble columns right down to the shimmering emerald carpet. I practically dance out of the carriage and up the steps to the turning door. Elphaba pays the driver, who gives her a big smile as he hands Elphaba her luggage. She joins me by the door a minute later.

"Shall we, Miss Upland?" She asks, bowing dramatically before holding out her arm. I place my hand on her arm, giggling.

We enter the hotel together. No one takes a second glance. No one makes snide remarks at Elphaba who has not dropped her charade and it still leading me towards the check in desks.

I bounce by her side as she gets us a room. We're even upgraded just because the desk clerk loves Elphaba's green skin so much.

Who would have thought such an amazing place existed? Where everyone appreciates Elphaba's skin as much as I do.

Elphaba seems equally pleased, though still uncomfortable, by the attention, thanking the clerk profusely for the new room.

Our room is, if possible, _grander_ than the entrance lobby. It could easily fit three of our dorms inside! And we're so high up! A gorgeous view of the city fills the large windows. The furniture is lavish. The bathroom, magnificent. And the bed is enormous!

I twirl on my heels in the middle of the space, my arms flying out as I spin. I fall to the plush carpet in a happy heap. This is perfect.

Elphaba moves into my view, smirking down at me. "Should I order my room service, ask the concierge to fetch another bottle of my oil, and arrange for the masseuse?"

I lower my eyelids and muster as much enticement into my gaze as I can. Which is quite difficult from my sprawled position on the floor. I just end up in a fit of giggles instead of actually responding.

"I thought as much," Elphaba muses, helping me to my feet.

* * *

There once was a time when I didn't enjoy shopping. I know, even I find it hard to believe, but it's true. Shopping meant I had to get new clothes, and new clothes meant I couldn't wear my old ones anymore.

Apparently I've had attachment issues my whole life.

But that's not my point. I hated having to go into town with Momsie while she fused over new dresses. I couldn't bring my dolls, _or_ Popsicle, and then she'd force me to go have tea with her ancient friends. They always smelled of their husbands' pipes and moldy stationary paper. It was horrid.

She always made up for it later though, sitting with me at her piano and letting me pick what she should play.

I had a certain obsessive love for all things Lurlinemas, and still do. So of course I would only ask her to play Lurlinemas songs.

And she would laugh and ask me if there was anything _else_ I'd like to hear for a change.

But there was never anything else I ever wanted to hear. Because, while my dear Popsicle may not have been artistically blessed, my Momsie was. No one sung or played piano more beautifully then her.

Popsicle confessed to me once that he fell in love with my mother's voice before he even saw her.

If I close my eyes long enough I can almost hear her … almost.

I really hope they're all right.

The sky has changed to an almost purple hue by now. I've spent the afternoon in front of the window, people watching. Elphaba has been studying Dillamond's journal against her Biology books. Every so often she would come over and join me. We'd sit side by side, taking in the sight of Emerald City. When she tired she would place a kiss to my shoulder and go back to her reading.

I'd hold my shoulder; enjoying the warmth she'd left me with.

Everything about this day has been perfect thus far. Almost too perfect. I don't know why my stomach twists uncomfortably as I think about it. So I decide not to.

It's nearly dark now.

Time for my perfect evening.

"Elphie," I call, looking over my shoulder for her. She's still at the desk.

"Yes?" Elphaba replies, closing her books.

"I think it's time for room service."

* * *

Her food comes quickly and Elphaba joins me on the floor by the windows to eat. And to watch as the lights of Emerald City come to life. The street lamps are first, all electric I notice. Then the smaller shops. And lastly the marquees of the theaters down the road.

I've never seen anything quite so incredible. I swear I can hear my Momsie, singing softly in my ear.

"It's like Lurlinemas," I am in awe.

"It is quite amazing," Elphaba agrees. I look over at her, lazy smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. Elphaba tilts her head as our eyes lock. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to say you're more amazing?"

"I think that's supposed to be my line," I chuckle.

Elphaba stares at me, expectant. But the mirth in her smile gives her away.

"You can't be serious, Elphie." I giggle.

"How else are we supposed to segue into your threat of ravishing me?"

"I didn't _threaten _to ravish you."

"I believe the words 'have my way with you,' were uttered." Elphaba says moving her now empty plate of food aside. Her eyes never leave mine.

I move closer to her. "None of which contain the word threat."

"It implies a threat." Elphaba points out, grinning slyly as she scoots closer as well.

"It implies me having my way with you." Closer.

"That's not implying anything. That's just a statement." Closer.

I smirk, coming to a stop once our knees touch. "A very true one."

"Can't be true if it hasn't happened yet." Elphaba leans in towards me.

"Who says it hasn't _started_?" I counter leaning in as well. We're practically nose to nose.

"Tape or oil?" Elphaba asks her voice going low. I practically melt at the sound.

"Oil," I breathe.

We're sitting on the bed across from each other a couple minutes later. Elphaba is in her long sleeveless nightdress, me in my usual sans heels of course. The little bottle of burn oil and a small towel sit next to us. Neither of us seems to be making a move. I'm sure had this been a year ago my heart would be pounding right out of my chest. When I put my gloves on my hands were shaking so much I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get them on at all. Sitting here in front of Elphaba now they're still shaking.

Looking down I notice Elphaba's gloved hands are quite still. I don't know how she can be so calm when I feel as though I'm about to explode.

"Breathe, Glinda," Elphaba chuckles lightly. I can't help but laugh, albeit uneasily, with her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous," I confess. It's not exactly like I know what I'm doing. And that thought is scaring me. What if I do this wrong? What if Elphaba hates it? Or worse, what if I hurt her?

Elphaba reaches out and takes both my hands in hers. "What happened to the girl from a few minutes ago?"

"I don't know," I say softly. "I think I killed her."

Elphaba laughs lightly. "I still see her, sitting in front of me, looking gorgeous… as always." She adds grinning.

I blush and duck my head. Elphaba gives my hands a squeeze before letting go and placing the small bottle in my palms. I turn the oil over in my hands, reading the familiar label a few times before pulling out the cork and setting it carefully on top of the towel.

The smell of honey meets my senses and I feel calmer already.

I make the mistake of looking back up at Elphaba, the intensity of her gaze nearly causing me to drop the bottle entirely. I grip the small glass harder, slip off one glove and pour a tiny amount onto one of my exposed fingers. I rub the liquid over my lips surprised that it tastes just as good as it smells.

"I know," Elphaba chuckles at my expression.

"How do you keep yourself from overdosing?" I giggle. It's quickly becoming my favorite lipstick flavor… and I haven't even tested its durability yet.

"Well, when you feel like you're on fire it's kind of easy to forget the little things." Elphaba explains forlornly.

No, I can't have her being sad. This is not how tonight was supposed to play out. She should have been writhing on the sheets below me by now. Instead Elphaba sits in front of me, looking troubled.

"Hey," I say setting the bottle down on the nightstand and replacing my glove. I reach up and cup her face between my palms. Once she's looking at me I lean forward, closing the space between us and press a quick kiss to her nose. I back away, inspecting the little smudge of oil on her nose for burns. There's nothing but smooth green skin. I grin and rub a little more oil on the bottom half of my face. Just in case.

"Best idea you've ever had," Elphaba whispers.

I can't help but agree as I bring our lips together. I feel like my heart has burst open at the contact. We move slowly at first. I'm too afraid of slipping. Too afraid of burning her. Elphaba presses into me, deepening the kiss, drawing my bottom lip between her teeth lightly. A noise escapes from the back of my throat. I can barely think, my mind has officially turned to a giant pile of mush. The feeling of warmth rushing down my body, settling in my stomach and _radiating_ throughout me has me wanting more. Needing more.

I push Elphaba gently to the sheets below us. Her arms wrap around my waist, lowering me with her.

She gasps, panting as I move my mouth from hers and instead press a kiss to her jaw. I trail a path up to her ear as Elphaba's hands move to my front, working on undoing the buttons to my coat. Goosebumps spring up on my skin as her gloves brush along my collarbone. Oz, even her sock clad feet rubbing against my ankles feels incredible.

"I love you," I whisper, smiling as I feel her shudder below me. I kiss the soft skin right below her ear and work my way down her neck. Elphaba's back arches up from the bed. One of her thighs rises with her, pushing against me. A wave of heat rolls through me at such intimate contact. My tongue slips between my lips, brushing against the skin of her neck.

Elphaba instantly tenses, hissing as her skin sizzles against my mouth.

The fog of lust quickly vanishes from my vision. Angry purple, blistering skin meets my eyes. I choke back a sob as I scramble off Elphaba and grab the bottle of oil, quickly pouring a decent amount over the burn on her neck. My stomach knots as Elphaba brings a hand up to touch her neck gently.

"I'm so sorry Elphie, I didn't mean to lick you it just… _happened_. And I-"

Elphaba chuckles softly at me, though underneath her laughter I can hear the layer of pain in her voice. I feel awful. She meets my teary eyes, smiling. "Am I really that irresistible?"

I nod meekly. Elphaba sits up and wraps her arms around me, hugging me close.

"Think you can control your tongue this time?" She whispers, amused still.

I nod again as Elphaba let's go of me. Does she really want to try this again? After such an absolute failure on my part? This time she rubs some oil on herself and attaches her lips to my neck before I can even register what's happening. All I know is that my back has just hit the mattress. Elphaba is hovering over me and her mouth is doing wondrous things to my throat. She pulls the collar of my coat aside, moving her lips down.

I can't help but squirm in bliss below her. I don't even care that I'd envisioned this differently. It feels too good right now. My hands tangle in her hair, pulling her closer to me. The sounds coming out of me are ones I don't think I've ever heard myself making before.

And Elphaba hasn't even moved lower yet!

A rush of heat courses through me at that thought. I'm practically throbbing. But Elphaba has other ideas as she brings our lips together again. Oh _Oz_, the honey taste on her lips makes for the most incredible combination. The same fog from before settles over my mind. All I can think about is how amazing Elphaba feels against me. Of how much I don't want this to stop. She pulls away from me, panting and I groan pulling her head back down.

Breathing is entirely overrated!

We roll over on the bed. I'm careful my legs don't tangle with hers as her nightdress has risen dangerously high. I want to slip my hand underneath and trace my fingers over her green thighs, but I am frozen as I look back up to her face. Elphaba is trying to catch her breath below me. Her eyes are closed and her black hair is sprawled across the sheets. She's never looked more stunning. Leaning my weight on one arm I use the other to caress up Elphaba's torso. Her breath hitches as my hand moves slowly between her breasts.

Her nightdress is in my way. I want it off. Now.

I twirl one of the thick straps resting over her shoulder around my finger. Elphaba's eyes blink open, clouded over with an emotion I had never seen her give me before. I shiver as she lets out a deep breath. "_Glinda_…"

Oz, I think I've died again hearing her say my name like that. It's all the encouragement I need. I move the strap down over her shoulder gradually as her half-open eyes lock with mine. Without looking away, I press my lips to the skin I've just uncovered.

My eyes widen as I feel the skin under my lips _bubble_. Elphaba grits her teeth together, obviously pained as I quickly move off her.

This is the _second_ time I've hurt her tonight_._ My eyes cloud with tears _again._ Elphaba rubs some oil onto her shoulder as she sits up next to me. It's obvious the only way we could ever continue is if we constantly reapply oil every few seconds it seems.

We've already wasted a quarter of the bottle I notice.

"We'll find a way eventually, my sweet," Elphaba assures me as she begins to re-button my coat.

I'm too upset to move. My eyes glued to the blistered imprint of my lips on her shoulder. "I don't think there will ever be an eventually."

Elphaba stops to look up at me. The flush on her cheeks hasn't left yet and all I want to do is pin her below me and show her just how much I love her. But then I see the marks _I've _caused on her skin. And all I want to do is curl into a ball and cry.

"Come here," Elphaba whispers, wrapping her arms around me as the tears finally pour from my eyes. She holds me to her as she lowers us down to the pillows, moving the soft sheets to rest between my head and her bare shoulder. "Shh,"

I cry for a long time that night. Elphaba stays awake, soothing me. Eventually I pretend to be ok, if only so Elphaba can get some sleep. Once her breathing has deepened I move away from her embrace and cry silently into the expensive sheets. I don't think I will ever get to be with Elphaba. And the idea of spending a lifetime not being able to touch the one person you're this in love with seems the worst kind of fate ever.

Let alone that I have all eternity.

* * *

We skip breakfast the following morning. My sour mood hasn't changed since last night, even as I pack my gloves into her shoulder bag. Elphaba insists she wants to be the first in line at the Palace to make her appointment with the Wizard. Which also means hiring another carriage since walking would waste precious time.

Even at dawn the streets in this city are bustling with life. I notice the people out at this hour seem a bit more reserved in their fashion sense. No outrageous styles, not even a hint of emerald. Earth tones seem to be prevalent.

I mention this to Elphaba. She looks thoughtful at my observation for moment before becoming distracted by the ever-growing size of the Palace as we near. I can't blame her. I'm a bit nervous myself and I don't even have anything to be worried about.

I worry for Elphaba.

I worry _about_ Elphaba.

Her scarf covers the burns on her skin from the night before. I saw them this morning as she changed.

They still look like they're causing her pain.

Elphaba notices my eyes lingering on her neck. She reaches over and touches my arm gently. "I'm all right, Glinda. Don't worry."

I nod, sighing. "I'll try. No promises though."

She smiles and squeezes my arm before settling back into her seat.

The driver has brought the carriage to a stop a few minutes later. I watch Elphaba swallow thickly as he opens the door for her. We step out and slowly raise our heads to see the entirety of the enormous emerald building in front of us.

"It really is made of Emeralds." Elphaba breathes.

"State your name and purpose." A voice breaks our awe. We look back down to find a Gale Force soldier standing in front of us.

"Um, Elphaba Thropp." She answers. The Officer raises a brow, waiting for her to continue. "I want to make an appointment with the Wizard."

He sighs as he unclips a board from his belt. "You do realize that appointments made today won't be addressed until one month from today's date. Wherein the party that made said appointment will be notified to come in for a preliminary meeting with advisors and be made to sign an agreement stating they understand the rules, stipulations and-"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." I babble. "Oh my Oz! Is this all you have to go through to see the Wizard?"

Elphaba is engrossed entirely in what the guard is saying. Finally he takes a breath and holds out his clipboard for Elphaba to sign.

"Please sign here indicating that you understand." He says, bored.

Elphaba plucks the pen from the board and signs her name to the first line.

"Great," The guard deadpans and pulls a sheet out from under the one Elphaba just signed. "Here's a map of the administrative wing in the Palace. Enter through those doors there and follow the line on the map to the appointment center. Have a great day."

And with that he's walking off to greet another poor soul who's decided to come and see the Wizard.

"That was ridiculous," I say as we walk in the direction the guard pointed us to.

"I know," Elphaba sighs in agreement. "But I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it's a bunch of absurd paper pushing."

"I hate politics," I grumble.

Elphaba nods in response. We enter the doors, Elphaba waves to the guards as we pass them. They don't even bother blinking. Quite rude.

For being in the Palace I don't feel all that excited. It looks just like your average office in any building. But instead of blank white walls and boring tile. It's blank green walls and boring green tile.

We finally reach the end of the line on the map. The door ahead of us marked "Appointment Center."

"Well, we found it!" I say, trying to muster some enthusiasm. Elphaba rolls her eyes at my attempt. I can't help but groan as we enter into the room.

I decide to sit in the waiting area while Elphaba goes to speak with the lady behind the counter. I don't think I can listen to another speech like the one the guard gave us. Plus there are some magazines sitting on the table in front of me and I don't remember the last time I've looked through _Ozmapolitan_.

I barely get the cover open when Elphaba rushes back over to me, a huge grin plastered on her face. She motions for me to get up and I quickly spring to my feet and follow her out the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner but I was afraid the woman at the counter would cancel my appointment if she saw me talking to you." Elphaba explains.

"That's fine, Elphie. Why are you so excited though? Do we only have to sign a couple more papers instead of a thousand?" I snicker.

Elphaba laughs as she pulls me aside in an empty hallway.

"Actually, I have a meeting with the Wizard, Glinda. Tomorrow!"

"Wait… tomorrow? As in tomorrow, the day after today and not 10 years from now?"

"Yes!" Elphaba exclaims, completely overjoyed. I can't help but be completely overjoyed with her. "Apparently he's been expecting me, since you know he's the Wizard and all and probably foresaw my arrival."

"That's incredible, Elphie!"

"It's wonderful! We're meeting the Wizard!"

I stop bouncing as Elphaba's words sink in. "No, not me Elphie. You. _You_ are meeting the Wizard."

Elphaba's brow creases into a frown. "I want you with me, Glinda."

I take Elphaba's gloved hand in my own. "Then I won't leave your side."

We leave the Palace and stroll leisurely back to our hotel. On the way back we pass a couple dress shops. I convince Elphaba to buy a new outfit for her meeting with the Wizard tomorrow. I'm surprised when she agrees and tries on whatever I suggest for her. It's eerie almost, seeing her this absolutely thrilled. But the dress she finally picks out looks gorgeous on her and she pays for it gladly.

As we enter our room once again I can't seem to shake the feeling in my stomach. It's the same as from last night. As if something is… off. Everything is sliding into place _too_ smoothly.

And I don't want it all to come falling down on us.


	13. Flight

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 13** – _**Flight**_

Elphaba looks great in her new dress.

Absolutely beautiful.

Gorgeous.

I've been repeating these same thoughts over and over in my head since we left the hotel this morning. Focusing on Elphaba seems the only way I can keep my nerves under control. I had to stuff my hands into my coat pocket just to keep them from shaking so much. My gloves are in the bag she has slung over her shoulder. Along with Dillamond's journal and a brief letter Elphaba has written to explain everything she's discovered so far.

Everything… that's what we're waiting just outside these massive doors to finally show the Wizard. _Everything_.

Elphaba licks her lips every so often and readjusts the scarf I helped set around her dress collar in a fashionable way. Mainly to hide the burn still glaring at me on her neck.

I sigh and focus my attention back to Elphaba's dress. To the way it rests just above the toes of her boots that I can barely see peeking out through the soft black fabric. I reach over and pick a piece of lint from her waist.

"Glinda, stop fussing," Elphaba chastises me. I look up and find her eyes smiling at me.

"I can't help it," I say, adjusting the hat on her head for the millionth time. I meet her gaze again. "I'm nervous for you."

Elphaba brushes some hair behind my ear and I find myself leaning into her touch. Her gloves feel warm against my cheek. She chuckles softly, "He's just a man."

"A very powerful, all knowing, wonderful man." I emphasize.

"Yes, that's why I've shortened it. Otherwise I'll turn into a mess of nerves like you."

"He's just a man," I repeat, stepping to Elphaba's side again. She takes my hand in hers.

"Just a man." Elphaba nods.

A man who makes my stomach churn uncomfortably every time he's mentioned. Oh Oz, I feel sick again.

Elphaba looks amazing in her dress. It's really, really pretty. She's really, really pretty. I like that she's left her hair down today under her hat. I love-

My thoughts are stopped as the doors in front of us finally open.

"_Enter_." A deep voice booms from within.

I feel Elphaba squeeze my hand as she takes the first tentative step forward into the dark cavernous room ahead. I fall into step beside her, keeping my focus on Elphaba's long shadow in front of us. It disappears as the doors behind us close.

And now my stomach is really turning as we're enshrouded in darkness.

"Elphie," I whimper, grabbing onto her arm.

"Um," Elphaba says in a meek voice before coughing to clear her throat. "Your Ozness? It is I, Elphaba Thropp? I believe you were expecting me?"

Everything she's just said has come out as a series of questions. I don't have to see her face to know Elphaba is blushing. I groan at her embarrassment and hide my face against her arm.

"_Elphaba_?" The booming voice questions.

"Yes?" Elphaba still sounds jumpy. I think her voice even cracked. She clears her throat again. "I have an appointment card?" She says, holding up a small piece of paper.

Laughter rings through the room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating eerily. I shudder. Elphaba gulps.

Then the lights are powered on. Giant overhead bulbs that look to be as large as me blink to life. Rows of them ignite overhead. The last of which resides at the far end of the room, illuminating a giant mechanical looking head. At the moment the jaw sits at an unusual angle, the temple resting against a pillar. The curtain off to the side of the pillar swings open and out walks a small round man. His hair is graying and sprouting at odd angles on top of his head.

I can't help but be reminded of Boq a little. Especially the way his pants don't quite brush the tops of his shoes.

This simple man can't possibly be-

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?" Elphaba asks as the man's enthused steps toward us grow faster.

"The one and only!" He announces with a laugh. He motions to the spectacle behind him as he continues approaching us. "Pity you didn't get to see her in action! Really makes people shake in their pants."

The Wizard finally comes to a stop in front of Elphaba. They stand at equal heights. His eyes are a light brown and his hands are slightly weathered. He looks just like your average nobody. And yet this is the Wizard?

"I'm shaking enough as it is just having the privilege of meeting you." Elphaba says as the Wizard holds out his hand and they shake.

He waves his other hand dismissively, "Nonsense! There's nothing to be nervous about!" The Wizard chuckles. He throws an arm around Elphaba's shoulders and steers her over towards the giant mechanical head. My stomach is doing that weird twisting thing again and I don't like it.

"I hear you have something you wanted to show me but I was hoping there was something I could show you first?" The Wizard asks looking to Elphaba for an ok.

She nods, excited. I catch her eye and she gives me a brilliant smile that I can't help but return only halfheartedly. I can't shake the uneasy feeling in my gut. Not anymore.

"So," The Wizard says coming to stop and slipping his arm off Elphaba's shoulders. He rubs his hands together as he continues. "I know you're here out of concern for the Animals and before you say anything I just want you to know that I am concerned too. Which is why I've hired someone to _alleviate_ the problem so to speak."

"Alleviate?" Elphaba repeats, confused. She looks to me and all I can do is shrug. The Wizard is obviously a little batty.

"Yes! The more help the faster we can solve this! Don't you agree?" The Wizard asks and I have a feeling he's not exactly expecting an answer. "Anyway you already know her! I've made her my Press Secretary too; she's the one who told me you might be coming to visit me. And when she spoke of your powers! _Wow_! I knew I just had to meet you and have you join the team too!"

I really don't like where this is going and I think I am going to be sick on this polished floor.

The Wizard turns toward a set of doors off to the side and opens his mouth to call for the one woman I was hoping we'd escaped. Hoping we'd _never_see again.

"Madame Morrible! Would you join us?"

I feel my eternally empty stomach heave as the doors burst open and Morrible saunters into the room. I wrap my arms around my midsection, hugging myself. Elphaba takes a step in front of me covertly, hiding me from Morrible's view. I don't even think it matters, Morrible can't see me, but I appreciate Elphaba's concern. I feel safe with her. Standing on my toes I can peek over her tall shoulder. Morrible has a large grin on her face and you'd have to be an absolute idiot not to see the manipulative meanings hiding behind her fake expression.

"Your Ozness," She bows dramatically and he returns the gesture.

I've found the idiot.

Morrible then turns to Elphie. I feel myself seething. Elphaba's posture tenses. "Miss Elphaba, glad to see you've made it here safely. Though you did give your sister quite the fright."

The Wizard and Morrible share a quiet laugh before turning back to Elphaba.

"_She's _your Press Secretary?" Elphaba asks, lifting an eyebrow at the Wizard. I can't help the smirk that forms on my face at the look that crosses Morrible's. She masks her snub well. I'm the only one to notice the slight twitch under one of her heavily made up eyes. "Seriously?"

"You never told me the girl was a riot too, Morrible," The Wizard laughs, clapping Elphaba on the back. Morrible merely rolls her eyes and reaches inside her massive gown to pull out an equally massive book. How she stuffed that inside her outfit I have no idea and nor do I want-OH MY OZ!

"That's the Grimmerie!" I shriek. Trepidation, awe and excitement all mix into my squeals as Morrible gingerly hands the book to Elphaba.

"The Grimmerie?" Elphaba probes, running her hand over the worn yet ornate cover.

"Well, my dear, had you been in my lecture the other day you would know exactly what this book is. And what it is _capable_ of." Morrible explains, obviously pleased to be throwing Elphaba's scorn right back into her face.

The Wizard is oblivious to their word play. Still smiling happily at the two.

"What does this have anything to do with why I'm here?" Elphaba questions, her eyes narrow at Morrible.

"You want to help the Animals right?" Morrible retorts.

"Of course!"

"Then this," Morrible taps the top of the Grimmerie with her nails. "Is precisely the tool you will need."

Elphaba holds Morrible's stare as the Wizard claps his hands joyously. "Someone bring Chistery out!"

Chistery? Elphaba looks equally confused as she lowers the book to her side and we watch as a Gale Force officer helps to escort a monkey into the room. His little black eyes dart slowly from the Wizard to Morrible and then to Elphaba. His stare is too calm to be that of any ordinary monkey. I can see him thinking hard about these people. He's no monkey at all.

"He's a Monkey," I whisper in surprise. Elphaba nods knowingly, discretely. "Why do they have him?"

She repeats my question to Morrible and the Wizard.

"Well we want to help him of course!" The Wizard boasts, beaming. The Gale Forcer leaves and Chistery stands in front of Elphaba, his eyes boring into hers. He reaches out and touches the Grimmerie softly. "And see! He knows the Grimmerie can help him!"

"But how?" Elphaba inquires.

The Wizard moves to Chistery's side and squats next to him. "Poor thing," He sighs then looks up to Elphaba, motioning for her to join him near the ground. Elphaba complies. "We think he could learn to talk if he wasn't so troubled all the time. You see he loves birds, loves watching them fly around outside in the courtyard and we believe he wants to be like them. Wouldn't you want to fly if you knew there was a chance you could?"

Elphaba looks over at Chistery, his eyes still staring sadly into hers. "You think there's something in the Grimmerie? Something that will help him fly?"

"I know there is." Morrible states, still standing tall. "If you'll turn to the appropriate page, Miss Elphaba I believe you will find the right levitation spell. I myself have trouble with it but perhaps you could give it a try?"

Elphaba gives Morrible a disbelieving look before setting the book on the ground and opening to the page Morrible had slipped a ribbon between. Elphaba's brows furrow in uncertainty. "I've never seen this language before…"

Morrible and the Wizard gasp at the same time. Elphaba's focus is solely on the book and she doesn't notice as Morrible and the Wizard begin speaking in hushed voices.

"She can read it!" The Wizard murmurs, ecstatic.

"I knew she could." Morrible adds, grinning.

"Elphie, I don't like this." I say, squatting by her side. I look down at the book finally, the words Elphaba sees appear as nothing more than clouds of swirls to me. I'd read about the Grimmerie for an essay once. I knew of its power. Of the few in Ozian history who could decipher it's script.

I know Morrible is capable of only harm.

I know nothing good will come from reading the spell she's marked.

"Its so strange Glinda," Elphaba whispers mesmerized as she runs her hand across the page. "I've never seen anything like it and yet… I feel like I _have_."

Her eyes are becoming glossy; she's being pulled in, lured by the ancient magic contained in the book.

"Don't read!" I urge her.

Elphaba doesn't hear me as she's begun reading aloud from the spellbook. At first softly and barely audible but as she continues the chant grows louder, her eyes glaze over entirely. Chistery lets out a shriek as he clutches at his heart, doubling over to the floor in pain. I watch in horror as he writhes on the floor, the fur on his back matting with blood.

I have to stop this!

"Elphie! _Stop_! You're hurting him! _Stop_!" I reach out to shake her and barely get within a hair's width of touching Elphaba's shoulder when I suddenly feel an intense cold wash over me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention as I look up. Morrible is staring directly at my chest, fists clenched tightly by her side. The cold intensifies and I can't help the groan that pushes out from my lips. I square my shoulders, bracing myself against the onslaught of magic Morrible is pumping through me. I don't even know how she knows I'm here! But she does and she's none to pleased that I'm trying to stop Elphaba.

I'm not about to let her win over me twice!

Elphaba's shoulder feels so far away as I try to reach out and touch her. I bite my tongue to hold back a cry at the pain burning through my arm. Finally my fingers finds purchase on Elphaba's shoulder, her warmth pushing away Morrible's magic. I find myself panting and I slump against Elphaba's back. Her chant ends as we fall on top of the Grimmerie.

I'm too late. The spell has finished and Chistery lies on the floor in front of us, his glistening new black wings spread out on the tile behind his unmoving body.

Elphaba moans below me and I slide off her back to the floor beside her. Morrible is looking down at Elphaba, a smug smile fixed across her thin lips.

"Brilliant! Simply brilliant!" The Wizard exclaims helping Elphaba up from the floor. As Elphaba rubs her head, her vision clears and her eyes finally land on Chistery. I see her muscles tense.

"Elphie, I tried to stop you," I say as she bends over to brush her hands over Chistery's forehead.

"I hurt him," Elphaba whispers, stunned.

Chistery's eyes open slowly as he looks up at Elphaba. The sadness in his gaze is still there. If anything it's amplified.

"You did good, Miss Elphaba," Morrible says.

"I didn't do anything _good_," Elphaba snaps, glaring up at Morrible. "He's in pain because of me!"

"He wanted to fly and now he has wings, not your fault the spell was a little… intense." Morrible smiles.

"He'll make a wonderful scout now!" The Wizard exclaims, bouncing on his soles. Morrible whirls at him and fixes him with a glare. "Oh…."

"Scout?" Elphaba is furious as she stands to her feet. I watch as her eyes move from the Wizard to Morrible and back to the Wizard again. Realization dawns on her and she has to take a step back under it's weight. "This was never about helping the Animals…"

"Now, Miss Elphaba," The Wizard begins to say but Elphaba shakes her head at him.

"No, no you only wanted me to read from, from _that thing_! You don't care about the Animals at all!"

"Elphie," I whisper, trying to calm her. Morrible is narrowing her eyes and I don't know if she's doing it at Elphaba or me, but I don't care. One wrong word and it could be Elphaba on the ground next. "Morrible knows! She knows I'm _here_. We have to leave!"

Elphaba's eyes lock on mine, the fear clearly evident in her gaze.

"Elphaba, please, we know what's best for Oz and we need your help!" The Wizard says, picking up the Grimmerie as he steps over towards Elphaba. His eyes plead with hers. "You're the only one with the power to read this book. Please, help me make Oz better."

"You're supposed to be the most powerful man in Oz," Elphaba growls, backing away from him. "And yet you need some 20-year-old to read spells for you. You're not powerful at all! You're lying to everyone…"

"It's not lying," The Wizard explains, advancing still. "I'm just giving people what they want."

"It's wrong!" Elphaba shouts.

"Elphaba, please. Stay and help us." The Wizard beams, holding out the Grimmerie. "We need you."

"Your Ozness, perhaps I can be of assistance?" Morrible offers, coming to stand beside him. Elphaba's eyes narrow at her. "Miss Elphaba can be a bit _difficult _sometimes."

"_Elphie_!" I whisper harshly. My voice finally spurs her into action.

"_No_!" She shouts suddenly, her voice booming across the large hall. Both Morrible and the Wizard are thrown a good ways away. Morrible landing sprawled on the ground in front of the mechanical head, the Wizard onto the curtain. The fabric gives way under his weight, revealing the inner workings to his machine. His body impacts against a level, a series of gears click and grind together as the wall behind the giant metal head slides away.

"Oh Oz," Elphaba breathes, horrified. Hundreds of winged Monkeys litter the floor behind the giant gate separating the two rooms. Fresh blood sticks to their fur. "_Glinda_, I-." Elphaba chokes back a sob.

"It's all right Elphie," I whisper, wrapping my arms around her waist as she stumbles back. "But we have to leave. _Now_."

"I can't leave them," Elphaba says, wiping at her eyes. "Look at them, Glinda! I did that to them! I have to help!"

"We will!" I tell her.

Elphaba is about to say something when we hear Morrible's voice carrying throughout the room.

"GUARDS!" She roars picking herself up from the ground.

Elphaba is quick to grab the Grimmerie, stuffing it into her bag as best she can before taking my hand and running for the nearest exit. She pulls me towards the doors Morrible had entered through.

"GUARDS! STOP THEM!" Morrible bellows and I don't have time to register that she's also talking about me! We're too busy trying to get as far away from that evil woman as humanly possible!

"I can't believe I fell for their stupid ploy!" Elphaba berates herself, her voice layered with resentment and anger as we run down a long corridor.

"More running, less kicking yourself!"

"We don't even know where we're going!"

"Anywhere so long as it's as far away from THEM as possible!" I yell, pointing to the Gale Force officers rounding the corner in front of us.

Elphaba yanks on my arm, spinning us back around and we sprint down another hallway. Our pace is slowing slightly under the weight of the Grimmerie in Elphaba's shoulder bag. But it's too important to let go.

To important to leave in Morrible's hands.

We dash around a corner, into another long hall. Ahead groups of Gale Forcers come barreling around the end of the hallway.

"This way!" Elphaba exclaims grabbing a hold of my wrist and pulling me through a doorway to our left. She closes the door quickly behind us, and bolts it shut before throwing her weight against the wood as she tries to catch her breath. "We have to go up." She wheezes, pointing behind me.

I turn around.

I am surprised to find the façade of glamour hasn't touched this space of the palace. The simple wooden staircase filling the room spirals up into an attic above us. Sunlight just barely leaks onto the last couple of steps.

I turn back to Elphaba.

"You can't be serious, Elphie! There's nothing up there! We'll be trapped! We have to go _down_!"

"Down where, Glinda? We can't outrun them! The only way left is up!"

"There's no _up_ left!"

"There is," Elphaba says as she readjusts the strap against her chest. When her eyes meet mine I'm taken aback by the clarity I see in them. "The sky."

Those two simple words reverberate in my head. Elphaba doesn't waste another second, just as the Gale Force reach the door she takes my hand again and starts pulling me up the staircase. It wasn't clarity I saw in her gaze. It must have been insanity. There's no possible way she can actually believe we're just going to fly away from this.

But Elphaba does believe. The minute we've passed the threshold to the attic she lets herself fall to the ground, Grimmerie falling open in front of her. Her fingers move deftly over the pages, flipping to the proper spell. The spell to give her wings.

Wings that sprouted so painfully they nearly killed their new owners. I can't let her finish.

"No, Elphie!" I exclaim rushing to her side.

"It's the only way," Elphaba says before she begins chanting.

I throw myself at her, hoping to tackle her to the ground and away from the book.

I fall right through her and hit the dusty floor instead. I stay frozen on the ground, my cheek pressing against the dirty floorboards. I watch, terrified as a strange yellow glow encompasses my arm as it solidifies next to me.

Elphaba has stopped chanting. I don't know if she finished the spell or not.

The muted shouts of the Gale Force travel up through the floorboards, surrounding us.

I slowly pick myself from the ground and become instantly disoriented as I pass through Elphaba. I have to shake my head clear as my body solidifies once again.

What just happened?

"G-Glinda?" Elphaba's voice comes out in a stuttered breath. When I look up her eyes are already staring into mine, reflecting back at me the fear I feel quickly spreading throughout me.

I reach up with a shaky hand, hoping to touch her shoulder.

My hand passes right through her.

I choke back the sob threatening to spill from my throat. Elphaba's breathing has become heavy.

"Elphie," I whimper looking back up to her eyes.

Eyes that suddenly can't find mine.

"_Elphie_!"

"_Glinda_!" We shout for each other simultaneously.

Elphaba crawls forward desperately, reaching for me. As her arms pass through my body I feel lightheaded. I back away from her, my throat suddenly feeling very raw. The yellow glow from before is stronger now, blinding me as I try to escape it.

"Glinda!" Elphaba calls for me. The desperation in her voice burns through me.

"I'm here!" I cry, throwing my arms up to cover my eyes. I hear Elphaba whirl on the spot, turning to face me. The flood of relief that washes over me just then nearly sends me crashing to the floor. She can hear me! The halo of color dissipates as I wrap my arms around my legs, hugging them close to my fading body.

"You sound so far…" Elphaba whispers as she settles in front of me. "_I can't see you, Glinda_."

Her knees intersect my feet and yet the distance between us has never felt so great before.

"I d-don't know what's ha-_happening_!" I stammer through my tears.

My vision has become a blurred mess as Elphaba strains to hear me. I'm fading away and I don't know how to stop it. I can't be leaving Elphaba. Not here…

Not with the Gale Force moments from bursting through the door.

Not with Morrible so close to- _Morrible_!

The yellow glow suddenly registers in my head.

Morrible is trying to tear me away from Elphaba!

A scream rips so suddenly from my throat that Elphaba is thrown back across the floor. The yellow haze surrounds me again, intensifying as my thoughts turn to Morrible. Turn to _hurting_ Morrible. I can hear her chanting in my head. Her voice low and thick, invading my mind and pouring a cold so intense through me I feel as though I'll break apart at the slightest touch.

I can hear the Gale Force breaking the door below me. Their shouts growing louder. Elphaba is lying on the ground, unmoving.

_No_! I hear myself shouting in my head. I have to help Elphie. But the onslaught of pain resounding inside me has me frozen to this spot. Elphaba is beginning to stir.

The unmistakable sound of boots pounding against wood grows louder.

_NO_! The Gale Forcers made it to the stairs! I need to get to Elphaba! The yellow glow turns a blinding white. The cold in my bones weakens, as the white grows brighter, my body hotter. I slam my eyes shut just as the first of the Gale Force storm through the attic doorway.

"_**NOO**_**!"**My voice resonates throughout the attic in a deep roar. The heat rushes out through my arms so suddenly I almost faint.

Then stillness settles over the room as the last echoes of my voice disappear. I open my eyes. The Officers are lying in a heap by the hole leading down to the spiral staircase. A few begin groaning, moving.

The same noise meets my ears, this time from behind me. And far more feminine.

_Elphaba!_

I spin on my heels and hurry to her side. Elphaba is holding her head as she sits upright. I kneel beside her quickly.

"Elphie! Are you all right?" I ask, concern dripping from my every word. Reaching forward I tentatively touch my fingers to the back of her hand.

Elphaba's eyes meet mine at the contact. "Glinda," she breathes, relieved.

I can't help the grin that fixes itself across my face. Nor the way my arms throw themselves around Elphaba and pull her to me in a hug so tight I'm afraid I'm going to suffocate her. She returns my embrace and with it the warmth my body so craves.

I keep holding her even as I feel her stiffen against me. She obviously has noticed the pile of bodies behind me.

"We need to go, _now_." Elphaba says in a low voice. I nod against her shoulder and reluctantly pull away from her. But before I can move to stand Elphaba stills me by placing a hand softly against my cheek. When I look up her eyes have gone just as soft as her touch. "We'll figure out whatever it was that happened when we're away from here, ok?"

I nod again, slower. I know exactly what happened but as Elphaba mentioned, now was not the time.

She takes my hand in hers as she grabs the Grimmerie from the floor.

"So much for my wings huh?" Elphaba has the uncanny ability to diffuse any situation with her humor. She gives me a small smile, hiding the fear I know is coursing through her veins. I can feel her heartbeat in her hand. It's pumping so fast. She lets go of me to stuff the Grimmerie back into her bag.

The Gale Forcers on the ground are finally starting to come to.

"Elphie," I warn, tugging on her arm.

I feel her hand wrap tighter around mine. Then she pulls me gently around her back… away from the men in front of us.

"No!" I hiss, fighting against her to force my way in front instead. Once there I glare up at her. "How dare you think I'd just cower behind you again! You're the one that needs protection Elphaba!" I protest in a hushed voice.

Elphaba matches my tone. "It's obvious something affected you here, Glinda! I didn't want to lose you again!"

I open my mouth, ready to argue some more but the only sound that leaves me is an unintelligible, "Uh…"

And that is because an old rickety looking broom is hovering next to us and prodding Elphaba lightly in the side.

"You there! Halt!" One of the Gale Force is finally on his feet, albeit a bit shaky. He goes to reach behind him for his rifle.

I don't have time to think before Elphaba is pulling me into her lap and throwing her legs over the broom.

"Hold on!" She yells. I grip tight onto her dress just as she kicks off from the ground and we curve up in an uncontrolled arc through the attic and then right out the window. The wind howls against my ears as we fly away from the Palace, Elphaba's long hair whipping behind her head, mine perfectly calm. I duck my head against Elphaba's shoulder and secure her hat on her head as we rise higher and higher into the afternoon sky. The sharp sounds of gunshots ring out below us. Elphaba flinches under me, urging the broom faster.

The buildings of the Emerald City grow smaller and smaller. Fainter and fainter. 'Til all I see below us is a glowing Emerald flare. It winks out as we enter the clouds. The wind isn't roaring past anymore. I think we're slowing down. I feel Elphaba shivering below me.

"We need to go lower!" I say loudly so she can hear me over the sound of the dying wind. "It must be freezing up here!"

"I-it's s-s-safer," Elphaba stutters, shivering harder. I wrap my arms around her back, holding her closer. I do little to combat the cold but I feel her shaking subside a little.

"We're far away from them Elphie, please fly lower." I plead, burying my head against the scarf around her neck. I feel Elphaba nod. We descend through the cloud layer, surprised when we find we're far out in the countryside. I recognize some of the mountains in the distance. My parents spring instantly to my mind. I can check on them and keep Elphaba safe.

"There," I say, pointing towards the muffled silhouettes of mountains jutting into the sky. "Frottica is just a little ways in that direction. My parents have a guesthouse behind the manor. We can stay there."

"A-are you sh-sure?" Elphaba asks.

"Yes."

Elphaba says nothing as she points the broom towards Frottica. I'm finally going to see my parents. I'm finally going home.


	14. The Apple Orchard

**A/N: **_Hello all! I want to preface this by saying thank you to everyone out there reading and leaving me the great comments. As you've probably noticed the rating has moved up. Things in this chapter get intense so I had to change it. But bare with me, I promise good things are to come! Hope you all enjoy._

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 14 – **_**The **__**Apple Orchard**_

I remember the first day my parents brought me to our new home, The Old Arduenna Manor. I was 6 and Momsie had inherited it from her Grandmother who had recently passed away.

We traveled by carriage to the far side of town and as we neared the manor my parents told me to close my eyes for the surprise. I cringed when they finally told me I could look.

The house was an extravagant relic. All whitewashed with big gaudy windows and huge clunky support beams. I hated it instantly.

"What's wrong with our house?" I asked.

"Nothing darling, but this one is nicer don't you think?" Momsie said.

I shook my head. This one didn't have a front porch. It didn't have a bench swing.

It was too big and it probably smelled like old lady.

I told my father so and he just laughed and said, "I think you'll learn to love it one day. How about you go pick out your new bedroom? Any room you like!"

I picked the one with the balcony that reminded me of our old porch. Later that day Popsicle even had some helpers' move our old bench swing in. Since my balcony didn't have the roof space necessary to hang it Popsicle asked them to put it inside my room instead. Momsie got me a bunch of fluffy pillows to throw over it. I used to love sitting there, rocking slowly while having stories read to me.

The house suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore after that.

I grew to love its old charm. From the gas lamps that dotted the drive to the banisters carved with flowers running down the main staircase. Even the gaudy windows.

It's well past midnight when we finally reach Frottica. The first thing I notice as we land in my backyard is the lack of any lamps glowing from behind those gaudy windows.

"Everyone's probably asleep, Glinda," Elphaba tells me in a quiet voice as she spells the door to the guesthouse open. "Come on, before someone sees."

We enter the guesthouse and close the door behind us. Elphaba moves cautiously in the dark space, feeling her way around. I take her hand and pull her along behind me.

"This way," I say leading her towards the bedroom.

I push open the door easily and let go of Elphaba's hand to open the curtains and let some moonlight in. Once I do I'm in shock to find the room devoid of furniture.

"Glinda?"

"There used to be a bedroom in here." I say softly.

Elphaba comes to my side and places a kiss on my shoulder. "Maybe they're redecorating?"

I smile slightly at Elphaba's attempt to cheer me up.

"I can sleep on the floor. It's all right." Elphaba says as she sits down on the floor. She lies back against the wood panels, tucking her arms below her head. "It's actually better than the mattress I had at Shiz, if you can believe that."

I giggle as she grins up at me.

"Join me?"

I look from Elphaba, then out the window to my home.

"I just want to check on them Elphie, then I'll join you."

"Wait," Elphaba says, picking herself up quickly and taking my hand. "I'm coming with."

I smile sadly at her. "They could see you."

"At least let me walk you to the door." Elphaba offers me her arm. I nod and slip my hand through her offered arm, locking our elbows together.

I can't help but snigger as Elphaba holds the doors open for me, mimicking a gallant gentleman. I'm instantly reminded of one such boy. "You know the last time someone walked me to my door I think I was still in grade school."

"You make it sound like you're some ancient biddy, Glinda."

"Hush youngin'!" I smack her arm playfully as we walk across the yard. "Anyway, as I was saying, he walked me to my door and tried to kiss me."

"Tried?"

"Yes, I think I ran yelling into the house before he could make it to my mouth."

"You think?"

"I don't really remember. It was very embarrassing either way. Popsicle thought the boy had tried something _more_ with me so of course chased him off the lawn."

Elphaba laughs. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted you to know," I say as we reach the back door to the kitchen. "That I don't plan on running inside screaming to my father if you decide you'd like to kiss me."

I look over to Elphaba and find her smiling at me. She takes my hand and raises it to her lips, pulling my coat sleeve down a little she presses a soft kiss to the material above the back of my hand. Her eyes stay locked on mine the whole time. "I'll be right here if you need me, my sweet."

I feel a rush of warmth at her light touch that settles on my cheeks as her words register in my head. I'm her sweet. She's said it to me before but for some reason this feels like the first time. I know I must look like a love struck fool as I turn and begin rummaging through the bushes next to the door. We'd always left a spare key to the house under a rock around here. I still have a goofy grin on my face as I lift up the rock and find the old key glistening up at me.

"Handy." Elphaba comments as I unlock the door.

"I'll be right back." I stuff the key into my pocket, blow her a kiss and then enter my home for the first time in what feels like so long.

Once the door closes behind me I start running instantly for the staircase that sits just off to the side of the kitchen. I need to see my parents. I need to make sure they're all right! I head straight for their bedroom, not bothering to slow my steps as I burst through their open bedroom door.

Their bed lies before me, untouched.

It's nearly dawn and they aren't here.

Where are they?

I wander back downstairs, my feet taking me on the familiar path. When I open the kitchen door Elphaba is standing there, expectant. One look at me and she's in motion, arms wrapping around me snugly.

"Maybe they're on vacation? Up at your cottage near the forest?"

I nod weakly against her shoulder. I was really hoping they'd be here.

"Come on," I say taking Elphaba's hand. "It's really late and you should sleep."

My bedroom is exactly the same. They haven't touched a thing. The jewelry I'd left out last Lurlinemas is still sitting on top of my dresser. The lamp by my bedside is still only a quarter full.

It's as if I'd never left at all.

Elphaba crawls under my pink covers, sighing as her head meets my pillows. I watch as she snuggles down in the sheets. "Joining me?" She asks, sleepily.

"Always," I whisper, lying across the covers next to her.

It's easy for her to slip into her dreams, to escape the thoughts that would come with staying awake. I don't want to think about everything we've just escaped from. I wish more than anything that I could fall asleep with her and just forget everything if even for a brief moment.

I don't of course.

* * *

By mid afternoon the next day Elphaba is up and about. Her stomach rumbles soon after she's made my bed. I tell her if she doesn't find anything in the kitchen that there's a small apple orchard in the yard and she's welcome to help herself. At least one of those trees fruits in wintertime. I think it's the 7-year-old.

I wanted a pony that year.

Popsicle drew me one instead.

I smile at the memory as I busy myself with finally being able to see my home while Elphaba eats. Last night it was too dark to make out much of anything. Memory alone was guiding me through. Now in the sunlight it's easy to see all that I've missed so much. A thick layer of dust bursts from my curtains as I throw them open.

Oz, when was the last time Momsie had someone in here to clean?

I move to my closet next, sliding open the white doors and finding myself grinning from ear to ear at the sight of all my old clothes still hanging neatly on their hooks. Pulling open a few drawers I see nothing has been touched here either.

A part of me is saddened that almost a year later and my parents still haven't moved on. The other part is too thrilled at seeing all my things again to think too much about it. As I stand in my closest I can almost imagine the house is still bursting with life. Momsie could walk in at any moment and start fussing over me.

I smile at the thought and pull out an old long purple nightdress. Maybe Elphaba could wear it? I drape it over my arm along with a robe. Walking back into my room I place both on my bed. As I look up to my mirror a frown settles over my face. No reflection.

No heartbeat.

No life.

I sigh. I hope we find a solution soon.

As I leave my bedroom a flash of green catches in the corner of my eye. I turn around to find my fathers green robe lying on my bench swing. His reading glasses sit on the armrest.

I feel a shiver roll down my spine.

"It's nothing," I tell myself. "Popsicle just missed you is all. He probably forgot the glasses were in here and bought new ones."

I nod, liking the way that story sounds in my head. I make my way down the stairs.

Elphaba has already made herself comfortable behind my father's desk in his library. The Grimmerie lies open in front of her as well as a few old books on Ozian magic I remember seeing my father reading once or twice. He always loved being able to keep up with me whenever I wrote to him about my studies.

"It's so strange, Glinda," Elphaba says as I sit down on the corner of the desk. Just as before all I see when I look at the Grimmerie is a mess of clouds.

"Yes it is, it's nothing but swirls."

"Is that what you see?" She asks, squinting back down to the large book curiously.

"It's what everyone has seen, for decades."

"Yes, that's what this book mentions..." Elphaba trails off tapping one of the thicker sorcery books. "So why me?"

I shrug. "I don't know Elphie, you really can't explain magic."

"Everything has an explanation, Glinda."

"Explain me then."

Elphaba stares at me, expression thoughtful yet blank. Nothing's coming to her.

I sigh. "Exactly."

Elphaba's hand twitches, moving to cover mine until she realizes I also am not wearing gloves. I can see her mind working.

"Did you eat?" I ask in hopes of distracting her from asking the one question I know is on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes," She answers pointing to a couple apple cores sitting in the wastebasket next to my foot.

"Did you sleep all right?"

"Yes."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Glinda, what happened in the attic? You said Morrible had done something to you! I couldn't touch you! I couldn't _see_ you! How could she do that?"

It seems I couldn't stop her if I tried. I groan as I slide from the desk and go to stand by the window behind Elphaba. The front yard is an unkempt mess. The yard is _never_ an unkempt mess.

The worry from earlier is creeping back into me.

"Glinda?" Elphaba waves a hand in front of my face, snapping my attention back to her. "Have you been listening to anything I've just said?"

"I'm sorry, Elphie," I apologize, turning to face her.

"So what happened with Morrible?"

Just hearing her name makes my skin crawl. I fight back the urge to flinch too much. "She knows I'm here Elphie, with you."

"With me?" Elphaba repeats, anxiety creeping into her tone.

"I'm not sure in what way, but she knows I _exist_. That's scary enough for me."

"But how? Why?"

I shrug again. "Because she's into dark magic, because she killed me, because we're linked, because a million reasons!" I groan, throwing my hands into the air. "I don't know how she used magic on me, I don't know how she can even sense me! Oz, I don't even know why I'm still here! I told you, there's no explanation for any of this... for me."

I can see Elphaba battling with herself over what I've just said. Her brow creases in thought as she stares down at the desk. Her rational side probably fighting that there is an explanation to everything while the side that believes in me, _cares_for me, arguing that it doesn't matter if there is. Or at least that's what I hope she's thinking.

Eventually she looks up at me. I can see the distress transparent in her gaze. "Whatever the reason it's not good. If she can hurt you with magic, then it's even worse."

"She can't touch us here, Elphie." I assure.

Elphaba stands up from her chair. I feel her hands wrapping gently around my wrists, the closest she can get to touching my hands. My arm tingles with warmth. I meet her brown eyes, the resolve and affection I see there set my nerves at ease. I feel safe with her. And ever so reassuringly she tells me, "I've nearly lost you twice now, Glinda. I'm not going to take any chances of letting that actually happen."

* * *

I let Elphaba study the Grimmerie for the rest of the day. It's our only weapon against Morrible and Elphie's the only one who can wield its power. She asks me to stay inside and I protest at first but Elphaba is adamant. I see a certain sadness in her eyes when I question why but push it aside as she hugs me and tells me she'd rather not risk us being outside in a place so open and large.

I place a lingering kiss against the thin fabric covering her neck, right over the healed burn mark.

Elphie sighs against my apologetic touch.

We part shortly after. Her to study more and me to wander through my home. As I walk through the halls and rooms I realize more and more how vacant it's become. Dust has settled over nearly everything. The cabinets in the pantry are all empty. But certain things keep my spirits up. Wood blocks sit by every fireplace, ready for use. The mail has been sorted and left open on my Mother's study table.

I don't understand how some things feel so out of place while others are so strikingly familiar.

The most interesting find came later in the day. Our dinning room table, usually set with place settings and centerpieces was cleared away. In front of the head chair there lies a pile of books and some neatly stacked papers rest beside them. When I move closer I recognize my father's handwriting on some of the papers. Completely illegible, as usual. I still don't know how my mother can decipher anything in his messy script.

The books though give me a clue as to what he was researching. Ozian Law. I find it rather unsettling that my father would be studying something he considers so completely corrupt. I flip open the first book in the pile to the page he had left bookmarked.

A case on murder.

My father is researching murder trials.

He's investigating mine…

A deep pang of apprehension settles in my gut. Elphaba's thoughts from the train ride flood back to me.

"_Pfannee says they would have meetings with Morrible and your father would leave Shiz looking very angry."_

Was he trying to pry information from Morrible? Did he threaten her with facts? Why was he so angry? Is that why he never bothered to call for my stuff, because he was too busy trying to understand what had happened to me? But one question stuck to the front of my mind bolder than the others.

_So then where is he now?_

By nightfall I'm nowhere near feeling assured about the whereabouts of my parents.

Elphaba has gone up to bed for the night. I wished her a goodnight and told her I'd left a nightgown out for her.

After finding my father's research I wanted to do nothing more than clear my head. And there was still one more room I had yet to check that would surely give me just what I needed.

I swear I can smell her perfume as I enter into Momsie's music den. This room hasn't been touched either. I go to the windows and pull open the curtains, letting the moonlight stream in and spread across the grand piano.

I smile as I slide onto the bench and run my fingers across the keys. My grin disappears. It's a bit out of tune.

I notice a small slip of blue paper in my line of sight sitting atop the piano. I slide it towards me, cutting through the thin layer of dust on the wood surface. Once in front of me I begin to read.

_**Upland Estate Sale Notice**_

_Lot 157_

_Grand Piano, Gillikin Oak Wood, good condition._

_Starting bid: TBD_

Momsie would never sell her piano... why is she selling her piano? Why are they having an Estate Sale at that?

_Where are they?_

A cloud moves over the moon, casting the room back into darkness. I look up from the confusing slip of paper to the windows. As more clouds move across the night sky some moonlight shines down into the gardens outside. The piece of paper falls through my fingers as my chest constricts. Something is telling me I need to be outside.

Right now.

So I go.

Walking along the garden path I notice many things at once. But the most important is that no one has been tending to the plants. They are all overgrown and spilling out onto the cobblestone beneath my feet. I reach out to touch a dried up rose. Momsie loved her roses.

I feel that same pulling at my chest again as my feet lead me down the stone steps, past the gazebo and into my apple orchard. I can't help but smile as I notice a small sapling that wasn't there before. I sit down in front of it, stroking its lone leaf. Popsicle used to show me all the different types of apple trees we could plant. The leaf I'm looking at now I know the best. It's the one apple tree he never let me plant.

Because I was his only pink apple.

I can feel the tears prickling my eyes. I make no move to wipe them. Something thuds against my chest again. My body stands of its own accord.

I'm helpless as I move further into the orchard. Further towards the first trees we planted. They've all gotten so big! I'm still looking up as my feet come to a slow stop. I don't want to look down. I'm afraid of what I've been led to. I don't want to see what's on the floor.

Please, don't let me look down.

But I can't control myself. I cover my face with my hands as my head turns towards the roots of my trees. Once my head stops I continue to hold my hands to my face. I shake my head. I want nothing more than to be inside, beside Elphaba. I don't want to be out here in my orchard anymore.

My hands lower, shaking.

I don't want to see what I know is already in front of me.

My eyes open.

I choke.

There are three of them.

Before I know it my knees have given out and I've fallen to the floor. I can't stop the tears if I wanted to. No one should ever have to see their parent's graves. Let alone the way they rest by your own. The pain in my chest only grows stronger as I sit by our graves and cry. I feel cold. I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to feel at all!

My parents are dead!

I don't even know how they died. Their graves don't even say when! All that's left of them is names engraved into unfeeling stone.

They're gone. Dead just like me. But they're not _here_ with me! Where are they then!

I'm choking on my sobs by now. Half for my parents, half because of the throbbing in my chest. It's as if my heart is trying to break out of my ribcage. I can feel my bones giving way. I clutch the front of my coat with one hand and try to steady myself on the ground with the other. I gasp for air I know I don't need, desperate to stop the stabbing pain digging into my heart. It hurts more than anything!

My parents are _gone!_

My vision is blurring from all the tears spilling out of my eyes. From the searing cold pain that's radiating through my body. I can barely think anymore. All I seem to be repeating is that they're gone. All I can focus on is cold stone. All I can feel is this unyielding hurt!

I need to not hurt anymore!

One thought enters my fogged mind.

Elphaba.

_I need to find Elphaba._

I don't question when my body lifts from the ground and carries me over the trees, over the yard and to my bedroom balcony. The single candle lit by the bed is waning and goes out completely as my balcony doors burst open. The pain is almost as unbearable as the cold as I finally touch solid ground again. There's only one person I know who can make this go away.

_I need Elphaba._

She sits up in bed, alarmed. The sheets drop from around her shoulders as she stares at me.

"_**Elphaba**_," A sound unlike any other resonates from my throat. Elphaba's eyes have gone wide. "_**Cold. Hurts**_." I moan. Each step I take toward the bed feels like a spike is being hammered into my spine. Elphaba shifts ever so slightly back.

Away from me.

_I need her _with _me._

The pain is blinding me; the cold is so thick I feel as though my limbs have turned to ice. An agonized scream erupts from me and the fireplace roars to life in a dark yellow blaze.

Elphaba's chest rises and falls rapidly, she's breathing so fast.

And moving further from me still.

"_**NO!**_" I bellow, crawling across the sheets toward her.

_I need her._

_I need her._

"G-Glinda, w-what's happening? Why are you... w-what?" Elphaba stammers. I can hear the fear in her voice as I manage to straddle her waist. I can already feel her warmth filling me. My spine cracks as I slowly bend over her, pressing my hands to the bed on either sides of her head, locking her below me. "Glinda, _please_," She whispers placing a hand to my chest. The pain increases tenfold at the contact and I feel my body contort in response. She pulls back sharply. "I'm sorry! Glinda! Oh Oz, Glinda, _what's happening_?"

"_**I need you**_." I hear myself growl. I can feel her pulse beating through my legs, up my stomach and settling in my dead heart. A twisted grin pulls at my mouth. I feel Elphaba's heart rate sped up. It only encourages me further.

My hands find purchase on the top of her nightgown. Elphaba gasps as I rip the fabric open, exposing her to the cold night air. She tries to scurry up the bed, scurry _away from me_, but my hands have found hold of her wrists, pinning her beneath me. I lower my head and press my lips to the hollow of her throat.

Her skin sizzles against the pressure of my mouth. I feel no warmer.

"Glinda!" Elphaba screams, twisting beneath me. I grip her wrists above her head harder, kissing a slow trail down her chest, over a breast. My teeth rake over a dark nipple, the green nub blistering instantly.

Elphaba cries out my name again. Her voice sounds husky, rough, _pained_. With every kiss I grow colder still. I should be getting warmer! She always makes me warm!

_I NEED HER_.

The dark yellow glow of the fire intensifies as the flames shoot up the chimney. A layer of sweat forms over Elphaba's brow. My lips trail back up her chest, scorching her neck.

Her eyes begin to roll into her head, her pain mingling with mine, and the unbearability of it all finally overwhelming her. "P-please..." She stutters, shivering. Tears pool in the corner of her eyes.

Then I hear a voice echo in my head. "_Feel that, Miss Galinda?"_

I feel the cold.

It's all I feel!

_Make it stop!_

I'm so close to Elphaba's lips, lips that have turned so blue.

Blue from cold.

Blue because of _me_.

_**Make it STOP!**_

I blink. The haze that was clouding my mind moments before vanishes instantly.

Elphaba moans below me. The sound rips a hole through my heart.

I'm hurting her.

I'm hurting Elphaba.

_I'm hurting my Elphie._

The fire disappears in a white flash. The searing cold gone inside me with it as well.

I 'm so afraid of what's just happened that I can't even move.

I'm straddling Elphaba's prone, half naked body. I can't feel her warmth. She's not moving... I'm still not moving. My hands are stuck to her wrists. _Molded_ into her skin.

_Oh Oz!_

I rip myself from atop Elphaba. She gasps, desperately trying to fill her lungs with air as my body leaves hers. Out of the corner of my eye I see my gloves on the nightstand. She'd left them for me. I feel a sob strangle its way from my throat as I try to put the gloves on with my hands shaking and covered with her blood. I wipe the scarlet liquid on my coat; it disappears from the fabric a moment later. I'm so afraid of what I've done. I barely remember what happened! One minute I'm seeing my parents' graves and the next I'm on top of a badly burned Elphaba. I manage to pull the gloves on.

"Glinda..." Elphie rasps sliding her hand across the bed towards me. I hold back a cry as I notice the trail of blood left behind on the sheets. I take her hand gently in mine using my other to cover her chest the best I can with what's left of her nightgown.

"I'm so sorry Elphie, I don't k-know... _I don't_..." I'm crying openly now. I can't help it. I've hurt her _so_ much! There's nothing I can do to help her. We've left everything back in The Emerald City. Her burn oils! How am I supposed to help her without them? I cry harder realizing there's nothing left in this home to help her either.

M-maybe… maybe I can stop the bleeding. I can help her wrists! I grab one of my silk pillowcases and without second thought tear through the thin fabric with my teeth and hands, ripping it into strips. I carefully take Elphaba's hand in mine and wrap the injured skin as best I can.

"G-grim-er-erie." Elphaba whispers through her chattering teeth. Her lips are still tinged with blue.

"I'm not bringing you that book right now, Elphie. I need to stop the bleeding!" I say.

"Heaa-he-hea-ling..." Elphaba wheezes as I finish wrapping her other wrist and quickly grab the nearest blanket to pull up to her chin, careful not to let the fabric touch the marks on her neck. I need her to stay warm! I look into her eyes as she barely manages to say, "He-ealing s-s-spell."

"Healing spell?" I repeat.

Elphaba nods slowly.

She can't be serious... there's no way...

"_H-hurry_."

That's all it takes for me to jump to my feet and run downstairs to the library. I remember Elphaba had left it open on my fathers' desk. I ignore the other books, swiping the Grimmerie off the table, knocking a few books to the ground in my haste to get it and go. I rush back up the stairs and into my room; Elphaba is still lying in the bed, growing weaker, her breaths coming short. I lay the book down by her side and rest my hand over her heart.

The welcoming rush of warmth to my body does little to quell the alarm at the slowed pace of her heartbeats.

"What page?" I ask her, flipping the book open. I quickly recall it doesn't matter. I can't read a single word in this book because it's full of nothing but things my father could only describe as a poorly drawn bird! "I can't read this Elphie!"

"H-h-he-here," she says stilling my page turning somewhere between the middle and end of the book. Elphaba's eyes fall close as she takes a deep breath. Oh no... I stroke her cheek softly and her eyes open slightly. She gives me a weak, lopsided grin.

"Elphie," I whisper, pleading her with my eyes to find another way. "I'm not you. I can't read this. I can't do this magic..."

Elphaba lifts her hand from the bed. Her face scrunches from the pain it must cause her. I go to steady her hand with my own and she guides our hands to my chest and lays her palm flat against my coat, right over my heart. I close my eyes, my chest tingles, warmed. A surge of something I can't find the words to describe flows through me in that moment. Just as quickly as it came, it stops and Elphaba's hand falls limp to the Grimmerie at my side.

"Elphie!" I exclaim.

She's not breathing!

Oh Oz, oh Oz, oh no. _No. No. No!_

"_NO_!" I shout.

I go to take her hand and that's when I notice... The words in the Grimmerie... I can read them plain as day. "Stay with me," I whisper to Elphaba, holding her hand close as I clear my throat and repeat the words in the book below me. As I speak I feel that same surge flowing through me once again. It's unlike anything really. Slow and steady, prickling and soft. It leaves goosebumps on my skin as it recedes once I reach the end of the spell. I look over towards Elphaba, hopeful.

Nothing happens.

I bite my bottom lip to keep it from quivering. I'm squeezing Elphaba's hand, silently urging her to wake up. Urging the magic to work.

She remains still.

I close my eyes to stop the tears that are threatening to fall again. Everything I love seems to be taken from me. My parents, and now Elphaba. My life is one giant ruin. My afterlife even more so. When I look back up, tears streak my vision obscuring Elphaba's unmoving frame.

I wipe my eyes then reach up to stroke some loose hair behind Elphaba's ear. I blink. The marks on her skin have disappeared...

"Elphaba?" I call hesitantly. It takes a second but her eyes do flutter open.

"Did it work?" She asks, curious. The grin spreading across my face is contagious. Elphaba can't help but smile up at me too. "I take that as a yes?"

"Elphie!" I squeal, tackling her to the bed. I bury my face in the sheet over her breasts and hold her tightly to me. "Don't ever scare me like that, ever, ever, _ever_ again."

"I won't," She chuckles and I feel the rumble of her laughter vibrate throughout me. She's so warm I could cry all over again. I settle into her frame easily, lopping my legs through hers around the thin sheets, locking us together. Elphaba rubs a soothing pattern on my back. "What happened, Glinda?"

I sigh and turn my face into her chest. "I don't know." I mumble.

"Something... possessed you. You weren't you. Your eyes, they were... yellow and _glowing_ almost. It really... it really scared me." She confesses softly. I rest my chin between her breasts and look up at her. Elphaba's head is titled to the side, her eyes softly questioning mine. "Are you all right?"

It's at that moment that I realize how close I was to losing her completely. To losing this amazing woman who's sole concern while I was... _it_ was hurting her was whether or not I was all right. Lurline, if it weren't for this allergy stopping us I would kiss her senseless right now. I think Elphaba can read my mind as she's started smirking at me. I blush.

"I'm just glad it's over and that you're here." I emphasize by hugging her tighter. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah," She breathes sliding her arms around me again. "I do." I shift happily into her. Elphaba isn't the best at articulating her feelings. But judging by the way her heartbeats have increased I know she feels the same too. I smile against her. Elphaba shivers a little in the night air and I pull more blankets around us. Securing us together in what I hope is a warm little nest.

It doesn't take long for Elphaba to fall asleep. I remain in my spot half on top of her, green arms keeping me held in place. My head is resting directly above her heart. The steady beats drum against my ear creating a soothing rhythm. I'm reminded again of how close this heart was to stopping completely.

Because of me.

Because of the part of me connected to Morrible.

I lied earlier when I told her I didn't remember.

How are you suppose to explain to someone you love this much that you knew what was happening as you hurt them?

That something invaded your mind so thoroughly and stripped you of every thought all you were left with was a primal shell?

I hurt Elphaba because I _love_ Elphaba. I want her so much sometimes it scares me.

I couldn't control myself.

"_Your eyes, they were... yellow and _glowing_…"_

Not with the part of me belonging to Morrible taking over.

As I lie here on top of the girl I love so much I make a vow to myself. No matter what it takes, I would do whatever I had to make sure Morrible's influence never was brought out of me again. I'd gladly die twice if it meant I'd never hurt Elphaba _ever _again.


	15. A Drunk Witch

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 15 – **_**A Drunk Witch**_

The next morning starts, surprisingly, with me in a fit of giggles as we try to untangle from the bed covers. I was more than content to continue moping but Elphaba had other plans. Namely one revolving around me. Once free Elphaba surprises me by throwing one of my thin pink sheets over my head and tackling me playfully to the mattress. I have no idea what's come over her!

I really like it though.

"Elphie!" I squeal as she places a series of quick kisses against the silk covering my face. I feel her mouth connect with mine, all swiftness disappearing as she lowers herself over me. "Mmmm," I hum. For kissing through a bed sheet this is ranking pretty high on my list of best mornings ever. I slide my gloved hand through her hair and keep it resting on the back of her head as she pulls away.

A second later and she drags the sheet slowly down to reveal my face. The sun creeping in through the open window casts a soft light against the side of her face. Oz, I want to kiss her again.

"Good morning," Elphaba smiles down at me.

"_Very_ good morning," I smile back.

"Feeling all right?" She asks, her own bandaged hand coming to brush through my curls.

I nod against her touch. I don't trust myself to speak about last night. Instead I close my eyes and focus on the feel her hand moving through my hair. I really like this too.

"It was Morrible again, wasn't it?" Elphaba's voice has gone quiet.

Morrible is such a mood killer. My hand drops down to the bed from the back of Elphaba's head. It bounces on the mattress a couple times before lamely lying still.

"Glinda?" Elphaba whispers, her hand leaving my hair as she lies by my side and takes my lame hand in hers. "Please don't blame yourself."

"I don't want to talk about it, please Elphie," I beg softly, meeting her eyes to show her just how much talking about this upsets me.

Elphaba frowns. "If Morrible can have you do things like that then-"

"It wasn't a spell," I sigh, turning away from her to look up at my ceiling. I don't want to see the hurt in her eyes when I say what I'm about to say next. "It was me."

"But your eyes-" I know what Elphaba is thinking but I have to set things right.

"I _wanted_ you." I say, interrupting. "I saw my parent's graves and just _broke_. All I knew was that I needed you. Morrible didn't make me hurt you. I'll always carry a part of her inside me and that's what came out…" I trail off as I look back at her, confused by the expression on her face.

Elphaba looks guilty. Why does she look guilty?

"Glinda, I'm so sorry." She says, her voice full of remorse.

She squeezes my hand and then it hits me. "You knew." I breathe remembering the way she so adamantly wanted to keep me inside. Away from the orchard. Away from my family's graves. She obviously saw them when she picked out her lunch. "Elphie… why didn't you say anything?"

"You were so worried and I didn't want you to get hurt. Oz, Glinda, how could I tell you something so devastating?" She says, casting her eyes down.

My brows crease in anger. "I nearly killed you after I did find out!" I exclaim. How could she keep something so important from me!

"Believe me, had I known that would happen I would have told you."

The regret laced in her voice smacks me hard. My temper subsides, replaced by worry as I reach out and touch her shoulder. Elphaba looks back up at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, Elphie." I whisper as she wipes at her eyes.

"I am too, my sweet." She gives me a small smile.

"I love you," I mouth.

Elphaba stares at me, eyes darkening as her smile slips. My stomach twists under the intensity of her gaze. Then I feel the sheet moving over my face again and her lips connecting with mine. It's not exactly what I was hoping her to say in response but I kiss her back anyway.

* * *

I'm too afraid to go with her into the orchard after we finally do get the bed made. Elphaba sympathizes, giving me a hug before she departs clad head to toe in my old winter gear to collect her breakfast and lunch. I realize she needs more than just apples to survive from. I don't even know if we could go into town to get anything. Knowing Morrible I'm afraid she's put word out against Elphaba.

It's easy to target someone when they look so different.

But we're safe in my home far away from the Emerald City. I decide to wait for Elphaba in the library. It doesn't take her long to join me; she looks happy to see me in the room.

"It's freezing outside!" She says rubbing her gloved hands together as she sits behind the desk. I watch as she wraps the scarf around her neck tighter. I wish I could make her warm. Elphaba seems to read my mind as she waves her hand towards the fireplace a few feet away and an inviting flame springs to life. "There we go."

I'm impressed at Elphaba's fast grasp of magic. Took me forever to even think about trying to control fire. I was always too afraid of setting my hair a blaze. As she turns to her desk I ask, "Anything I can do to help?"

"We left the Grimmerie upstairs actually," She says once her eyes notice the vacant spot and all her books scattered everywhere. Elphaba doesn't say anything as she picks them from the floor, knowing exactly why they are there. When she looks back up at me she gives me a warm smile. "Could you get it for me?"

I nod my head a few times and go to retrieve the book. It's resting on the floor next to my bed. As I leave my room with it clutched to my chest my eyes once again stray to my father's belongings. Specifically his reading glasses.

Elphaba left hers behind in the Emerald City.

* * *

"Thanks Glinda," Elphaba says as I place the Grimmerie in front of her. Before she can turn to open the huge book I gently lay my father's glasses on the front cover.

"I thought you could use them," I explain as Elphaba looks up at me. "He'd want you to have them. Popsicle always hated when perfectly good things went to waste." I say with a forced giggle. Forced because I can feel myself on the verge of crying again.

"Glinda," Elphaba is on her feet and enveloping me in a hug just as I finally break down. "It's ok, just cry."

Hearing her say it makes my tears fall harder. I can't believe they're really gone! Elphaba holds me, steadfast as I weep against her. I bury my face into her shoulder, my hands gripping her dress so tightly at the front I'm afraid of ripping the soft material. I don't understand what's happened to my parents... where are they? Why am I here alone? What has Morrible done to us?

"We'll stop her, Glinda," Elphaba says and I realize she's thinking what I am. That Morrible is responsible for all our deaths. "I promise you she won't get away with what she's done."

My sobs turn to sniffles soon after. Elphaba keeps holding me, stroking my hair, comforting me. I place a kiss over her heart before I pull away.

"All right?" She asks, softly.

"I will be," I reply, still feeling a bit too much at the moment to give a better response.

Elphaba picks my fathers' glasses up from the book and slides them carefully on her face. And even though they settle over her nose perfectly it doesn't stop her from saying, "They're wasted on me though, aren't they?"

Which is of course the furthest thing from the truth. I reply, "Self-deprecation doesn't look good on _anyone_, actually."

Elphaba stops fiddling with the frames entirely as she turns to me with one eyebrow raised. I counter, raising an eye brow right back at her. Eventually a smirk forms across her lips.

"You surprise me everyday," She says the smirk on her face flowing ever so easily into a genuine grin.

"So long as they're good surprises."

"With you? Always." She tells me.

And now I'm smiling as well as she sits behind the desk again and opens her journal. I peek over, not surprised to see her handwriting is still completely illegible. Just like Popsicle's. Oz, just thinking about him makes me want to start crying all over again.

I need a distraction.

Elphaba's writing in her journal.

"Can you show me what you've been working on?" I ask her suddenly.

Elphaba's expression brightens and I feel lighter already. "I'd love to show you what I've been working on."

"And I'd love to see it." I say, genuinely interested in what she's uncovered.

But the sound of my front door being blown off its hinges has my interest being pointed elsewhere.

Like at getting Elphaba somewhere safe, fast! I turn to grab her and go but she's by the window, neck craning to see what's happening out front.

"We have to go, Elphie!" I shout jumping over to her side and grabbing her by the arm. As I pull her away she scoops the Grimmerie up and hugs it to her chest.

"It's the Gale Force," Elphaba says, dazed as I drag her out of the library and nearly avoid getting shot by the two Officers heading down the hall.

The gunshots seem to wake Elphaba up as now she's pulling _me_ along the hallways…

IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!

"ELPHIE! THE OTHER WAY!" I shriek but it's too late, we come to a skidding halt in my main foyer. Half a dozen soldiers stand shouting orders at the other dozen or so. The front door is in pieces all around us.

Elphaba, in her shock, drops the Grimmerie.

All attention turns to us.

"The Witch!" One of the officers shouts, pointing aghast at Elphaba.

My eyes go wide as all the rifles level at her.

Suddenly Elphaba is screaming out a spell I've never heard before and a torrent of wind rushes through the house. I can see Elphaba's hair whipping wildly under all the pressure, the Gale Forcers are blown right out the door, some even go crashing out the windows.

Then the gale dies as the last officer lands in a heap with the others outside, unconscious.

Elphaba is standing with her hand raised still, hair settling around her shoulders. A glint of metal moves in the corner of my vision.

"Elphie!" I cry, tackling her to the ground just as another Gale Forcer takes a shot. Elphaba's head impacts the ground harder than I'd anticipated and she rolls over, clutching the side she landed on. I can hear the Officer reloading.

My eyes narrow dangerously at him. I'm up on my feet and rushing him. He barely manages to get his rifle on his shoulder when I rip it from his hands.

"Sweet Oz," He breathes, staring dumbstruck and horrified at the rifle in my hands. Or in his eyes at the rifle that is now being suspended above his head by a pair of gloves. Before I can even bring the butt of the gun down he lets out a scream and runs from the house.

"That works for me," I say, watching the scared boy run for his life. As he sprints past the group of soldiers now groggily picking themselves from the floor he yells at them about the ghosts haunting the manor.

They don't seem to care and only look more frustrated as they grab their rifles and approach the manor cautiously.

I throw the gun aside and run back to Elphaba.

"Oz, Glinda, little warning next time?" She chuckles as I help her to sit up.

"He was going to shoot you!" I exclaim.

"In which case, thank you for the headache." Elphaba muses.

She's acting like a total loon!

"Snap out of it, Elphie! There's more of them still outside!"

"Really?" She asks standing and hiccuping.

HICCUPS?

I squint my eyes at her as I try to hold her still. She's swaying so much. "Elphie… that spell you used… where did you get it from?"

"I dunnno. I maaade it u-up!" Elphaba slurs with a hiccup. A lazy smile pulls at her lips. "You're so, _sooo _pretty Glinnnn."

And this is why making up spells is always a bad idea! Trust Elphaba to use the one spell in Oz that's aftereffects leave you acting like a drunkard. She tries to grab for my butt and I slap her hand away.

I can't help the heat that settles over my cheeks at her actions. "Elphie!" I squeal. "Not the _time_!"

"Oh come _oooon_ Glinnypants." Elphaba giggles reaching for me. I pin her arms to her side and glare up at her.

"Snap out of this!"

"Wicked Witch!" An Officer is shouting from the steps outside the broken doorway. "By order of the Wizard come out and we shall spare your life!"

"Who is heeeee?" Elphaba's eyes narrow at the man standing in the doorway. "Go awwway! I'm bussssay with my girrrlfriend!"

The Gale Force Officer looks torn between raising his rifle or not.

I force Elphaba to look at me by shaking her shoulders a couple times. Once her dilated pupils lock on my eyes I order, "Elphie, please don't say anything to piss him off. Oz, grab my butt if you must but PLEASE just _shut up_!"

"Mmmm," Elphaba hums doing just as I asked her. Her hands grip onto my backside firmly and it takes everything in me to keep my control. "Like thisss?" Oh Oz, she's purring!

"Yes," I squeak. I look back over to the Officer. He seems confused as to what to do. Good, confused is good. Confused is better than shooting. "Elphie!" I squirm as she gives my behind a squeeze.

"Ok, we're coming in to er… detain you Witch so… uh… just… uh, stay there." The Officer says as he motions for some of his men to come take Elphaba.

They can't take Elphaba.

I can't let them take Elphaba.

I don't know what to do to stop them!

"Glinnypants?" Elphaba whimpers as two men take her hands from me and bring them behind her back. She looks so lost and small all of the sudden.

I can't let them take my Elphie.

I can't let Morrible hurt her.

"Ohhhh you look like Lurlinemeasss." I hear Elphaba giggling but she sounds far away.

My hands start shaking as I think about Morrible. As I think about how she sent men to my home. My home to _hunt down_ Elphaba.

I'm not letting them take Elphaba!

"_**STOP**_!" I bellow as a surge of white energy bursts from me and I fall to my knees on the ground. My gloves pass through my fingers, falling beside me. When I look back up half the Gale Force are running down the road, away from my home. The others are nowhere to be seen.

I don't know what I just did.

I just wanted them to stop and go away.

"Magggiccalll," Elphaba breathes before collapsing to the ground and passing out completely.

I don't have time to worry about missing soldiers. I rush over to Elphaba and turn her over onto her back. She has a happy grin on her face as she sleeps. I don't know whether to be relieved or worried. But at least she's not making a fool of herself anymore I guess. I need to get her out of this foyer though. I can see a light snow coming down outside and it must be freezing.

She wakes up just as I begin trying to pick her up off the floor.

"G-glinda?" She calls, groggy and disoriented. A cloud of vapor follows her breath confirming my suspicions of the cold air. I lay her back onto the floor gently. The after effects of the spell seem to be wearing off. Thank Oz!

"I'm here," I say, wishing my gloves hadn't fallen so I could brush her cheek. Her eyes flutter open at my voice and her half lidded gaze connects with mine.

"I feel like I've just been hit by a train." She groans grabbing her head.

"The spell you used took a lot out of you." I explain. I don't even want to tell her about the rest. At least not right now anyway.

"And I broke your Father's glasses…"

I look to Elphaba's hand where she's holding the broken spectacles. She looks so upset that I can't help but pull her to me in a hug.

"I'm just glad you're ok." I whisper, holding her close. I feel her shiver against me as we pull away. "Come on," I say helping her to her feet. "Let's get you warmed up and then out of here."

We pass my gloves on our way, I try picking them up with absolutely no success. Elphaba places them in her pocket for me, assuring me everything will be all right.

I really don't know how it can be. Morrible obviously knew we were here. How can everything be all right if she knows where we're going?

As we round the banister of the staircase to head towards the library I stumble through a downed Gale Force Officer lying against the wall.

"Ugh! I hate when this happens." I grumble as my legs right themselves back again.

Elphaba pulls me to her as she gives the soldiers foot a small kick. He doesn't move.

"Do you think he's… dead?" I ask. His cap is drawn low and to the side over his brow, obstructing his face.

"No, look," Elphaba says pointing to his chest. "He's still breathing."

"Well what do we do with him then?"

Elphaba looks thoughtful for a moment, considering my question. My eyes stray back down to the unconscious man in my hall. He must have been knocked out during Elphaba's spell… though what he was doing so far away from the other soldiers I don't know.

His chin looks vaguely familiar…

I tilt my head and squint down at him. Elphaba is still thinking about what to do as I squat down next to the man to get a better look at his face. What I see has me springing back up, gasping.

"Oh my Oz!"

"What? Is he awake?" Elphaba asks pulling me protectively into her arms.

"No, but I kno-_knew_ him Elphie." I say picking my words carefully. After all it's not everyday you run into the unconscious body of your ex-boyfriend. Though I use that term lightly seeing as how he actually _abandoned_ me mid-semester to go tramping off to another school.

I guess the other school was the Gale Force Academy.

"Knew him?" Elphaba looks at me, her gaze questioning.

I blush. "Um, we sort of dated... but he was such a playboy! Plus he _left me_ so he very much deserves to be knocked out on the floor. Serves him right."

Elphaba is smirking at me. "So he's your ex?"

"He's my nothing!" I say defensively. "I could care less!"

"Glinda?" Elphaba brings hands up to rest on my shoulders. I try not to look too pathetic. "You don't have to worry. I know you love me."

I didn't even realize I was trying to justify myself. I hug Elphaba fiercely as if to prove my point more.

"Now how about you help me move your ex so I can interrogate him till he drops again?"


	16. The Interrogation

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 16 – **_**The **__**Interrogation**_

Fiyero is a lot heavier than he looks. At least according to Elphaba. It took her a few minutes to drag him to the den, since it was closest room, and dump him on the sofa. I would have helped but there was the _slight_ problem of me not being able to touch anyone else.

I'd never been more thankful for my current state of being.

We figured he'd have to wake up eventually and when he did he could probably tell us what Morrible had ordered them here to do.

Around then I told Elphaba about what had happened with the Gale Force. Specifically about what happened to _her _after she used that new spell. She was very embarrassed for a good half hour as she tended to the fireplace. It took her another hour before she would even meet my eyes.

I don't think bursting into a fit of giggles every time she did look at me helped.

Eventually Elphaba excused herself to go pack up our belongings since there was one clear thing we agreed came from all of this.

My home was no longer safe.

Fiyero finally began to stir while Elphaba was away.

"He's getting up, Elphie!" I call into the hallway, upset to hear my voice not echoing off the walls like it always used to. I turn back to Fiyero and eye him closely as he groans and sits up on the sofa. He seems a bit confused by his surroundings but otherwise no worse for wear.

All I can do is watch as he runs a hand through his hair and rubs the back of his head, wincing. Probably the spot where he landed. His eyes are the same cool blue I remember from before. His hair looks a darker brown though. Still handsome, unfortunately.

Elphaba rushes into the room just then, startling him.

"S-stay back!" He yells, obviously terrified as he pats himself down.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you with your weapons?" Elphaba asks as she casually takes a seat in the armchair across from the sofa. "Sit." She commands.

Fiyero is frozen in his stance, hands held out in front of him as if to ward Elphaba away.

"You really are green," He breathes.

Elphaba rolls her eyes. "Yes, shocking, I know. Now _sit_!"

He plops down onto the sofa without another word. I sit myself down on Elphaba's armrest, and glare at Fiyero. I hope Elphaba spares him no mercy.

Fiyero can't tear his eyes away from every inch of green skin peeking out on Elphaba. His eyes linger a little too long for my tastes over her breasts.

"Eyes up buddy!" I exclaim.

He of course, doesn't hear me.

Elphaba clears her throat, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to give me answers."

Fiyero nods far too many times than is actually necessary. Once would have been enough, twice even more sufficient, but eight? That is just blatant over kill. He looks absolutely petrified. And I notice his knuckles have turned white with the strength he's using to clutch the sofa cushion below him. He's so nervous!

I'm so excited!

"And would you relax already? I'm not going to kill you for Oz sake." Elphaba sighs.

Fiyero's rigid grip on the sofa loosens to my dismay. "Y-you're not?"

"No, that would be Morrible's forte, not mine."

"But we were told that-"

"Eh!" Elphaba cuts him off making a zipping motion to her mouth. Fiyero presses his lips together in response and slinks back into the sofa. "We'll start simple. How long have you been in the Gale Force?"

Fiyero blinks. "About a year and a half."

"He left Shiz a month of so before Lurlinemas." I add.

Elphaba nods, still glaring at Fiyero.

"Where are you from?"

"The Vinkus." He looks to be relaxing a little more.

"Why did you join the Gale Force?"

"It wasn't my choice. My parents enrolled me."

Elphaba sits back in the chair as I slump. So that's why he left me.

Fiyero seems to take this silence as an opportunity to elaborate. "I pretty much failed out of every university I was sent to. I guess they had had enough."

"You went to Shiz at one point then?" Elphaba asks, even her voice is sounding less intimidating.

Fiyero looks surprised. "Yes… how'd you know?"

Elphaba lets out a breath as she controls the urge to roll her eyes. I have to stifle my giggles. "You said you'd failed out of _every_ university. Shiz is a university. It's not very difficult to deduce."

I see a tinge of red forming over Fiyero's cheeks. "Right."

"So you must have known Gl-Galinda Upland?"

Again Fiyero looks surprised. "We dated actually…how do you know these things?"

Elphaba leans forward, her shoulder brushing my side as she says, "She told me."

If Fiyero looks anymore surprised I think his eyes will drop out. "You know Galinda?"

"We are sitting in my house, there's a giant Upland Manor sign in the drive. I can't believe I dated this idiot." I mumble.

"Yes, she's… we're close." Elphaba says. I'm curious as to what she was going to say before she caught herself.

As Fiyero leans forward over his knees it's my turn to be surprised by the concern crossing over his brow. "Do you know if she's all right? When we got the order to ambush the Upland Estate I volunteered to go in first. I was hoping that if she or her family were here I could make sure they weren't harmed before everyone else rushed in and started opening fire."

I'm a bit taken aback by his words. Here I am wishing him massive amounts of pain for something he had no control over back at Shiz while he's thinking about saving me and my parents.

He doesn't even know I've died... that we're all gone.

Elphaba's gloved hand rests over mine on the armrest. Her thumb passing in comforting strokes over the back of my hand. It's so subtle a motion Fiyero doesn't notice. But it speaks volumes to me.

"She's safe," Elphaba tells him. "They're not here."

"Thank Oz," Fiyero says, relieved as he rests back against the sofa. "I take it Galinda told you that you could use her place? As sort of a hide-out of sorts then?"

"Something like that." Elphaba says. She sits up straight again and fixes him with an inquiring stare. "I have some more important questions to ask you now."

"Fire away!" Fiyero beams, leaning back comfortably into the cushions with his hands resting behind his neck. He shouldn't be getting comfortable! This is supposed to be an interrogation!

Elphaba doesn't seem to care though and she presses on. "How did Morrible know I was here?"

"No clue. That batty old bitch doesn't exactly tell us why she does the crazy things she does. Galinda always told me how all the girls called her Horrible Morrible. It's completely true you know."

"Believe me, I know." Elphaba sighs. Then her head tilts to one side in a move I know well. A move that means a thought has popped into her head. "What was Galinda like… when you knew her, at Shiz?"

That's what she wants to ask him? Of all the things we're here to find out she's asking him about me?

"Elphie," My voice has gone so soft even I barely register that I've spoken. "Why are you asking him this?"

She says nothing in response but squeezes my hand gently just as Fiyero begins laughing.

"Galinda Upland was exactly as bubbly her name sounds." He manages to say between his dying laughter. "She was always smiling and surrounded by a flock of admirers. Fan club more like it." He chuckles and I see Elphaba smiling too. "Oz, I remember when I first wanted to ask her out and had to plan it just right because the girl was literally never alone for more than half a second."

The girl he's describing feels like a completely different person to me now. I can't ever imagine feeling comfortable in a crowd anymore. I don't know what I'd do. I'd feel trapped.

"She's great fun, don't get me wrong but my _Oz_ did she talk my ear off! But you should know all about that. Though, I'd guess you two would probably talk about smarter things than the latest fashions and gossip. How… how do you two know each other anyway?"

"We were roommates at Shiz." Elphaba answers easily.

"Really? I think I would have noticed you." He chuckles again.

"This past fall was my first and probably last semester there."

Fiyero nods knowingly. Though what he knows I have no idea. "So you had unfiltered Galinda Upland to deal with all day, everyday?"

Elphaba smiles slightly. "I guess you could call it that."

I was such a horrid person. "I'm so sorry for being such a cow, Elphie." I whisper.

She squeezes my hand in reply.

"You know I was always surprised when she showed her brainier side. She didn't let it out much, I guess too afraid or something. You must have seen it more." Fiyero says. All these smiles they are sharing are making me seethe just a little. Fiyero's eyebrows shoot up and he leans onto his knees again. "You can't tell her I said this but she's the first girl I ever dated that I was actually afraid of."

Elphaba is laughing now. "You were afraid of her?"

"Yes!" Fiyero admits, chuckling. There is too much chuckling and not enough interrogating! "Very intimidating girl in that small frame! _Definitely_ liked taking charge."

I feel like vomiting.

"Not like that, Elphie!" I correct. "We never… you know. Just _no_!"

I can see Elphaba restraining her urge to smirk at me. Instead she turns to Fiyero, serious once more, and asks. "So back to the big picture… is it Wicked Witch they're calling me?"

Fiyero nods.

"Such creativity that Press Secretary has." Elphaba rolls her eyes. "Anyway, about Morrible; did she ever mention why she wanted me captured, alive?"

"No," Fiyero says with a lazy shake of his head. "Just orders to get you by any means necessary."

"Good job your idiot friends did keeping their bullets inside their guns then." I mutter.

"That's about all I had to ask." Elphaba says realizing just as I have that Fiyero is pretty much useless in terms of information. "Unless there's something else you can tell me then you're free to go."

"Yes, please go." I agree.

"Well I can tell you one thing." Fiyero is smiling at Elphie in a way that's making me uncomfortable. "You're not at all the Wicked Witch they're making you out to be."

"I never claimed to be in the first place."

"You're much prettier too."

"Um," Elphaba's cheeks darken.

Elphaba should not be blushing. This is not good.

"Thanks?" She says unsurely. I notice she has moved a little away from Fiyero.

"Yes, back away from the Prince, Elphie." I whisper under my breath. "Far, far away."

Fiyero scoots a little closer to her. I don't like the look in his eyes. All doe-eyed and charming. It's the same way he used to look at me!

"Galinda never had very good taste in friends but I can see why she'd pick you. You're different than those other girls, better."

"Yes she is and you need to BACK OFF!" I say loudly, startling Elphaba who jumps to her feet. Fiyero looks puzzled and upset by her sudden action.

"Is everything all right?" He asks, standing slowly as well. "I haven't scared you, have I? I know sometimes I say things that seem a bit…"

"Out of line, annoying and completely unwanted!" I offer, standing protectively in front of Elphaba.

"Forward." He finally says looking up over my head and into Elphaba's eyes. "But you're just nothing at all what I expected…"

Fiyero takes a step forward, his hands hovering pathetically by his sides probably just itching to reach out to _my_ Elphie!

"Elphie! Smack him already!" I shriek.

"I'm not entirely… comfortable right now. With you getting so close." Elphaba admits, backing away for every step he takes toward her. I follow, my hands resting behind me on her hips.

Fiyero holds his hands up by his head in surrender and takes a couple steps back.

"Sorry," He apologizes. I feel Elphaba relax behind me.

"Down girl," She whispers against my ear with a chuckle.

I grumble and move out of Elphaba's way as she goes to stand behind the armchair she was sitting in before. She leans over the back, resting her chin in her upturned palms and fixes Fiyero with a scrutinizing stare.

He squirms a little under the intensity of her gaze. I can't help but smirk.

"So why are you still here?" Elphaba questions, her tone serious. "What is it you want?"

"To help you," Fiyero answers. "If you'll let me that is."

"I'll help him to an early grave, that's what I'll do." I mutter, coming to stand beside Elphaba.

Elphaba snorts and turns it into a cough to hide her amusement. She turns back to Fiyero, serious again. "Why should I?"

"Because you need someplace safe to stay and by the looks of it this was probably you're only option." He says motioning to the room around us. "I can help with that."

"How can I trust you?"

"How can I trust this uniform I wear now when all I've been told about you is lies?"

I hate when he starts making sense! Elphaba seems to be mulling his words over. She shakes her head and turns to go.

"We're leaving." She tells me, and I'm quick to catch up to her.

"Great!" Fiyero beams, running to catch up as well.

Elphaba stops in her tracks and whirls on him. "Not you!"

"W-what?" Fiyero stutters, his brows creasing in confusion. "You said we."

Elphaba cringes, obviously realizing her mistake. I choose to ignore Fiyero entirely.

"We can go to my cottage, up in the forest." I suggest.

"Excuse me for a second." Elphaba glares at Fiyero as she pulls me aside discreetly. He nods, dejected beyond belief I hope, and reenters the den again. When he's out of earshot Elphaba turns back to me. "It's too risky, Morrible found us here, she'll find us there too."

"Where are we going to go then?"

Elphaba sighs, resigned as she looks back through the doorway into the den. "He's our only option."

"He has a crush on you." I point out. "I don't like it."

"He's not coming with us."

"Then I can consider his option."

Elphaba calls for Fiyero to come back out. He's hesitant at first, hands stuffed into his pockets before he notices the glare in Elphaba's eyes has disappeared.

"You said you wanted to help right?" She asks.

He nods, smiling.

"Well where can w-_I_ go then?" Elphaba almost stumbles again but catches herself in time. Fiyero doesn't seem to have noticed, thank Oz.

"My family owns a castle, over in the Vinkus, Kiamo Ko. We barely use it. You could go there."

"Of course he just so happens to have an abandoned castle out in the Vinkus. How _convenient_." I roll my eyes.

Elphaba doesn't waste another minute once she's heard the news. She asks for a quick set of directions and then gives Fiyero a brief, "great, thank you," as she takes my hand and pulls me along the hallway toward the library. Fiyero is frozen in a stupor at Elphaba's brush off and I couldn't be more pleased. Along the way Elphaba collects the Grimmerie from the Foyer. Once in the library she grabs some books and a few other pieces of paper scattered across the table in her arms. Then we're rushing up the stairs to the bedroom to pack a few more things into her bag. It's nearly bursting at the seams as she slings it over her shoulder.

"Let's go," She says.

We're outside in no time. The sun is just beginning to set over the mountains and casts a deep orange hue over the grounds of my old home.

My old home...

This isn't home to me anymore. Not with my parents gone. I can barely see the tops of my apple trees in the orchard down the hill as we jog further towards the guesthouse. And then a few hurried steps later and they're gone from my sight completely. Just like that, home no more.

Elphaba hands me my gloves back, which I slip on quickly as she rushes to the front door where her broom is resting against the wall. There's a thin layer of snow on the ground as she comes stomping back through the ice with her broom. I can only imagine how much colder the air will be once we're up in the clouds. I don't have the time to evaluate whether Elphaba is wearing something sufficient enough to fight off that cold because she throws her legs over the broom just then and helps me on.

And of course Fiyero chooses that moment to come dashing out the back entrance of the manor.

"Wait!" He calls after us. And by the time he reaches us he's completely out of breath. "That's it? No offer… to come with you?"

"You've helped enough and I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." Elphaba sighs. I settle in front of her and she wraps an arm tightly around my middle. "Thanks for everything, Fiyero."

And with that she kicks off from the ground and we soar into the sky. I can't help but look down and watch as Fiyero's sad expression grows smaller the higher we fly.

I also can't help how my tongue finds it's way out between my lips.

"You're so jealous, Glinda!" I hear Elphaba yelling against the roar of the wind. I can hear the laughter in her voice even with all the air rushing past.

"I am not jealous!" I shout, pouting.

"It's really cute!"

"It's not cute!" I scream defensively.

"Are we really going to argue whether or not you're cute?" Elphaba sniggers.

"I know I'm cute, Elphie!"

"And also jealous!"

"Arg!"


	17. Love Me?

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 17 – **_**Love Me?**_

The Vinkus is very far away from Frottica. That is what I learned after asking Elphaba how much longer till we arrived. The sun set long ago and I know it's freezing out as the biting cold pinching at Elphaba's cheeks has turned her green skin disturbingly pale. Upon seeing that I re-wrapped the scarf around her neck so that it also covered half her face. Her eyes gave me a thankful smile in return.

We've been flying for way too long.

Yet despite our departing reasons of escaping infatuated ex-boyfriends and murdering headmistress' Elphaba still seems more then happy to nuzzle her covered nose against the back of my neck. It never fails to ripple warmth down my spine. I tug down on her hat in reply since the roar of the wind has gotten so loud we could barely hear each other.

The moon has nearly passed across the entire sky by the time Elphaba finally starts shivering behind me. At first her hands began twitching; specifically the one around my stomach that I feel holding me tighter to hide her shivers. Then I notice her breathing has become affected. The little clouds of vapor appearing over my shoulder have turned from even puffs to staggering hazes.

I turn around in her arms enough to see her eyes. "Elphie, we need to stop!" I yell over the sounds of the cold wind.

Elphaba shakes her head. "N-no ti-ime t-t-to wh-waste!"

Ok that does it, she's stuttering way beyond the point of control and her teeth are chattering so loud I can finally hear them over the roar of air. I take matters into my own hands, tilting the front of the broom down. We descend a little until Elphaba slides her hands over mine and brings us back up.

"Elphaba Thropp!" I scold, pushing down again. "You are going to freeze to death up here if we don't land soon!"

"_I'm-fine_!" She shouts in a rush trying to convince me that she's not turning into a giant green popsicle.

She holds my stare, unwavering. I finally huff under her stubbornness and turn back around. I lean against her as she pulls me to her again. I can feel her heart beating through her chest against my back.

Oz, it's pumping so fast.

I'm so afraid of something happening to her up here. We're so high up and while I can't feel it I know the air is _bitter_ cold. She needs to rest. She needs to be warm again. I can't keep her warm.

"Elphie, _please_!" I beg, pouting as I turn to face her again.

Her eyes choose then to finally roll back into her head and the broom veers sharply to the right as her body dips, unconscious towards the hard land far below.

I let out a deafening scream as I grab a fistful of Elphaba's coat and yank her to my side while trying to hold onto the broom with my other. Elphaba's arms slip, useless off my body and hang limp by her sides. Without her consciously driving, the broom seems to have gotten a mind of its own. It nose dives down, speeding towards Oz.

This time I'm sure Nessa could hear me screaming for our souls back in Crage Hall.

I'm still barely getting a grasp on the broom; too busy trying to hold Elphaba tight against me. The ground below is growing larger at an enormous rate. My stomach feels like it's in my mouth! I yank up hard on the broom, a flood of relief rolling through me, as we're no longer nose-diving.

The broom has slowed down as well, still too fast for a safe landing but this could have been avoided had Elphaba listened to me in the first place!

I steer her crazy broom past a farm, over their fields and try not to crash into any trees as we skim over the top of a small forest. Elphaba's boots occasional hit the tops of some trees sending an explosion of leaves into the air. And I know she won't be too thrilled when she wakes up to a throbbing foot.

Also could have been avoided!

I see a bit of a clearing ahead and urge the broom down gently, which turns into an awkward jerking motion sending both Elphaba and I tumbling off the manic piece of cleaning equipment and onto the grass below. We roll in a heap along the ground until we come to a stop against the trunk of a large tree. My back slams into the bark first, I'm thankful there's no sting of pain. I'm even more thankful when Elphaba's body collides with mine. I've usefully provided myself as a body cushion against what could have been a very nasty headache come morning for her. But that's not even what I'm really worried about.

That landing was far from smooth. We fell _hard_. And Elphaba never woke up!

I lay her gently to the ground beside the tree and check over her to make sure nothing is broken, out of place, or burned. The grass is glistening which could only mean it's full of deadly dew and moisture. Thankfully, Elphaba is so wrapped up in clothes none of the water seems to have touched her. I pull down the scarf over her mouth to check her breathing. Nice even puffs of air pass between her lips. She's ok.

She's ok.

I want nothing more than to curl against her side and wait till she wakes up. But judging by the thickness of those little clouds of air above her mouth it must be beyond freezing out here. I'm reluctant to leave her though. There are wild animals…

But Elphaba needs to stay warm and the only way for me to give her warmth is to make her a fire.

I pull the scarf back up and kiss the material over her cheek before standing to find some wood. The broom finally zooms back into the clearing and clatters to the ground a couple feet away, jittering against the dirt for a few seconds before lying still.

"I should make a fire out of you." I grumble.

As I collect some dry branches I also find Elphaba's hat in the grass and her bag a little ways away hanging from a small tree, thankfully still clasped shut with everything inside. I loop the strap over my shoulder to slide it off the tree and am nearly pulled down to the ground by how heavy it is.

"Oz," I breathe, heaving it back onto my shoulders. "Elphaba must be built like a horse." All those hours of carrying unbelievable amounts of books to and from the library must have payed off. I can barely stand under this massive weight. I pathetically drag it on the ground back over to Elphaba instead.

Eventually I find what I need to make a fire. I'd seen countless people make them at our cottage. It couldn't very well be _that_ difficult. A couple minutes pass and all I've managed to do is arrange the branches and tinder in a pleasing way. It has all the makings of being a nice fire. I really don't know what I'm doing. I groan as I stare at the logs, wishing for them to burst into flames. For once I actually regret not having gone on one of my father's little nature excursions. Surely he would have passed along his great knowledge of fire building.

It also would have probably consisted of him pulling a box of matches from his pocket.

I sigh and look back down to Elphaba. I think back to how effortlessly she waved a fire into existence back at my manor.

"I can do magic," I say to myself. "I can do magic."

I whisper a simple sparking spell at the dead pieces of trees in front of me. Nothing happens… of course.

"I am here," I say louder. "I can do magic, I am _here_!"

Again nothing.

I'm really starting to wonder if I can only do magic when Morrible's involved.

… or when Elphaba's life is in danger.

Elphaba _is _in danger.

In danger of freezing to death if I don't make a fire! Right now!

So make a fire, Glinda.

Fire!

Arg! Why is this so hard!

Elphaba is going to freeze to death! I will never get to tell her I love her ever again!

Why are my threats to myself not working?

Ugh, I bet if Fiyero were here he would have made a fire and then gloated about it for the rest of the night.

I can keep Elphaba warmer then he could in a _lifetime_.

My right hand feels warm. I look down to see a soft white tendrils swirling around my bare fingers. The glove once covering my hand is resting below in my lap. This isn't how magic is supposed to act. But I'm too thrilled to care! I reach over towards the pile of branches. The glow barely touches the first branch and it ignites like a firework. I pull my hand away as the other branches roar to life with flames. They settle down a few seconds later into a nice little camp fire.

The glow from my hand is gone.

I don't even know how I did it but the smile forming over my lips is probably going to be there till morning.

I did magic.

I can't wait to tell Elphie!

I snuggle up into her side, making sure she's close enough to the fire to stay warm without fear of setting her on fire by accident.

She wouldn't be too thrilled if that happened.

I did magic!

* * *

Elphaba's sore the next morning when she wakes next to my dwindling fire.

"You wouldn't be sore if we would have landed sooner." I tell her.

"But then you wouldn't have done magic." She says, voice rough and muffled over her scarf.

I raise an eyebrow at Elphaba as she sits up and pulls her scarf down. "How'd you know?"

"Honestly Glinda, you don't exactly strike me as the nature type." She chuckles, taking the apple I hand to her and biting hungrily into its skin.

"Because of what Fiyero told you?" I retort, crossing my arms over my chest.

Elphaba sighs as she swallows her bite of apple. "Fiyero has nothing to do with this, my sweet."

It's my turn to sigh. "It's only after I thought of how he could have made you a fire that I actually did magic."

I feel so petty. I busy myself with inspecting my hands in my lap. My gloves are looking a little worn out. Elphaba reaches over into my lap and takes both my hands in hers.

"Glinda," She whispers, pulling me toward her. I fall into her lap easily, my head resting against her thighs as she looks down at me. "You never remember but twice now you've completely astounded me with your magic."

"I also nearly killed you Elphie, and I'd rather not remember that." I frown.

Elphaba moves some stray sections of her hair behind her ear before she smiles down at me.

"You don't see what I see, Glinda. Remember that day in the attic, at the palace? You knocked out all the guards! No spells, just you wanting to protect me. Glinda, you were surrounded by _white_."

I furrow my brows in confusion. "I don't really remember anything other then feeling an intense heat. I was angry and scared. I didn't want them to hurt you."

"Exactly," Elphaba says. "And again at the manor. I said you looked like Lurlinemas. Well, I may have been out of it but it's true. Sweet Oz, Glinda what you did was amazing!"

Elphaba's eyes are so full of admiration I find myself smiling with her. "I just want you to be safe, always."

"I am when I'm with you."

I don't think I've ever felt warmer then in this moment. All thoughts of magic and spells don't seem to matter anymore. How could they when she's looking at me like this?

"I know you're not going to say anything back but I'm going to say it anyway," I explain quickly as a mingled expression of concern and anticipation appear on Elphaba's face. Her eyes soften as I reach up and twirl a lock of her hair around a couple of my fingers. "I love you, Elphaba."

Her eyes fall close and she lets out a long breath at my admission. I really don't know what to make of her reaction this time. I really don't know what to make of her feelings for me anymore. At Shiz it was so easy for her to assure me I was what she wanted that _I_ was what was best for her.

Was...

So then what am I _now_?

What changed to make her so... so _guarded_?

Why can't she just tell me!

When she opens her eyes and gazes back down into mine I can't help but feel something catch in my throat. "I want to say it Glinda, I really do." She manages weakly.

My heart feels like it's being squeezed out of my chest. "It's so simple," I murmur. I turn my head into her stomach and wrap my arms behind her back. "Does it help if I'm looking away?"

I feel Elphaba's midsection rumbling with her quiet laughter. "It's not so simple to me."

I groan against her coat before picking myself out of her lap and locking her eyes with mine. "Is it because of your family?"

Elphaba shakes her head firmly. "No, this isn't about them."

"Is it because of me?" I squeak. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep it form quivering. Have I been pushing her? Is she scared of me? Is that why?

When Elphaba doesn't immediately disagree a small pathetic cry escapes my throat.

Her expression falls as she hears it, hands coming to hold my head as her eyes bore deeply into mine. "I can't give you anything, Glinda. I can't bring air to your lungs, I can't make your skin warm to my touch, I can't make your heart beat again. And believe me I've read the Grimmerie front to back trying to find a way… I just want to give you _everything_ and I feel like… like such a _failure_ because I can't."

She's said it with so much emotion... so much defeat.

Elphaba lets her chin drop and it's my turn to have her focus back on me. I wait till her eyes find mine before telling her, "I don't need any of that, Elphaba. I just need you."

Her gaze stays steady as she tells me in return, "I can't find a way to stop you from burning me."

I try to ignore the way that sentence feels like knife to my gut. "Is that why you can't say you love me? Because I h-hurt you?" Oh no, I can hear myself crying before the tears even have the time to form.

"No! That's not it at all!"

"Then why?"

"I don't know."

My eyes go wide, the tears finally begin flowing."You don't know if you love me?"

"No! I mean yes! I do know, I just… I can't say it… not yet."

"_Why_?"

Elphaba sighs as she pulls me to her again. I let myself be wrapped in her embrace. I don't understand how she can say one thing and then go and hold me like this. "I really don't know how you put up with me," She chuckles.

"I love you, that's how." I mumble into her shoulder.

"I know you do."

It's here I realize Elphaba is far more complex than I'd originally imagined. I don't know what's going on in her head. Why can't she just tell me how she feels when it's plain as day in the way she looks at me?

Then I realize there's only one thing I can say.

"I'll wait." I whisper. Because it's all I can do. All we can do. We'll find a way. We have to.

_Eventually_. Oz, that could be anytime. That could be _years_ from now.

That could be tomorrow. Tomorrow she could very well say she loves me.

Elphaba takes a section of her scarf and places it over my forehead, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. "I won't stop looking."

And I know she means it.

* * *

Before we leave, I help Elphaba to clean up our campsite. I also mention that she needs to eat something real soon before she withers away.

"I like apples though, they remind me of you."

I'm just going to imagine every time she says something ridiculously sweet like that it really means, I love you.

We're back on her mad broom and in the air by afternoon. Elphaba has taken to flying a little above the clouds so as to not be seen on the ground. It makes for colder air but she's sworn to me she will land if she starts feeling too shaky. Thankfully broom travel is quite speedy and we make it to Kiamo Ko just as the sun dips below the horizon.

Fiyero's place wasn't exactly hard to miss. It's the only giant stone fortification (eye sore is more like it) sticking up out of the land for miles and miles around. Elphaba whistles long and low as we land in the courtyard.

She's obviously very impressed.

"I've seen bigger." I grumble.

Elphaba cocks an eyebrow at me. "Is that your little jealous monster speaking again?"

"It's also green. Does that technically make it yours too?" I ask just as sarcastically.

Elphaba cackles as she throws her scarf over my head and dips to kiss me through the thin material. I really can't stay upset when she does things like this. I'm smiling as she pulls away, smirking, "Your jealously is still so cute."

"It's not cute, Elphie!" I swat at her shoulder.

"I refuse to win this argument again," She laughs.

"You're so infuriating!"

"Come on, my little jealous sweet," Elphaba takes my sulking form under her arm and steers me towards the massive front entrance doors. "Let's go pick a bedroom."

My mood instantly perks.

* * *

Fiyero's vacation palace is a giant stone maze. I feel better knowing at least my vacation home is-

I need to stop comparing myself to Fiyero. It's really not healthy.

…

I'm prettier!

Ok, I am done now. I swear. Elphaba has made it perfectly clear that I have nothing to worry about and so I will stop worrying. No more little jealous green monsters. We are here to help save the Animals and stop Morrible and that is what I am going to focus on.

As well as finding Elphaba something to wear because as much as I like the way she looks in my clothes they also don't exactly fit. She doesn't complain of course but I can see in the way her posture has changed slightly, she's not comfortable.

We finally pick a room in the top most tower. Mainly because in the event of an attack we could see said attack coming instead of being surprised like before. Plus the view is incredible. But I won't admit that out loud. Elphaba has set up her desk space at the vanity. She's even taken down the mirror knowing how much they bother me. Her desk faces the East most window, the direction of all our problems.

As Elphaba settles her books on the table I come up behind her, nuzzling my nose between her shoulder blades as my arms loop around her midsection.

"Hello to you too, Glinda," She laughs, turning in my arms.

"I'm going to go find you some new clothes Elphie, mine don't really fit you do they?"

"I wasn't going to say anything but yes, you are right." She chuckles.

"You could just be naked you know, that wouldn't be a problem." I leer.

"Except that it's only slighter warmer here than in Frottica and I very much like all my parts not frostbitten."

"I know how to magic fire now, you know." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"So tempting, Glinda," Elphaba snorts.

"You spoil all my fun." I pout.

Elphaba leans down to press a kiss to my shoulder. "One day you'll have you're fun."

"I'm holding you to that," I giggle leaving her to her work to go find some clothes more suited for her lovely lanky frame. I find a ton of closets, and a ton of Fiyero's clothes which I am tempted to toss out the window but remind myself that I am over my jealously and tossing your ex's clothes out his windows would count as a very jealous move.

Instead I grab a handful of dresses I find out of a couple of closets and hang them up in our room. They all look to be about Elphaba's size and they are all definitely her style. Deep blacks and blues. I do grab a white coat from another closest, too tempted to see how the color will bounce off of her skin.

I bet she'd look great in it.

When I'm done with her clothes I go to check the food situation.

While the kitchen cabinets and pantry quite resemble my own, both being emptier than Fiyero's head, I do notice there's a garden outside in the kitchen yard. The smell of orange trees fills my senses as I pass through the back door. There's a row of them planted along the stonewall. A small vegetable garden rests off to the side. Tomatoes and pumpkins are ripe for picking.

Ten minutes later and I'm cooking up some soup for Elphaba to eat. I've never really cooked before but how hard could it possibly be to mess up water and some vegetables? It'll warm her and be way more filling then the lonely apple she had earlier. I grab a small silver tray to deliver her meal on, so excited to have made something for Elphaba I know will help her.

She gives me the biggest smile of gratitude as I put the steaming soup in front of her.

"This looks great, Glinda," She beams taking the spoon. She takes a bite, her eyes going wide for a second before she grins up at me. "Thank you, you didn't have to cook for me."

"I wanted to." I say, smiling as she eats. Carefully, I notice. Perhaps it's too hot? "Is it all right Elphie? If it's too hot you can let it rest for a minute."

"Oh no, it's perfect Glinda, really." She assures me by taking another bite. I try gauging her reaction but it's nearly impossible. She's not choking and she's not exactly devouring it as quickly as I hoped she would. Does she like it? Once she's swallowed she lowers her spoon before speaking again. "Since you're up here I can tell you what I'm planning for tomorrow."

"Anything," I say sitting down on the edge of her desk. A little adjustment on her new dresses? Some proof reading of her expose on Animals?

"I have to free the Monkeys."

A little trip to the Emerald City where everyone is under the impression you're an evil witch?

"That's suicide, Elphaba!" I exclaim. She's gone mad! "You can't go back there!"

Elphaba's smile disappears. "I have to help them, Glinda! It's my fault they're being used!"

"Elphie," I say, laying my hands on her shoulder to reason with her. "That place is the reason we are way out here. Here we're safe. You go back there and-" My voice catches as the scope of the outcome hits me_hard_. I don't even want to think about it but I have to. I have to make Elphaba understand just what she's walking into! When my eyes find Elphaba's, hers are staring intently into mine, expectant. I lick my suddenly dry lips. "And you could _die_."

Elphaba holds my gaze, unwavering. Then she sighs and turns to the window in front of her, my arms falling from her shoulders as her body moves away from me. "I have to, Glinda. I have to help them."

You'd have to be deaf not to hear the finality in her tone. Her jaw is set tight as she continues staring out the window. Whether it's a ploy to avoid my eyes or make her point I'm not sure. I'm never quite sure exactly what she's thinking. But there is one thing I do know. She's going to go whether I have a say or not. Whether she thinks her life is worth it or not.

I stand from the desk. "I'm coming with. And don't you dare tell me I have-"

Elphaba shoots up from her chair, shaking her head. "No, Glinda, you can't! If Morrible-"

"I could care less about Morrible! I'm dead! She can't very well kill me again!" I can't believe Elphaba thinks I would just sit here while she runs off into that hellmouth! "I'm not about to let you go in there alone! She could hurt you just as easily, too! And then what? Huh? Who would be there to help _you_? How could you help the Animals if you're _DEAD, TOO_!"

Elphaba's steely expression falters at my words. Her mouth opens slightly and she lets out a few short breaths. I can tell what I've said has really struck something inside of her.

Good!

She needs to know just how stupid her little solo effort would have been!

But she's looking at me with such sad eyes that I find my resolve slipping. I can understand her need to protect me. It's the exact same argument I'm throwing back at her, too. I don't know what I'd do if Elphaba was ever hurt… if she was ever taken from me. If she feels even a fraction of what I feel for her right now… Oz, I don't wish this feeling on anyone. I can't lose her. Not when I could do something to stop it.

Not when I can help.

I reach out my hand and place it gently over her shoulder again. "Elphie," I call her name softly. Her eyes meet mine, the brown ever so slightly lighter. Ever so slightly more open. "Please understand. You can't go alone. Let me come with you. _Please_."

Her head shakes slowly, eyes still impossibly soft. "I can't let Morrible try to take you from me again."

I step up to Elphaba, sliding my hands behind her neck. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as I whisper, "I won't let her."

"Distance is the only thing keeping you safe, Glinda. If you come with me-"

"We'll keep _each other_ safe." I finish for her.

Elphaba's eyes slowly open at my remark. "If anything should happen-"

"I won't _let_ anything happen."

She continues anyway, "…_to me_. Please promise me you'll-"

"No, Elphie." I cut her off with a shake of my head. I cup her face in the palms of my gloved hands, forcing her gaze into mine. "Do you remember what you said to me earlier? In the forest?" At her nod, I continue. "You said I protected you with magic, twice now. Both times I don't even remember doing anything. And if that's what I do unconsciously, imagine how much better I'll be now that I know."

"But Glind-"

"No buts, Elphaba." I smile. "It's physically impossible for me to stand aside and do nothing. I'll glue myself to your broom if you try to stop me from coming."

I can see Elphaba trying to resist the urge to grin. "I'd hate to see you ruin such a lovely outfit, all for the sake of my safety."

"I'd ruin a lot more for you if I had to."

Elphaba's lips finally win, her mouth curling into a mischievous smirk. "Your hair?"

"I'd be the sexiest bald ever." I wink.

"No denying that." Elphaba chuckles as she takes my hands from around her neck and holds them to her heart. "I'll keep you safe, if you keep me?"

"Finally!" I laugh wrapping my arms around her back, pulling her to me in a tight embrace.

While I'm glad she's finally come to her senses I can't help but think that this is definitely the worst idea I will ever help with.

But I have to protect Elphaba.

I can't lose her.

As she hugs me back I all I can manage to think are two things.

We're going to the Emerald City in the morning.

And I've never been more terrified.


	18. Rescue

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 18 – **_**Rescue**_

Two days. That's how long it took us to return to the city that started this all. Elphaba timed our arrival perfectly. Just after midnight we landed on the rooftop of one of the taller apartment buildings a few blocks from the Palace. We would have landed closer but Morrible and the Wizard had set out giant electric lights into the air. I've never seen light piercing the sky the way those giant white beams did. As if they were searching the clouds for us. Elphaba didn't seem deterred by them though. She picked an out of the way spot, far from the lights.

The streets here are absolutely empty. Strange as it's a weekend and during our previous short stay the city never seemed to sleep.

It never seemed to be this still.

This _dead_.

As Elphaba hides the broom against the low lying wall I lean over the edge of the high building, looking down to the desolate street below. There's only one street lamp turned on near the corner. The rest of the neighborhood is suspended in darkness. Every single window has the curtains drawn tightly against their panes.

The city is drowning in an atmosphere of fear.

I watch as a couple Gale Force Officers pass on the sidewalk below. Patrolling.

Looking for Elphaba.

I don't like it. This is too dangerous.

"Elphie," I say rushing back to her side. "We can't do this. If there's Officers on this street just imagine how many more will be waiting for you at the Palace!"

"We've already come this far," Elphaba replies hotly. "We can't go back now."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I know it is, Glinda," Elphaba sighs as she re-wraps her shawl over her mouth. She tugs her hat down low over her forehead, leaving only her brown eyes peeking through. I can see the fear and resolve shining back at me even in the dim moonlight. "I have to do this."

I sigh as I take her gloved hand in mine. "I know… doesn't mean I have to like it though."

I don't have to see her mouth to see the hints of a smile creasing the corners of her eyes.

"And don't think I haven't got a plan." She says before whispering something so softly I don't even hear it. Then with a ripple of fabric Elphaba disappears from my sight completely.

My mouth falls open. Then I feel her squeezing my hand.

"Eep!" I squeal at the sudden surprise contact. I can hear Elphaba chuckling at me. I think she's standing to my right. I narrow my eyes at the vacant spot. "You could have told me you were going to use an invisibility spell!"

"And ruin this little moment of fun?" Her voice is behind me suddenly. Her breath hot on my neck. I squirm then whirl on the spot.

"_Elphie_!" I hiss, reaching out into the air trying to grab onto her. I don't know where she has gone. But the rooftop is covered with snow. I merely only have to wait to see where her feet will land next. "Where are you?"

"Here," she breathes directly in front of me. Her hands are on my cheeks a second later and she turns my head up to press a cloth covered kiss to my nose. I sigh as she pulls away. I can't see her eyes but I can feel them connecting with mine. "Ready to go?"

I nod and she takes my hand, leading me to the stairwell just off to the side of the building.

I can't help but feel exposed as we enter the street below. I feel Elphaba beside me, taking cautious steps so as to not be heard. Yet the lack of her visual has me on edge. Elphaba seems to sense my apprehension as she gives my hand another reassuring squeeze. She comes to an abrupt stop a couple times after hearing something. And I, of course, clumsily bump into her.

"Is this how annoying it used to be when you couldn't see me?" I ask as we resume walking again.

Elphaba laughs softly beside me. "Not so fun the other way around, is it?"

We continue walking up the street until a flash of green on a dimmed lamppost has us both halting in our steps. My eyes are immediately drawn to the poster haphazardly wrapped around the light pole.

A crude, ugly depiction of a green woman glares back out at me. The eyes are beady and black, hair matted and wild. Her cheeks are sunken into her face, and her lips are pulled into a sneer.

The words below the picture hurt even more.

_**Dangerous Criminal!**_

_**The Wicked Witch**_

_Believe nothing she says! Responsible for the mutilation and __**murders **__of innocents!_

_Report any sightings to Palace officials immediately._

I turn to look at Elphaba, my eyes brimming with tears. "It's all lies, Elphie!" I cry. "You haven't hurt anyone! And I mean look at it! It doesn't look _anything_like you other than the fact you're both green! And look at the gross mole they gave you too!"

"I think that's the point, Glinda." Elphaba sighs beside me. "They want me to be frightening. I mean look," She motions with my hand clasped in hers towards the empty streets around us. "It's worked obviously."

"It's wrong." I insist.

"Can you imagine what the newspapers must say then? If this is the propaganda they have plastered on the streets?" Elphaba's voice has lowered. She's becoming just as furious as me.

"Anyone who believes it is a moron."

"You can't blame them, Glinda." Elphaba says as we continue walking once more. "People believe whatever they want. And they believe most of all in the Wizard. So if he says I'm some hideous and dangerous criminal, then to the people of Oz that's what I am."

"It's still wrong." I huff. "Someone should do something."

Elphaba chuckles beside me. "I think that's what we're doing, my sweet."

"Something _more_," I emphasize. "Morrible and the Wizard get away with murder and no one seems to notice. That's not right."

"That's why when we get back to Kiamo Ko I need to get Dillamond's research seen. I need to expose what's happened to the Animals _because_ of Morrible and the Wizard. And I'm going to do that through _you_."

"Me?" I raise an eyebrow. Elphaba quickly pulls me through the open gate of the apartment next to us. I don't know what she's doing! She's leading me into a small gap between the buildings. I can barely see a foot in front of me it's so dark back here! Then we stop and the air in front of me ripples as Elphaba reappears. "_Elphie_! Someone could _see_! Put the spell back on!"

"I will," She whispers grabbing my arms to stop them from swatting her some more. She looks squarely into my eyes. "Glinda, no one is going to believe a word out of my mouth. I could publish an entire book, _with _photographic evidence against Morrible and still everyone would think it was lies. But with you. Exposing them through _your_ words. Morrible can try and deny it all she wants but once people read the truth and find out your story…"

"They'll believe whatever they read." I breathe, impressed by Elphaba's plan. "But who's going to read a paper written by a dead girl. Even that seems farfetched to me."

"Simple. You wrote it before you died. Think of it like a diary of sorts you left behind." Elphaba grins.

"Is that what you've been writing in your journal this whole time?"

Elphaba nods, "I'm almost finished too. I just need you to rewrite it and then I can magic up a bunch of copies. Haven't exactly figured out how to send them out though. Teleportation spells only go so far."

"We'll find a way," I wrap my arms behind her back and rest my head against her shoulder. Elphaba hugs me tightly.

"I know," She whispers. "But first, I need to free those Monkeys."

"But how?" I ask.

She doesn't bother to answer me as she takes my hand and goes invisible again. We walk back out of the small alleyway and to the sidewalk. She's marching us straight across the road and over to the lone light spilling onto two bored looking Gale Force Officers leaning against a wall. They suddenly drop to the floor in an unconscious heap before I even know what Elphaba's done.

Then she drags them into the bushes and begins disrobing them both.

"Elphie!" I squeal. "Molesting them is so not a good plan!"

"I'm not going to molest them Glinda," She replies, becoming visible once again. The scarf is covering her mouth but I can see the smirk clear in her eyes. She's obviously very amused by my presumption. "I'm not getting into the Palace with spells. Morrible's obviously expecting that and probably, if she's smart anyway, put up wards against me. So instead I'll do this the old fashion way. And for that, I need _these_."

She holds up one of the Officer's jackets clad with gleaming Gale Force insignias.

I make a low sound of understanding. Elphaba squats back down next to the unconscious Officers and starts taking pieces of their uniforms off. Pants from one, shirt from the other. One of their faces seems oddly familiar to me. I wonde-Oh! He was part of the ambush at my home! Instead of the surge of anger I was expecting at this realization I'm surprised when all I feel is relief. I'd been wondering what had happened to those Officers that had disappeared. I must have just moved them somewhere… though how I have _no_ clue.

This also really isn't the time to be worrying about such things.

Because all my attention should be focused on Elphaba.

Especially since she's starting to take off her clothes.

Mmmm…

Elphaba's chuckles shake me from my thoughts. "Molesting. Really, Glinda? That was your first thought?"

She's almost to the last button on the front of her dress.

I feel her eyes on me as her hands still. I meet her gaze and she raises a dark brow.

My cheeks flame.

"Sorry!" I squeak, spinning around. It takes all my willpower not to turn back and watch. Once she's done and tells me it's all right, I turn to find Elphaba, The Gale Force Officer. The uniform is rather loose on her so I step forward to adjust the belt.

"Thanks," She breathes. I look up at her. She still has her hat on her head and the scarf has fallen from her face to her neck. I slip both off and twist her hair into a bun before slipping the Officers cap over her head. "Do I look convincing now?"

I take a step back to take her appearance in. Thankfully it's so dark outside that with the cap dipped low enough Elphaba could very well pass for just another Gale Force Officer. She's even slung one of their rifles across her back. But her chin is still showing. I reach down to take the scarf from around one of the Officers. The fabric is thick and poorly woven. I wonder what type of leader would ever let their men walk around in such cheap material. But then I remind myself of that leader and really it's not so surprising at all. With the scarf secured around her neck and chin Elphaba is fully concealed. She stuffs her clothes into her shoulder bag and whispers her invisibility spell.

"Would you mind carrying it?" She asks me as she holds the now invisible bag out for me to take.

"Um..." I nod, reaching forward to where I think the strap is. I miss and Elphaba chuckles as she takes my hand and guides it to the bag. "This would have been much easier if you'd done the spell _after _giving it to me."

"Couldn't resist another bit of fun with you." She smiles.

We don't waste another second after that. There are Monkeys needing to be freed. She takes my bare hand in her gloved one and I don't like the way the uniform glove moves against my skin.

When we reach the Palace we're both not surprised to find the entire place surrounded by guards. Literally. I don't even think a mouse could squeeze in between all those bodies, that's how closely the Officers stand together. We notice a few guards walking towards an entrance off to the side. Elphaba begins walking in that direction, keeping her head ducked low, she falls in line behind the other men.

We pass through the darkened entrance with absolutely no problem. I can hear her let out a sigh of relief as we finally enter the Palace. The corridors inside are surprisingly devoid of Palace guards. I mention this to Elphaba and she shrugs. Obviously Morrible wasn't anticipating us to actually get inside. We find the grand chamber again easily. The massive door moans on its hinges as we slide it open.

The room doesn't feel so intimidating anymore. A couple green lights along the walls are illuminating the space instead of the giant overhead bulbs from before. The green spills onto my skin so evenly I can't help but think it looks like Elphaba's. Looking over to her I can see she's just as intrigued with the lighting as me.

"You're gorgeous even when you're green," She says.

"It looks better on you though," I tell her. We finally reach the curtain and pull the heavy black fabric aside. Elphaba wraps her hands around the lever we remember being hit before. She's about to release the gate when the giant bulbs in the ceiling spring to life.

"_Quick, hide_!" Elphaba hisses, shoving me behind the curtain just as the last bulbs overhead shin down upon us.

"My-my, Miss Elphaba." Morrible's voice floats across the room, echoing off the ceiling and tall walls. I peek out from a corner of the curtain, careful to stay hidden as Elphaba moves in front of my hiding spot. I watch as Morrible moves into the main doorway we'd just entered from. "Breaking and entering again? First the Upland home and now here? I do wonder what they were teaching you back in Munchkinland."

"Certainly not how to lie and _murder_." Elphaba spits back, an edge to her voice.

Morrible waves her hand dismissively. "No need for such hostile words, Deary. Though, I do have to ask-"

But Morrible is interrupted as the Wizard comes dashing into the room. "Now, now ladies!" He says before coming to a skidding stop between Morrible and Elphaba. "I'm sure we can settle this little argument with a _nice_ chat. What do you say Elphaba?"

"I didn't come here to _chat_." Elphaba growls. "I came here to free the Monkeys."

"Which I am more than willingly to let you do!" The Wizard grins.

Wait… what?

Elphaba looks just as confused as I am.

"You're going to let me free the Monkeys?" She asks as her brows scrunch. "Why?"

"Because it's what you want, and that's what I do! I give people what they want." By now the Wizard has made it nearly across the room. Elphaba looks to be thinking his offer over, probably trying to find out where he benefits from this.

I suddenly feel dizzy and sway on my feet. Elphaba and the Wizard have started arguing and I can't make out what they are saying over the loud ringing that's pounding against my ears. I close my eyes as a wave of nausea rolls over me. Trying to open my eyes feels as though I'm about to faint.

And then I hear _her_ voice.

_Laughing._

Mocking _me._

Morrible knows I'm here!

I feel like I'm about to vomit! I sway once more forward, my hands desperately trying to find purchase in the curtain. But as my body falls I take the curtain down with me.

I feel strong arms wrap around me before I can crash to the floor.

"Glinda!" Elphaba whispers loudly against my ear and her breath tickles down my neck. My eyes fall close at the sensation. I feel so loose. I just want to slip to the floor. But Elphaba tightens her hold on me and my eyes snap open again.

They lock immediately on Morrible's. A grin is playing across her thin lips as her gaze narrows into my dazed one.

What is she doing to me!

There's a prickling sensation running along my spine. Then I scream suddenly. All feelings of sickness forgotten as they have quickly been replaced with pain. Every part of me touching Elphaba feels as though it's on fire! I can't stop squirming and whimpering against her!

Elphaba only holds me closer.

I scream louder.

"_STOP IT!" _Elphaba is shouting and suddenly all the horrid sensations rush out of me.

I shake my head clear. I'm on the floor in Elphaba's lap, her arms wrapped securely around my shoulders and waist. The Wizard is lying, unconscious off to the side. Morrible is standing in his place, eyes narrowed at Elphaba.

I glare up at Morrible and she only laughs in return. Oh Oz, she _can_ see me! "Elphaba may have slipped through my detection spells but you I'm afraid… well, you just can't change what you are, Miss Galinda." She says and with a flick of her wrist a small object is sent sliding across the floor towards us. It bumps into Elphaba's foot before becoming still.

I gasp. It's the mechanical device from Morrible's study. The tiny gears are clicking and whirring so fast they're nearly a blur.

My face falls as I look up to Elphaba. It's my fault her plan is ruined. She holds me to her closer; giving me reassurance while her gaze stays locked fiercely on Morrible.

"Touch her again and I _will_ kill you." I've never heard Elphaba's voice sound so forceful before.

"I'm sure you will," Morrible smirks as her eyes take in Elphaba's form. "You know for someone so adamant about stopping us you do _fill _our uniform quite well."

Oh my Oz, I think I am going to be sick! Did Morrible just really make a pass at Elphaba? Even in jest it's still disturbing beyond belief!

"Oh, I seem to have upset, Miss Galinda," Morrible chuckles. "You two are rather _close _aren't you? Though Miss Elphaba, dear, I really think you could do better than the dead."

"_Shut up_!" Elphaba shouts, shooting to her feet. Morrible holds her ground against the force of energy that's probably just been unleashed at her.

"I was rather hoping you'd try that sooner." Morrible grins. "But I'm glad to finally see that power I was looking for coming out now. Would you like to try it again?" She taunts, beckoning Elphaba with her hand.

Morrible wants to get a rise out of Elphaba! I scramble up from the floor and lay what I hope is as calming a touch as possible on Elphaba's lower back. Her muscles are pulled so tight she's quivering against my fingers.

"Don't, Elphie," I whisper. Her breathing calms as she relaxes some. Morrible takes in our interaction; a bemused smile plays across her lips. I narrow my eyes at her.

"_I'm going to free these Monkey's and then Glinda and I are going to leave."_ Elphaba states through clenched teeth.

"The Wizard said you could and despite knocking him out I guess you still may." Morrible acquiesces with a lazy flick of her wrist.

Elphaba pulls on the lever quickly, not wanting to waste another clock tick. Instead of the gate opening though a loud siren blares to life. It sounds exactly like the one from Shiz. I know Morrible's at fault.

"Oh, I do believe you've pulled the wrong one, Miss Elphaba," Morrible laughs. "Though I'm sure the Gale Force will understand once they arrive."

Not good!

I take Elphaba's hand and pull her towards the door off to the side. A Gale Force soldier enters just as we're about to exit, nearly colliding with us. Elphaba is about to throw a punch to his face when he looks up and we're surprised to find it's actually Fiyero.

"What are you doing here?" They both hiss to each other.

"Trying to free the Monkeys!" Elphaba answers heatedly.

While Fiyero whispers, "Trying to figure out what Morrible wants with you!" He glances up quickly at all the advancing Gale Force Officers that he has _just now_ noticed are storming into the room. "Follow my lead!"

He levels his rifle at Elphaba. "Halt, Witch!"

Elphaba throws her hands in the air. I hope he knows what he's doing!

More Gale Forcers arrive and quickly surround us. This plan of his seems like an utter failure so far.

"Madame, I've secured the Witch!" Fiyero says. He slips the rifle from around Elphaba's shoulders and throws it to a guard off to his side. Morrible grumbles as she tries to push soldiers aside to enter the circle.

Elphaba catches my gaze mouthing a single word to me. Monkeys. I nod and rush through the line of Gale Force, not caring that my movements slow as parts of me turn to mist. The bag slung across my shoulders helps, pushing soldiers off balance as I run by them. Once I make it past the circle I dash over to Wizards mechanics and start pulling whatever levers and buttons I can reach.

"No!" I hear Morrible screaming as the lights flicker above and the mechanical head comes to life. I work faster, pushing more buttons and yanking down on more levers till finally I hear the wall sliding open behind the head. The screeching of hundreds of Monkeys fills the room as I throw another lever up and the gate enclosing the Monkey's rises into the ceiling.

They fly into the room, sending the soldiers into a panic. Chaos everywhere.

I hear a gunshot ring out behind me causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end.

Elphaba!

I move quickly away from all the mechanics and back into the room. An Officer runs right through my side. I shake my head clear and dodge around another one that is zigzagging to avoid being hit by a Monkey.

"Elphie!" I scream, trying to be heard over all the noise.

I feel a familiar hand wrap around my arm. "Let's go!" Elphaba says pulling me out of the room before I even have time to check her over. Though judging by the way we're sprinting out of this room I'd say she's all right. Thank Oz!

Fiyero is running ahead of us as we make our way out of a back entrance to the Palace. He's leading us straight for the stables. Behind us the sound of glass breaking carries over our ears. We turn around to see hundreds of Monkey's flying off into the night.

"We have to leave! Come on!" Fiyero says, dragging our attention away from the sky. He motions for us to follow him down the hill. We come to a stop just outside the stable building. Fiyero asks us to wait as he enters the dark building. He emerges a minute later trotting out on a large brown horse.

_One_ horse.

"We are not all going to fit," I realize aloud.

"It'll have to do." Elphaba says.

"Who are you talking to?" Fiyero asks as he stretches a hand out to Elphaba. She doesn't answer but simply takes Fiyero's hand and lets him pull her into place behind him. As Fiyero turns back around in his seat Elphaba holds out her hand to me and does the same. The horse neighs loudly under my weight.

"Whoa, girl!" Fiyero says, trying to calm his horse.

"Maybe we should take two horses?" Elphaba suggests.

"Yes, I like that idea very much." I add.

The siren decides to start blaring again from the Palace.

"No time! Hang on!" Fiyero exclaims, kicking the side of his horse and sending the poor creature at full gallop across the grounds. Elphaba leans forward against Fiyero's back, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other clasped around my arms which I've secured against her stomach. I try not to get too upset at this arrangement. It's necessary, unfortunately. But sweet Oz is Elphaba's heart ever beating fast! I lean into her more, holding her closer as we approach the back gate quickly. Fiyero signals the two guards at the entrance and they rush to pull the heavy door open. The Officers tip their heads as we sprint through the small space and out into the City.

The horses' hooves pound hard and fast against the street as we flee the Palace. The sound echoes loudly off the buildings. I'm afraid our escape isn't very stealthy. But at least it's an escape. We've made it out of the Palace together and that's all that really matters. Freeing the Monkeys was merely a bonus.

The horse grows tired once we reach the outskirts of the Emerald City and head on the road due West.

"We're going to need to find a faster way!" Elphaba exclaims.

"We should have gone to the broom!" I say.

I can see Elphaba mentally berating herself over that exact thought.

"I've never seen her get so tired so fast." Fiyero says. His horse is obviously not used to pulling three bodies around. I'm still surprised I can actually touch her and didn't fall to the ground the second I was pulled onto her back.

Just when I think I have myself explained I get surprised all over again.

We're barely just outside the city limits when Fiyero pulls his horse off the road and into the tall grass. Once we're out of sight from the road he brings his mare to a stop and we dismount.

Elphaba and I stand in the grassy field moment's later, ice covering most of the ground as the horse attempts to rest. Fiyero is trying to soothe her, walking her out of earshot. I take this time to turn to Elphaba.

"I blame him for all of this." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He's just trying to help us, Glinda," Elphaba sighs, giving me a tired stare. "If it weren't for him who knows what would have happened back there. I could be dead right now."

I feel my heart twist at the thought. "I wouldn't have let that happen."

"You can't know for sure."

"I do! I could never just stand by and watch you die, Elphaba!"

Elphaba's tired stare turns fiery. "You can't protect me all the time!"

I'm about to open my mouth to protest when Fiyero jogs over.

"Who are you yelling at? We're the only ones here!" Fiyero says loudly, interrupting our little disagreement.

"We're not, actually." Elphaba says. She pulls a glove off her hand and slides it onto my own.

"Elphie what are you doing? It's freezing outside, there's ice everywhere! You need this!" I practically hiss at her, worried about her hands in all this frozen water.

"Fiyero, I'd like you to meet the new Galinda Upland, Glinda" Elphaba says extending my arm out toward Fiyero. He's looking at my gloved hand as if he's seen a ghost. Which technically would be correct. "My girlfriend."

If there were any blood left in my body it'd be rushing to my cheeks. Instead feel a welcoming rush of tingles in my stomach at those words. I'm sure there is a silly grin on my face as well and for once I'm thankful Fiyero can't see me. I don't even recall what Elphie and I were arguing about.

Fiyero is still staring at my outstretched hand and I quickly realize introductions aren't necessary. But perhaps some medical attention may be because Fiyero has just fainted to the floor.

"I think I prefer him this way." I say to Elphaba, which earns me a scowl in return. "So then my other preference of leaving him here while we flee is out too?"

"Glinda, he's just trying to help us." Elphaba sighs as she leans over to check on him.

More like help himself into your skirts.

"Glinda!" Elphaba exclaims and I notice her cheeks have darkened considerably.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes!" Elphaba shouts clambering to her feet and towards me. "And you know it's not true!"

"But it is Elphie! He pulled the same stunt with me!" I counter quickly. Elphaba's cheeks get even darker and I realize what she must be thinking. "Ok, not to that _extent_ but he probably thought about it! A lot!"

By this point we've forgotten about Fiyero who's probably slowly turning into a human popsicle on the freezing ground. Elphaba has her arms crossed defensively over her chest. I take a hesitant step towards her. She doesn't move back and I take that as a good sign.

"I know you want to believe in the good in people, Elphie," I say, picking my words carefully. I take another careful step closer toward her. I can see her expression is softening. "But I just don't trust his... intentions towards you."

Elphaba's arms are now down by her sides. I slip the glove off my hand and reach forward to take her bare hand. I imagine it must be freezing to the touch, but her proximity only warms me. I smile gently as she allows me to place her glove back on. I'm careful not to touch her sensitive skin that I can see has become a lighter tint of green in the cold. Once the glove is fit snugly I place a soft kiss to the top of her hand before lacing our fingers together.

Elphaba smirks at me. "You're jealous again."

It's as if all my suaveness from moments before were worthless! But she has a point. One I don't want her knowing. But Oz, she reads me like a book by now.

It's my turn to cross my arms defensively as I mutter, "So what if I am?"

To say I'm surprised when I feel Elphaba pull me to her for a hug would be an understatement. It takes me a second before I'm returning her embrace tenfold.

"You're adorable." She whispers into my ear. Oz, I wish I could kiss her right now.

We break apart when the moaning starts. Fiyero moaning that is. Elphaba helps him to sit up. He, of course, enjoys the attention. I try not to seethe too much.

"Are you all right?" She asks him.

"Yeah, but... I just... ok, call me crazy if you will but I swear I heard you say Galinda Upland was your girlfriend and then you tried to get me to shake some random floating glove." He rubs his head after he's finished then looks at Elphaba. "But that's crazy right?"

"Um," Elphaba says smartly looking over at me. I shrug. "Not... exactly."

Fiyero tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at Elphaba. _Galinda_ would have found that unbelievably endearing. I find it nauseating.

Oz, I'm so jealous it's pathetic really.

Elphaba looks from me to Fiyero and back again. I shrug. I don't know what to say. Fiyero is still confused waiting for Elphaba to explain while Elphaba is trying to figure out how to explain without actually explaining... if that makes any sense. Finally I see something click in her eyes.

"Fiyero," She says slowly. He grins at her. "You're not crazy, and I am going to tell you why."

I watch expectantly waiting for Elphaba to recount our entire story to Fiyero, waiting for him to listen raptly as he has to hear about how much we love each other and how he has no chance at ever being with Elphaba. But instead Elphaba tells him,

"Glinda is under a spell and I'm the only person in Oz that can see her."

And she expects him to believe that? Actually, considering the truth it's probably the better choice.

Fiyero looks skeptical for a moment before nodding his acceptance. "Flying monkeys, enchanted broomsticks and invisible girlfriends. Life could get crazier I guess. I could be like that guy." He says pointing to a scarecrow in a nearby field. I refrain from imagining that scenario. Elphaba wouldn't approve. "And Galin-I mean Glinda," he says loudly despite the fact that I am standing a couple paces from him.

"Why is he shouting?" I ask Elphaba.

"You don't have to shout Fiyero. She's invisible, not deaf." Elphaba tells him.

Fiyero blushes looking embarrassed and I feel a little better about myself.

"Right, sorry." He mumbles before looking over towards the snow mound on my right. "Glinda, I just want to apologize for the way I left things with you at Shiz. I was a bit of a jerk and I hope you can forgive me someday."

Elphaba whispers something to him and Fiyero turns ever redder before looking directly at me instead of the pile of snow. His eyes travel up from the now visible shoulder bag resting against my hip, along the straps, up my neck and finally his gaze settles somewhere around my nose. Close enough.

"I'm sorry, Glinda. I really am." He says. And he's being sincere. His apology was absolutely heartfelt and there's nothing I can say or do that will make it any less so. As I look into his eyes while his look somewhere around my cheek I see that this isn't the same guy I knew at Shiz. He's no longer the arrogant playboy. What I see in front of me is a man trying to make amends for his past deeds and moving forward with his life. I can't blame him for wanting that with Elphaba, (Even if it makes me furious beyond belief that he does.) because it's what I want too.

I walk over towards Elphaba and kneel beside her. "Tell him all's forgiven," I say softly. His eyes are still intently focused on where I was before. Elphaba repeats my words to Fiyero and I see him smile in relief as he thanks the empty space in front of him.

But I'm not done yet.

I may have forgiven him for what he did to me in my past life but he has no excuse to even be _thinking _of doing the same to Elphaba.

"Also tell him that if he so much as lays a finger on you in any inappropriate manor that I will personally make sure to break each of those fingers and then _each_ of his limbs. _ALL_ of them."

Elphaba suppresses a chuckle as she gives Fiyero the abridged version. "She says hands offs unless it's an emergency."

"That's not what I said!" I exclaim, completely indignant. "Oh Oz, Elphie! Now he's going to think of 'emergency' excuses to feel you up. Perfect."

"What you mean to say is she threatened to kill me if I so much as look at you the wrong way?" Fiyero asks, amused.

Elphaba is smirking at me. "Something like that anyway." She says.

I huff. At least he isn't as dense as he used to be.

"Now about our ride back to my place?" Fiyero inquires looking from Elphaba to some area just to the right of Elphaba where he probably assumes I'm standing. Which I am not of course.

"I left the Grimmerie back in Kiamo Ko. I didn't want to risk loosing it to Morrible. And my broom…" Elphaba trails off. I see her shoulders square as she mentally berates herself again. I place a hand on her arm, glad to see her posture relax under my touch.

"It's ok, we'll think of another way." I hear myself say in time with Fiyero. I glare at him.

Elphaba laughs.

"What's so funny?" Fiyero asks, confused.

"Nothing," Elphaba wraps her arm around my waist. "You and Glinda just think a lot alike is all."

"We do not!" I shout. I think this is the millionth time I've been indignant this past hour. It's actually getting unbelievable.

"We still need to think of a way back." Fiyero says. I half expect him to rub his chin thoughtfully but instead he stares blankly up into the sky and makes an odd throaty noise.

"That's really helpful." I mutter. I feel more than hear Elphaba laughing silently beside me.

"However we get there it needs to be fast and unseen." She says.

And that's when it hits me. My first year sorcery seminar project. I never got the chance to complete it (thank you Madame Morrible) let alone test it out but in theory it worked. I smirk as I watch Fiyero continue to think of a way out while watching clouds pass above in the night sky. I can't wait to see his face when we're _in_ them.


	19. The Calm

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 19 – **_**The Calm**_

Ok, so it took me a couple tries and Elphaba had to help but I finally got my Bubble charm working.

"Glinda, you're brilliant!" Elphaba had exclaimed as the spell surrounded us.

She hugged me so tight I was sure had I still been alive she might have killed me.

I smile at the odd thought.

Currently we're floating high in the clouds secure inside my Bubble. The shell has a slightly green hue to it. It would make sense that Elphaba's essence would also transcend to her spells as well. Before I died mine was a very pretty blue.

I don't understand why any magic I do now emanates white. It's as if all the blue, all of _me_, had been stripped away.

And I don't like that thought at all.

"We should be safe at Kiamo Ko," Fiyero says from his relaxed position opposite Elphaba and I. I'm sitting between her legs, my back pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped around my waist. I've never been more comfortable. But whenever Fiyero opens his mouth all I want to do is get up and smack him repeatedly. He continues talking while I glare at him. "No one but my family knows of it."

Elphaba sighs behind me, letting out one long and tired breath. "Morrible will find us eventually. Her and Glinda have a sort of… connection."

"Then you and I will go on and Glinda, we should move you somewh-OW!" Fiyero yelps as he rubs the spot on his arm where I just threw one of Elphaba's discarded Gale Force boots at him. "Ok, bad idea. No separation. Gotcha."

"I am trying really hard not to tell you I told you so, Elphie." I mumble as I relax against her once again.

I feel her chuckling. She rubs a soft pattern against my stomach. I relax further into her.

"You have nothing to worry about, my sweet." She whispers into my ear causing involuntarily shivers to run down the length of my body. "_He could never be you_."

A satisfied smile fixes itself on my face. Fiyero looks away blushing as Elphaba places a kiss to the nape of my neck through her scarf.

"It's ok Fiyero, Glinda says she's sorry for throwing the shoe at you." Elphaba says.

"I am not!" I reply, indignant.

"All is good, Glinda," Fiyero smiles at my neck. Which to him is Elphaba's chest.

I don't like this arrangement anymore.

Elphaba clears her throat and Fiyero moves his eyes away, blushing even more.

"Tell him if I catch him looking at your chest again I am kicking him out of the Bubble." I demand.

Elphaba laughs silently. "He was trying to look at you." She whispers so quietly I barely hear her. But she has to so Fiyero doesn't eavesdrop.

"That's what he wants you to think!" I say.

"Just give him a chance Glinda, you must have liked him at one point right? You did date him."

"That's when I also claimed an allergy to books and thought I'd surely fall in love with a man."

Elphaba shifts below me. I don't know whether it's to get closer or because she's suddenly uncomfortable. I turn around a little in her embrace to look up at her.

"And now?" She asks even quieter.

"Well, I don't hate _all_ books so much anymore," I giggle before letting my expression turn serious. "And I wouldn't change a thing about the _girl_ I'm in love with."

Elphaba's eyes soften as I see the beginnings of a smile pulling at her lips.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Fiyero asks, effectively ruining our _private_ little moment.

I give Elphaba an I-told-you-so stare that she returns with a roll of her eyes as we settle back down with each other.

"How about a game then?" Fiyero suggests.

I groan in time with Elphaba at that comment.

* * *

We make it back to Kiamo Ko by morning the next day. Elphaba and Fiyero both slept through the remainder of the ride. I sat vigilant making sure we stayed on track and that Fiyero's body didn't "accidentally" slide across the Bubble and into Elphaba.

Because I could not be blamed for my actions if said event ever happened.

Thankfully I'm dead and that usually let's you off the suspects list in a murder.

Elphaba stretches languidly as the Bubble disappears once we're standing in the Kitchen Gardens.

Fiyero tries not to stare.

I throw a rotting orange at his head.

"_Ow_! Glinda! Ugh! Ok, I get it, eyes off." He grumbles trying to remove the dead fruit from his hair. "I'm going to go have a bath. You two help yourselves to whatever you need." He wanders off into his home, footsteps heavy.

"That didn't sound very hospitable of him." I mention aloud.

"Maybe because you just threw rotting fruit at his head?" Elphaba suggest sarcastically.

My cheeks flame. "He was staring at you! I didn't like it!"

"Glinda," Elphaba sighs as she comes to my side. Our eyes lock, hers resigned, mine defiant. "I told you before. You have nothing to worry about so give the guy some slack. Though why he'd ever be interested in me, I have no clue." The last part is said with more bewilderment than I'd like to hear.

Oz! How can she be so blind to how truly amazing she is!

I need to fix this.

"Because you're incredible, Elphie! You're beautiful, the smartest person I know, also the kindest. Oz, your heart is so big…. And did I mention beautiful?" I smile.

Elphaba's cheeks have turned a darker shade of green. "Twice."

"Well let's make it thrice. You are gorgeous."

"That's not beautiful. Technically you're still at twice." She smirks.

"Semantics!" I exclaim, the grin still stuck on my face. "Can I kiss you?" I ask suddenly.

Oh my Oz. Why do I just let things pass from my mouth without consulting my brain first? What a silly question! Elphaba must think I'm crazy.

"Of course you can," She whispers as her cheeks darken along with her eyes. "You never have to ask, Glinda."

For some reason I'm suddenly nervous. We've done this so many times and yet… I can't explain it. This extreme feeling of affection pools in my stomach as she takes a step closer to me, gaping what little space there was left between us. My eyes land on her mouth instinctively. I want nothing more than to press my lips against hers.

Then I surprise both of us when I press my lips over the shirt covering her heart. I close my eyes and roll my cheek to the spot as my arms slide around her back. Feeling her heart pound against her chest causes a lazy smile to form on my face.

"Love you," I whisper as I give her a squeeze and nuzzle further against her.

Elphaba sighs as she rests her chin against the top of my head and hugs me back.

I imagine her telling me she loves me too.

* * *

Dinner time rolls around and we still haven't seen much of Fiyero.

I don't complain of course.

Elphaba seems a little concerned though.

"You really should apologize, Glinda." She tells me as we sit up in our room.

Elphaba has been working hard at her desk writing the last of her paper. We both realize we don't have much time to get my story out before Morrible finds us again. Elphaba is still trying to figure out a way to get the truth out once we are done.

Right now though apparently Fiyero's _feelings_ are more important.

"Yes, I'll walk right up to him and apologize. I'm sure he'll feel loads better." I snarl as I fall back onto the bed and stare up at the ceiling.

A minute later I hear the chair Elphaba is sitting on scrape across the floor. Then her footsteps toward me.

A small piece of blank paper enters my vision.

Quickly followed by a pencil.

"So write one." Elphaba says placing both on top of my chest.

"What is this? Grade School? Do I have to write 'I am sorry, Fiyero' in 50 lines or no play?"

Elphaba seems to be taking my joke seriously. Then she gives me a smirk. "I think that's a perfect idea, Glinda. Though make it one paragraph lest he think you're crazy or something."

"Argh!" I groan picking myself off the bed and snatching the offensive paper and pencil from my chest. "Fine! I'll apologize to the twit for throwing the orange. But I will _not_ tolerate him ogling your goodies!"

Elphaba begins sniggering. "Did you really just say ogling my goodies?"

I blush furiously as I let out a frustrated cry and remove myself from my girlfriends' presence. Sometimes she just makes me so absolutely-

"Oh hey, Glinda," Fiyero greets me with little enthusiasm as I almost pass through him in the hall. His eyes are focused on the paper in my hand but he doesn't seem to question it as he keeps walking. I realize this is probably my chance. I press the paper to the wall ahead of me and write a quick, "Wait!" before taking off after him.

I hold the paper in front of him and he comes to a stop.

"Wait for what?" He asks, curious.

I place the paper in my palm and write carefully so as to not puncture the thin material. When I'm done I hold it up for him to read.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" He reads aloud. A little _too_ loud. I'm afraid Elphie will hear him since we're standing just outside our bedroom door. Fiyero looks at the paper for a while after reading, and then he nods, understanding.

He leads me to the kitchen downstairs and pulls out a chair at the table for me. I sit and then he takes a seat opposite me.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asks. He may not sound nervous but his hands have moved below the table and he sits in turned posture. Actually he looks a little awkward.

I guess having a chat with your "invisible" ex-girlfriend could be a tad awkward.

I'll give him the benefit of the doubt this one time as I set the paper on the table and being writing my apology. When I'm done I slide the sheet over to him.

"I'm sorry for throwing the orange. I'm just really overprotective sometimes when it comes to Elphie. Please forgive me?" He reads out loud. Then his once focused expression turns more towards amused. "Elphie huh? Cute, Glinda."

I blush and write "Yeah, MY nickname. No stealing."

Fiyero laughs as he reads my note. "No problem. I don't want anymore things being thrown at me so no worries there."

"Good." I write. "So what were you doing upstairs? It looked like you were about to knock on our door?"

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you guys. If what Elphaba says is true then Morrible's probably already on her way here. I think we should all leave." He says.

I sigh and write him a reply. "She's not going to want to leave."

"Well I'm sure she values your life so I'm hoping to work that angle."

I want to tell him there's no life left to save, that it really doesn't matter. But then he'd know the truth about me... and it's better he stay ignorant. I'm out of places to write on both sides of the small piece of paper anyway. Fiyero notices and walks over to the far counter where he picks up what looks like a can attached to some string from the wall.

"Elphaba! Do you think you could join Glinda and I in the kitchens please? Thanks!" He shouts into the small metal tube.

I look at him questioningly. Then scribble a giant question mark over my writing on the paper.

He looks at the paper and then to the can in his hand.

"Oh this?" He says shaking the can. "My cousin and I rigged it up when we were kids. Usually it only works short distance but Mother was a bit of a sorceress herself and amplified it for us."

That is actually pretty ingenious.

I will never tell him so though.

Elphaba rushes into the kitchen a second later, disheveled and in a panic.

"What's wrong? What's going on? IS SHE HERE? How'd-"

"Whoa, Elphie!" I giggle grabbing her by her arms. Her eyes finally focus on mine and I stroke my hands up her arms trying to clam her. "It's ok. Nothings wrong. Fiyero just wants to tell you something you won't like."

"I won't like what?" She asks me then turns her now calmed gaze to Fiyero.

He looks at my shoulder, betrayed, then back up to Elphaba, resolute. "We need to leave. Go someplace far away where Morrible's magic can't reach us!"

"Oh Oz," Elphaba says with a roll of her eyes. "If all you want to do is run away then you never should have bothered coming with us."

"But it's the only way to keep you _both_ safe! To keep _Glinda_ from being _killed_!" He says this with so much emphasis that I cringe.

"Glinda can't die Fiyero, she's already dead." Elphaba says simply.

Oh…. This is not good.

Fiyero blinks. "What?"

"She's dead." Elphaba repeats. "It's probably better you know now then we keep dragging this lie out further. Oz forbid something should happen to you if-"

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Fiyero cuts her off as he begins pacing in front of us. "So Glinda's dead?"

"Yes." Elphaba confirms.

"And her parents?"

"Also dead."

"So everything I did at the Upland manor was pointless? And the paper and pencil thing, what was that? Was that just you playing a trick? All the stuff you said, that was all lies then too? Why did you bother asking me for help? Why did I bother saving you!"

Oh! Fiyero's looking a little pissed and slightly crazed.

"No!" Elphaba shouts, holding her ground as Fiyero stalks up to her. He stands a little taller and scowls bitterly down at Elphaba. She glares right back, shoulders squared. "Glinda is dead yes but _very _real and _very_ here. I can't explain why but she _is_. And I know this is hard for your confused mind to wrap around but I didn't _ask _for help. I don't need to be rescued!"

"You sure didn't put up a fight back at the Palace!"

"I wasn't given a choice!"

"You should have spelled me away! Isn't that what you witches do anyway!"

"I don't hurt people!"

"That boot earlier sure hurt!"

"That was _Glinda_!" Elphaba groans.

"Oh right!" Fiyero is still shouting unnecessarily. "You're _dead_ girlfriend!"

"Don't call her that!"

"Well that's what she is, right? Dead and your girlfriend!"

"Don't call her that in _that_ tone!"

"I can say whatever I want to you, you _necrophiliac_!"

Ok! Now he's making me mad!

Elphaba is faster than me though. She slaps Fiyero _hard_, across his jaw.

His head snaps to the side as he brings a hand up to his reddening cheek. I catch a glimpse of his eyes before he closes them to inhale sharply. The blue was so deep even I was beginning to get a little scared of him.

"_Never_," Elphaba growls in a low voice. "_Never_ say that to me again. You have no _idea _what we've been through!"

Fiyero lets out a chuckle, still holding his cheek. "So much for not hurting people, huh?"

Elphaba's eyes lose all their fury. "Fiyero," she says softly. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Save it." He says turning away from her.

This is wrong. As much as I want him to do nothing more than leave, he can't. Not like this. I have to do something.

I take one of the knives sitting in its stand on the counter and rush over to the wooden kitchen table. Fiyero looks frightened; probably thinking I'm going to stab him.

"What's going on? What are you doing!" He shouts at Elphaba.

I begin carving letters into the wood as Elphaba replies back in a calm voice, "Nothing, Glinda apparently just wants to say something."

"G-Glinda?" Fiyero sounds scared. I'm almost done writing. "But she's…"

"_Here_," Elphaba says quietly. "I told you. I can't explain it. Morrible killed her a couple months after you left. She was witness to the murder of an Animal Professor, Dr. Dillamond. You probably never heard because no one ever bothered writing the truth about it. But I'm going to change that."

Fiyero looks to Elphaba and then over towards the table. One more letter and I'mmmmm done! I stab the knife into the table and take a step back.

**Help her you ASS or I'll tell her all about that night at the Philosophy Club. Purr Kitty, purr.**

"_It is you_," Fiyero breathes, as he turns red in the face.

Not the response I'm looking for! I carve a quick question mark crudely below what I wrote before.

Elphaba hides her smirk as Fiyero nods, breathless still.

As he excuses himself from the kitchen Elphaba comes up to me. Once she hears his footsteps retreat she demands to know about the night at the Philosophy Club. I don't know if it's her inner gossip or her inner concern for me peeking through. Jealously maybe? But I don't tell her. Some things are just meant to be kept in the past. Especially witnessing traumatizing things involving ex-boyfriends and Panthers.

* * *

Fiyero is back to his usual annoying self by the next afternoon. We're sitting in one of his many living spaces; him spread on the sofa, me in an armchair. There's even a comfortable fire in the hearth. It would be a nice moment except he can't stop asking me questions about what it's like to be dead. What I must look like. How Morrible did me in.

You know, all the really personal ones that only a complete daft idiot would ask.

"Fiyero," Elphaba finally saves me only two hours too late. "Glinda really doesn't like talking about it."

"Oh," He sighs looking to my neck. "You should have written that it was bothering you."

"I figured he'd get the hint when I stopped _replying_." I say as Elphaba hands me a small stack of papers. "Is this…?"

Elphaba nods. It's her finished work. Dillamonds research. My story. The truth about Morrible and the Wizard.

"All I need is your handwritten version of it and it's ready to go." She grins.

"Great!" I say leaping to my feet to pull her into a hug. "I can't wait to read it Elphie, I'm sure it'll put Morrible and the Wizard away forever! And save the Animals!"

Elphaba chuckles as she lowers me back to my feet. "We're almost there, Glinda." She whispers.

Yes, we are. I grin and plop back down into my armchair. I place the empty papers on the table beside me and put the ones with Elphaba's scrawl in my lap instead.

"Move over," Elphaba swats playfully at Fiyero's feet. He laughs and moves his legs, sitting up on the sofa.

"So that's the manifesto?" He asks.

"Let's hope it is." She replies.

I begin reading.

I barely get passed the first page when we hear odd noises coming from outside. Putting the small stack aside I follow Elphaba and Fiyero as they rush through the living quarters and back towards the front entrance. It sounds like hundreds of birds flapping around out front!

Really _huge_ birds!

It takes both Elphaba and Fiyero to pull open the large doors in the grand foyer and once they do we're all in a bit of shock.

The flying Monkeys are landing in the courtyard. I immediately think Morrible is behind this.

She's finally found us!

"Elphie!" I squeal taking her hand in mine as Fiyero stands protectively over to Elphaba's other side.

"Why are they here?" He shouts, trying to be heard over all the wings flapping.

"I don't know!" Elphaba replies just as loudly.

Then Chistery hops forward, a newspaper clutched in his hand. He gives it to Elphaba.

"Oh no," Elphaba breathes as she reads over the front page. She holds the paper out for Fiyero and I to see. There's a giant picture of the Gale Force army on the move, Morrible leading them.

"Onward West to Kill the Witch." Fiyero reads aloud.

The Monkeys are giving us a warning.

"Thank you, Chistery," Elphaba says as she takes the Monkey's hand and clasps it tightly between hers. "Thank. You."

"Th…ank….Ou." He says back.

"We need to leave. Now! Before they get here!" Fiyero exclaims.

"I'm going to have to agree with him for once, as much as it pains me to do so." I mutter.

There's no way we stand a chance against an entire Army!

"No," Elphaba shakes her head. "I have to finish what I started. I understand if you want to go Fiyero. No one is forcing you to stay."

Fiyero looks to Elphaba and for once I can't read his expression. "You stay. I stay." He says finally.

"Then we have a lot of stuff to get done, _fast_." Elphaba emphasizes. "And I still haven't found a way to get the paper to people when I'm-"

She has stopped speaking so abruptly I'm not exactly sure what's happened.

"The Monkeys," She breathes. A smile breaks across her face. "The Monkeys! They can spread the news!"

"-elp?" Chistery asks as he cocks his head to one side.

"Yes!" Elphaba exclaims, the smile on her face contagious as all the Monkeys are trying to mimic her. "You all can help!"

A chorus of poorly pronounced 'help' chimes throughout the Monkeys.

And with that plans are set in motion. Once I finished rewriting Elphaba's words I help Fiyero to fortify the castle. Elphaba, meanwhile, spends her time up in our tower, working late into the night spelling up copies, bindings, and anything we need as well.

Anything to help fight the army that will surely be at our door sometime tomorrow.

* * *

Way later that night Elphaba can't sleep. She had gotten into yet another huge fight with Fiyero who kept insisting we should leave. But we can't. The Monkeys were exhausted having flown nearly half way across Oz to get news to us. Elphaba kept telling Fiyero they needed sleep, and in the morning once they wake and fly off with the papers _then_ we could all leave. Eventually he realized she was right and went off to his own room.

And so here we are now. Waiting.

She's lying under the covers on her back next to me, staring blankly up at the ceiling. I'm in the same position as her above the sheets... except I could never just stare at the ceiling with her lying beside me. Crickets are chirping outside, the moon is shinning brightly in through the window. The entire scene should feel differently.

I should want to kiss her.

Instead I just want to lie here and not move. I'm afraid if I move everything will begin to fall apart. For now we are just Glinda and Elphaba, lying in bed.

Who knows what is going to happen tomorrow.

Who we'll be.

"Elphie," I break the silence with a timid voice.

Her head moves just barely enough for her eyes to find mine. I can see the flood of emotions raging behind those tired brown eyes.

"I love you." I tell her.

It's all I can think to say. She gives me a small smile as she turns back to the ceiling. I feel her bare hand move to thread with my gloved one. She rests them both on her stomach.

I imagine it's her way of saying 'I love you' too.

We lie like this for a time. Elphaba's eyes still focused above. Mine still focused on her. Eventually her hands fall to her side but mine remains atop the flat plane of her stomach. It moves up and down with her breathing. I want to ask what she's thinking about but I'm afraid of her answer. She looks so torn and tired.

She needs sleep.

My fingers start tracing soft, slow patterns over the thin sheet covering her stomach. Her muscles flinch below my movements sometimes, her eyes falling close for brief moments. I can feel her heart speeding up; she's even breathing faster. I'm slightly confused by her reaction. This was supposed to be soothing her, not making her more agitated.

Then she whispers my name so breathlessly that I realize Elphaba isn't agitated at all.

She's just getting _very _worked up.

I dare to let my hand move lower, just below where her bellybutton should lie. Elphaba inhales sharply as her hip raises off the bed to meet my hand. To move it lower.

I can't stay still any longer. The warmth that shoots through me at hearing her small moan causes me to finally roll onto my side. I replace my left hand on her body with my other. This angle is far better.

I glide my right hand down between her legs slowly.

"_Glinda_," Elphaba breathes, panting heavily. Her hands find purchase and dig into the sheets to her sides as my fingers brush against her. Oz the heat pouring from her is so thick it's almost as if all the fabric between our skin has been stripped away. As if she's nude beside me. I want to close my eyes and imagine that very scenario. But Elphaba arches up from the bed higher, her body pushing against my hand as her head falls back… and I've never seen anything quite so beautiful.

I never thought I'd _ever_ get to touch her like this. She lets out a throaty groan that I feel deep inside me, spurring my hand further. I have to squeeze my legs shut to keep from pouncing on her entirely.

"_Gl-glinda_," And the way she's saying my name! Oz, I feel like I'm about to explode myself! I move closer to her, needing to be near her, needing to have more contact. "_P-please_," She stammers, knees propping up under the covers.

I bite my lip to keep myself from kissing her. To keep myself under control while she loses all of hers.

Then she says a word that feels as though a knife is being driven through my gut.

"_Stop_." Elphaba says between her labored breathing. "Glinda… s-stop!"

Oh Oz! I rip my hand off and move myself away from Elphaba. I can't believe I've hurt her!

I'd never hurt her!

"Elphie? Are you ok? Did I burn you? Are you all right? _Please_!" I whisper through my tears as I sit up on the bed, trying to see how I could have hurt her through a sheet and her clothes. My glove still feels so hot against my fingers and palm.

Elphaba's eyes are still closed as she blindly reaches her hand out in search of mine. I lace our fingers together instantly and sit her hand in my lap. Her eyes finally flutter open; I can see the arousal hasn't dissipated. But lament is quickly filling her gaze.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba says softly.

"For what, Elphie?" I ask. "You did nothing wrong."

"For stopping you," She answers, dismayed. "Oz knows I wanted to go on but… but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep myself from touching _you_ if we did."

I smile down at Elphaba. "That definitely wouldn't have been a problem."

"I would have been burned, Glinda. And as much as it doesn't bother me I know how hurt you get when I am." Elphaba explains, smiling up at me sadly. "I didn't want to see you hurt again."

"We'll find a way to be together. I _know _we will. I'll wait as long as I have to." I tell her taking one of my hands and finally brushing that stray section of hair behind her ear. Once I'm done I cup her cheek gently in my palm. "I love you."

She replies by turning her face into my hand and placing a soft kiss against the fabric over my palm.

I love you too, is what she wants to say.


	20. One Guy and a Dead Girl

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 20** **– **_**One Guy and a Deal Girl**_

Fiyero and I are crouched atop the front wall by late morning the next day. He's going over tactical plans with me. I can't stop my thoughts from straying to last night. From imagining what could have happened if Elphaba and I had never stopped. I'm so glad Fiyero can't see me. He would probably be mocking me relentlessly if he got one look at the dreamy expression on my face.

But all my thoughts of Elphaba are pushed aside when we hear the sounds of the army approaching. We duck further behind the massive stones as we peek around and spot the first line of Gale Forcers coming down the road. I look over my shoulder into the yard behind us. The Monkey's seem restless as they wait for Elphaba. The few staying behind to help fight peer out from their spots high on the towers.

"They're scared," I write on the wall in front of me with the chalk Fiyero had found earlier.

"I know," He sighs, looking at the Monkey's as well. "She needs to hurry."

Elphaba is running out of time. Soon there will be an army at our doorstep. There was only so much Fiyero and I could do to fortify this place.

"Kiamo Ko's not exactly made for war. It's more of a vacation home, really." He had said.

"Yes, because all my vacation homes come equipped with dungeons and archer loops," I had muttered under my breath at breakfast. Elphaba had snorted.

I'd give anything to be back there instead of sitting here watching the army grow larger and larger as it marches towards us.

"Ready?" Fiyero asks. I don't miss the trace of fear leaking into his voice. I also can't blame him. I'm sure if he could hear my voice I'd sound just as scared as him.

"Yes," I write on the wall. My handwriting looks looser, matching Fiyero's tone. He rises to his feet and I stand with him.

"Are you sure you don't want something more… forceful?" He asks as we head down the steps and into the courtyard below. I pick up the spear I'd left resting against the wall next to the closed gate.

"No," I write onto the wall in front of me. The tip of the weapon is so dull it can barely slice through a leaf. I'd picked it on purpose. I don't want to kill anyone. I can't kill anyone.

I'm _not_ like Morrible.

Fiyero nods, as he checks his rifle over again. Next, the pistol tucked into his pants. Then the two swords tethered to his side. And finally the blades strapped against his boots.

"Is that all really necessary?" I scrawl onto the wall.

"Let's see, three hundred men versus one guy and a dead girl." Fiyero says thoughtfully, scratching his chin overtly dramatic. He levels me with a stare. "Still think all this isn't necessary?"

"Heavy?" I write, not really wanting to waste time with entire sentences. He gets what I mean and shakes his head.

"I'd rather have back ups for my back ups and be a little heavier, yes, then only have a few and then be left defenseless."

Is this what they taught him in Gale Force Academy? I squint my eyes at him as he continues adjusting his mass of weaponry.

"Point made." I write, sighing. While bullets and swords won't touch me, Fiyero needs all the protection he can get. He sets his shoulder square as he turns to face the gate.

I stand beside him.

And we wait.

"Glinda?" His voice sounds so small as he addresses me, eyes still focused on the gate ahead. I tap my spear gently to the ground a few times letting him know I'm listening. "If… if I _die_ I just… would you let Elphaba know that I-and please don't get mad at me! I mean I am risking my life here and all and I know how much you both love each other. I'd never try and come between you two but I can't help how I feel and-"

He doesn't get to finish because the tip of my spear has somehow _accidentally_ slipped from my fingers and knocked him in the head.

"Ow," He mutters rubbing the spot softly as he hands me back my weapon. He gives me an apologetic look. "Yes, out of line, I know. I'm sorry. I deserved it."

Oz, have some tack! I know you're about to face certain death and all but that's still no excuse to go professing your feelings for someone else's girlfriend! What exactly do you say to that anyway? I think I handled the situation fine. Boy needs to know his place.

And it's definitely not with Elphaba.

Because that place is _taken_.

My eyes don't stray from the side of his face as his cheeks flush and he tries to keep his focus straight ahead. The sound of the army's footsteps finally reaches our ears. I see Fiyero's hands start shaking by his sides. He steadies them by clenching his fists.

I decide to spare his feelings.

He can't help being in love with Elphaba. And it's not like I don't tell her everyday about how he feels anyway.

I turn my spear over and scribble a small message to him in the dirt.

"She knows." He reads, a small smile forming over his face. He turns to me, his eyes landing somewhere around my neck. "Thank you, Glinda."

He can't say I never did anything for him.

Elphaba chooses that moment to burst through the doors of the castle, running towards us.

"Elphie?" I call, turning around. "You should be inside!"

"You've seen them, haven't you?" She says between heavy breaths. Her eyes linger on the weapons surrounding Fiyero's body. "Is all that really necessary?"

"That's what I said!" I exclaim.

"I could die you know!" Fiyero defends. "I need all of these!"

"Won't they weigh you down though?" Elphaba asks, obviously concerned for his safety and realizing just as I did that maybe he is a little too loaded down.

"No," Fiyero says, standing straighter as if to prove his point.

Elphaba looks at him for a second, her head cocking to one side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Fiyero says, exasperated.

Elphaba turns to me, leaning in to my ear. "Keep him safe ok?"

"I'll try," I tell her honestly. She doesn't look convinced at my words. Fiyero's statement from earlier comes to my mind. "Three hundred soldiers versus one guy and a dead girl. Not very good odds."

Elphaba looks distressed as her eyes move over to Fiyero again. She gives me an apologetic look before she steps over and gives him a brief hug. As she pulls away I can hear Fiyero saying 'I will.'

"I will what?" I ask Elphaba as she comes back over to me. "What did you tell him?"

She hugs me as well, longer, closer. "I told him to be careful." She whispers against my ear. "Please watch out for him."

I can't deny her anything when she's holding me like this. I squeeze her back.

"I will." I promise.

She presses a kiss to my shoulder and I do the same to her neck. She touches the spot over her scarf where my lips imprinted as we share a small smile.

"We'll take care of everything down here." Fiyero says, a small yet sad grin forming over his face. "Go finish saving Oz."

Elphaba returns his smile, nodding before turning on her heel and running back into the castle. She makes a motion to the Monkeys as she passes them, and they fly off towards the back of the tower.

Just as she's entered through the doors, the pounding ahead of us begins. The Gale Force Army has made it to the gates, and they waste no time in trying to force their way through the heavy wood planks.

Fiyero stands his ground, legs sliding shoulder width apart. I pick up my spear, mimicking his stance and hold it against my waist.

"STOP!" A voice bellows from outside the walls. My toes curl at the sound. It's Morrible. The Gale Force halt their onslaught on the gate. Fiyero and I look confused. The gate is so thick we can't see what Morrible is doing.

Whatever it is it can't be good.

I take a step back. Fiyero hears the dirt crunching under my feet. He goes to take a step back too.

And that's when the gate explodes into the courtyard, the force of the magical blast sending us both flying back across the path and landing in heaps near the castle door.

I pick myself up quickly, unaffected by the fall. Fiyero is moaning beside me, looking very much in pain as he rolls over onto his back.

"Ok," he wheezes as I help him to stand with the help of my spear. "Maybe all the weapons… weren't such a hot… idea."

I don't have time to agree with him as the first wave of soldiers pour through the destroyed entrance. Fiyero swings his rifle around to his front, grunting as it slides past a rather nasty looking cut that's formed across his waist. His sword obviously sliced him when he fell. I go to stand by his injured side and point my spear towards the crowd about to overwhelm us.

Fiyero fires off a few rounds, a handful of soldiers drop dead to the ground. He ducks to the side as the army raises their own rifles and fire back at him.

"Shit!" He yells running along the wall as he tries to reload his weapon.

I run out towards the Officers aiming at Fiyero, brandishing the spear above my head and bringing it down on the first soldier in my way. He crumbles to the ground, unconscious. Another one looks at the spear in my gloved hands, frightened.

"It's just magic you fool!" I hear Morrible shouting somewhere near the entrance still.

I don't give the soldier time to react. I spin and the staff of my spear connects solidly with his cheek.

Six down, 294 more to go!

I need to find Fiyero.

I sprint through the soldiers; keeping my hands away form their bodies knowing my gloves won't pass through them as I do. Each of the soldiers I do pass through disorients me. I must be a blur of mist carrying a spear. I try to keep my focus as I spot Fiyero being surrounded over by a tree off to my right. He has his sword drawn in one hand, pistol in the other as his back hits the trunk. One of the soldiers takes a step forward.

Fiyero points his gun and fires.

Before the soldier can drop to the ground, the others are moving their fingers to their triggers.

"NO!" I shout, my free hand stretching out. I feel a surge of power course down my arm and out through my fingers. The soldiers surrounding Fiyero go rigid before falling to the ground.

My glove passes through my hand and falls to the dirt in time with the soldiers. I want to run back and pick it up but there's no time. I'll get it in a second!

"Wow! Thanks, Glinda," Fiyero breathes as I come to stand beside him. "Oh no."

I whirl my head around to see what Fiyero is looking at. The Gale Force has nearly made it to the doors. Doors we can only lock from the inside.

"Elphaba!" I scream, moving forward to stop them but Fiyero holds me back by gripping the end of my spear.

"Glinda, wait!" He says, pointing up. "The Monkeys, remember?"

I don't bother nodding as he brings his fingers to his lips and lets out a loud whistle. The Monkey's screech in reply and take flight. Giant rocks are clutched between their feet. The soldiers on the ground look up at the sound.

Then they scatter from the door as the rocks come crashing to the ground. I have to look away as a few are crushed under the weight of the boulders.

"Ok, now's our chance!" Fiyero says as he grabs my spear and pulls me along behind him. I scoop up my glove along the way and slip it back on quickly. There's blood on the steps ahead and I feel my stomach convulse at the sight as we move to open the massive doors.

"STOP THEM!" Morrible is screaming. I see her raising her arm, a yellow glow surrounding her hand.

I push Fiyero away with my spear just as the great ball of flame connects with the spot on the door where our heads used to be. I hear something sizzling near my shoulder.

My hair is singed.

Not. Good.

Fiyero curses as he picks himself off the ground and then looks over towards me. "Thanks again, Glinda." He says with a grin.

I pull open the door and motion for him to get inside with my spear. He gets the message and heads over quickly. But not quickly enough.

Another group of officers have their swords out as they rush Fiyero. He pulls out his last sword, and the metals clang together as he raises it just in time before the soldiers have the chance to slice him open. I push the door closed and rush to his side.

I whack a couple of the guards behind their heads, remembering how Fiyero told me it was the most effective spot. They drop to the ground. Fiyero is still battling with two though, holding them off but just barely. I bring my spear back up, ready to swing it down on their heads when the wood beneath my fingers bursts into flame, searing right through my gloves to my skin.

"Ahh!" I scream dropping my weapon as I double over in pain. I don't even have to look up to know who's the cause. I feel the heat from my hands rolling up my arms. My shoulders tense as my anger mounts. "MORRIBLE!" I bellow.

I can see her from across the courtyard, a smirk curling at the corners of her mouth.

"Glinda!" Fiyero calls as his back hits the doors. He ducks a swing from one of the soldier's and gives a yell as he drives his sword through the other Gale Forcer's gut. He kicks the dieing man away, pulling his sword out. "Get the door!"

My hands still feel as though they are on fire as I turn back to the door and pull on the giant iron handle. A bite back the urge to scream as I feel my skin protesting against the metal. But I do get the door open enough for Fiyero to slip through. He tosses his sword in first, then his body. My hands feel as though they're melting as I wrench them from the door and then slip inside the foyer as well. I collapse to the floor, hugging my hands to my chest, wishing for this pain to just go away!

What has Morrible done to me?

Fiyero goes to pull the doors shut and just about has them closed when I hear him gasp.

The door falls shut as he stumbles back. I hear the locks sliding automatically into place within the gears Elphaba magicked earlier.

I hear them because my eyes haven't left Fiyero. Specifically his back, where my burnt spear sticks through his body.

He sputters as his legs give out and he falls to his knees on the floor.

"Fiyero!" I shout, rushing to his side. He looks at me… _into_ my eyes for the first time.

"Oh no," I breathe. I reach out to him, touching his shoulder with my exposed fingers just as his eyes close. I catch him before he can slump to the ground. The spear has pierced directly through his heart, blood pooling quickly on his shirtfront. I don't know how to help him. I don't think I even can! The mere fact that he can see me, that I'm _touching_ him now only cements what's happening into my mind.

Fiyero is dying in my lap.

I slip his rifle off his shoulders, hoping to alleviate at least some of the pain he must be feeling. He takes his last breath as I brush some hair from his forehead. His eyes flutter open slowly at my touch and rest half-lidded as he stares up at me. Oz, he looks so scared.

I don't know what to say to him.

What do you say to someone who's dying?

It'll be ok? Don't worry you're going someplace better? That's all obviously a lie... I'm still here. I'm not someplace better.

But I have Elphaba.

I know what to tell him.

So I whisper to him, "I'll keep her safe,"

The muscle at the corner of his mouth twitches into a tiny smile.

He's heard me.

And then his body stills shortly after.

"Such a pity he was, too."

Morrible's voice invades my head causing my fists to clench. My shoulders start shaking and I fight to control my building anger… and my urge to get up and ram Fiyero's discarded sword through her evil gut!

I don't even know how she got in here!

That doesn't matter!

_She's not getting to Elphaba._

"Where are your manners, Miss Galinda? I am a guest in your new home, am I not?"

I lay Fiyero's body gently to the ground by my side. Then I pick myself up off the floor and turn to face Morrible. She's standing in the middle of the foyer, hands resting on her hips, smirk firmly in place. I glare at her from below my lowered brow.

"_Get out_." I hiss.

"And such hostility!" She laughs. A shiver runs down my back. I unclench my fists. The scorched pieces of my gloves remain but the burns on my skin have disappeared. "Ah yes," Morrible says noticing me looking at my hand.

"What did you do to me?" I demand an answer. "How can you touch me!"

"I'm not about to tell you that, you silly girl." Morrible chuckles. "Though I can provide more example if you still feel UNSURE!" Her arms fly out from her chest suddenly.

The magic hits me dead on and I am thrown across the room, impacting hard against the back of the fireplace. My vision swims as I fall to the wood below me. Morrible's laughter echoes inside my muddled head. I groan trying to pick myself up. Just as I make it to my feet black and yellow flames roar to life around me.

"AHHHH!" The fire pours into my mouth and down in my lungs as I scream against the searing pain. I can literally feel my clothes melting to my flesh! My gloves have completely dissolved to ash! My hair whips around my ears, stinging the raw exposed skin of my face. I'd never thought I'd feel the pain of dying twice! I force my legs forward, my heels completely snapping against the pressure.

I stumble out of the inferno and crash painfully to floor.

I-I've never been more scared in my life!

As I struggle to douse the fire still licking up my body I can hear Morrible laughing. The smell of my burning coat and _skin_almost has me doubling over to the floor to vomit. I'm panting heavily as the last of the flames die off, leaving me smoking and shaking on the ground. As I try to compose myself my eyes open once again.

The sight of my bare and charred fingers is too much.

Morrible has destroyed the only gift Elphaba has ever given me.

In a matter of seconds she's burned away the one material thing I cherish most in Oz.

The gloves that let me be _me_.

The ones that protect me from hurting Elphie.

I want to kill Morrible! _I want to kill her_!

I turn my head up and glare at Morrible. I can feel my skin healing faster. Spurred on by my emotions. By my hate for this… this _abomination_ of a soul. I can see yellow tendrils of magic looping around my fingers.

"_No_," I groan, slamming my eyes shut and digging my fingers into the ground below me. I will not allow her influence to win me over! I am not her!

When I open my eyes again Morrible is smirking at me. She doesn't waste another second before I hear her sending a chant my way. I barely pull my focus enough to roll out of the way. The wall behind me explodes under the spells impact. I pull myself to my quivering feet, wincing as my clothes slide over still healing sections of my body.

This time Morrible's chanting a spell I remember all too well. The one that nearly tore me away from Elphaba in the attic. I can't let her finish!

I quickly look around the room, trying to spot anything that could help me. Anything!

That's when I notice Fiyero's rifle lying next to his body. Morrible's voice grows louder as I dash over on my renewed heels and grab the gun from the floor.

The metal barrel glints dangerously as I take aim at Morrible.

She stops chanting.

"Plan to shoot me, do you, _Miss Galinda_?" Morrible asks as a twisted smile settles on her face. She takes a step towards me.

"_Don't move_!" Smoke pours from between my lips, remnants of the fire I'd consumed moments before. And my voice is so hoarse I barely recognize it as my own!

Morrible takes a few more steps in my direction.

I level the gun, trying desperately to keep my hands steady. "_S-stop_!" I croak, stuttering.

Morrible continues walking slowly till the gun barrel is pressed against her giant chest. Her eyes dare me to end her life.

I swallow thickly.

"You truly are your parents' daughter." Morrible chuckles as her eyes narrow into mine. At the mention of my parents I find myself holding the gun unsteadily. "They may have faked their deaths to elude me but you can guarantee I found them. And when I did at your lovely little summer cottage… well, let's just say they couldn't pull the trigger either."

My heart thuds painfully against my chest at Morrible's admission.

She _murdered_ my parents.

This _cow_ is the reason they're dead.

"Such a shame the home is so hidden out there in the forest. So far from _everyone_." Morrible trills. "Because I'm sure your parents aren't appreciating their bodies being left to rot on their nice hard wood floors. Blood stains are quite the pain to remove you know."

That's it! I've heard enough! I give a roar as I twist the rifle if my arms and punch the butt of the gun into Morrible's nose, _hard_. She crumbles to the ground, unconscious. A trail of blood leaks from her broken face. I toss the dirtied rifle aside and sprint back up the stairs.

I need to find Elphaba. We have to leave, _now_!

The smell of smoke fills my senses as I clear the top of the stairs and swing around the corner. Looking out the nearest window I can see flames slowly spreading across parts of Kiamo Ko. The Gale Force have obviously resorted to drastic measures. My attention is forced up as the sound of wings beating against air carry in through the open windows. As I run along the corridor I watch as the Monkeys fly off into the sky, each pointing in a different direction, a stack of papers clutched in their feet.

I can't help but grin as I urge my legs to move faster even against the pain my burns are causing me. Elphaba has finished her work, the truth is well on its way. Morrible won't matter soon. She's sure to be locked away for all her crimes! The Wizard too! I can't help but laugh, excited as I rush up the last staircase to our bedroom above.

As I enter the room Elphaba is just tying the last stack of papers and sending Chistery off into the sky.

I envelope her in a fierce hug as she turns around to face me.

"You did it, Elphie," I say, closing my eyes and breathing in her scent. I squeeze her tight, pleased when she returns my embrace. Her hand slides along my back, running over a fresh burn. I hiss, cringing at the sudden spike of pain that shoots up my spine.

"Glinda!" Elphaba exclaims pulling me from her and holding me out at arms length. I realize I must look like I've been through hell. As Elphaba's eyes travel up my body, I can see flickers of emotions crossing her features. Worry at first, then fear, and finally anger as her gaze settles on my own. "_She did this to you_."

I nod looking away. The intensity of her eyes was scaring me a little. I finger the scorched fabric of my coat sitting along my wrist. I remember the mark being bigger before.

"Elphie it's ok," I say holding up my arm for her to see. The skin peeking out from the holes in my coat already pale and smooth again. "I'll be fine, it's just taking a little longer."

"No, Glinda," Elphaba shakes her head. "It's not all right. She can easily hurt you again. I'm not willing to take that risk."

"Then let's go!" I say, taking her hand and tugging her towards the door. Elphaba doesn't move. My brow furrows in confusion. "Elphie?"

"I can't, Glinda." Elphaba whispers. The finality in her voice causes me to gulp. "Not with Morrible still alive."

"You can't kill her, Elphie. Let her rot in Southstairs where she belongs!"

"Southstairs won't hold her! She'll just use her magic to escape and find you again! I won't let her hurt you!"

"She won't find us if we're far enough away!"

Elphaba crosses her arms over her chest. "You sound just like Fiyero, you know."

I glare at her. "He's dead Elphie, so the comparison is rather justified now."

Elphaba's eyes soften at my harsh delivery of the news. She takes a step away from me.

My expression falls at the distance she's put between us. "Elphie," I say, reaching out to her.

"I have to kill her, Glinda." Elphaba's voice sounds so weak. Her eyes look back into mine, tears collecting fast. "_I can't lose you."_

I'm at her side in an instant, holding her to me as she buries her head against my shoulder.

"I'll be ok Elphie, I can't die twice." I tell her, soothing her. Elphaba's body wracks with a sob and I only pull her closer to me.

"She'll find a w-way, Glinda. I _know_ she will. I h-have to stop her!" Elphaba cries as she lifts her head to look at me. "_Please_ understand. This is something I _have _to do."

"I won't let you turn into a murderer, Elphie. We're not like her." I say quietly, sliding my hand through her scarf and cupping the side of her face in my now covered palm. Elphaba's eyes close as I rub my thumb gently over her cheek. "I love you too much to let that happen."

Brown eyes open, the absolute devotion reflected back at me almost too much for my heart to take in at once. Elphaba threads her fingers with mine against the scarf. Her eyes soften as she rubs her thumb over my hand. Then her brow furrows. "Your gloves…"

I let my eyes fall close. "Morrible. Her fire spell was so-" My throat catches as I feel tears prickling against my eyelids.

"Shh," Elphaba whispers pulling me into her arms. Her warmth surrounds me, reassures me. "I'll just have to kick her ass extra hard now."

I can't believe I'm smiling and choking out a sob at the same time. I pull away from Elphaba to look up at her. She's already smiling down at me. She opens her mouth to speak when suddenly there's a loud cackle echoing throughout the castle.

Morrible's awake.

Elphaba's expression grows steely, her brows set low. "Glinda. I have to ki-"

I shake my head. "There must be another way."

"We're running out of time."

"We just have to stop her… without _stopping_ her…"

"You're not making any sense! She could be up here any minute!"

"I'm trying to think, Elphie!"

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but now is not the time for thinking! This is the time for action!"

"I'm not going to let you kill her, Elphaba! You're better than that!"

"Then what am I supposed to do, huh? Just let her waltz up in here and hurt you again!"

"No!"

Elphaba's eyes dart quickly between mine. "Then what, Glinda! Tell me, what am I supposed to do!"

"Stop her!"

"How!"

"I don't know!" I shout, throwing my arms into the air. "Anything you do won't matter because she'll just magic it all away!"

Elphaba gasps, her eyes going wide as she look at me.

"Elphie?" I ask, worried.

"That's it." She whispers, her eyes locking with mine as a grin spreads across her face. "We take her magic away."

I'm stunned by the simple solution. Rid Morrible of her connection to magic and rid Morrible of her only weapon. She won't be able to hurt me, she won't be able to hurt Elphaba. She won't be able to do anything but rot in Southstairs till the day she dies.

Elphaba is already throwing the Grimmerie open by the time everything has finally settled in my mind.

"I remember seeing a spell once," She says flipping the pages furiously. "Oz, Glinda it was so powerful I could practically feel the magic tugging at my hands as I skimmed over it."

"Will it work?" I ask, coming to her side.

Elphaba nods, "Yes, it would tear the magic link right out of her. We'd have to get close to her though and I don't know how it works but-Oh! Here it is!"

I lean over Elphaba's shoulder as her hand traces what I assume to be the spell. All I see of course are black swirls.

"This is it, Glinda!" Elphaba beams, stuffing a broken pencil between the pages and closing the book. She tucks the heavy tome under her arm. "Now, let's go stop her before this place burns completely to the ground."

Elphaba puts her gloves on and we leave our bedroom hand in hand. Her expression is set and determined. Fierce. I grip her tighter as we reach the first of many staircases that will lead us down to the grand foyer.

Down to where I know Morrible is standing, waiting for us.


	21. Horrible Morrible

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 21 – **_**Horrible Morrible**_

Morrible stands in the middle of the foyer once we make it to the top of the grand staircase. She has an impatient look on her face and her chubby hands rest against her hips. I can't help but glare daggers down at her while Elphaba's eyes are fixed on Fiyero's body.

Morrible only laughs up at us. "Took you long enough dearies! I was beginning to wonder what you two were _up to_ back there." She leers.

Elphaba's hand begins shaking with my own. I can feel her fingers clenching against mine, her posture tensing. Her breaths come shorter. Her temper rising.

"_What is it you want, Morrible_?" Elphaba hisses her question as she moves down the steps. I follow beside her, my eyes never leaving Morrible. "You seem to have no problem hurting Glinda but you barely ever lift a finger against me! _What do you want with me_?"

Morrible waves one of her giant hands dismissively. "I have my reasons."

"Plan on telling me?" Elphaba asks, her voice still not losing its dangerous edge.

"Now why would I do that, Miss Elphaba? You seem to be confusing me with that bumbling fool of a Wizard."

"The fool you _work for_ the last I recall." Elphaba smirks as we take the final step down into the foyer.

Morrible's eyes narrow into slits as her arms move off her hips. "Let's just say that won't be true for very long."

What is she planning? Does she want to kill the Wizard as well? Is that what this is all about? A regime change in her favor? Oh my Oz, that so is her plan!

"And my part in all this? Why do you need me?" Elphaba asks.

Morrible begins inspecting her nails as she pretends to mull over Elphaba's question. "Actually," She says finally as she stares over at us, bored. "I really don't need you anymore. This little _visit _I arranged was to make extra sure of that."

"What?" Elphaba's brows scrunch then shoot up on her forehead as the Grimmerie is ripped from under her arm and flies across the room into Morrible's open palms. "No!"

"Ah, here we are!" Morrible grins, flipping open the book. If possible the smile on her face grows more malevolent. "You see Miss Elphaba, I don't need you anymore when I've found a way to read this _myself_."

That's not good.

"And I am very much hoping to-oh!" Morrible lets out a surprised noise. It almost sounds giddy and hearing it makes me shudder. "What have we here?"

Oh no… the bookmarked page!

Very, with out a doubt, extremely, _ridiculously_ NOT GOOD!

"So…" Morrible trails off as she fixes her beady stare back on us. I can see her eyes have gone blacker… if that's even possible. Oz, she looks livid. "Planning to strip me of my power were you?"

"Well it was either kill you, or let you suffer the rest of your days rotting away in a magicless existence." Elphaba explains. I don't miss the teasing tone her voice just took on. "You really can't blame me for choosing the latter. Especially after everything you've done."

Oh my Oz, Elphie! "Now is not the time to be taunting _the crazy_ holding _the book_!" I hiss up at her.

"You should have just killed me!" Morrible shouts, obviously very enraged and with very good reason.

Elphaba grabs tight to my hand and yanks me away as Morrible begins chanting from the book. The spell unleashed just _barely_ misses us as we run out of the way.

"Stay still!" Morrible bellows, her eyes trying to follow us and read from the pages at the same time.

Lesson one in Sorcery. Moving targets are infinitely harder to hit than stationary ones!

"Don't stop running, Elphie!" I say as we run around the perimeter of the large foyer. I can see Elphaba nod her head in front of me as she takes glances every so often into the middle of the room where Morrible is growing increasingly impatient with us.

Elphaba raises her arm and shouts a spell in Morrible's direction.

Morrible merely sidesteps the spell with a roll of her eyes.

Lesson two. It is nearly impossible to hit a stationary object when _you're _the one in motion!

It's becoming more and more obvious that we need to stop. Elphaba's breathing is heavily labored ahead of me. But if we stop, we're just targets for Morrible.

Targets she apparently is more than willing to dispose of.

_Quick._

"We have to get the book back!" I exclaim in a whisper next to her ear.

"I-know! I'm… _thinking_!" Elphaba wheezes. We look back over to Morrible. Her lips have disappeared into a scowl.

She's none to pleased with the way things are going.

And Elphaba is about to collapse of exhaustion if we don't think of a plan fast!

But Morrible seems to have already thought up an idea. With a few big swirls of her hand a storm cloud forms in the tall ceiling of the foyer.

That definitely causes us to stop running.

"I do recall you listing an allergy to water on your Shiz Medical Records," Morrible says, grinning. "Let's prove that true, shall we?"

I don't feel it but I can hear the roar of wind circling in the room. I barely register the look of horror crossing Elphaba's features before her hair whips into her face. Morrible's loud laughter carries around the room with the torrent of air, echoing all around us.

Then I gasp.

The ceiling erupts in light as a bolt of yellow lightning hits the ground.

And before the bolt completely dissipates a twister of water spirals down from the dark clouds above.

Oh. My. Fucking. _OZ_!

"RUN ELPHIE!" I shriek as the water cyclone thickens in size and moves straight for us. Elphaba is too stunned to move so I MOVE HER myself. I grab her arm and drag her behind me as I sprint us toward the nearest door. But of course Morrible slams them closed just as we're about to exit. The only place left to run is the stairs. The only way to go is up!

I pull her over and take two stairs at a time. Hurrying to get Elphaba away from the water!

That's when rain begins falling from the ceiling. I can hear Elphaba let out a scream behind me as her arm slips through my grip. She collapses on the stairs, scrambling to pull all exposed bits of her skin into her dress. Her dress that is quickly becoming drenched only after a few seconds in this torrential downpour. She's trying to cast a repelling charm against the water but she can't even form words against all the pain.

I try to cast a repelling spell as well but it doesn't work!

I need to get Elphaba out of here!

And that's when I hear a sound I hope to never hear again.

Water.

Tons upon tons of water rushing down the corridors to flood the foyer.

Elphaba is breathing so heavily as she looks up to me, obviously having heard the sound too.

"G-glinda," She breathes, her eyes meeting mine. The terror I'm seeing shinning back at me would have stilled my heart.

Instead I feel a warm calm settle over me. I can't let Morrible win.

I can't let her take Elphaba from me.

_And I won't._

As the cyclone moves closer and the flood faster I squat down next to Elphaba and pull her into my arms.

"Close your eyes." I whisper and she buries her head against my coat. I focus my gaze on Morrible, focus _all_ my emotions onto the horrible cow.

She's not touching Elphaba.

Not like she burned me.

I tighten my hold around Elphaba as I feel the magic pouring into me. And as it does my bubble charm works it's way slowly around us, the shell glowing a brilliant white. Just as the water is about to overtake us I yell out one simple word.

"_**Vaporo**_!"

And then I can't hear the water anymore.

The only sounds come from Elphaba as she desperately tries to calm her uneven breaths. There are still some burns peeking out under her dress. But most have vanished just like the water. I'm still worried about them. I gently pull her now dry body away from me, keeping my hands secured on her shoulders as I look into her eyes.

"Are you ok, Elphie?" I ask quietly. I've never seen her looking at me in such shock before. Her irises are the lightest brown I've ever seen them. Her mouth is hanging open slightly. Her warm breaths keep tickling my nose. I smile at the small sensation, especially at the way it travels down my spine pleasantly.

Then Elphaba is suddenly launching herself onto me, holding me closely in a secure embrace. "Sweet Oz, Glinda!"

As I hold her to me, letting her warmth wash over me, I can see Morrible from over her shoulder. She's looking up at us with unveiled astonishment. The Grimmerie lies ignored on the floor next to her.

Now's our chance.

"Elphie, The Grimmerie." I whisper.

I can feel Elphaba nod her head next to mine. She pulls away and I help her to stand. The worry back ten fold as I see her wincing. Maybe I can find that healing spell in the Grimmerie again.

But first, we need to take care of Morrible.

"I think I'll take that," Elphaba says as we descend the staircase once again. With a snap of her fingers the Grimmerie disappears from beside Morrible and then pops back into existence in Elphaba's hands.

"No," Morrible breathes as she's finally shaken from her stupor.

Elphaba flips to a familiar page in the Grimmerie, holding out the book towards me. It's the healing spell.

"If you could please, my sweet? I'm feeling a bit _weathered _still." Elphaba says, glaring at Morrible.

I look down at the Grimmerie. The spell that was so clear just a second ago is nothing but moving swirls to me now. I can't help Elphaba.

As I look up to her, my eyes telling her what I can't find the words to say we can hear Morrible start laughing again.

"Quite the impressive feat of magic you just pulled off, Miss Galinda." Morrible says as she takes a step toward us. "I'm afraid you've extended yourself though."

Elphaba's eyes meet mine. I discreetly tap the pencil still sticking out of the wrong section of the Grimmerie as I move in front of Elphie protectively, covertly. I want Morrible's attention on me for this to work. "_I_ don't need magic to stop you."

Oz, I hope Elphaba understood what I just did. I don't hear her chanting!

Oh! I can barely hear the sound of pages being flipped but they _are_ being flipped.

Good, she's trying to find the spell again.

I just need to keep Morrible focused on me long enough. Though I really haven't been paying attention to her little rant since I moved. I catch the tale end of her speech.

"…and that's lovely dear. It just makes my job easier!" Wait, what? Makes her job easier? I don't know what she's- SWEET OZ her hands are glowing yellow!

"Stay back!" I shout throwing my arms up into a fighting position. Morrible only chuckles as she moves closer. The yellow intensifies.

Finally Elphaba begins reading the spell. Morribles eyes go wide in recognition. The glow around her hands winks out.

"No!" Morrible yells, swiping her hand through the air. Elphaba and I are both launched off our feet instantly. We land in a tangle of limbs near the bottom of the staircase. The Grimmerie lands in front of us a second later.

Elphaba groans as she picks herself to her feet. I scramble to mine quickly and help her up. That's when I notice red staining her brow. There's a deep cut running above Elphaba's right eye.

All because of Morrible!

"You bitch!" I spin on my heel and glare over at the large woman. The fireplace springs to life with dark yellow flames as I clench my fists.

"Oh, I think I see a bit of me peeking out there, Miss Galinda." Morrible smirks.

Looking down to my hands I find those yellow tendrils looping around my fingers again, thicker than ever. No! I shake my hands trying to rid the tainted magic away. Elphaba comes up behind me then, lying a steadying hand on my back. As I look up at her I can see her eyes have gone dark. Her gaze focused on Morrible.

"_She's __**nothing **__like you_!" Elphaba growls.

"That's not what I recall seeing." Morrible replies, still grinning wryly. "And that night you two _shared _at the Upland Esta-Ahhhh!"

Morrible doesn't get to finish because Elphaba has thrown her into the metal locks holding together the door. Specifically the electrics that Fiyero and I fixed so Elphaba could spell them back to life. Jolts of white fire spring to life around Morrible's body upon impact. She screams against the pain as her body jerks in odd positions before falling to the floor, smoking a little.

She's also still breathing very, _very_ heavily.

When her eyes snap up and lock with ours she looks beyond deranged.

"That's it!" Morrible shouts. "I've been waiting for this day and I'm growing _impatient with you_! Give me the Grimmerie and Dillamond's journal and I won't prolong your deaths too much!"

"You can have Dillamond's journal," Elphaba says. Morrible's expression turns skeptical. "If you can stop the hundreds of flying Monkeys from distributing the copies all over Oz."

The smug smile on Elphaba's face is the last straw for Morrible. I try to pull Elphaba away but I'm not quick enough. Morrible lets out an unhinged roar as she sends Elphaba across the room where she impacts hard against the broken wall.

The _very_ broken and _jagged_ wall.

Where her stomach is instantly pierced by one of the metal rods sticking out of the broken stone.

Blood is quick to collect on her dress and drip down the stick impaling her midsection.

All I can do is let out a devastating scream as I will my legs into motion below me. Morrible tries to send another spell at me and I've _HAD IT_with her. I don't stop running as I turn towards Morrible, repell her spell and send it right back at her. She is instantly frozen in place as it hits her square in her evil chest.

I finally make it to Elphaba. Her eyes and hands are seemingly glued to the piece of metal sticking out from her.

"Elphie," I say touching her covered wrist gently. Her wide eyes lock on mine. "I need to get you down." I try not to show her how afraid I am but my voice is a quivering mess.

My hands even more so. Elphaba lets out a heart-wrenching scream as I help her down off the wall. The blood flows more freely down her body now than it did before. She's losing so much! I guide her carefully into a lying position on the ground.

And then I focus on helping her. If I start giving into the feelings I have invading me I'll just lose myself completely. Stripping my coat off I ball up the fabric and then press the material over Elphaba's wound. I need to stop the bleeding!

I try to ignore the wail that escapes Elphaba's throat at the pressure I'm applying to her stomach. The Grimmerie is lying open still, all the way on the other side of the room. I'm instantly taken back to that night in my manor. Of how Elphaba helped me to heal her.

Maybe… maybe it could work again!

But I can't stop applying this much-needed pressure to her injury. Then it hits me. For once my curse of touch may be helpful.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry, but I have to do this," I apologize for what I'm about to do. But it will help. I press my bare palms to the hole over her stomach. Tears spring to my eyes as her skin sizzles under my hands. Even more as Elphaba's cries of protest meet my ears. When I let go, the wound is burnt shut. I quickly do the same to her back before I lose my nerve. But the pain I know I've caused Elphaba hurts me even more.

"W-we'll fix it with the G-grimmerie," I stutter. "L-like last time, Elphie? Ok?"

Elphaba gives me a weak nod as I spring to my feet and dash back over to the Grimmerie.

I'm nearly there when Morrible finally breaks from her own spell. I feel my feet being lifted from the ground. Morrible walks over, bringing a hovering and gasping Elphaba with her.

I remember this spell!

I may not be feeling it but with the way Elphaba is _not_ moving in the air beside me, I know it can't be any other.

We're locked in the same bone freezing position Morrible had me in just before she murdered me.

"Miss Galinda should remember this one." She taunts. I can see her hand moving in that same slow pattern next to her side.

Yet I feel nothing.

Elphaba's eyes slam shut as her body shudders against a wave of pain I know all too well.

As much as it's _hurting_ me to see her like that I know I have to pretend I don't. Because I'm supposed to be hurting too.

I screw up my face in what I hope is a convincing look of pain.

Morrible doesn't seem to notice her spell has no effect over me. She stands on her tiptoes, eyes pouring darkly into mine. Her nose is nearly touching mine again.

"Can you feel that, Miss Galinda?" She asks just as quietly as she did that night so long ago.

I stop fidgeting and look squarely into her eyes saying, "No," before connecting my forehead solidly with her nose.

As Morrible stumbles back clutching her twice now broken nose, Elphaba and I are released from the spell and crash to the floor. I help Elphaba up and take the Grimmerie too. Morrible is still cursing and stumbling.

I set Elphaba down against the staircase railing, checking to make sure she's ok before flipping open the Grimmerie. I can't waste another second!

Even seeing the swirls doesn't deter me.

"Help me read, Elphie," I say, pleading her with my eyes as well.

Elphaba's eyes open wearily as she takes a deep breath. I help guide her hand to my heart and wait for the surge of warmth to enter me.

It doesn't.

"Elphie?" I squeak.

"It's n-not… w-w-working." Elphaba wheezes.

Oh no…

I don't even want to think what that means!

Elphaba picks the Grimmerie from my lap and uses every bit of strength left in her to turn to the bookmarked page.

If she can't even help me to read a simple healing spell, there's no way she could ever survive reading this one!

"No, Elphie you can't!" I exclaim, taking the book from her lap. I leave it next to us as I take her gloved hands in mine.

"Now's… o-our… c-chance!" She coughs suddenly, blood peeking out on her lip.

My heart sinks at the sight.

She can't read this spell.

I can't read this spell.

That only leaves us with one option.

"No, Elphie." I say, the weight of my decision causing me to gulp. "_I_ have to end this."

Her eyes register what I'm willing mine to silently tell her.

I have to kill Morrible.

I don't want to leave Elphaba's side but I realize the sooner I do, the sooner I can get Elphaba help.

The sooner I kill Morrible, the sooner all this ends.

I pull up on her scarf, covering her mouth as I lean toward her. And then I press a soft kiss to Elphaba's lips. Her eyes are still begging mine to find another way as I pull away.

But I've made up my mind.

"Love you," I whisper as I stand to my feet. Morrible is busy muttering a spell to fix her nose and doesn't notice me taking Fiyero's sword off the floor.

Her attention is on me though as I drag the sword slowly off the ground, the metal making a scrapping sound that reverberates off the stone.

The weapon is a lot heavier than it looks but I do manage to lift it up in what I hope is an imposing position.

"First the gun and now this? You couldn't even shoot me before Miss Galinda, what makes you think you could stab me to death?" Morrible chuckles.

The sound is like a hammer being pounded against my ears. I don't even know how it happens but when I open my eyes again I'm standing level with Morrible, the sword about to pierce through her gut.

"Ah, ah, ah Miss Galinda." Morrible tuts and then nods over my shoulder.

I look quickly. Elphaba is suspended above the ground again, clutching her throat.

It takes all my power to tear my eyes away and focus back on Morrible. Every instinct in me wants to run to Elphaba's side and keep her safe first.

But I can't so long as the woman in front of me is alive.

I can feel the heat of my anger rising up within me. The blade in my hand starts shaking.

"_**Let her go**_." The words seem to flow more from my throat than out of my mouth. The sword in my hand is practically humming from the intensity of vibrations coursing through my arms. Yet I've never felt steadier than in this exact moment. The white magic pours from me, holding the weapon secure in my grasp. I bring it level with Morrible's chin. "_**Now**_."

Morrible stretches her neck ever so slightly, trying to move away from my blade. It catches on a fold of skin; a bead of blood collects at the tip of the metal sword before disappearing completely against the resonance. "Such power," she groans eyes locked on mine. "Such... _a pity_."

I can feel my insides burning hot and fast at her words. The sword begins glowing a brilliant yellow.

Morrible gasps. She's awed and petrified all at once. I hear Elphaba fall to the ground behind me, Morrible's concentration obviously broken.

"Can't do it... can you, _Miss Galinda_?" Morrible taunts. The mirth is back in her eyes. I push the sword further into her chin. More blood is drawn, this time Morrible seems not to care.

My eyes narrow. "_**You murdered me**_."

"Some good it did me."

"_**You murdered my parents**_."

"Too nosy."

"_**I'm not going to let you kill **__**Elphaba**_."

A malicious grin pulls at the corners of Morrible's mouth. "Don't you know, Miss Galinda? You kill me and you lose your tie to magic." Her eyes squint dangerously. "Kill me and you can't save your _precious_ _Elphie_."

The sword stops glowing, my heart clenching with it. I think of Elphaba lying behind me on the floor, dying. Her only hope being the magic within the Grimmerie, magic I can't access without Morrible. I'm bound to her. Tied to this murderer.

_I can't help Elphie if I kill Morrible._

My hands start shaking. This time out of fear. The sword in my hand completely falls though my grip, clanging to the ground below. Morrible's wicked smile widens. Out of the corner of my eye I see her start to move her giant jeweled hands towards mine. Then her motions stop.

Morrible's face has gone pale.

I watch, horrified as her hands burst into black flame. At first thinking she's about to attack Elphaba, I reach down to grab the sword again. But then Morrible sinks to her knees, sounds no human ever should hear ripping from her throat and into my ear.

I stumble back, falling to the ground. I can see Elphaba from the corner of my eye. She's hunched over the Grimmerie, chanting and holding her side painfully.

"Elphie, _no_!" I shout, scrambling to my feet. I need to stop her from continuing the spell! A spell that will surely leave her so weak I-I don't even want to think about what will happen after!

Another scream rips from Morrible and I am once again thrown back to the floor. The flames continue to lick up Morrible's arms, searing her skin. I'm transfixed, watching as this woman, this evil _awful _woman is consumed in such a hungry fire. Consumed in her own hate. Her eyes find mine through the flames, boring into my very soul. I feel myself panting despite needing no air to breathe. Her yellow magic pours out of me, sinking into the floor. A sick satisfaction rolls over me as I watch Morrible slump to the ground.

I think back to the night of my murder. Back to the soulless eyes that bore into mine as they killed me so effortlessly. To the ones in front of me now, almost begging for mercy.

I don't want to show her mercy.

Elphaba lets out a loud laugh that I hear echoing louder than Morrible's pleas. Elphaba's words come out in breathy fragments, staggering between lungful's of much needed air. But they are clear. So very clear. "Let's see… h-how much fun… you have… living without magic…. in Southstairs… _fucking bitch_."

The fire engulfs Morrible entirely, burning bright for a moment before going out completely.

Morrible lies on the ground, unmoving, yet still breathing. The burns scarring her skin a testament to the magic that was ripped so brutally from her body. I feel a sudden calm overwhelm me. This woman would never harm another soul with her magic ever again.

Then, in a ripple of smoke, Morrible disappears from sight.

I blink, shaken from my thoughts as I hear the sound of a body falling to the ground behind me.

_Elphaba!_

I turn quickly. She's laying a top the Grimmerie; one arm stretched above her head, the other still resting on the book. I rush to her side, turning her onto her back. The wound from earlier is flowing freely again to the tile below. I press my hands inside her tattered dress and against the wound. Elphaba instantly wakes up, a raw cry forced from her throat as her skin burns against my exposed palms.

"I'm sorry, Elphie!" I say. "But I have to stop this bleeding!" Her cauterized wound has stopped bleeding so profusely. I help her sit up slowly and try desperately not to look at my hands.

At the way her blood and skin stains my fingers.

"Is she..." Elphaba swallows thickly. "Is s-she gone?"

I look over to Elphaba whose green skin is turning so pale. I nod.

"I sent her to Southstairs…her magic is gone…It's over." Elphaba sighs as she closes her eyes and a wistful smiles crosses her lips. "And you're still here..."

Oh my Oz! I hadn't even thought what could have happened to me after she read that spell! I just wanted her safe...

We're still not in the clear yet.

The Gale Force continues to pound on the door outside. The splintering of the wood echoes all around the hall. We can't stay here long.

"I have to move you Elphie, it's not safe here." I tell her.

Elphaba nods weakly. I help her to her feet, trying to ignore the huge amount of blood on the floor beneath us. I can't think about that right now. If I do I know I'll just start crying. I sling one of Elphaba's arms around my shoulders and grab the Grimmerie next, tucking it underneath my arm. I need to get her up to our room. It's the safest bet.

We start up the stairs but Elphaba's legs give out only after the first couple steps. The sound of the door cracking loudly resounds in the hall. I need to get her upstairs now!

"Elphie," I whisper quickly. "Help me get you upstairs."

She nods slowly and we stand together, all her weight pressing against me. We stumble a few times but manage to make it to our bedroom. I kick the door open and stagger with her to the bed. The Grimmerie drops from under my arm as I gently lie Elphaba down on the mattress. The moment she's settled I run back to the door, bolting it shut. I'm by her side not a second later.

I move some hair carefully from her face shocked to see her skin growing lighter still. I rip a makeshift bandage from a part of her dress and tie it securely around her middle. Elphaba groans and I know I'm hurting her but I need to stop the rest of the bleeding. At least until I can find the spell to help her. I pray Morrible is wrong. I pray I still have magic.

"Stay with me." I tell her softly.

I need to find that healing spell! I throw open the Grimmerie and flip towards the back. I begin flipping pages hoping the spell will jump up at me. I swear it was around here somewhere! Elphaba moans beside me and I take her gloved hand in my own. Oz, she's so cold!

Why isn't the spell here? It was here before! Why can't I remember it? Why can't I read anything in this fucking book!

I need magic!

_I need to save Elphie!_

Bubble!

I can Bubble us out of here! Concentrate! Come on!

"G-glinda, stop... it's ok." Elphaba breathes. She reaches over and stills my unsteady hands. I blink back tears. Her hand is so cold even through her gloves. I'm so scared!

"It's not ok Elphie! You're hurt! The soldiers are about to break down the door and I need to get you out of here now before... before..." I'm stumbling over my words. I can't finish that sentence!

I don't have to. Elphaba does it for me.

"Before I die?"

I flinch, looking away from the brown eyes below me. I feel her squeezing my hand. She's so weak. My throat catches as she clumsily laces our fingers together.

"We'd finally be t-together..."

I shake my head. "No, you don't know that. Not for sure."

"I-I'm tired of running Glinda. I'm tired of not b-being with you... I'm so t-tired." She confesses, eyes falling close. I'm by her side instantly, shaking her shoulders gently, urging her to open her eyes once again. I wrap my hands around her scarf and hold her face. Her eyes slowly open against my light touch. "L-let me... go..."

"No," I whisper, stoking her cheeks. I can't let her go. I can't let her leave me. What if she leaves and I'm stuck here alone forever without her? I _need_ her. I _love_ her. _I can't lose her_! "_Please _Elphie, _please._ Stay with me..."

It's a pathetic plea coupled with even more pathetic tears. I turn my face away, careful not to let the drops fall onto her skin. I rub at my eyes quickly, sniffling and sobbing still as I turn back to her.

Elphaba's eyes are practically glimmering with clarity.

"C-come here, my sweet," She whispers, pulling gently on my nightdress. I lower until our bodies are pressed together. Afraid of putting too much pressure on her I move to slide over but a firm hand is placed on my back, keeping me in place. I lay my head on her chest. Closing my eyes, I listen to her heartbeat. It's so faint. I must be hurting her. I try to move again and she holds me closer still, pressing a light kiss to my hairline. "Stay... with me." Elphaba breathes against my forehead. Her lips must be swollen.

I clutch at her torn dress and nod, burying my face into her chest. We lie together in silence for a time. Her breathing slow, fading. I can hear the crackle of fire consuming Kiamo Ko from outside. The howls from the soldiers as they celebrate in their victory. The Grimmerie lies open by our side, ignored, one of Elphaba's pale green hands spread across its pages.

She must have slipped her glove off. I want to ask her why.

I feel more than hear her start humming. I try to pick my head up but the moment my ear leaves her breasts I feel as though a weight is pulling me back down. The humming grows louder and my eyes fall close. My grip on Elphaba loosens, a smile playing across my lips. The vibrations of her voice soothe me, warm me. My body relaxes, molding to the one below me, to the girl I love so much.

To the girl lulling me to sleep for the first time since I died.


	22. An End

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 22 - **_**An End**_

I bolt up in bed, chest heaving with empty breaths. The sun is just starting to rise, an orange pinkish light spills over the windowsill, sending a soft glow on the bed. I squint as the sun pokes its head over the window frame. There's an eerie silence in the air. Calm, yet misplaced. I slide my hands to my side, steadying myself into a sitting position on the bed.

The sheets under my left hand feel cold. The bloodstain under my fingers dried long ago.

"Elphaba." I breathe.

The last I remember was holding her here on this bed as she... as she...

"_Elphie_!" I scream so loudly I'm afraid my throat has turned raw. I stumble off the bed, tripping over the covers in my haste to leave this room. To go _find_ Elphaba. There's a panic unlike anything I've felt before radiating from inside me. As if someone is killing me, slowly, all over again. My vision is blurring with tears as I still scream for her.

For the girl I love who has left me alone.

Left me here in this castle without her.

Who is standing in the doorway looking amused as I writhe on the floor in devastation.

I blink up at her, frozen.

"I've only been gone a minute, Glinda." Elphaba chuckles. "Didn't you read the note?"

Note? Elphaba is alive? She's ok?

I'm on my feet, lifting her arms, checking her over before I can even think. Elphaba can't help but laugh as she pulls me into a hug.

"I'm fine, Glinda. More than fine." She says softly. I wrap my arms tightly around her, my head finding it's favorite spot between her breasts. I sigh happily. She nuzzles the top of my head with her nose and a smile breaks across my face. We stay like that for a moment.

Until I notice her chest doesn't move like it used to.

Her breath isn't tickling my ear like it used to.

Her heart isn't beating like it used to…

"I told you we'd be all right." She whispers, feeling my anxiety.

But it's not all right. It can't be all right if she's like me.

_She can't be like me._

"Elphie," I whimper, shaking in her arms. Arms that are holding me so close, arms that just last night pulsed with life.

"It's all right, Glinda," She repeats, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I rip myself from her arms, alarmed by the contact. She knows better than to kiss me! She knows better than to put herself in that position! But all I see when I look to her lips are an unblemished inviting dark green.

No burns. No pain...

I reach out a hesitant hand, pausing, as I get closer to her mouth. Elphaba's eyes catch mine and she gives me an encouraging nod. Softly, with barely a hint of contact, I touch two of my fingers to her bottom lip. No sizzling. Nothing but skin against skin. The corners of Elphaba's mouth curl as she presses a kiss to my fingers. A welcoming sensation rolls down my arm and settles in my stomach at the touch. My jaw hangs open in awe.

Elphaba doesn't waste another second. She takes the final step towards me, cupping my face in her bare hands. My eyes fall close as I feel a wet kiss being placed to my temple. Her hands slide to my neck and I sigh, content. Another kiss to my cheek. One to my jaw. I grow light headed, dizzy and Lurline, does this ever feel _so_ good.

Elphaba rubs her nose against the corner of my mouth before taking an eternity it seems to press her lips in the spot.

Oz, I think I'm going to _faint_.

"Glinda," She's practically purring. I'm practically squirming. My eye lids have never felt so heavy as I force them to open. Elphaba's are half lidded also, the brown of her irises giving way to black. I don't think we've ever been this close before. A ripple runs down my spine at the thought. Elphaba moves closer still, eyes never leaving mine. She licks her lips (I squirm more) and says in a voice so deep I feel in reverberate within me, "I love you."

I squeak. Elphaba's smile grows wider as she laughs softly.

She said she loves me.

Elphaba _loves_ me.

She said she loves me and all I can do is squeak? No, I can do better.

_Much better._

I'm crushing our lips together before I know what's hit me. Elphaba stumbles back against my weight, surprised. It only takes a second for her hands to find purchase in my hair and for her to kiss me back ten fold. Being able to hold her like this, to touch her like this, to be _kissing_ her like this is beyond anything I could ever imagine. It's better. It's hotter. And I can feel my stomach running a marathon inside me! I run my tongue along her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the back of Elphaba's throat.

Oz! How did we survive so long without doing this?

My hands are clawing at her jacket, which I realize she wasn't wearing yesterday. I make a note to ask her about it later but right now all I care about is getting it _off_ and- ooohhh her very talented mouth is trailing down my neck. I feel her tongue dip into the grove of my collarbone. My knees about give out as she shows the same attention to the other side of my neck. I need her lips elsewhere. Like on my own.

I groan pulling her closer to me, crashing our lips back together. This time I deepen the kiss first. The sensation of her tongue sliding against mine for the first time causes a low moan to escape from the back of my throat. My feet are in motion below me, leading me backwards towards the bed.

Good feet.

Elphaba is pulled along with me, our kisses growing more feverish as we fall onto the mattress. And sweet Oz, her hand is working under my nightdress, sliding up my thigh causing my back to arch from the bed. I'm throbbing instantly as a low, thick sound escapes my throat. We break apart, both panting unnecessarily. A flush of darker green has settled over Elphaba's cheeks. For once her lips are swollen for another reason. Her hair is a wild mess tumbling from her head. I've never been more aroused in my entire life. I reach up, grabbing a fist full of her front about to pull her down when I feel Elphaba stopping me.

"W-wait," She breathes. The fingers that were once burning a hot trail up my legs are removed from my body. I miss the contact immensely.

"No offense, Elphie," I say before she can open her mouth to speak again. "But I think we've waited long enough."

Elphaba levels her gaze with mine; it's no longer playful. "I need to say something."

I let go of her dress and unlock my leg from around her own. I don't even remember how it got there. Elphaba helps me to sit up on the bed and we settle in front of each other. My legs tucked underneath me, Elphaba's crossed. I'm still all bothered down _there _and fidgety.

Elphaba takes my hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs over the tops of my hands. I don't think I'll ever tire of this simple feeling. Of how warm it makes me, even now with her...

"I'm sorry that I-" She begins then pauses as she looks down to our conjoined hands. "No," Elphaba shakes her head meeting my confused gaze. "I'm not sorry for what I did, Glinda. I knew there was a chance you would have tried to save me last night. You could have destroyed yourself trying and I couldn't let that happen. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

Elphaba trailed off then. While this isn't exactly what I pictured us doing on the bed I could tell it was important to her. I squeeze her hands, encouraging Elphie to continue.

She looks back up at me, tears collecting in her eyes. "I had to make you sleep, my sweet. I had to spell you so this could happen." She pulls my hands to cover her heart. "I love you so much, Glinda and I know you wanted more from me. You wanted me to live, to go on and do great things in Oz. No. Stop shaking your head, you know it's true."

Ok, maybe only a little true. But can you blame me for wanting her to have the best life she could? Especially with mine being cut so short. I didn't want her to have the regrets I did. I didn't want her to ever have to feel the things I did. I wanted her to grow old, write a ton of boring books that'd change Oz forever and that I'd of course pretend to understand and tell her were fabulous anyway. I wanted her to see an Oz where the Animals were free where all her hard work had paid off. Where I could always be by her side, keeping her safe.

Elphaba scoots closer to me on her knees. She sits back on her boots as she reaches up with her hands and cups my face. "I was never meant to die an old woman in my bed, Glinda. I was never meant to meet anyone else. Because I was only ever really living when I was with you."

I'm smiling and crying all at once. Elphaba is there, sure as ever wiping my tears away. She pulls me to her, rocking my sobbing body in her arms. Soothing me, holding me, showing me such love.

"I-I-I... l-love you s-s-so much!" I cry out loudly. Elphaba chuckles at my emotional outburst.

"I love you too. Even when you're a giant stuttering puddle."

Which is a pretty accurate description of my current state. I grin through my happy tears up at Elphaba, the girl I can't imagine possibly loving more.

"How about we find a less charred place to finish what we started earlier?" Elphaba asks with a certain husky quality to her now lowered voice.

I take back what I said before. I _can_ possibly love her more.

Elphaba picks her hat from the scorched bedpost and places it over her head. The lack of burns on the fabric register in my head. She gives me a smile as she adjusts the brim. "This had to come with me of course."

As Elphaba takes my hand and leads me from the bedroom I realize just how badly burned Kiamo Ko truly is. It was easy not to notice when I was so caught up with Elphaba but now it's all I seem to see. The fire must have destroyed everything it touched. I try not to think about Elphaba's body, surely lying somewhere close by.

No, I don't want to think about that at all! Instead I focus on the woman in front of me.

_This_ is Elphaba.

I am holding her _only_ left hand.

She is wearing a _really_ pretty white coat.

I take the time to look her over. She's still in the torn dress from before. The more intact skirt peeking out below her coat. I remember this coat now. The one I had picked out earlier in the week. It falls to just below her waist, hugging her perfectly. She looks gorgeous in it. Elphaba must notice me not so subtly checking her out because she turns to give me a smirk.

"I see you like the jacket." She says as we continue hand in hand down what's left of the staircase. The wood that looks about to crumble holds strong under our weight.

"It's gorgeous, you look gorgeous." I smile. "But...I don't remember you wearing it before."

We reach the bottom of the stairs and Elphaba helps me to cross the landing that had burnt away.

"Didn't want to spend my next life constantly wondering if bits of me were sticking out."

I laugh at Elphaba's response.

"Plus I want to make a good impression when I meet your best friends."

I scrunch my brows. "Elphie, _you_ are my best friend."

She smiles at me. "You're other, _older_, more paternal best friends."

Elphie wants to meet my parents. She wants to make a good impression for Momsie and Popsicle. She spent her last moments living in Oz changing into something for me.

I've stopped walking. Elphaba is looking at me strangely, still holding my hand. She can barely contain her yelp when I fling my arms around her and press myself flush against her body.

"You silly, silly green thing." I say, grinning into her chest. "I can't believe your last thought was a fashion choice!"

"Actually it was of you. I didn't want you waking up next to my corpse! I had to move. And I just barely got this and the hat on before collapsing. But it was worth it right?"

I nod against the soft fabric of her dress. Brings new meaning to one of my old favorite sayings. Fashion worth dying for.

We find my coat lying on the ground in what used to be the grand foyer. It was easy to spot the pile of pink and cream fabric amidst all the black ash. Elphaba helps me slip back into it, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck as she slides it over my shoulders. I smile up at her before we continue hand in hand on our way. I don't know where we're going but Elphaba seems to know. I'd let her guide me anywhere. I grip her hand harder as we pass through the doors, the corner of my eye catching the pile of weapons lying off to the side.

Poor Fiyero. I hope he's all right…. Wherever he is.

As we continue to walk from the remains of Kiamo Ko I notice pieces of familiar paper scattered about the grounds leading towards the small village ahead. Elphaba bends over to pick one up. Her hands slide right through the material and she becomes instantly frustrated. I know the feeling.

"Is it always this hard?" She asks, still trying to grip the paper in her hands. "I was fine this morning."

I reach over and pick it up for her. "Only at first. Here." I hold the crumpled sheet up for her to read. I rest my head against her arm as she leans down to read the writing emblazoned on the front. "Elphie!" I squeal, recognizing the script. "It's a part of your paper!"

And someone's already written over it in bold striking red lines.

_Justice for Galinda the Good!_

Galinda the Good huh? I think I like it. I grin up at Elphaba. Her voice has been heard. At least one person's opinion had been changed!

"This is great, Elphie!" I say. "You've started a revolution!"

Elphaba chuckles at my enthusiasm. "One person hardly qualifies a revolution, my sweet."

"You did." I point out.

It's Elphaba's turn to smile at me. "True." She says taking my hand once again. "Thanks to Galinda the Good of course."

"You're the good one, Elphie. I wish everyone could have known just how good you truly are." I whisper. Elphaba's eyes soften as her lips curve into a small smile.

We pass through the village, citizens out on the streets all spreading the word of truth. Truth told from the words of woman wronged by a corrupt man and murdering headmistress. I hold Elphaba's hand tighter against our sides.

We're stopped only by a voice I recognize from my past.

"Miss Glinda?" It's rough and welcoming with a bit of twang I can't quite place. Elphaba and I turn towards the voice, both surprised when Dr. Dillamond walks towards us. "I thought it was you!" He bellows, grinning from ear to floppy ear.

"Dr. Dillamond... what are you doing... here?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Come to collect you and Miss Elphaba here." He says adjusting the glasses perched on his snout. His smile warms even more once he's looking at my green girlfriend. "Thank you so much, Miss Elphaba. You have no idea the gratitude I have for what you've done for the Animals. "

"Oh... um," Elphaba is speechless and blushing.

It's absolutely adorable. I'd probably be the same if I were standing in front of one of my idols. Though definitely less adorable and more foolish looking.

"My... pleasure?" Elphaba's eyes have gone wide realizing what she's said. Her face darkens even more with embarrassment.

"Spoken like a true liberator!" Dillamond laughs patting Elphaba on the shoulder. He turns to me next placing his hooves over both my shoulders and looking straight into my eyes. I'm taken aback by the absolute respect I see in them. "And thank you, Miss Glinda. Without you I'm afraid everything would be lost."

I gulp. I never really considered myself important in any of this. I just wanted to be with Elphaba. But as I look into Dillamonds eyes I know. I know how crucial I was and how close everything was to falling apart. Elphaba puts an arm around me, holding me close to her. I feel grounded, warm and safe by her side.

"She's everything." Elphaba tells him. My turn to blush.

Dillamond smiles at us both. "Shall we, ladies?" He asks motioning down the road. We fall into step behind him, watching as the village grows further and further behind us. The ground beneath our feet growing ever more vibrant, the sky bluer.

We pass an old man. I remember him as the one who used to argue with me at Shiz! He gives me a wink as he turns a corner.

I never knew what he was trying to tell me, but holding Elphaba's hand feels more like home than any place I've ever been.

Dillamond suddenly clears his throat. "You should know Miss Glinda, your parents have been worried sick! But I assured them all was well. They can't wait to see you and Miss Elphaba."

I get to see my parents…

I get to finally hug my mother and father…

I don't think I've ever smiled so big in all my life.

Elphaba is glancing around every which way she can at our new surroundings. But my focus is straight ahead. Past Dillamond and to the beautiful blooming apple orchard wrapping around the Old Arduenna Manor. Only it's different, ever so slightly smaller and yet brighter, somehow. Better. And with a porch! I smile more.

"Wow." Elphaba breathes beside me as we come to a small gate separating us from the home.

Dillamond nods, grinning at Elphaba as he holds the gate open for us to pass through. He stays on the road. "I hope to see you ladies sometime soon. Miss Elphaba, I think we'd find a lot to discuss."

We wave our goodbyes to Dillamond, promising to meet up soon. Elphaba is practically giddy in the aftermath of spending time with him. She talks about Dillamond all the way up the path to the manor.

"Elphaba!" We hear shouted from somewhere off in the orchard.

I know that voice. And as the body attached to it appears the little jealous monster inside of me resurfaces. I hold Elphaba's hand a bit too possessively as Fiyero jogs over.

"I thought I heard your voice! I'm so..." He trails off as his eyes land on mine and double in size. "Oh... oh! Glinda! Hey... didn't uh...wow. Hi! How are you?"

"Still dead." I reply dryly.

Fiyero nods, cheeks reddening. "Yeah that... uh, that's never fun."

I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"You look great though!" He says giving me a thumbs up. Oz, I can't believe my parents are letting this twit tend to my apple trees. I am so going to- Elphaba nudges me in the shoulder suddenly, obviously wanting me to apologize. I am being a bit petty I realize.

"Sorry Fiyero, I'm just... having that time of the month." I lie.

Fiyero laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's never fun either. Anyway! I'm glad to see you both! I mean not glad because you're dead. Obviously, that is not something to be glad about! But glad you're both _here_! No hard feelings over the," He makes a dramatic slashing motion to his neck. "Was worth it if everything turned out all right in the end. It did, didn't it?"

"It did, Fiyero," Elphaba says. She reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. "Thank you, for everything."

He blushes more. "Just happy to help."

I want to vomit. Elphaba nudges me again, giving me a pointed look. I look back over to Fiyero. He's standing with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, eyes darting from Elphaba to me, and back again. The jealous part of me calms a little. I'm reminded why he's here, standing before us.

I think everyone is shocked as I give him a hug. No one more so than me. I pull away and smile sheepishly. "Yeah, thanks."

Fiyero manages a nod, his expression still that of a man stunned. Elphaba is looking at me in the same way. It's kind of unsettling.

I clear my throat. "So we're going to go up and say hi to my parents, you know... because I haven't seen them since the whole," I repeat his slashing motion to my own neck.

"Right," Fiyero says with a laugh. He runs his hands through his hair for about the 87th time. "Sorry to keep you guys. We'll have to catch up later! Drinks on me?"

"That sounds great, yeah, thanks, bye!" I rush out, dragging a still stunned Elphaba along behind me.

"Bipolar much, Glinda?" Elphaba chuckles.

"Ugh, I can't help it. I'm sorry." I say.

"One minute you're raging with jealousy and the next you're hugging him?"

"Is bipolar still a viable option?" I offer.

"You're still adorable when you're jealous by the way."

"Being jealous is not adorable." I sigh letting Elphaba fall into step beside me as we climb up the porch stairs. "He helped us Elphie, he gave his life for you... and all I can think about is how I want to wring his neck every time he looks at you that way."

"I'm going to kiss you right now."

"_I love kissing_." I hum turning to meet her lips. I sigh as Elphaba pulls me to her and kisses me as if it's the first time all over again. What have we been doing wasting all this time talking to people when we could be doing more of this? _I love kissing her_.

"Ahem,"

A little moan escapes me as Elphaba breaks apart from me faster than she used to when it burned her. A little confused and upset I'm about to pull her back to me when I hear that odd noise again. My hands are halfway to Elphaba when the voice registers.

"Galindadoodle, I know you love your girlfriend, _a lot_, but how about showing your favorite Popsicle a little love too?"

I turn to look at my father. His brown hair has grayed more since I last saw him but that smile is the same. His arms are open wide welcoming me to jump into him like I always used to. I don't hesitate for a second.

"Popsicle!" I squeal launching myself into his outstretched arms. He wraps his strong arms around me and I can't help but melt into him. I hear Momsie greeting Elphaba but all I can focus on is my father. Especially the woodsy smell of his shirt. It's so distinctly him. I am instantly calmed as I relax my hold on him. "I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you too, darling." He whispers placing a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"Momsie wants love too." I hear my mother say, prying my father's arms from around me. He sulks and holds me to him tighter. I laugh pounding on his chest for him to let go. Elphaba stands to the side, watching us, content.

"_Fine_, have her!" My father bellows overtly dramatic. He laughs as my mother instantly begins fussing over me before pulling me into a hug. I can hear Elphaba yelp as my father envelopes her in his embrace.

"We're so very proud of you, Galinda... sorry dear it's Glinda now, is it? Is there anything we can do you change your mind? I mean dear is that little 'a' really worth all this trouble?" My mother rambles.

"Just Glinda, Momsie. And I'm so glad you are here and all right!"

And we're hugging again, a mess of Upland tears.

"They get like this at least once a day," Popsicle is telling Elphaba. "I have buckets on hand _everywhere_."

Elphaba, thankfully, laughs quite convincingly at his lame joke. I realize I haven't exactly introduced everyone properly.

"Oh!" I squeak, breaking away from my mother to stand by Elphaba's side. "Popsicle, Momsie," I say looking at each of them and then to Elphaba. I smile and take her hand. "Meet Elphaba Thropp, my-"

"Girlfriend that you can't seem to keep your hands off of?" Popsicle offers as he interrupts me with a cheeky grin.

"Don't embarrass the poor girl, love." Momsie swats at my father's shoulder. "Let her finish. Go on Gali-Glinda, dear."

My cheeks feel like they are on fire already anyway. "Popsicle! Momsie! _Oz_!"

"Oz? Is he here too?" Popsicle muses.

I can't possible feel more embarrassed right now. Elphaba must think my parents are crazies. "Oh my Oz! Enough with the ridiculous jokes!"

"You wound me, daughter. You wound me." Popsicle groans, eyes twinkling. My mother rolls her eyes as she pulls him inside the house.

"I'm just going to take your father away now before he embarrasses himself further. We'll see you two inside soon," Oh Oz, did my mother just wink at me? "And Elphaba, it's great to finally meet you."

All Elphaba can do is nod as my mother drags my still laughing father into the house.

"I like them." Elphaba says, smiling shyly.

"You might change your mind soon." I reply.

"Your mother just practically gave us the ok to neck on her porch."

"Who says neck anymore, Elphie?" I giggle.

"Everyone important of course. Plus speaking of necks," Elphaba's voice lowers. "I so happen to know a certain someone who just so happens to love mine. Particularly this spot. Right. _Here_." She slowly runs her fingers over the skin below her ear.

"Hmm," I hum thoughtfully sliding my arms around Elphaba's shoulders. I slip her hat off her head slowly and let it fall to floor below us. I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to the spot. "Here?" I whisper against the smooth skin. I can feel her start to tremble against me. "Maybe lower?" I suggest trailing my mouth to her pulse point. I feel her gasp as I plant my lips firmly against her neck surprised when I do feel a pulse against my lips. Her arms loop around me, resting on my lower back, pressing me closer to her still. And held against her like this I can definitely feel the beat of her heart once again. I rest my head against her chest, and surely enough the beats increase, pounding ever so strongly into my ear.

"What is it, my sweet?" She asks me softly as I hug her tighter.

"Your hearts back." I tell her. "I missed hearing it."

Elphaba chuckles, "It's barely been gone a few hours. Though interesting that it's working again. Maybe when we're settled I'll go read up on-"

"I love you," I blurt out suddenly, stopping her studious train of thought.

Elphaba smiles as she bends down to capture my lips with her own. "Love you too." She whispers against my mouth. I melt as she slides her hands to my hips, guiding me backwards. I feel my body stop against the porch railing, Elphaba doesn't hesitate to pick me up and sit me a top the wood. Our lips stay connected, kissing growing more feverish now that we're at each others level. That is until we're separated by the sound of a body crashing to the floor in the distance.

We look over a few trees into the orchard to see Fiyero lying sprawled on the ground, a ladder next to him. He looks flushed... too flushed for just being embarrassed about falling from a ladder. Flushed like the first time I accidentally saw Elphaba nude.

That. Little. Horny. _Bastard._

"Fiyero!" I scream. I'm off running after him before I know what's happening. He's shouting apologizes back to me. I just want to pummel him into his next afterlife. Elphaba's laughter rings out over the orchard as I continue chasing the boy.

Never in a million years would I have thought I would be chasing boys away.

Than again never in a million years would I have thought I'd die at _almost_ 19.

And certainly never in a million years would I have thought I would fall in love with a green girl.

I wouldn't change a single thing.

...

Except maybe if I could, you know, change one _itty-bitty_ thing then of course it would be this nightgown. I'm pretty sure Elphaba is only sparing my feelings when she says she likes it.

I love her for it anyway.

… Though, I wonder… Do they have shopping here?


	23. A Beginning

**Not Completely, Altogether Here**

**Chapter 23 - **_**A Beginning**_

I never caught Fiyero. He's pretty fast when he thinks his loins are in danger. I think back to the girly screams he let out as I nearly got a hold of the back of his jacket. Elphaba says they weren't so much girly as desperate.

I'm going to continue thinking they were girly.

Girly _and _desperate.

Right now it's late. My parents retired to their bed a few hours earlier. I was surprised when they told us where they were going.

Not sleeping had become such a norm to me that I couldn't believe I'd ever do it again.

Popsicle had laughed at me when I told him. Then he wished Elphaba and I fresh dreams before leaving the library and closing the door behind him.

Two hours later and Elphaba is still sprawled on the sofa, her head in my lap, a book in her hands. I've been running my fingers through her hair while she reads about our new life. Every so often she'll tell me about something interesting she's discovered.

"There's shopping, Glinda."

That was, of course, the most interesting information of all.

I developed a bit of a goofy grin on my face after that.

It's probably still there when I move my eyes away from the fire dancing in the hearth ahead of us. I look down to Elphaba, her brow still furrowed in concentration as she reads through her new glasses. They look great on her. Popsicle had given her the pair as a gift over dinner.

I, of course, burst into tears at how amazing they were treating her.

How accepting.

I love my parents even more now if that's possible.

Oz, I also still can't believe how much food I ate.

I can't believe I _could_ eat!

"Why'd you stop?" Elphaba's voice breaks through my thoughts. I focus my eyes on hers as she looks up at me from my lap.

I realize my hands have stilled in her hair.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking is all," I tell her with a small grin as I resume brushing my fingers through her tresses. Every time I do I'm met with the wonderful smell of the new Rosewood oil she used to bathe in. A gift from Momsie.

I really, _really_ love my parents.

And I really, _really_ love this girl lying in my lap.

Elphaba has stopped reading again. I think she can feel the emotions my eyes are pouring into her forehead. When her gaze meets mine she looks surprised for a second. Then the brown of her irises soften and she's looking at me over the rims of her glasses with such intensity that I feel my throat go dry.

All my mind seems to be shouting is that _this_ is our eventually. This is what I've been waiting so long for.

And it starts when Elphaba lets her book fall to the floor.

The small thud the spine makes when it hits the rug below finally spurs me into motion. My eyes never disconnect with Elphaba's as I slowly remove the glasses from her face. I set them aside on the end table gently with one hand, my other goes to rest itself on her stomach.

Elphaba's eyes instantly fall close the moment my fingers start rubbing a leisurely pattern over the thin nightdress she's wearing. Her lips part as her head pushes against my thigh. A sharp intake of air fills her lungs and as she breathes out her eyes rest half open on mine.

Oz, I never thought I'd ever see the look she's giving me now. Want mixing with need, need mixing with want. Both making me feel very, _very_ warm. I can't help myself. Keeping my hand on her stomach I use my other to cup the back of Elphaba's neck. She knows what I want and slips her arms around my shoulders, pulling me down toward her as I pull her up.

Our lips meet halfway. My stomach feels like it's going to explode. Elphaba moans against my mouth. Her teeth rake over by bottom lip, pulling me further into her, closer. I whimper in bliss. The sound is so foreign to me. It makes Elphaba deepen our kiss. Her tongue slides along my lip and I eagerly open my mouth.

Oh Oz! We're really going to do this! And in the library of all places!

I don't care!

I need to not be sitting anymore!

Sitting up apparently equates to straddling Elphaba. Once her back is resting against the armrest, her hands slip underneath the trim of my nightgown. I let out a very unladylike noise as her warm fingers move up my thighs.

I need her out of these clothes.

I need to see her.

I _need _to touch her.

Our lips never part as my hands work to undo the buttons on her front. I'm nearly at the last one and about to slip my hands inside to pull it off her shoulders when I feel the heat of the fire die.

Opening my eyes the room is completely dark save for some moonlight streaming in through the far window.

"Better," Elphaba whispers as her lips press a wet kiss to the nap of my neck.

I can barely see Elphaba in this dim light.

Why is this better?

Why did she douse the fire?

I reluctantly pull away from Elphaba even as she moves my nightdress up to my stomach. I place my hands on hers, stilling her movements.

I can barely make out the confusion in her eyes. But it's there. I can feel it in the hesitant way she shifts below me.

"Elphie," I say softly. "Why did you put out the fire?"

I hear her sigh. "I didn't want you to… I mean with the fire going you'd…"

The uncertainty in her voice pulls at my heart. I don't want her feeling this way. "I _want_ to see you, Elphie. I love every single part of you."

Elphaba's voice is so quiet I barely hear what she says next. "I'm green, Glinda. All of me... Every. Single. Part."

"And I want to see _every single one_ of those gorgeous green parts." I reply softly. I lean forward and rest my forehead against hers.

Oz, even in this darkness the brown of her eyes is so light. She looks so afraid.

"I love you, Elphie." I whisper. I press a small kiss to her lips and then say, "Please, let me see you."

Elphaba lets out a deep breath against my chin. Her eyes move to the fireplace and then back to mine. I can see despite everything I've said that she's still hesitant. "Could we… just for this first time…?"

I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. I don't want her to hold back. If keeping the room dark helps, then I'd keep it dark forever to feel her touching me again. I nod against her forehead and I can feel her body relax beneath mine. Her hands are still holding my nightdress and she resumes pulling it up my body.

For some reason all the heat I was feeling before seems to have gone away. We aren't as frantic as we once were. Elphaba's movements are slow and paced. The kisses she's placing along my neck warm me, but the searing feeling from before never surfaces. I raise my arms above my head so Elphaba can pull the dress off completely. I feel myself shiver once the fabric leaves my body.

I'm suddenly cold.

I want the fire back.

I want _our_ fire back.

Elphaba's mouth moves below my collarbone and I let out a tired sigh. Her lips leave my skin at the sound and her head comes up.

"What's wrong? Am I doing this right?" She asks, concerned.

The moon disappears behind some clouds and it's official. I cannot even make out the green of Elphaba's skin anymore. I can't even see her eyes.

"I _need_ to see you, Elphie." The desperation in my voice startles even me. "I feel like you're invisible."

"I'm right here," She replies cupping my face in her palms. She presses a kiss to the side of my nose. I realize she missed when I feel them slide to my lips.

"Don't you want to see me?" My voice cracks as I say it. Oh Oz, I think I'm going to start crying. I'm half naked on top of the girl I love who wants nothing more than to have me and all I can think to do is cry.

I'm a pathetic mess.

"Of course I do!" Elphaba says. "I love you."

I close my eyes and breathe her words in deep. I feel her pressing another kiss to my lips, this time the heat is back. I don't know what she's done to change but her hands stay on my face as I beg entrance to her mouth. Our tongues collide again, Elphaba's back impacts the armrest again, my stomach feels like it's about to explode again. Her hands find their way to my front.

Oh… my… Oz.

They stroke my breasts and I think I've died all over again.

I can't even focus on kissing her because I feel like my entire body has turned to a pile of nerves. And when her thumb brushes over a particularly sensitive spot I have to bite my tongue to keep the loud moan from escaping and waking everyone up.

"Is this ok?" Elphaba asks, breathless and a little timid. I realize I'm not exactly being very vocal. She must be taking my silence as a bad sign.

So I open my eyes to show her just how much this is _definitely_ ok when I notice there's a soft white glow falling onto Elphaba's left side.

I can _see_ her.

In the silence I hear the tell tale crackle of a fire. I turn to the hearth. There's a small fire flickering over the logs. Only it's burning a dim whitish green.

Almost like moonlight in a forest.

It's falling soft enough over Elphaba for me to see her, yet still leaving some places of her obscured in the darkness.

Oz, when she does incredibly gifted things like this it makes me want her all the more. I'm kissing her feverishly again before I know what I'm doing.

"You're amazing, Elphaba Thropp," I beam against her lips.

"Mmhmm," Her voice rumbles in response. I can feel her mouth grinning against my own. It makes us both laugh.

A few moments later she lets me slide her nightdress down her body. And when she tries to cover her chest with her arms I lace her fingers with mine gently and give her a reassuring smile. I am _definitely_happy with what I am seeing. She's so gorgeous. Even her hair is an endearing mess sticking out around her head. Mine must look nowhere near as good as hers.

I press a kiss to her exposed belly. Her hands tangle in my hair, mussing it further.

I trail my lips upward; her breathing grows more erratic. I slip one dark green nipple into my mouth and she about shoves my head against her chest. Obviously Elphaba likes things a little rough. I lightly rake my teeth over the nub and Oz even her skin tastes fantastic.

"_Glinda… more_," Elphaba groans.

More? What? "Any more and I'll bite it off, Elphie." I chuckle.

Her eyes meet mine and the absolute arousal I am seeing reflected back at me nearly sends me over the edge. I lick my lips; they feel dry, and then bite onto her breast harder. Elphaba's back arches up to meet my mouth and she moans _really_ loud.

"Too much?" I ask, worried that maybe I've hurt her that time.

But she assures me that no I have not hurt her and that she would very much like me to do that again, harder.

Correction and mental note to myself for next time; Elphie likes it _very_ rough.

I don't see how she can be feeling anything other than pain with the things my mouth and hands are doing to her but all she has to do is look into my eyes once for me to know I'm doing _exactly_ what she wants.

That night beside the magicked fire I realized lovemaking was difficult. In fact it might as well have been called love-fumbling… since, embarrassingly enough, that was all I seemed to be doing. Elphaba and I were so dissimilar in our wants. It really shouldn't have come as such a surprise but it was nonetheless. What had started so passionately at first dissolved quickly into a game of trial and error. Elphaba couldn't understand why I didn't like things the way she did. Every time she brushed her fingers feather light across my body she felt as though she was barely even touching me.

Of course that was the point. I liked being enticed while she liked things straightforward. She bit a little too hard onto one of my nipples and I had yelped. Elphaba about wanted to stop after that. She couldn't believe she had hurt me. I assured her all was well by pulling her down on top of me and kissing her until she forgot all about that silly love bite. I was determined not to let our differences stop us. In fact, for the most part, discovering hers made me feel quite proud of myself.

Proud enough to initiate more contact. Elphaba nearly sprung off me when she felt my hands slip into her underwear. I don't know what she was expecting but her reaction made me laugh.

"What'd you think I was? Some bug?" I giggled when her cheeks flushed a deep green.

"I thought you'd give me some warning," She had replied with a small grin.

It was becoming painfully obvious to us that more talking was definitely necessary. Which was odd as any romance book I'd ever read (which I will never tell Elphie about _ever_lest she ridicule me for the rest of our afterlife) there was usually very little talking and a lot more grunting. The characters could just look into each other's eyes and seem to know what the other person was thinking. What they wanted.

When I look in Elphaba's I know she wants me… just not exactly how and where. Nor for how long or how fast.

Sex was definitely more complicated than I'd ever imagined.

When I finally got her underwear off and touched her for the first time I was afraid I had burned her. Elphaba was so sensitive! I barely had to press my finger against her and she would squirm. Which went against everything I had learned further up her body. Down here she liked being touched just like me.

"_Oz, Glinda_!" She kept repeating whenever I did something she particularly liked. I couldn't exactly find that little _thing_ the romance novels kept talking about. I think they called it a pleasure nub or something. It sounded rather silly to me. I felt rather silly. I'd never had a problem finding mine whenever I… _you know_. But to be touching another in such an intimate way. Let alone to be touching the girl I love that way…

I couldn't believe I was touching Elphaba that way!

It was easy when we were fully clothed and all I could do was rub her. Now I was a bit lost and turned on and that made for a very powerful combination of confused feelings. Elphaba must have begun getting frustrated with me because at one point she took my hand and guided me to where she wanted me.

And I could tell she wanted me there because the 'Oz, Glinda,' she uttered was pretty unintelligible.

I slipped a finger inside her easily enough and found a rhythm. _She felt incredible_. Elphaba wanted more. So I slipped in another. She liked it varied. We learned later I liked it mostly fast. When she asked me to go slower I couldn't wrap my head around how this could be making her feel good. But it did. Oz did it _ever_ make her feel good. So good that she had to turn her head into the sofa cushion as she cried out my name.

I didn't realize she had climaxed so I didn't stop moving inside her.

She ended up crying my name again and that time I _knew_. Especially without the safety of the sofa cushion to muffle her voice. I nearly came with her. We stayed very still after that trying to hear if my parents had woken.

"I think we're ok, Glinda," Elphaba laughed finally against my ear. I picked myself off her only to find her eyes locked on mine. She licked her lips before saying, "lay back."

Then Elphaba was on top of me, sliding my panties off and thanking Oz she wasn't allergic to water here because… Oz I can't even repeat what she said to me! When she said _it_ though I blushed from head to toe.

I know this because Elphaba had said,

"Oz Glinda, when you blush, you blush _all over_."

I think I must have turned into a human tomato by the time her mouth was doing things below my belt line that I couldn't even begin to describe if I wanted to. I also must have been getting really into it as even Elphaba was moaning against me. All I could feel was her very talented tongue caressing me and this unbelievable pressure building inside my body.

Then Elphaba's mouth was leaving me and all I wanted was her back on me!

"W-what?" I ask between giant lungfuls of air. I hadn't even realized I was panting so hard. "Why'd you stop?"

Elphaba rubs the back of her head. My right kneecap is suddenly a little sore. "You nearly bucked me off you is all." She chuckles.

My jaw falls open. "Elphie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I-"

She presses her lips to the flat plane of my stomach and I stop talking mid sentence.

Her lips trail kisses up my torso, over my chest, along my neck and finally she hovers above my mouth.

"Care for me to try again?" She husks.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

I nod far too many times than necessary. Elphaba laughs softly and kisses me, her hand replacing what her mouth was doing to me before I nearly sent her flying off me.

I still don't even know how I quite managed that feat.

I don't really care because now all I can think about is how _good_Elphaba feels moving against me. I urge her faster. Meeting her strokes with my hips.

As I bite my lip to keep from screaming out the fire in the hearth shoots up the chimney, burning a bright blueish white for the eternity it feels for me to relax back against the sofa cushions.

The light goes out entirely once I open my eyes again.

I can barely make Elphaba out in the darkness. The moonlight doing very little to illuminate us. But I can see her eyes, dark as ever pouring into mine. A smile tugs at her lips.

"I love you but next time," She breathes nuzzling her nose against my cheek. My hands are still digging into her back and I relax my hold on her, sliding my hands up her warm skin and letting them rest around her neck. Elphaba sighs, content as I pull her to lie atop me. "How about we try this in a bed?"

"But I thought you loved libraries," I tease. Elphaba chuckles against me, her breath moving along my neck. I shiver below her at the tender sensation.

"Oh, I do. More than ever now, actually." She assures me. I can feel her smiling against my throat. "But I'd very much like to try a bed."

"Whose bed?" I ask playfully. It's a valid question though. We each have our own room. Though given the way things are going between us perhaps our own room in _another _house would be best.

"All beds." Elphaba leers.

"Elphie!" I gasp. "We're not doing it in my _parents _bed! That's just… just so _eeww_!" I wiggle beneath her at the thought.

Elphaba laughs and holds me tighter against her.

"I also refuse to do it on the lawn." I say. "Fiyero could see."

"I think the guy would happily die again to see us together like that."

"Ugh!" I swat at Elphaba's shoulder. "I don't ever want to think about him seeing us making love, _ever_."

"You brought him up first."

"And now I am unbringing him up."

"That's not even a word, my sweet."

"You love me anyway." I say melodically.

Elphaba laughs at my tone. "That I do."

"So to answer your question from before I say lets not worry about the when and where's." I shift a little so I can look at Elphaba. She folds her arms over my collarbone and rests her chin on them. She looks adorable lying on top of my like this. I've momentarily forgotten what I want to say. Oh! "I mean, I wasn't expecting our first time to be in the library and look at how wonderful this turned out."

"It felt a lot like conducting an experiment to me... A wonderfully satisfying experiment!" She adds on quickly after I give her a hurt look.

Though I do have to agree. It was for a while there sort of like an experiment. I smirk as a thought enters my head. "Well now we get to test out what we've learned."

"In a bed hopefully." Elphaba appends.

"I'm not making any promises." I grin. "We do have all eternity, you know."

"Forever with you in a _bed_ sounds great."

"Why can't it be a bathtub full of oil?"

"Forever with you in a bathtub full of oil sounds great too."

I'm getting tired all of the sudden. I'd forgotten what it feels like when your eyelids start feeling heavy and you begin yawning.

"Let's get you up to bed," Elphaba whispers as my eyes fall close.

"No," I mumble. "Bathtub full of… (yawn)… oil."

"Maybe tomorrow," I feel Elphaba chuckling as she slips my nightdress back on. I slump against her as she scoops me into her arms. My head rests against her shoulder and I loosely hold on to the front of her nightdress. When did she put it back on? I really like when she's naked. She should _always_ be naked.

I hear her whispering she loves me.

I whisper what I hope is an 'I love you too' back. Though judging by the way Elphaba's chest rises and falls in time with her laughter against me, I know I must have messed it up.

I fall asleep for the second time in her arms before we even make it upstairs.

And I dream for the first time in what has felt like forever.


End file.
